


Genetic Flaw

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Government is a troll, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Protectiveness, Romance, alternative universe, this is just a test, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 96,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Government invites you into their bedroom, it's best not to fight them on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a dream where this was the main subject/topic. I thought it was interesting enough to write down. And yes, Tom was actually in the dream. Don't eat chocolate covered Peeps before bed, or you'll dream about this sort of thing. Seriously. Don't do it.

At first, he was friendly, lovely even...but now, now he was annoyed with her. Agitated with her very presence and a little cold. Unsure of what to do she backed off of him and tried her very best to stay out of his way. Which was a little difficult because of what these people were trying to accomplish.

Tom stalked down the bright hallway, his brow knitted together in irritation. She was supposed to follow him, be his friend. The last time she stopped to visit him he just stood there tense. His answers to her friendly questions were snappish and short. Eventually, she got the hint and walked out of the room with her tail between her legs.

All she wanted to know is what she had done wrong. Did she say something, do something, act wrong even? Tom was handsome, talented and obviously out of her league. Perhaps in her haste to impress him she over-stepped it a came off a little strong. 

Ducking her head down she avoided his icy stare and quickly quickened her pace in the opposite direction. An unexpected tension caused her to stop walking. Looking down she saw that Tom's fingers were wrapped delicately around her thin wrist. He pulled her into his body, tucking her head under his chin and looking at the two guards in the hallway. 

"Watch your attitude." Tom hissed under his breath, arms hugging her to his body where he rocked them slightly. 

"What do you mean?" she whispered in confusion.

Tom broke their embrace and lead her into a spare room. Despite the cameras in the corner watching their every move they still had more privacy than under the watchful eyes of the guards.

"Listen," Tom told her bluntly "I like you, I really do. And I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out of here. I can't do this if they think there's a problem between us. They'll separate us and give me someone else." 

She tilted her head up and looked at the taller man. Tom softened his features and cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed against her cheeks softly. Carefully he bend his head down and captured her lips with his. Tom kissed her slowly, affectionately, and made sure that the people behind the camera were able to watch them.

"I didn't know this was what they did here," Tom told her truthfully, drawing her face into the crook of his neck. "I refuse to conceive a child in front of a camera with you."

When he realized that his statement had made her sad he pulled away from her a little giving a sympathetic look. Tom kissed her with such passion that it showed her he wasn't rejecting her.

"I mean, I'm refusing to take part in some bizarre breeding program," Tom told her. "I had no idea this is what this place did. I only came here to research for a role." 

"They won't let me leave," she whispered painfully.

"I know that." he sympathized, stroking her hair with his fingertips. "I need you to be close to me." Tom added "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you earlier. I was...I was upset and couldn't process this situation." 

"It's ok" she sighed, "I thought I had done something to upset you."

Tom glanced at the camera once more, unsure of whether they can hear them or not. Pressing her to him protectively he sheltered her from most of the electronic voyeurism. 

Absolute horror hit him like a tidal wave when he started to realize what these people expected from him. The website, people running this facility and even his agent, had presented this...place...as a private facility for treating behavioral issues with young adults. 

At first, this was exactly what the facility appeared to be except for a very few interesting discretions. Tom didn't think that sharp barbwire and even an electric fence was necessary for a place like this. Inside it was very orderly, clean and bright. There were guard-like men wandering the halls in twos. Odd, but hardly something for Tom to question. After all, he did get to go home at the end of the day unlike the people enrolled here. Perhaps people behaved a little more aggressively than he saw.

People obviously swarmed him and were very interested in being his friend. Being a movie star, and an apparently handsome one at that put him in this situation a lot. 

After a few days, Tom had realized that the people running this place were pushing her towards him a little more firmly than the others. To Tom, she was very pretty, attractive even. Her personality was cute, bubbly if not a little overly pleasing. But he wasn't here to find a girlfriend. Her friendly behavior towards him didn't bother him at all. In fact, Tom was trying to figure out why exactly she was here in the first place. For she was hardly a person with a behavioral issue.

When they finally separated her and Tom together he started to get alarmed. One of the people running this facility had handed him drugs, confident that she and Tom's relationship had perhaps blossomed into something more. They explained to him he was to drug her. The drugs would render her unconscious. Tom cautiously refused, his instincts to protect her heightened by the second. 

While unconscious he was supposed to make love to her. They were to make a baby together. Tom was now involved in some select genetic breeding program where they paired two people that complimented each other genetically, and in theory, producing an ideal child.

Tom was disgusted, he was speechless. He refused, outright refused to do that. He wasn't a rapist and he made it very clear to the people. They appeared to expect his response and they weren't too shook up over it. For fear that they'd separate them, Tom did agree to give her the drugs. While she was unconscious he sat there on the bed, glaring at the camera in the corner. He wasn't going to give them a sleazy sex show. Not now, not ever!

Instead, Tom stayed faithfully by her side and guarded her against anyone that would enter the room to see how they were "Getting along" They really actually expected him to make love to her. If the circumstances were different Tom would have no problems doing such a thing. 

'It'll be alright.' They reassured him 'We don't expect you two to be intimate right away.' Disgusting.

He honestly never meant to be mean, nasty and push her away after that unsettling encounter. Tom was upset, he was confused. Hurt, betrayed. There was no away his agent hadn't known what they do here. 

Tom could still leave at the end of the day, she could not. He wanted to get her out of here but couldn't figure out a way to do so. And as a result, he became short with her. When he realized that he was actually pushing her away from him, Tom decided to stop subconsciously projecting his anger onto her. 

If they thought that they weren't getting along and Tom wasn't interested in her, they'd take her away from him and push a completely different woman in his direction. Tom couldn't have her taken away from him. He feared greatly what they'd do to her as punishment for not completing their connection. 

He maneuvered them to the lone couch in the room. Of course, there was a bed in the room but that didn't afford them much privacy. Tom deliberately pressed her awkwardly between the backrest of the couch and his body. Stretching his long body out he blocked her from the view of the camera.

The pills they had insisted him using on her made Tom think really long and hard. He questioned whether she even knew what they wanted him to do. Wrapping his arms around her body he smugly looked over his shoulder and glared at the camera, pulling her tightly against him. If they were wanting him to get her impregnated, then drag him away from her, that wasn't going to happen. 

Tom would refuse to get her pregnant and then be denied any rights to the child. What would they want with their infant anyways? They were only humans. Humans have babies all the time. There would be nothing spectacular with their baby beside the fact it would be theirs. Surely they wouldn't allow them to raise it as a couple. Tom had a bad feeling that they'd take the child as soon as it was born. He'd honestly like to see them try to execute that.

Being placed in this tough situation made Tom shake internally with physical and mental rage. This whole thing was illegal. They couldn't force people to breed with one another like some designer dog program. 

Of course, there was always a flaw to his plan and that flaw just so happened to be that these people would take his defiance as a sign that perhaps their union wasn't harmonious after all. 

There was a quick knock on the door and a woman he vaguely recognized came into the room without being asked to do so. She had a large smile on her face. She had the audacity to have a file in her hand as she stopped a few feet away from them. Tom cautiously watched her over his shoulder, suspicious of what she wanted.

"How are things going?" She asked, stretching her neck up a little to try and see his little lover hidden behind his body.

"Fine" he replied politely as possible. 

"She's sleeping, huh?" the woman asked, a fake smile on her face.

"Apparently" 

"Well...just let us know if you need any help going further." she offered.

Tom didn't need any help or helpful hints at seducing a woman between the sheets. At this point in his life, he was sure that all he had to do was smile and bat his eyelashes and panties would disappear. And he certainly didn't want or need any advice on how he could successfully rape an unconscious young woman. Especially if she probably didn't even know that was what had happened.

"We're fine" Tom assured her. "And I'm not having an intimate encounter in front of a camera for other people to see," he added.

"I understand it can be a bit uncomfortable but we have to make sure that the coupling is complete. We can't have you ejaculate outside her body pending your orgasm." the woman boldly stated, that fake smile still on her face. 

He was shocked that she actually said that to him. So shocked in fact that Tom turned on the couch to face her. Correcting his body into a sitting position he showed her his disgust on his face. At this point, the sleeping young woman behind him had woken up and heard exactly what she said.

Confused and a little alarmed she tried to sit up behind him only to have Tom stretch an arm out behind him protectively keeping her in place. She gave up trying to move and lay on her side, her head resting against the small of his back. 

"You know" Tom defended, his hand resting on her thigh "I honestly have no idea why we have to do this in the first place. The human population isn't struggling and we're both humans, we're not some fantasy made-up creature. What the fuck is the point?!"

The woman didn't look like she was impressed with his attitude and actually was offended that Tom questioned her in the first place. He thought she was insane if she thought people would just do this without an explanation. It didn't work that way. Not even in the animal world. Animals breed for a reason, to reproduce to sustain their race. 

When she just stood there and smiled at him with that robotic grin he continued to ask her questions until she either gave him an answer or she got so annoyed with him, she just left. 

"Is there any other famous people in this facility?" Tom asked. "Is there something that the government isn't telling us? Like, some weird super virus that's about the wipe out the human race. You have to let her go, you can't keep her hostage like this. It's illegal!"

"If you're not happy with her I'm sure we can find another suitable man that would be willing to have her." The woman responded, completely ignoring his questions completely. 

"I never said that!" Tom stated defensively. "I'm quite happy with her, I'm just confused as to why you people want us to breed so fucking badly!"

His voice made her flinch, good. Tom didn't make it a habit of swearing or being nasty when addressing people but this broad was starting to piss him off. She was now twisting his words. Nowhere in his statement did he say he wasn't happy with her either way. Perhaps they were more observant with his earlier behavior towards her after all.

"It has to do with genetics." She casually dismissed, flipping open that file once and scanning it briefly. Tom had half a mind to snatch it away from her and read it himself.

"Genetics" he pressed, challenging her further. "Genetics in which way, physical, mental?"

"All together" she smiled, "We're trying to create a genetically inferior human being then what we have now." 

"So, me being a famous actor has nothing to do with this?" Tom asked, slightly confused.

"Not at all. But it certainly doesn't hurt," she answered. "I'll leave you two now. Hopefully, you'll get the first encounter over with soon. Or we'll have to look into other options. Usually, we don't have this much...interference." 

The interference was Tom and he didn't have a problem being one. He was just worried that they'd break them up and he wouldn't know where she had gone. For the most part, Tom still had fairly good access to the facility but he didn't know when that was going to change. Tom didn't even know if the plan was to get him here for this very reason in the first place, or if they decided after he had been here he'd be a good genetic candidate for this experiment. 

Either way, Tom did know one thing, his agent was fired.


	2. Chapter 2

The door closed with a loud slam, her aggression showing through the inanimate object. She jumped but Tom was unmoved and not impressed. Quickly she scrambled up and tucked her legs under her. Wide eyed she looked around the room. A shaky little hand on his upper arm. Tom noted how she was careful not to hold him too tightly for fear of overstepping her boundaries.

Tom placed his hand over hers, squeezing it affectionately. With the confirmation that he wasn't bothered by her closeness, she scooted a little closer.

Hanging onto him for dear life she warily looked the door over, expecting it to fly back open. Tom patted her hand lovingly and sighed. He had a headache now. 

"I don't want to be here." She whispered softly.

"I know" he sympathized

"They won't let me leave, I don't even know why I'm here." she continued, her fingers digging lightly into his bicep "I don't even remember how I got here. But my parents don't believe me, regardless."

His brow knitted together as he tried really hard to think of a solution that would stall these people long enough that he could get out of here with her. His attention went back to that fucking camera in the corner. They could hear it zooming in and out on them as well as when it rotated. Tom was used to being on cameras or around them but he was finding this to be a gross invasion of his privacy.

Standing he boldly stalked to the bed and grabbed a thin blanket. Taking a chair he stood up on it and draped the blanket over the camera temporarily giving them privacy. Tom gave it about 40 minutes or so until someone stormed in here and yanked the blanket off the camera.

With the camera hidden she moved off the couch and went to sit in the middle of the bed. Defensively she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. Warily she watched Tom with dull eyes. To him, she looked like a little animal that was waiting to be adopted from the pound. 

"How did they get you here?" Tom asked her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Private school" she answered. "I mean, at first, it was exactly like a private school, we even went to classes. Then gradually everything started to fade out and we were trapped here." 

"That's illegal!" Tom replied with disgust.

"But when we try to tell someone outside the facility that they're holding us hostage they don't believe us. They make it seem like it's exactly what they claim, a private school." 

When he first arrived here he was shown several rooms that resembled a classroom. That's why he didn't understand why they were so fortified outside. Why would students of any age need that type of reinforcement? This wasn't a jail. 

"How old are you?" Tom asked her finally. 

She unraveled her legs out in front of her, the front of her shorts pushing up her thighs in a suggestive manner. Nervously she pulled the material down to a place that wasn't meant to be covered. Tom noticed that she was tugging on her clothing a lot. Anxiously adjusting the material while refusing to make eye contact.

"18" she whispered faintly.

"Jesus christ!" Tom exclaimed under his voice. His hand came up and grabbed his hair.

"I'm...I'm sorry." she replied sadly.

"It's not your fault," Tom reassured her, reaching out to grasp her hand in his. "I just wasn't expecting you to be that young."

"I'll be 19 soon. And then in a year I'll be 20." she tried to justify, scared he'd lose interest because of their age difference.

"It's fine," Tom told her truthfully "It's not your age, it's the whole situation."

He rubbed her bare calf up and down while staring at the wall ahead of him. She was...she was...what was her name again? Tom was ashamed to admit that he didn't catch her name. Or if he had been told it, he had forgotten it.

"What's your name, darling?" Tom asked bashfully, a slight blush on his cheeks after admitting his guilt to her.

"Abigail" she sighed, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

A loud pounding on the door caused Abigail to jump and scurry behind his body, pressing herself between Tom and the wall. Stiffening he sat upright showing off his full height and muscular physic. He was prepared to be the solid wall of protection shielding Abigail from these people.

The woman was back with her file and a very angry looking guard. He stormed over to the camera and yanked the blanket off it, draping it over his forearm before standing next to the door, scowling and glaring at Tom.

"I see you two moved to the bed. It's a step in the right direction but I don't see any clothing removed," she smiled. 

Abigail sort of peaked out from behind him causing the woman to move her head to the side to get a better look at her. Once she realized that the woman was interested in her Abigail retreated behind Tom again.

"We're not having sex in front of a camera," Tom told her once more, his voice serious. "I'm very adamant on this."

"I already explained the camera Mr. Hiddleston." the woman politely responded, "Abigail here is very valuable genetic wise and you can't use her solely for pleasure."

"So she's a brooding mare?!" Tom challenged darkly, his body stiffening. He fought the urge to stand up and confront her personally.

"No, of course not!" she defended, mock offense in her voice. "But she's very valuable and if you're not..."

Tom rose his hand up stopping her from speaking. The more this woman spoke the more upset he became. Abigail most certainly wasn't a brooding mare or worth a set monetary value. As far as he was concerned she was utterly priceless like everyone else's lives. How dare these people place a physical price on something like this. 

"She's not going anywhere!" Tom told her seriously. 

"Then I strongly suggest you progress forward or we'll be forced to proceed with alternative methods. We're very interested in your pairing, Mr. Hiddleston, and we have other ways of creating a conception." the woman threatened.

Tom rose his eyebrows and leaned back a little in shock. If they honestly thought that they'd obtain a semen sample from him, they had another thing coming. Especially if they wanted to artificially inseminate Abigail with it.

Various boot camps and fighting classes he had taken for movie roles had made Tom deceptively dangerous. If he had too, he'd physically fight these people back.

If they were to produce a baby it'll be conceived naturally and on their own terms. Tom couldn't just bed Abigail right now or 20 minutes from now. The mood wasn't right, they were both stressed. He could guarantee that Abby wasn't even remotely interested in him like that right now. And he wasn't going to force her.

"People just can't…fuck...at the drop of a hat! Your insane if you think we'll just fall into the sheets and make a baby. It doesn't work that way!" Tom explained in annoyance, crossing his arms and glaring right back at the guard.

"You'd be surprised." The woman replied enthusiastically "Our matches are very compatible and an instant sexual attraction leads to…well, you know!" She finished with a giggle. "You're the on my two being difficult."

"On our own terms!" Tom firmly told her, again. Each word was punctuated with a venomous hiss. 

"There's a preferred deadline..."

"I don't care. We don't work that way. We'll have sex and maybe produce a baby when the timing is right." Tom defended, asserting his dominance over the situation.

Abigail started to become anxious behind him. He got that she wasn't very assertive in general and depended on him to take care of it. Tom silently agreed to do so. Wasn't this was the male was supposed to do, protect his mate?

If they thought he was difficult now, just wait until Abigail is pregnant. Because they couldn't pull him away from her even if they tried. He'd be present for everything and making sure they weren't pestering her too much.

"You're not separating us once she is pregnant," Tom told her, looking her straight in the eye.

Her lower lip twitched a few times, her annoyance wafting off her skinny frame. Adjusting her footing she opened the file and pretended to read while collecting herself.

"No, we're very interested in the two of you. We're hoping you'll produce several children."

"And you're not taking away our babies." Tom added, placing a lot of emphasis on the word 'ours'

Abigail clutched at his shirt, burying her nose into his spine as she tried to make herself disappear. He was aware that not many people here actively fought back against these people. Her fear of potential repercussions showed through her shaking body.

Tom reached behind him and placed his hand on whatever part of her he could touch. Even though he was able to come and go he was going against his better judgement and staying here with her. Tom himself questioned whether they'd retaliate somehow against her when he was gone.

"It's ok" he soothed over his shoulder. "Relax sweetheart."

"Well, who else would raise them?" The woman swallowed heavily. 

"I don't know, you tell me?!" Tom shot back. "Because you're very interested in any potential babies we produce. It wouldn't surprise me if you snatch it away the moment it's born!"

Confrontations weren't exactly Tom's forte and normal he'd have backed off by now but he was protecting Abigail here. She didn't have a voice to question these things or the courage to stand up for their rights, so Tom would volunteer to do it.

"That's not what we're trying to accomplish here." The woman defended. "We have no intentions of removing the child from the mother."

"What about the father?" He asked, interrupting her once more. "You're not getting rid of me."

"We're…flexible." She replied through her teeth. "Just...try to go a little further. I'd hate to separate the two of you." She warned before turning on her heel and walking to the door.

Tom and the guard had another brief stare down before he followed the woman out of the room. The door was closed and he heard them lock it from the outside.

Once she was gone Abigail came out from behind him, holding her hands and wringing them out anxiously. Tom grasped her hands and pried them apart.

"You shouldn't argue with her!" She warned seriously. 

"Don't worry. I'm here now." Tom replied, patting her thigh lightly with his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"That woman isn't very nice," Abigail warned him further, laying out on the bed beside him. "She's mean..."

"She looks like a ray of sunshine." Tom snickered, his arms folded behind his head as he leaned back against the wall.

Earlier he had tried to open the door but it was still locked. A hidden twinge of panic bubbled on his stomach as he realized the door wouldn't budge. Abigail sat on the bed, her body was tense and her face showed alarm.

Instead of banging and slamming himself against the door and further upsetting her, he walked away and took his seat next to her. Never in all his life had Tom been treated this way. They had broken so many laws it wasn't even funny.

Abigail flopped onto her stomach where his hand rested on her back. She bunched the pillow under her head and sighed, boredom overcoming her. Tom was too agitated to be bored. He was dealing with an unfamiliar seething rage that was slowly starting to consume him. The only thing keeping him from exploding was Abby.

"They never paired you with anyone else before me, have they?" Tom asked her.

"No," she told him truthfully "I haven't been here that long."

"Have you noticed any pregnant women around here?" He inquired further.

"No," Abby told him, a little miffed at that observation.

You'd think with their main goal to produce babies there'd be a few pregnant woman walking around. Tom hadn't seen any to date but that didn't mean they weren't pregnant.

"I wanna go home."

"I know sweetheart, I do too but they're wanting to play games with us," Tom replied, glaring daggers at the camera. He hoped the people behind the lens heard that.

"A girl tried to escape and they launched a manhunt for her," Abigail told him cautiously. "They had guns and everything."

Tom wanted to be surprised, he really did. But nothing in this place surprised him anymore. Wide eyed he leaned back further and blinked a few times, his concentration on the white wall.

"We don't know where she went except they found her," Abigail added, her voice cracking a little at the end.

She pulled herself tightly in a defensive position, her legs and arms pulled tightly against her body as her head rested on her knees. She watched him with sad dull eyes. Her body shook a little, shivering under the constant scrutiny of the cameras. His expression softened dramatically and he reached out for her. Carefully Tom took hold of her hand and sat there in silence.

More than likely the escaped female was killed or moved to some other facility. How was he supposed to tell Abby that? The poor girl was already apprehensive about this whole thing to begin with.

"There're no cameras in the bathroom," Abigail told him. "At least, I don't think there is..."

Tom got up to check if what she said was true. Scanning ever inch of that bathroom he had concluded that she was right, there was no camera. And this had given him an idea.

Standing in the doorway he nodded his head, summoning her to him. Abigail unraveled herself from the bed and slowly entered the bathroom.

"Sit," he told her with a smile.

Confused she say on the toilet lid and watched as Tom brought back two trips worth of bedding. He dumped it in the middle of the bathroom to begin with, opening the large walk in shower and inspecting the space. Concluding that it would do he set about making a bed in the shower.

When he was done Tom helped her into their little fort. Sitting in the shower Abigail glanced around and tried to get comfortable. Tom appeared to be happy with his crafty move but Abby was more worried than before. That woman would come back and then her and Tom would get in a fight.

"Privacy" he stated, draping a loose sheet over the door to the shower making their nest-like area darker and a little more secluded.

"She's not going to like this," Abigail told him, crawling over to his side.

She fit perfectly in the crook of his arm, curled up tightly and resting her head on his chest. Tom looked down at her with a soft smile. She yawned, he hoped Abby would sleep for a bit. Although her body was still tense she seemed a little bit more at easy.

"I don't care." Tom stated bluntly "We're entitled to privacy."

"Ummm n...no, no were not. Not here." She whispered. "They're always watching..."

"Not anymore." He assured her.

"She's going to come in here and get mad." Abigail pressed.

"Let her get mad. I don't care. She can't physically drag us out of her." Tom told her "All they can do is put a camera in here and I'll pull it down."

Abigail was starting to lose her bubbly nature. She was soft-spoken and reluctant. This whole thing was starting to wear her down and unfortunately, Tom only exasperated the situation. Tom feared that she was becoming depressed.

Settling down a little more he turned on his side, pressing Abby against him and the wall. Protectively his arm draped over her waist and her head tucked under his chin. He tried to encase her as much as possible with his warmth. He hoped a good snooze would make her feel a little better.

It didn't take her very long to fall asleep in his arms, her body stretching out against his as she turned slightly, resting on her tummy. She stayed that way for a good 40 minutes until the woman came back. Tom felt her wake, jolting in his arms, but she continued to play opossum to avoid this whole thing. Tom didn't blame her, he didn't want to deal with her either.

"Mr. Hiddleston. Why do you have to be so bloody difficult?!" She hissed, her foot tapping on the bathroom floor.

"I don't like being under surveillance 24/7." He replied, "And I don't have to be unless I want to, and I don't want to."

"You can't stay in the bathroom!" She tried to reason.

"Why can't I? Because you can't spy on us?!" Tom defended.

"I don't think you understand, Mr. Hiddleston. This is a very important exclusive government program. It's top secret and there are certain requirements that need to be met. One of those is monitoring the subjects to assure that they're behaving normally!" The woman explained in a stern voice.

Tom turned and sat up facing her. He gave her a scrutinizing look, processing what she had just told him.

"I never signed up for this, and neither did Abigail," Tom told her flatly.

"You have no say in the matter." She snapped under her breath.

"I'm not even a US citizen!" Tom snapped back louder and more aggressive "You can't hold me here, it's against the law!"

"Your government is aware of what we're doing and I can assure you we have several other British citizens in this facility." She informed him. "Your not that special!" Her tone was snobbish and if Tom had something to throw at her he'd throw it.

"We're not moving from here and you can't make us. You want us to make a baby so damn badly? We'll do it on our terms, not yours!" Tom replied finally.

"We have been through this before, Mr. Hiddleston. It doesn't work that way!" She hissed, the whites of her knuckles showing as she grabbed her file dangerously tight.

"What are you going to do, exactly?" Tom cockily inquired.

The woman pursed her lips together and moved them a few times. Her eyes were dark and cold as she bore a deep hole into Tom. He remained unmoved, sitting just as firmly as before. Tom could see her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to regain her composure. He was playing hopscotch with a hand grenade.

"For starters, if you continue to show a deep disinterest in your assigned partner, we will remove her and assign her to someone else. Where you will have no contact with her and you'll be barred from the premise." The woman threatened coldly. "We have given you plenty of opportunities to get established with Abigail and yet your still prolonging the inevitable."

That certainly wasn't what Tom wanted to accomplish. Behind him Abigail lay on her stomach, head facing the wall. She didn't dare move an inch for fear of the woman realizing she was awake. Carefully he touched her back thigh and glared at the woman.

"You can't just force people to make love like this. The timing is wrong, the setting is awful!" Tom complained. "Why don't you leave us the fuck alone and let nature take its course. I like Abigail just fine and without your constant probing and nagging, we'll eventually make love. But I refuse to do so this very instant!"

She actually cracked her knuckles loudly and turned her head to the side in an agitated motion. The woman was biting her tongue and trying to remain as professional as possible. She should be prepared for dealing with people like him. Not everyone did what they were told just because someone said so.

"Alright, Mr. Hiddleston. I'll make you a deal. You can live in the bathroom all you want, and I'll leave you alone, as long as you've at least attempted to conceive a baby by the end of the month." She bartered "And if you haven't had sex and ejaculated inside her by that time, I'll assign her to someone else. This isn't rocket science. Figure it out!" She went to the bathroom door, paused and turning to face him once more "We have ways of telling these things Mr. Hiddleston. Don't think for one moment you can fool us."

Ten minutes after she had left Tom still sat in the same position and stared off into space. This whole situation was ridiculous and absurd. He was a grown man reduced to hiding in a shower stall for privacy and dodging some crazy woman with a baby fever. Never in all his life has sex been used against him in such a dark twisted way. It almost turned him off the act altogether.

The end of the month was a few weeks away and Tom had no idea how to pull this off. It was a good possibility that they'd be comfortable enough to have sex but he couldn't guarantee that.

And how would they check to see if they had been intimate? Tom had flashes of intrusive medical exams looking for semen and the physical signs of his penetration. No. If that was the case Tom wouldn't allow them to do it. Tom didn't want to the government between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get lost in nature for the next 3 days. Pray I don't fall down a mountain or something.


	4. Chapter 4

He knew there was a catch. As he sat there cross-legged hugging Abigail from the side he watched angrily as workers set about placing a camera in the corner of the bathroom. It's shiny large lens zoomed right on where they were relaxing.

The worker would look over his shoulder at Tom to make sure the man stayed in his place. They were no doubt briefed on his defiance of the rules. Tom told Abby he would smash it down and he wasn't lying about that. As soon as the worker left he'd dismantle the annoying piece of technology.

Abigail knew he was going to do it too. He could tell that her body was tense as she leaned into his side, legs tucked up under her and her head resting on his bicep. She too watched the man work across the room. A defeated sigh left her lips as he trudged to the room earlier, tool box in hand. Unfortunately for him and everyone else Tom wasn't that passive.

"Don't touch my camera!" The worker warned, picking up his toolbox and marching back out the room.

Tom was tempted to ask 'or what?' But thought better of it. His brain hurt with all this arguing and counter-arguing.

He waited a good ten minutes before standing. Abigail pulled on his pant leg and pleaded silently for him not to do it. Giving a small sympathetic smile he ignored her and stocked towards the camera. Automatically it tilted downwards to get a clear picture of what he's doing.

He warned them, numerous times, to leave him and her alone. Tom wanted privacy. He didn't want to be watched 24/7. Especially if they wanted him to make a baby.

Despite being relatively tall he still needed a stool to reach the camera. Once he was balanced he placed his hands on it and tugged. The item was rigged firmly into the wall making it not budge an inch. Fine. He'll smash it them. Turning on the stool he looked around for an item that would work.

Abigail subtly nodded her head in the direction of a towel rack. Tom could easily dismantle it and use it as a crude baseball bat. Hopping down he did just that. Piece of metal in hand he stood away from the camera and smashed the bar down hard on top of it. They could hear the plastic crack from the first blow.

It only took a couple more hits before the camera was officially dead. Happy with his handy work Tom tossed the bar down on the ground and cockily walked back to where Abigail now sat.

Brushing his hands on his pants he smiled before sitting down and waited for the woman to return. Abigail looked at him with wary eyes.

"Mr. Hiddleston! Destruction of government property is a felony offense!" The woman spoke aggressively, storming into the room with two men.

Tom wasn't expecting her to make her appearance so soon and in under such sneaky circumstances. Almost as if she appeared out of thin air. Abigail was startled as well. Her back slammed up against the wall out of instinct.

Immediately Tom reached his arm across her body protectively to keep a distance between her and the other people. The woman stood outside the shower, tapping her foot quickly and breathing heavy.

"Your clearly not interested in participating in this program, Jackson, remove Abigail. She's to be placed with a proper male suitor!" The woman instructed seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tom gave her a shocked look, grasping Abby's shirt to further ensure her presence beside him. This wasn't what they had agreed on. But then again, Tom hadn't of smashed their expensive camera at that time either.

"You're not fucking touching her! She's not going anywhere!" Tom warned, standing to his full height.

He matched the guard, Jackson's, height inch for inch. Their builds were similar and the only difference was that Jackson appeared to have a gun. They stared each other down until the woman spoke once more.

"You won't follow the rules, Mr. Hiddleston." She reminded him hotly "You don't seem to get the gravity of how serious this situation is!" She added, "You're wasting our time!"

"You said we were paired for a reason. You can't take her and give her to someone else. Think of the results. They won't be that great." He counter argued.

"At least, we'd have results!" She snickered "You have shown absolutely zero interest in her sexually. I'm starting to question if you even prefer women."

If she was trying to get him to blow up so Jackson had an excuse to physically fight him, it wasn't going to work. She was just hitting below the belt because she knew Tom was right. He blew it off and continued to hold his grown.

"You'll get your results." He assured her. "But it'll be on my terms, my rules. You want me to get Abigail pregnant, you want my sperm? Then you gotta play a little ball, sweetheart."

The woman let out a stressed laugh and tilted her head back, her hands on her hips. Shaking her head she turned back to Tom. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she struggled to come up with an answer.

Behind him Abigail hid, her arms around his legs. He had never seen someone attempt to make themselves so small before. He hoped she realized he was doing this all for her.

"And what would that be, Mr. Hiddleston? Are you forgetting your not royalty but merely an attractive actor? You don't have much negotiation room here." She replied finally. She moved her head to the side and tried to get a look at Abigail who was still cowering behind him.

"Let us out of here. I want to go back to my apartment." Tom boldly asked, his own body language mirroring the woman's.

"No" she replied without thinking about it "Absolutely not. We can't monitor you in your own personal space."

"That's the point!" He hissed.

"An actor who can't perform on camera." The woman snickered darkly "That's rich! I'll make you two pain in my asses a deal. If you manage to get her pregnant I'll look into releasing you two for the duration of her pregnancy."

"I'm not forcing her to have sex with me!" Tom hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, so it's not you then, it's Abigail?" She inquired, a delicately plucked eyebrow raised up in surprise as she tried to look at Abby once more.

"I never said that!"

"But that's what you implied!"

"Listen, I've told you this before! You can't place two complete strangers in the same room and expect them to make a baby!" Tom defended.

The woman remained silent for a long while. Jackson stepping away from him finally. Tom held his ground, confident that he could win this argument like he had before.

"Your very protective over a complete stranger." The woman pointed out. "You can't tell me you don't have feelings for her."

This wasn't a question of feelings for Abigail or not because he clearly had those. This woman wasn't grasping the point he was trying to make. She didn't seem to understand that this wasn't how people conducted themselves.

"If you want your baby you're gonna have to release us." Tom told her bluntly "I want to be in my apartment with my things and in my space."

"No" she repeated. "I don't trust you. Get her pregnant and I'll think about it. At least, then I have the security that you won't do something…foolish."

No matter how he looked at it, sooner or later he had to have sex with Abigail. Tom felt used, disgusted and like a object rather than a person. He couldn't even imagine how Abigail felt. She had to carry the child for 9 months than give birth. They didn't even know if she wanted a baby. She had stated before that she didn't. With her being so young Tom doubted it was on the top of her priority list.

That's what he had such a hard time with altogether. He didn't want to ruin someone's life because the government forced him too. Tom was stuck in a moral dilemma and he didn't like it.

"Fine!" He agreed grudgingly.

He only agreed to get them out of their room. It was another stall tactic so he could try and figure out a way to escape, with Abigail. The last thing he wanted was for her to be placed with a man who didn't care about her as a person. They'd force her to get pregnant regardless of what she wanted.

"I'm dead serious. I want a baby by the end of the month, Mr. Hiddleston. Or I will move her with another man we have concluded she'd do well with!"

To make her point she pointed right at him, her eyes cold and dark. Swallowing heavily he nodded his hand. Them taking the time to compare her with another man was certainly a game changer. That meant he was one more step closer to losing Abigail.

They left leaving them in silence once more. There were no mentions of replacing the camera and he took that as a sign that they weren't going too. Even though the people were gone he remained to stand, guarding his territory while Abby clutched at his legs.

"Stop making her mad!" Abigail complained softly, tugging on his pant leg. "I don't want to be moved!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But I can't allow her to push us around like that." Tom explained, finally sitting beside her.

Once he was seated Abby sat in his lap, her head on his chest. He draped his arms around her body and cradle her to him, chin resting on top of her head.

"I think I know who they'll pair me with and I don't like him." She added softly, idly playing with her fingers.

"Have I met him?" Tom inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I don't think so." She replied "He's around your age. Please don't make her mad again, Tom."

Carefully Tom tilted her head up a little and kissed her mouth softly. It wasn't uncommon for him to kiss her and give a cuddle. Abigail moved her lips right back, moaning into his mouth.

His hand held the side of her face, thumb tracing along her cheeks. Lowering his head he rubbed his nose against hers. She sighed, content with his affection. Abigail's breathing was slowed and he knew she was close to sleep.

He had to get them out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom couldn't control what came or went outside this room but he certainly could control what happened in it. Curiously he pushed Abigail's plate in front of him. She watched him hungrily, confused as to what he was doing. 

No. Tom wasn't eating her food as well as his. He was checking it for any flaws or foreign invaders.

Sniffing it carefully he raised the fork to his mouth and took a small nibble of everything off her plate. When he concluded that it didn't taste funny or make him drowsy, he passed the plate back to her. Abigail regarded him for a few moments before warily raising her fork to her mouth and eating slowly.

Tom inspected his own food and began to eat as well beside her. One thing he couldn't complain about was the food. At least, they were feeding them decently and not passing off junk as food.

"I wanted to make sure that they weren't drugging your food," Tom explained between mouthfuls. "At this point, I wouldn't put it past them."

"I've never had any problems with that but a few of the more...pigheaded...people would be fed their food and then they'd become more compliant," Abigail suggested. 

"They're not concerned with you as much as they are me," Tom replied "I'm the roadblock to getting what they want. Which is a baby." 

Abigail continued to slowly eat her food. Every once in a while she'd look up from her plate and would stare blindly at the wall. Tom knew that she was having a difficult time with this whole thing. He was struggling to find a healthy balance between being protective and not getting her into more trouble.

"Maybe we should just try and give them what they want, you know? They aren't going to let us go otherwise. Trust me. One girl ran and she disappeared..." Abigail spoke softly, placing her fork down.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort unless your 100% comfortable in doing so. They have to understand that this can't be rushed and I'm not rushing you." Tom informed her. "You're not a virgin, are you?" 

It took her a while to finally reply. The entire time Tom was on pins and needles. He was actually scared that they had handed him a virgin. Not that he didn't know what to do with one it was just not ideal. In fact, it was straight up cruel to place a virgin in this situation.

"No" she replied finally but in a guarded fashion. "But I'm not used to just having sex with a stranger, you know?" Abigail explained "I normally don't date in general so sex..."

"I understand" he sympathized "I kinda figured that from the start. I know it's hard for you and that's why I'm giving you space."

Abigail rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was trying to relax a little and allow Tom to take control of this situation but so far all he's managed to do is piss off the people. She did appreciate the fact that he was trying really hard to get them out of her and back in the real world.

"I'll be ok." she reassured him "I know that we really don't have a choice in the matter..."

"And that's why it's so fucked up," Tom complained, leaning into her. His hand came up and rested on her cheek, keeping her against him. "This is so morally wrong it makes my stomach churn."

She didn't even really understand how she got into this position. The best answer that Abigail could find is that they paid her parents for her. The government would have access to all her health records and anything else they were basing off her. That alone made her very sad. Her parents weren't the greatest but to sell their daughter to the government was despicable. 

"It could be worse. I could be paired with a man I didn't like," she told him softly. Her cheeks flushing slightly with the admission. 

Tom was very handsome and she was a fan before her captivity. When he first showed up she was so nervously she barely could breath let alone talk to him. But that didn't mean anything anymore. Tom beside her was just another human male going through the same damn thing she was. He wasn't at an award show or filming a movie. Sometimes it's hard to forget that these people were actually human and not some god-like creature.

"That helps" he agreed, his head pressed against hers. 

"You like me, right?" she asked. Her voice was laced with worry at the mere thought of him rejecting her.

"Oh course" Tom assured her "I find you very attractive." 

"But what about my personality," Abby questioned curiously.

"So far you seem very shy and quiet." Tom sighed "I'm not sure if it's because of stress or if it's because you're just introverted. Regardless I don't have a problem with it."

"So basically we're a good match?"

"Pretty much" Tom agreed "I can't see a flaw in the match outside of this place, to be honest."

They finished their dinner in peace and waited for the worker to come back and take their plates. Tom stood first from the table and held his hand out for her to take. Gently her hand moulded with his, fingers intertwined like the perfect puzzle piece. Tom briefly acknowledged the camera still present in the general area of space. 

Leading her back into their bathroom retreat he helped her sit down on their make-shift bed. There was literally nothing for them to do to distract themselves away from the task at hand. No books, TVs, games or interesting objects. These people wanted them to have sex and nothing but it. 

Tom stood over her protectively and leaned partially against the wall taking a peek outside the window. All he could see was a high fence with barbed wire on top. There was a patch of green grass that he'd occasionally see people wander on. People he suspected were abiding by the rules. Tom knew that if they just caved and did what they wanted they'd be given more freedom and privilege but his pride and ego wouldn't allow his heart and soul to fall for it.

"It's still pretty grim out there," Tom informed her. 

"I didn't expect it to change, to be honest," Abigail replied, rolling onto her side. "If I knew I'd be locked away in prison I'd have committed a crime."

"My last movie wasn't that great but it's hardly worth an incarceration." Tom chuckled, sitting beside her. Abigail smiled lightly at the Englishman's joke. "I wish they would give us something to do, though."

"They have..." she reminded him.

"You can only have so much sex before even that gets boring," Tom told her. 

Abigail moaned lightly in response and boldly snuggled closer to him. His arms came to encase her and he kissed her forehead. Abby placed her hand on his hip and tilted her head back a little. Tom knew where this was going and he was allowing Abigail to lead. His lips fell onto the base of her neck before travelling up her jaw.

Again, she moaned for him and it was a beautiful deep sensual moan. A moan that a man could only hope to elect from his lover. He felt her hands on his back slowly moving up and down his spine and over his broad shoulders.

Her leg raised up and rested on his hip as she scooted closer, pressing her crotch against his groin. Tom stiffened for a moment, his manhood growing with every little nibble and kiss she gave him. Soft full lips pressed along his Adam's apple causing Tom to groan, his own lips parting slightly. 

Boldly he moved his hands over her back and found the clasp of her bra through the material. With expert precision, he snapped the bra open and allowed the material to fall open. Abigail pulled back a little and looked at him with wide-eyes. It was a trick he learned from his teenage days.

Pressing on he drew her back to him and his hands smoothed up the skin of her back, finding the open bra and pushing it down her shoulder further freeing her breasts.

Abigail submissively moved onto her back and curved her body slightly so that Tom was still leaning over her dominantly. Lingering a little his hand ran up and down her stomach. He watched her carefully making sure that she was wanting this. Abby licked her lips and arched her back a little in the hopes of moving his hands down to touch her breasts. Tom could see the stiff peaks through her shirt.

"Yes," he asked her, his voice serious and his eyes searching. 

"Umm yes!" she told him "I want it."

Tom believed her. Her voice was full of lust and want. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were enlarged. Abigail's chest was rising and falling heavily and her hand softly traced his thigh back and forth. Abby was aroused.

He sat up long enough to discard his shirt, tossing it onto the ground beside them. It wasn't anything new, it wasn't uncommon to see him in his boxers wandering around. The circumstances were different and because of that his naked torso caused her to blush.

Laying beside her he captured her mouth vigorously and his hand cupped her breast over her shirt. Abigail pressed her chest into his hand and moaned as he tugged and pulled on the nipple.

"Take my shirt off." She asked him with a faint smile.

Obliging he did as she asked. Her shirt and bra were removed in one movement leaving her topless before him. A deep arousing moan left his throat as he overlooked every intimate detail her breasts had to offer. To him, she was bloody perfect. They did a good job of pairing him with someone he'd find sexually delicious.

Carefully he palmed her bare breast in his hand, massaging and feeling the soft flesh. Lowering his head he boldly took a pert nipple into his mouth. Sucking and tugging on the sensitive peak he got another moan from her.

Casually slipping between her parted thighs Tom lowered his body against hers. His muscular frame shielding her body from the doorway and any potential interruptions.

Abby's hips raised up and she rubbed herself along his trapped erection. Tom rolled his hips and rutted lightly back.

His mouth travelled down the length her bare torso and to the front of her pants. Open-mouthed kisses peppered the width of her hips and around her belly button. His teeth grazed over the button and he playfully tugged on it.

Kneeling between her legs he snapped the button open and drew the zipper down, parting the material. His hand made it inside her pants, massaging her clothes mound. Her heat radiated through the cotton material of her panties.

Tom took on of her hands and placed it on his groin. She groaned and clutched the stiffening member through his pants. Abby's other hand moved to his groin and carefully she felt him. Sitting up Abigail inched forward, her legs coming to rest around his hips.

Dipping his head down slightly he kissed her passionately, a strong hand resting flat on her bare back, holding and cradling her body. 

Abigail's plush lips ghosted over his collarbone, tracing the line between his pec muscles before wrapping themselves around a stiff nipple. Tom moaned our loud, a hand interlacing through her hair as his head tilted back in pleasure. Gently she sucked and flicked her tongue over the bud giving him the same treatment he had with her.

Tom was just about to shimmy his pants down his hips. His movements temporarily faulted when he realized that she was staring straight over his shoulder. Abby's face looked as if she had seen a ghost. Concerned Tom turned his head and saw exactly what she was scared of.

Instinctively he slammed Abigail's naked form against his body. Arms came around her back sheltering her bare breasts from view.

"Get the Fuck out of here!" Tom warned aggressively. "Leave, now!"

"We have to make sure that the deed is complete!" The woman told him.

"Get out!" Tom yelled, his face going red "What the Fuck is wrong with you people?! This is private, not a bloody peep show!"

They had to have known that they were about to make love. With his privacy greatly compromised and his limits at their end, Tom grabbed a blanket and draped it over Abigail. With her modesty secure he stood up and stalked towards the woman.

"Out!" He warned once more, towering over her. He used his finger and pointed to the door. "Don't make me physically remove you, because I will!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

The sound of a door being physically kicked shut disrupted the silence in the room. It echoed off the walls and made Abigail shiver into the bed. Carefully she buried herself under the blankets and pushed her back up against the wall. Peeking out from the covers she watched Tom storm into the bathroom. 

"They must have planted something in this room if they know that we were about to make love!" Tom accused, pointing at her. 

When he realized that she sunk down lower defensively he softened his expression and dropped his arm. A deep shaky breath left his lips as he set about searching every square inch of the bathroom. Finding something relatively suspicious he inspected the hole carefully. Abigail sat up and allowed the blankets to partially fall off her exposing her still bare chest. Tom glanced over his shoulder and moaned lightly at the vision before him.

Anger and irritation overcame him as he was reminded once more of what they were interrupted from. Scanning the room he picked up the same metal as before and started to smash the wall. Pieces of broken tile and dust started to fly everywhere, the noise was defining. Raising her hands she covered her ears and grimaced as more of the wall started to collect on the floor.

This would no doubt draw the woman and the guards back into the room and Abigail was certain they'd take her from Tom this time. The metal was tossed haphazardly to the side, bouncing loudly on the ground. His hands pulled and tugged on what appeared to be a hidden camera. Wires, camera equipment and whatever else they were using had been tugged out of the wall and thrown onto the ground. 

Tom turned to her, his hands dirty, cut and bleeding. His face was relieved but his body was still stiff and tense. Just to prove a point he kicked the pile into the wall and stalked over to her. He was lucky that he didn't get electrocuted. 

Abigail was going to tell him this but her mouth was silenced with his lips. He grasped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her passionately, dominantly. Stunned she moaned wantonly into his mouth and swayed a little, falling back onto the bed with his hands now guiding her safely. 

"I'm so sorry they ruined that for us!" Tom pleaded into her mouth, his eyes soft and his lips swollen.

"It's ok" she replied, shaky. 

Tom's hands smoothed down her sides, pushing the blankets further off her. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging them and exploring the soft mounds. 

"I think I've secured our privacy now," Tom told her, his voice unsure. 

If he hadn't she doubted that the people would really come back in here and interrupted them a second time. If they were smart they'd pretend that Tom had won and just let them get it over with. It hurt her to think that way but it was the truth. Tom and she had no choice in the matter. Abigail would rather do this with Tom then the alternative.

"Are you...still interested in doing this? Because if the moment is gone I completely understand." Tom told her truthfully, settling between her parted thighs, his fingers stroking the side of her cheek lovingly.

"I'm still in the mood," Abigail reassured him, drawing him back down for another kiss.

Tom groaned into her mouth and adjusted her hips to him. He still had a pair of panties to remove before she was completely bare for him. Forcing himself to break their kiss he sat up quickly and shimmied out of his jeans. 

Abigail took her underwear off nervously as he removed his own underwear. Standing before her naked and quite proud of himself. A small nervous smirk spread across his face as he dropped to his knees and quickly took his place between her parted thighs.

She lay back and rested her head on the pillows, raising her arms to welcome him. Tom licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder once before pressing the full length of his body against her, balancing his weight on his forearms. 

Her arms interlocked behind his neck as she drew him down for a kiss, her soft lips moving slowly against his. Tom reached down and adjusted himself, his cock now resting flatly on her mound and belly. Abigail raised her leg and rested her calf softly against his hip, adjusting her hips and moaning into his mouth. 

"So beautiful" Tom moaned into her mouth, his hand coming up to cup her bare breast.

Abigail pushed her chest into his hand, cooing and moaning as he pinched and tugged on her pert nipple. Arching her neck a little she tilted her head and waited for him to kiss her neck. Tom read her mind as his lips found her sweet spot. A patch of skin right under her jaw. 

Sucking a little before grazing his teeth along her neck Tom groaned and continued to mark his territory. Usually, these signs of affection weren't to his liking but he felt that if she had a physical mark left on her body perhaps the people would leave them alone. 

He felt her panting below him as he removed his mouth from her neck. Crinkling his nose in distaste there was a small purple mark officially telling everyone that she was his 'territory' As an internal peace offering Tom kissed the foul mark softly once more moving down a bit and taking a nipple into his mouth greedily. 

Moaning he suckled and tugged on the bud before moving on to the next. Abigail was withering impatiently below him, her hips moving and her calf stroking his hips. Awkwardly he took possession of her hips and stopped her from moving on him. Kneeling between her legs he pulled her closer to him, adjusting her legs so that they rested on his hips.

She licked her lips as he took hold of his member, rubbing the head along her slit and admiring her wetness. Abby moaned impatiently and licked her lips again, her face pleading for him to continue.

Smirking Tom parted her folds and looked at how wet and swollen she was for him. Teasing her further he moved his cock up higher and stroked her clit. Abby made a sound of distaste and pressed her hips further, silently demanding him to penetrate her.

"Please!" She begged, reaching out to touch him.

"Yeah, this is what you want?" he asked her once more to be sure. 

"Yes!" she cried back, huffing and placing her arms above her head.

Chuckling softly he pushed forward and slid half his length into her hot wet core. Abigail gasped and her eyes opened wide. She clutched at the blankets and shuttered. Happy with this reaction Tom tightened his hold on her hips and pushed her further onto his length. 

Once he was fully engulfed in her body he parted her lips again and committed the sight of her body wrapped around him tightly. Curiously he stroked a finger over what little length he still had exposed and over her pussy in one smooth line. Abigail shivered and whimpered, moaning she bit her lower lip and began to move on him. 

Tom continued to kneel there with one hand on her hip and the other resting on the bed. He allowed her to move against him, controlling the amount she took and the speed. Despite her not being a virgin his size was probably considerable from what she was used too. 

"Fuck your big" she moaned, her eyes closed in concentration.

He took, this time, to truly look over her body. As Abigail increased her speed he saw her breasts start to move a little more. Jiggling in a seductive manner he couldn't help but lower his head and possessively capture her nipple with his mouth. Applying pressure he tugged and flicked the tip of his tongue over the bud. 

She was tight. He could feel all her muscles and tissues clutching and grabbing at his shaft as she slid herself over him. A faint heat and a slickness helped ease the way and made him moan. 

Tom fluttered his eyes closed and finally relented. Falling between her legs he encased her in a protective embrace before taking over for her. Slowly at first he pushed and pulled into her, thrusting his hips forward to meet her. As he gradually increased speed Abigail adjusted her legs around his waist and angled herself further under him. 

"Cum for me!" Tom murmured into her lips "Please!"

"Oh god yes, so good!" she moaned in response.

Every trust that he made had caused Abigail to wither in pleasure. For the first time in her life, she was going to actually cum during sex. There was a tightness in her stomach that she only read about. Slowly it started to become more intense and spread to her lower back. 

Tom's thrusts were starting to become uneven and she was fearful that he'd cum before she did. Not wanting to disappoint him she found her hand resting on the top of her mound, unsure of whether she should continue or not. Tom smiled at her and encouraged her on. 

He raised his hips a little and gave her better access to her clit. Skilled fingers found their target and she began to stroke herself in a circular manner. Frantically she kissed his mouth as the pleasure built between her legs. 

That tidal wave was about to crash down on her and before she had time to warn him Abigail was gasping and crying out loudly into his mouth. Her eyes closed and she felt her body go limp, her quim throbbing around his cock.

Tom pushed into her a few more times before pausing. His hips snapped down onto hers and she felt his body stiffen before shuttering against her. Abigail felt his release coat her walls and flood her womb. Rope after rope of cum aligned her insides leaving a satisfying warmth to spread throughout her lower half. 

"Oh god," He panted into her neck. "I can still feel you clutching around my cock." 

"It was that good, huh?" Abigail smiled, raising her hand to brush through his hair. 

"Nevermind" he smiled, gazing at her with love in his eyes "You came pretty hard yourself." 

"Yes I did that was amazing." she agreed weakly, her body falling into a post-coitus bliss.

Tom hovered above her for a while and just watched her protectively. His fingers stroked along her hairline and pushed the unruly locks back out of her face. Once he was sure that she was alright he moved from between her legs and collapsed beside her. 

Using the last of his energy he pulled the blankets over their bodies and turned to spoon up behind her. Sleepy and content with himself he draped his arm over her hips and around her waist. His head rested in the crook of her neck. 

Suspecting that they were being watched he lifted his head enough to see the woman standing in the doorway. She had a big smile on her head and was writing something in her file. Tom didn't have the energy or the strength to fight or argue. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sleeping lover in his arms. Falling eventually into a peaceful sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

Abigail woke to the sound of arguing. Lazily she skimmed her arm across their makeshift bed only to feel it was empty but still warm. Murmuring her distaste for being along she rolled onto her back and blinked up at the ceiling. 

Tom's voice was becoming stronger and more alarming. Sitting up warily Abby looked towards the doorway to see Tom standing there, blocking the entrance from whoever was in the other room. He had purposely spread his legs and took a football stance deliberately exerting his full height and muscular size, which she had to admit, was larger than what she originally thought.

"You're not going in there!" Tom warned. "There's no reason for you to go in there and violate her like that. I refuse to let you!"

His voice was dark and venomous. She watched as he took a step forward and pushed the people back a little more. His hands were on his hips and he was probably glaring daggers at the people. Tom's statement made Abigail close her legs firmly hiding her privates from potential outside inspection. 

"Get out" Tom warned "And leave us alone. We did what you want, you can at least respect my wishes for privacy." 

"Mr. Hiddleston we have to make sure that you ejaculated inside her body properly." she heard the woman speak.

"You clearly have another hidden camera in here because you knew that we were making love." Tom hissed "You should have been able to see that I didn't pull out!" 

On of the male guards actually made to push past Tom only to be met with physical resistance. Tom grabbed the man by the shirt and shoved him back, hard. It wouldn't surprise her to see him fight the men if they attempted to go near her. 

"I said get out!" Tom warned "And I fucking mean it! I came in her, several times!" he added, his own voice filled with disgust because he had to tell them that intimate detail. Abigail's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "If you want her to continue to make love with me you have to start respecting her. Prying her apart and trying to see whether I came or not isn't respecting her. It's fucking degrading!"

It swelled her heart to hear Tom defend her so viciously. He was like a white-knight, her protector. Covering herself with the blankets further she lay back down and waited for her guard dog to chase the people out of their house. 

Tom cracked his neck and stepped forward once more pushing the small crowd of people away from the bathroom and away from her. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Abigail was awake and aware of what was happening. Tom didn't want them to know she was awake. 

Both hands were balled into fists and he had every intention of using them if he had too. Tom already had shoved a guard pretty hard to the point where he actually bounced off a wall. 

"Get out" he warned once more just as fierce as before.

"Mr. Hiddleston! We need to complete the check!" the woman stated seriously. "It's part of protocol!"

What kind of man would actually allow some strangers to inspect their lover like that?! Tom scoffed at what she said and shook his head, raising his hand he pointed at the door and yelled at them to get out. He was standing his ground, he wasn't letting them degrade her like that. Not unless they tackle him and hog-tie him first.

Tom and the woman shared a rather heated staring contest with Tom eventually winning. She stomped her foot down on the ground out of frustration and scowled before shoving their file under her arm and storming out of the room. He waited for her and her goons were out of the room and the click of the door locking was heard.

Turning on his heel Tom walked softly back into the bathroom and over to where Abigail lay. He gestured for her to stand, she did. Her face was etched in confusion as he bent down and picked her up bridal style. If there were hidden cameras still in this room there was no use keeping her in here. 

Gently he placed her down on the bed and went to retrieve the blankets and pillows almost robotically. Tom made the bed around her and propped her head up with the pillows before coming to rest beside her, his arm coming around her waist. 

"No matter what I do they're still going to watch us." Tom admitted in defeat "They have hidden cameras everywhere. We may as well use the bed and stop sleeping on the floor."

Abby turned in his arms and buried her face into his firm chest, her arms coming to wrap around his body as she hugged him tightly to him. Tom adjusted himself around her and placed one hand on her bare bottom and the other between her shoulders. Carefully he kissed the side of her neck, feeling her moan at his touch.

Tom felt her lips press against his chest and her tongue comes out to trace a trail around his nipple before suckling the sensitive nub lightly. Tom groaned, holding her head in place as she added more pressure and lightly nipped him. 

It wasn't his intention to make love to her again so soon, not after just chasing out 4 government employees from their room. But his traitorous cock had other plans. He could feel it swell and throb hotly against his thigh. Despite it being trapped in his sweatpants Abigail could feel the solid heated flesh against her thigh prompting her to rub herself against it. 

"You sure?" he asked her gently, kissing her mouth.

"Yes, and I'm sure he's sure as well." She told him between kisses, her hand moving between them and squeezing his trapped erection playfully.

"He's definitely sure he wants to do this," Tom replied with a small smile, referring to his cock. Something that he's never actually done before. "Here, roll over for me love." 

Abigail rolled over so her bum was pressed up against his groin. Tom took hold her, dragging her closer and bucking his hips up, grinding his erection against her bare bum. Awkwardly he shuffled under the blankets and pulled his sweats off. 

Toss them to the side he grabbed the blankets and pulled it up over them covering the two of them from the cameras view. Tom drew her leg up over his hip and positioned himself at her entrance. Abigail looked over her shoulder curiously, unsure of what he was doing. 

His fingers parted her wet folds and she gasped as the fat head of his cock brushed against her core. Rubbing her bottom against him in response Tom ducked his hips down and thrust up penetrating her in one move. Once he was part ways inside her body he adjusted her leg and his position. 

Tom made sure that he was as deep as he could go before thrusting into her under the blankets, his hips coming to meet her bum with every move forward. Abigail shuttered and tucked her head into the crook of his arm as his solid thickness spread her open deliciously. 

"Oh I like this position" she cooed, tilting her head back against his chest and arching her back to get the angle just right.

"Nice and deep?" Tom asked, his hand holding her tummy while his other arm came to wrap around her front. 

The blanket had shifted down her body slightly but Tom made sure that his forearm hid her breasts from the view of the camera, well, most of them anyways. 

He could feel her softness contracting around his cock with ever thrust inwards, holding him tightly and refusing to let go. Closing his eyes Tom buried his face into the crook of her neck. Every once in a while, she would flex her muscles tightly, clamping down on him and giving Tom that extra jolt of pleasure. 

"Fuck" she muttered out loud, her voice strained and shaky with pleasure. "Yes, just like that!"

Tom could feel his orgasm building, his sac tightening and a hot pressure at the base of his spine. Every thrust in her body created a jolt of pleasure to surge down his spine and through his cock. That tight knot was about to come undone. 

He increased his speed holding her even tighter than before. Abigail started to pant and moan, she cried out and pushed back against him. Tom felt her pussy quiver around his cock, throbbing and wet. She was about to come as well. 

Abby's body stiffened against his and she cried out. Her pleasurable cries sent Tom over the edge. His hips slammed into hers, his hand holding her to him protectively as he felt himself empty into her wanton sex. Spurt after spurt of thick essence came out of his slit and coated her cervix and walls. Abby's quim throbbing and clenching around him, milking him for the very last drop he could possibly give her.

Tom shuttered against her body, letting out a shaky breath against her neck. Their bodies were sweat slicked from the heat of their love and the added blankets. Her breathing was heavy as was his. 

As they untangled from one another Tom moved onto his back and watched for the door to open. This time the woman and her goons hadn't entered their room. They were leaving them to peace and privacy. Content that perhaps he had won this round Tom pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. 

A powerful kiss that showed her she was protected, his and very much loved. Abigail cooed softly and nestled her face into the crook of his arm, her body exhausted from their lovemaking. 

"I...I love you." she boldly stated, her eyes closed for fear of seeing his rejection.

"I love you too." Too confirmed, kissing her forehead once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will progress past the bedroom in the next few chapters. No, I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story so don't worry (For those who care)


	8. Chapter 8

Raising her head she observed the woman standing next to their bed. She was writing something down on the file. A curt smile was given before she crept out of the room. Tom remained asleep and Abby wasn't sure if she should wake him or not. With the threat now gone, she places her head back down on the pillow.

Tom stretched in his sleep and automatically extended his arm, dragging her to his side tightly. Grumbling into his arm Abigail rolled onto her stomach part ways. She heard Tom groan softly, his breathing low and steady.

Whenever she tried to inch away out of his arms or move from the bed Tom would instinctively grab hold of her and drag her back to his side. A comforting thing but not when you have to pee.

He was so beautiful when he slept. Hell, he was so beautiful in general. Abigail thought they were a good match personality wise but physically Abigail felt that Tom was short-changed. Abby was attractive, she guessed, but she wasn't Tom Hiddleston attractive.

There were times when she wondered if he actually found her physically attractive or if he was just going along with it to appease these people.

"The wheels in your head are turning so fast I can smell the burnt rubber," Tom mumbled sleepily, turning to his side and resting his head on her chest.

Abby placed her arms around him and held Tom protectively to her. Resting her chin on the top of his head she sighed in content. She really wished they had a TV or something to do. Abigail needed to go outside in the sunshine and fresh air. Both of them were going squirrelly.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, accent soft and relaxing.

"Just thinking" she replied.

"About?" He pressed.

"Us, and whether we're a good match physically. I think they…ugh, short-changed you, you know? You're so attractive and I'm..."

"Beautiful? Gorgeous?" Tom spoke, cutting her off mid-sentence. His voice was serious yet caring at the same time. "Abigail" he addressed, looking up at her but keeping his head on her chest, "I think your perfect, attractive, gorgeous, deliciously curvy and a little sex kitten. There's nothing wrong with me or you, you're like my other puzzle piece. We fit 100% and I'd never be this invested in keeping you safe, healthy and well protected unless I cared deeply about you."

Tom reached up and brushed a wayward tear off her cheek with his thumb. She hadn't even realized that she was crying softly. Abigail thought it was ridiculous to cry over something like that. Lovingly Tom smiled at her and lowered his head back to her chest. His arm came out and draped over her. He reminded her of a sleepy baby.

Abigail enjoyed holding Tom in her arms. She wanted him to know that she was just as protective of him as he is with her. In a way, it made her feel powerful to have such a strong and beautiful man surrender and sleep peacefully in her arms.

Picking up his hand she held it in hers, bringing the strong extremity to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. Tom moaned softly kept his hand on hers, their fingers interlocked with one another.

Tom stayed asleep for about an hour or so before waking up just in time for lunch. Quietly they sat around the table and after he had confirmed that her food wasn't drugged, he allowed her to eat.

"I want to go outside." She sighed, a little depressed with being locked in a room for a week straight.

"I'm working on that," Tom informed her. "I'm going to summon the devil after lunch and see if we can work out a deal."

True to his work when they were finished eating Tom stood from the table and began to bang on the door. Abigail's eyes went wide and she shrunk back in her seat as the door opened. An armed guard came into the room.

"What?!" He snapped, irritated with all the noise being made.

"I need to see El Diablo," Tom replied, smart-assed.

"Who?!" The man replied, his annoyance added.

"The pain in my ass, the woman!" He snapped.

"Hold on" the man sighed.

The man left the room but he kept the door open, a test she thought. Regardless neither of them took the bait and stayed in the room. Even when people walked by their room and curiously glanced inside while passing.

Tom puffed his chest out and glared at the men who wandered by eyeing her from afar. Their step was much faster after they realized Tom wasn't impressed.

The woman came into their room with the folder under her arm. She looked pleasant enough but Tom hadn't spoken to her yet. The same guard as before stood behind her in the doorway.

"We want outside." Tom demanded firmly "We're actively doing what you want."

"That's not a problem." She told them "The door was always open, you didn't have to stay in here."

Tom scowled at her blatant lie. That door was locked from the outside. Tom tried to open, break it down, and even destroy the door in his pursuit for freedom. Nothing worked.

Rather than argue with her and risk the chance of her changing her mind Tom bit his tongue and just allowed the woman to talk.

"I'll bring her some clothes," the woman told them. "She can't be wandering the grounds in a sheet."

Abigail narrowed her eyes at the woman. She was suspicious as to where all her clothes had gone. Apparently she was right, she stole her clothes! Tom thought she was being paranoid. Forcing Abby to be nude all the time in pursuit of getting Tom to mount her. Unbelievable.

"I want free access for me and her to come and go like before." Tom stated, "Outside and around the facility."

"We can look into that." She told them, a forced smile on her face. "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"This is fine, for now," Tom told her bluntly.

She turned sharply and walked out of the door, closing it, but not locking it. Tom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Loosening his body he came to sit next to her at the table. Now they had to wait for her clothes.

Tom would never let her out of this room in just a sheet. It was his duty to protect her modesty from prying eyes. He wasn't a possessive man but he was old-fashioned and believed certain things were for his eyes only.

If another man showed enough interest in her he can't guarantee the women won't take Abby away from him, and pair her with the other man.

Since they had made love several times the probability of Abby being pregnant was there. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Abby but their baby? That was unfathomable. Tom couldn't even process that idea. The very thought shook him to the core.

His strong paternal instinct was screaming for Tom to get her out of here. They needed to leave. A quite private place in the English countryside surrounded by lush gardens and sheep. Not in a cold government facility. Tom didn't want their baby being born here. Not like some freak science experience.

A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Warily she watches as the woman came back in the room with her clothing, the clothing she stole!

"Here are her clothes, once she's properly dressed you two can have a bit of a wander." The woman spoke cheerfully.

Tom narrowed his eyes and silently bid her ado. When she left he stood beside her and offered his hand, helping her up.

"Today, outside and the facility. I'm waiting until I hit them with the hard demands." Tom explained. "I want us out of here and our best bet is to get you pregnant." He added grimly, looking over at her sadly.

"How sad" she whispered, "That our freedom depends on conception."

"Kinda ironic, huh?" Tom asked, handing her a bra, panties, and a dress.

He watched lovingly as she slowly got dressed in front of him. Abby was facing him and he was able to see her stomach. He wondered if there really was a baby in there. Suddenly a wave of anxiety hit him with that thought.

Fatherhood was always on his bucket list but not like this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why is that man staring at you?" Tom asked under his breath, his voice low and grumbling.

Abby looked up from the book she managed to snag on her way outside. A warm summer breeze was flowing through the guarded courtyard, she could smell a faint scent of flowers. Sunshine was fanning down on them through white fluffy clouds scantily painted across the blue sky.

"Who?" She asked.

The yard was filled with a lot of people, couples cuddling in the grass and awkward singles hoping to make that government chosen connection.

"That man!" Tom muttered, subtly pointing at the man across from them.

He was across the courtyard, leaning forward against a fence. His muscular figure was flexed and he made sure that everyone could see his biceps. Short brown hair mirrored piercing blue eyes as he challenged Tom from across the yard.

"That's Tom." She told him, diverting eye contact. "He's also British, but I don't think he's famous."

"Other British Tom better stop looking at me like that." Tom threatened under his breath. "Or we're gonna have a problem."

Abigail put her book down and gave the man from across the yard a wary look. She knew he was. That was the man the woman threatened to place her with if her Tom didn't perform to her liking. Abby didn't think letting Tom know that was a wise idea.

"Leave him alone." Abigail pleaded gently "He knows how to box."

"I'll have you know that I'm also versed in fighting!" Tom informed her, his chest puffed out like a proud male peacock.

"But he's actually fought people...off movie sets and in the real world." Abby reminded him softly.

Tom may be taller than the other Tom but the man across from them was built like a British bulldog. Average male height but thick in stature. Abby feared Tom could bowl her Tommy over like a little bull.

"I'm quite capable of fighting and defending you." Tom soured, insulted in her lack of faith with him "Unlike Tom over there, I don't have to outwardly exert my masculinity like that."

Abby cocked her eyebrow upwards and looked away from Tom. Picking her book back up she tried to continue the chapter but was interrupted by Tom clearing his throat. Irritated she placed her book down in time to see Tom stalking across the yard and towards them.

He looked upset that her Tommy was beside her under the tree. The look on his handsome face was twisted and she could smell the testosterone wafting off him.

"Hey sweetie" Tom addressed, nodding his head in her direction.

"Hello, Hardy" she smiled back, trying to keep things civil between the two Tom's.

"What's up, mate?" Hardy inquired bluntly.

Abby stood and brushed the grass off her skirt, standing in between the two men. She gave a pleading look to Tom, begging him to not start something. That woman was waiting for any excuse to place her with Hardy, and he knew it. Hence, why he was trying to start a confrontation with Tom.

"The Fuck is your problem?" Tom replied, dismissing his threat completely.

"My problem is that you're with my little honey," Hardy told him bluntly.

Tom was taken back by his claims and then it clicked in his brain. This was the man he was being threatened with. Knowing this he got into a defensive stance, Hardy the following suit. Abigail placed her hands on both of their chests, gently pushing them apart.

"We were meant to pair together until she figured Abs would be better off with you," Hardy claimed, eyeing Tom suspiciously.

"Clearly she's made the better choice." Tom gloated. "All is fair in love and war, mate." He added, grasping Abby's hand and pulling her away from his apparent love rival.

"Watch yourself" Hardy warned seriously, his accent cutting through them like a sharp knife "Because you can be replaced."

He stiffened at that, looking up she saw his face contort into anger and when he went to turn around and confront him again Abigail tugged on his arm, dragging him away. Tom huffed out loudly, his breathing slowly coming out in little puffs as he tried to calm himself.

The last thing they heard was Hardy yelling out "You better get her knocked up, mate. Or I'll get the job done."

Abby pushed Tom back into the facility before he turned around and confronted Hardy once more. This was no small task as Tom weighed more than he looked. Solid muscle grounded his body down to the ground. It was like trying to shove a brick wall over.

Once inside Abigail found herself pushed up against the wall, Tom pinning her in place. He moaned low in his throat before giving a cocky smile and capturing her lips. Fingers interlaced in her hair and he tugged very so lightly. Breaking the kiss he growled possessively and recaptured her mouth.

"Do you mind explaining to me why that wanker thinks you're his?" He asked, huffing into her mouth.

His kisses weren't threatening but rather reassuring that Tom was here, he was in love with her.

"We were originally supposed to be together but it was sort of a one-sided attraction. I mean…I find him handsome and all but Hardy was too aggressive for me. He wanted sex right away and I didn't." Abigail explained softly.

Tom brushed her cheek with his thumb and gave a sympathetic look. Gently he kissed her once more and drew her in towards him, resting his forehead against hers.

"It'll be alright " he assured "You're with me for a reason. We were meant to be together, and I'll do everything it takes for you to stay with me."

Gently she nodded her head and then rested it on his shoulder. A chatty couple coming down the hall towards them caused both lovers to break their embrace. Tom still held her hand as they strolled endlessly down the halls. Right now they were taking any opportunity to just walk, stretch their legs.

Having been cooped up in their room for a week left little in the way of exercise. Tom was actually starting to worry that if he went any longer without access to the gym he'd start to lose his muscle mass. A mass that he put on for the role that he was researching, ironically enough.

Now he wondered if the government was deliberately getting him in top condition for their programming. In regards to the male subjects each of them was lean and muscular. There was no flab or thin men. Hardy was a prime example, although, he suspects he looked like that before being hijacked by the government. The women's bodies however varied in shape and size like they often did.

The only explanation for this from what he could gather was that the government was not only executing a select breeding program, but they were also conducting a research on human behavior. If you pair up a couple and expect them to have a baby under certain circumstances the male is going to react in a rather protective manner. Much like Tom was behaving now.

It was almost as of they were deliberately trying to tap into the prehistoric part of their brains that directly affected their offspring and lover. You can't pair a couple, let them bond, make a baby and then threaten to maybe take that baby away or take their bonded lover and place her with someone else.

Situations like that made a man panic. It made them protective, aggressive and assertive towards what they want. Before now Tom would never act this way. He was ready to fight Hardy if Abby hadn't of stepped between them. He constantly felt like his back was against the wall and the only way to assure his lover and the potential child was safe is to be aggressive.

"I love you," Abigail said softly, her sheets a little red.

"I love you too." And he meant it. Nothing and no one would come between the bond that they forged together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

"How long were you introduced to Hardy for, before me?" Tom asked, watching her from across the table.

Their wandering had seen them to the library. A cool breeze from the central air system took the edge off and several couples were relaxed around them. With her nose in a book Abigail had to put it down and draw her attention back to Tom.

"What?" She asked, not fully hearing the entire question.

"Hardy" Tom repeated, "How long were they trying to pair the two of you before I came along?"

Abby was wary of the question because there was a hint of jealousy in Tom's voice and his body language screamed insecurity.

"We came here at the same time. A few days later they introduced us." Abigail told him truthfully. "A week later they gave up I guess because he was moved to another section."

Tom's eyes were still calculating as he processed the information in his brain. Hardy having him this rattled was baffling to her. It wasn't as of they shared a past intimate embrace before Tom came along. Everything was how she said it was with Hardy being more interested than her.

"He's a good looking bloke, a little short, but still attractive. What's the difference between him and me?" Tom questioned her seriously.

He brought his hands up to the table and folded them nearly while waiting for a response. Was he honestly threatened by this potential rival? Abigail was taken back by this sudden shift in mannerisms. Usually, Tom was very assertive and sure of himself. Now here he sat in front of her asking stupid silly questions.

"I like you?" She offered weakly, slightly shrugging her shoulders nervously "I mean, we didn't connect emotionally. There wasn't that bond like we have."

"I see" he replied softly. "Well, I suppose that's good."

"You don't have anything to worry about," Abigail assured him, reaching out to touch his hand. "I only want to be with you. I don't like Hardy like that, there's no physical push that would make me want to sleep with him. It's just not there, I can't explain it."

"But you do find him attractive?" Tom interrupted.

"Yes," Abigail told him slow and cautiously. "He's a good looking man but I'm not interested in him like that."

Tom dismissed her with a head nod and fixated his gaze across the room. Cautiously she picked her book back up and began to read. Her vision darted back between her paragraph and Tom. Eventually, Abigail lost her place and gave up on reading. Closing the book with a quick snap Abby placed it on the table.

He was glaring again and she couldn't figure out why. Tracing his line of sight Abby saw how it bored right into the wall above her shoulder. Tom was thinking again, the wheels were turning and she smelt smoke.

"Will you knock it off?! I'm not going to leave you for Hardy or any other man!" Abigail scoffed.

Tom turned his attention back to her. And there it was. That same dirty angry look of disapproval he had given her before they were officially paired. Abby felt a shiver go down her spine as she immediately ducked away, submitting. Flashbacks to how he treated her before were going through her brain. Abigail didn't like it.

He must have realized that he was being nasty to her again because Tom softened his expression and turned away from her in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" he apologized softly. "I'm just...well, to be honest, love this whole thing has me fucked up."

"I understand, how do you think I feel?" Abby whispered.

Tom looked around the room and realized that they had an audience. He didn't want anyone to listen in on their private conversation or any conversation for that matter. Standing he glared at the closest offenders and reached his hand out for Abigail to take and possessively took hold of the smaller extremity.

Guiding her out of the library he walked them back to their room. Along the way, he projected his anger onto any male that passed by him. Angry looks and aggressive body language were a foreign concept and Tom didn't like it. He was upset with the woman for deliberately making him feel this way.

Once the door to their little safe haven was closed he let a sigh of relief. Resting his head against the door he was at the point of where he didn't even want to go outside the room anymore, and he certainly didn't want his Abby to leave either. Not with that Hardy character outside, waiting to snatch her up from him.

Abigail sat on the bed and watched him carefully. She had witnessed about 10 tons of stress and tension literally fall off his shoulders and disappear into the ground. Tom collected himself and turned to face her, walking weakly over to the bed. He sat next to her and then collapsed back on the bed, his arms covering his head as he breathed lightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked him seriously.

"No" he mumbled into his arms "I'm stressed and tense"

Jokingly she smiled and asked, "Do you want a blowjob?"

Tom didn't say anything for a moment leaving her to believe that perhaps he had fallen asleep. "That might actually help." Tom finally told her.

Abby was surprised that he actually agreed to that. They had made love a few times but neither of them had explored the foreplay aspect of sex before. She wondered if they'd even let her give him a blowjob. To Abigail, it seemed that the only sex the woman wanted them to participate in would be to create a baby. Oral sex and touching lead to wasted cum.

"Are we allowed?" Abby asked him curiously, her eyes watching as Tom's hands fell onto the front of his jeans, snapping the button open and pulling his jeans open.

"I don't fucking care. What is she going to do? March in here and pull your mouth off my cock?" Tom replied definitely. "I'd like to see anyone pull you away from me let alone during that situation."

Abby rubbed the back of her neck a few times before moving herself to face him better. Tom was still laying on the bed and waiting for her to take over. Abigail was embarrassed to admit that she hadn't really done this before. With any other man, it would be intimidating but Tom was a different caliber of man altogether. Abby still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was willingly having sex with her in the first place.

"Come on love." he murmured, "You can't tease me like that."

Her hand fell on his thigh and slowly made its way to the bulge at the front of his pants. Feeling his cock already starting to stiffen she moaned and squeezed the fat sex organ causing Tom to gasp a little. Massaging him to complete hardness Annie then moved her hand into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, dragging him outside. The cold air caused Tom to hiss as his heated flesh was cooled a little.

Wiggling out of his jeans and boxers he kicked the material off his legs and sat, waiting for her lush mouth to envelop his engorged member. For added encouragement he ran his fingers through her hair and helped guide her head down. Annie adjusted herself beside him so she rested on her stomach.

Gingerly her tongue came out from between her lips and licked his cock, just a little at first before pressing the flat plain against him completely, tracing the entire length of his cock. Tom gasped and tilted his head back, his fingers tightening in her hair. A warm softness circled the head of his cock before his shaft was engulfed by her mouth.

Abigail gripped the base of his shaft, holding him in place as she bobbed her head up and down along his length. Moaning as she went Abigail made sure that her tongue was moving along his flesh as she went. Tom's encouragement was helping her confidence and she found herself becoming bolder.

Pulling away from him she watched as her hand moved up and down his cock, a small pool of clear pre-cum gathering at his slit. Curiously she leaned forward and licked the sticky liquid. A thin trail followed from her tongue and his cock causing Tom to gasp loudly, bucking his hips up and demanding more attention.

"Baby, your mouth!" he begged.

Grinning she moaned and adjusted herself on the bed, her pussy throbbing from arousal, wet and sticky. Her panties were becoming stained and sticking awkwardly between her folds.

"I wanna taste you!" Tom told her suddenly. "Come here, love."

He manipulated her to stand in front of him. Removing his shirt he sat completely naked and very proud of it. His hands came to her sides, trailing upwards and cupping her breasts. Massaging the fat globes, smiling when she moaned and removed her shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra. His lovely breasts overspilled the material and his hands. Licking his lips he leaned forward and greedily nipped at the hard trapped nipples.

"So fucking gorgeous!" he praised.

Hands fell on her hips and he squeezed them lightly before his fingers found the front of her pants and pulled down. Tom could smell her arousal and it made his mouth water. He was aching to taste her. It took every ounce of strength he had to fight off instinct and trail his mouth down between her legs. No foreplay and straight animal fucking were a concept that Tom wasn't used to. No more. He refused to neglect her body any longer.

Tom kissed the spot below her breasts and tugged her pants and panties down in one smooth move. Abigail blushed for him and shimmied out of her clothing, where it joined his on the ground. She hesitated a little before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. Tom smiled lovingly at her and helped push the straps down her shoulders, the lace material falling from her body and freeing her breasts.

Gently he maneuvered her onto the bed beside him. Abby moved back a little so he had more room. Placing her head on the pillowed she let her legs fall open and anxiously waited for him. Tom growled lustfully and crawled towards her like a predator, his eyes glazed over in lust.

"You smell delicious, love." he cooed, nipping the inside of her thighs.

Abigail flushed bright red and turned her head into the pillow, her eyes closed and her heart racing rapidly. Tom settled between her legs, his hands on her thighs, massaging as he pushed her legs further apart exposing her more to his gaze. She could feel his hot breath against her smooth pussy lips. Anxiously she adjusted her hips and moaned her frustration.

He chuckled lightly and smoothed his hands up her thighs and towards her core. Fingers spread her folds apart and he moaned, his fingers held her apart as he tongue swiped along the length of her exposed sex.

Abby's eyes opened widely and she gasped, her back arching slightly off the bed with the sudden contact. "Oh," she gasped loudly, grounding her hips into the mattress. Tom smirked between her folds and his lips found her clit easily. Suckling on the swollen bud until Abigail cried out and tugged at his hair, the stimulation becoming painful.

His tongue traveled down and towards her opening, greedily lapping at her wetness, Tom held her hips roughly, his fingers digging into her flesh to leave bruises. Moaning into her opening he worked his tongue into her center deeper, the muscle licking and lapping at her walls. Pulling away he sucked her swollen lips between his and cleaned them.

Stiffening he fanned his hands over her hips protectively and sat up a little. Instinctively one large hand came to cover her pussy from view as he turned his head and glared fiery daggers at the woman standing in their room, file tucked under her arm. He was starting to question if she got off on interrupting or secretly watching people have sex.

"Get out!" he hissed darkly. Abby squeaked and covered her breasts with her hands. She tried to turn away but Tom kept her in the same position. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!"

"As nice as oral sex is, Mr. Hiddleston, it doesn't lead to babies." She smiled, acknowledging their current position with a head nod.

"What are you the fucking sex nazi?! I can do whatever the fuck I want with her. That's not your decision!" Tom defended.

He was five seconds away from getting off this bed, in all his naked glory, and pushing her out of the room once more. Tom didn't like putting his hands on a woman and it wasn't how he was raised but this bitch had it coming! He was getting mighty sick and tired of her dictating what he can and can't do. She didn't own him or Abigail for that matter!

"You can do whatever you like with her once she's conceived a child." the woman corrected.

Abby could see by the look on his face that Tom was about to physically blow up on the woman. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder and massaged it, drawing his attention to her. She shook her head 'no' and he took a few moments to himself to calm down.

"I will make love to her, however, I want when I want. You can't come in here every single fucking time and dictate how I do this." Tom countered. "If you come in here and interrupt us once more we'll stop altogether and no one gets a baby!" he warned, dead serious.

"You've met Mr. Hardy in the yard. I'm pretty sure you're aware of his eagerness to take over your position," she warned him right back.

"Fucking try it!" Tom hissed, sitting up on the bed completely, he placed Abigail behind his body sheltering her and protecting her from this woman's negative energy. "I dare you, you'll lose! You placed her with me for a reason. Over my dead body will you take her away and give her to another man. Now get the fuck out of our room before I remove you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this earlier in the day, but, I now realized that I brain-farted and called my female character by the wrong name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut* Because I can

"Bloody ridiculous!" Tom complained as he walked from the door. He had won the argument, once more, and the woman huffed off. "Now, where were we?" he added with a grin.

Abigail slowly opened her legs uncovering her treasure and allowing him back. Tom's lips kissed their way up her thigh and towards her core. Relaxing she rested back against the pillows, partially propped up and watching him. 

Thumbs ran in soothing circles along the inside of her thighs as his lips found her smooth folds. He moaned and allowed his tongue to appear from between his lips, tasting her wetness once more. Abby was amazed that he went right back to where they were before as if nothing had happened moments ago.

"So beautiful" he murmured, snaking his tongue between her folds and following in a straight line.

Abigail placed her hand on his shoulder and raised her hips a little. The feel of silky hot wetness lapping and stroking over her sensitive clit and opening made her head spin. "Yes," she murmured, bucking a little up and forcing more of her into his face. 

Tom grabbed her hips and his fingers dug into her flesh. He groaned deeply and licked her enthusiastically, tongue darting into her opening and stroking her inner walls. 

"Umm," he moaned "Delicious!" 

She blushed and threw her head back onto the pillows, her eyes tightly closed as her fingers gripped the sheets. The whites of her knuckles were visible as she moaned and wiggled her hips playfully under him. Tom took her response in stride and found her clit, lips settling around the swollen bundle. 

"Your so wet" he commented, a wolfish grin on his face. "Drenched!" he added with a seductive groan. "I love it!" To prove his point he gave her a deep long swipe of the tongue from her front to the end of her opening. 

He easily slipped a finger into her opening, her soft insides moulding and contracting around him. Slowly his finger moved in and out, a second easily joining the other. Abigail pushed herself against his hand, the feeling of his fingers stroking and moving inside her body making her sex tingle and throb.

"Fuck" she moaned, grounding her pussy down onto his hand. "Umm, right there!"

"Yeah?" he questioned, briefly coming up for air. His tongue and lips joined where his fingers entered her body, eagerly trying to make her cum hard on his tongue. "Did I find your sweet-spot?"

The pads of his fingers ran over the same spot that had made her see fireworks. Abigail's breath caught in her throat and her nipples perked. Her pussy started to tingle and flush hot with arousal. "Oh god!" she cried out loudly, teeth chattering as her feet rubbed against the mattress as she tried to get control of herself. 

"Found your g-spot." Tom gloated, suckling on her clit, fingertips stroking skillfully over her hidden spot. "Nice and deep in your little cunny too. Look," he encouraged. 

Abigail forced herself to look down between her legs. Tom moved his head away from her quim long enough for her to see that his three fingers were buried to the third knuckle. 

"Oh god," she whimpered, rotating her hips on his hand. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy. Licking her lips she flexed her muscles around him causing Tom to coo and moan, withdrawing his fingers completely before plunging them back. "I want you" she added.

Tom slowly slid his fingers from her body, bringing them to his mouth. Watching her carefully he opened his mouth and snaked his tongue around the wet digits, licking and cleaning them of her arousal. Moaning seductively he fell between her legs, his strong arms resting on either side of her shoulders.

"I want you too, bad!" he groaned, capturing her mouth with his. 

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he traced the length of her bottom lip seeking entrance. Parting her mouth slightly she felt the foreign feel of Tom's tongue brushing up against hers. His large hand held the side of her face, his tongue burying itself deeper in her mouth. 

Abigail moaned and fought him for dominance, Tom more experienced than she was, won easily. His hips brushed against hers twice before he used his free to grasp his cock and guide it into her body.

The both gasped into each other's mouth as his length sunk hilt deep. Tom grinned into her mouth and rotated his hips deeply before pulling out and sharply pushing his length back in. 

They could hear the sounds of sex as his speed increased, her legs securely around his hips as he slammed into her hard and fast. Tom adjusted his arms beside her and raised one of her legs so it rested on his shoulder. Pushing up he managed to find her sweet-spot again, causing her to gasp out loud. Eyes wide and her heart going a mile a minute.

"Oh god!" she cried "Fuck, yes! Right there!"

Abigails voice was strained and pathetic, her teeth were chattering and she gripped onto Tom in a painful manner. Tom growled, his voice firm and strong as he dipped his head down and nipped along her jaw line. His movements were becoming uneven and sloppy, he was going to cum soon.

"Cum for me!" Tom demanded, taking her earlobe in his mouth and softly biting down on it. "Cum on my cock!"

"Yes," she agreed, grabbing hold of his shoulders and pushing herself back against him. 

If she was hurting him Tom didn't say anything as he kept his steady rhythm. Inside her core, Abigail could feel her orgasm building. A tight spring was about to unravel and the tidal wave was about to hit her, hard. 

Abby felt herself throb and clutch around his cock, her quim flooding with heat and a wave of pleasure. Her breath was coming in short pants as her heart fluttered against her chest. Fingernails dug into soft flesh and a loud gasp left her lips as a short burst of wetness escaped her quim and coated his cock.

Tom stiffened against her, his back curving inwards as his hips ground into her hard. His own orgasm taking over his body roughly. He let out a rough gasp as he coated her insides with his essence, thick and creamy. Pressing his hips firmly against her he made sure that he stayed firmly in place as Tom lowered his body onto her protectively.

He stayed there for a what seemed like an eternity as he peppered little kisses along her face, brushing her sweat-slicked hair out of her face and stroked the back of his hand along her cheek. Tom's blue eyes were still clouded with lust as he overlooked her lovingly. 

Once Tom had made sure that his lover was safe and alright he nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck and reluctantly broke free from her. Slowly he placed himself beside her, immediately grabbing for her and pressing Abby into his front, shielding her from any potential intruders. Holding her protectively he grabbed for the blankets with his foot and covered the two of them, securing her modesty as the woman expectedly came waltzing in like she owned this space.

Tom glared at her over his shoulder, the woman completely unfazed. She wrote something down in her file and observed their current state. Abigail had buried her face into Tom's muscular chest trying to will herself out of this situation. 

Reassuringly Tom rubbed her back under the blankets and in a final act of defiance, he pulled her even closer to him and narrowed his eyes at the woman. 

"Get out" he hissed "You already knew exactly what we were doing through this bloody cameras. There's no need to confirm like a fucking pervert." 

"Language Mr. Hiddleston." she chimed happily "And I'm only doing my job. Which reminds me, I'll be placing a means to test and see if our little Abby here is pregnant or not." 

"Get out" was all he said, ignoring her and showing his attention on Abigail instead. Tenderly he kissed the side of her head and whispered lovingly sweet nothings. "Go to sleep baby girl, I'll make sure the nasty woman stays away from you."


	12. Chapter 12

Cautiously she watched the woman and two guards search their room. Tom sat on the couch with her in front of him, arms around her protectively. His chin rested on top of hers, watching and glaring as the woman and her men made a mockery of their personal space.

"What are you looking for?" Tom asked them for the umpteenth time.

"Contraband" she smiled.

"Contra..." Tom muttered "Contraband? What contraband?"

"Drugs, alcohol, contraception." The woman smiled. "Speaking of such, I have a few pregnancy tests for Miss Abby to take."

Tom reached out and snatched the two standard pregnancy tests that Abigail had to pee on. He snickered at this. You'd think the government would have sprung for something more advanced.

The way she stood there and waited made Tom believe that the woman wanted her to do it now. Gently nudging her up he took her hand and guided her to the bathroom. Holding his hand up he denied them entrance.

"No," he told them firmly "You're not coming in here while she does this."

"Then you have to exit." The woman replied just as firmly.

Tom wrinkled his nose and then nodded his head. He blocked the closed door and waited for Abigail to take the test. It seemed like an eternity that Tom and the woman had a staring match. Abigail opened the door a little and called for Tom.

Snatching his hand she yanked him into the bathroom and quickly slammed the door, locking it. She pressed herself against the door and pointed at the stick now resting on the counter top.

Tom walked over to it and froze. Positive. The test was…positive. Elation and dread hit him at the same time. He never thought he'd hate the fact that his lover was pregnant with his baby. Turning he saw the look on her face. It was a deer caught in the headlights look.

Quick thinking brought Tom to throw the test onto the ground, where he stomped and crushed it, breaking it.

"What are you doing?!" Abigail asked him frantically under her breath.

"They can't know your pregnant!" He reasoned lowly. "Give me that other test!"

Confused and concerned Abigail gave him the unused test and watched as Tom opened the box. His jeans were unbuttoned and he got into the position to pee.

"What are you going to do, pee on the stick?!" Abigail asked him frantically, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yep!" He told her, holding the stick over the toilet and peed on it.

"I can't believe this!" Abigail frantically spoke under her breath "They're going to know eventually I'm pregnant! They probably have this all on camera!"

"I doubt that." Tom told her sincerely "And they're not going to know because we're going to get out of here!"

Now she knew he really was nuts! It was one thing to hand over a false, false pregnancy test, but trying to "escape" this place was crazy talk. You can't escape, it was impossible.

There was two separate layers of fencing, one electric and the other with razor sharp barbed wire on the top. Then there were guards, with guns and dogs. You'd never make it past the forested line and if they were caught, they'd separate them.

Without warning, Tom reached over and pinched her arm. A sharp sting was immediately felt causing Abigail to wince away and cry out. Tom was expressionless as he continued to pinch her despite her protests. Tears welled up in her eyes and Abby began to cry.

With her crying and the negative test in his hand Tom guided her to the door, opening it. The woman stood on the other side, her expression neutral. Abigail held herself protectively, her eyes red and puffy. Tom handed the woman the test and came up behind her to embrace her.

He kissed the side of her head and shushed her. "Negative," Tom told her, his voice shaky and distressed with the knowledge. He really was a good actor.

The woman looked at the test and then them. "Well, these things happen." She reassured them. "We'll try again soon, yes?"

"Ya," Abigail replied, her voice strained.

She shook from head to toe, distressed with Tom hurting her to the point of tears. Her skin still hurt from where his nimble fingers pinched at her. In a show of affection, he kissed her again and rubbed her upper arms under his warm soft palms. It helped soothe her a little but it didn't help her nerves.

The woman wrote the results down in her notebook and took the evidence as well. Without a word she turned on her heel in a huff and marched out of the room, her goons trailing behind.

Once the door was closed Tom spun her around in his arms and frantically kissed her mouth, hands grabbing at her upper arms.

"I'm so sorry my love! I never meant to hurt you but it had to be believable!" Tom explained, his face littered with guilt and remorse.

Abigail softened her expression and nodded her head slowly, sniffling a little. Tom sighed and drew her into his arms. Sinking down onto the ground Tom held her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder as she sniffled.

"Please, forgive me?" Tom pleaded softly, nuzzling into the side of her neck.

"Don't hurt me again..." Abigail warned weakly, her eyes refusing to look at him.

"No, never!" Tom assured her seriously, his head shaking 'no' in a speedy pace.

Tom's finger traced along her jaw and tilted her chin up so she looked at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears, bloodshot and slightly puffy.

"I'm going to get us out of here, " Tom told her again.

Cautiously he looked around the room. Slowly he moved his hand under her shirt and to her belly. Allowing the material to hid his protective gesture he fanned his fingers out and cradled over where their child would be. Abigail sighed and leant back against at him, her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

Tom was smart. Tom could figure out a way to get them out of here before they discovered she was pregnant. He refused to subject his lover and their child to this.

Every biological and personal instinct were screaming at him to "Get away, run, fight! Protect your female!"

It was easier said than done. Normally he'd have moved her across the world and away from the interference but he couldn't do that here. There were fences, and dogs, and guns, and people blocking his exit route.

He needed to sniff out someone corrupt, someone he can bribe. All he needed was an open exit. A straight tunnel into the woods. His training for roles and past movie experiences made Tom confident in his ability to get out of dodge and back to the city.

Once in the city, he'd have his money, his name, even his apartment. A safe haven to regroup and try to figure out where he'd go from there.

Tom's brain was rapidly processing his escape plan. A shift of weight in his lap drew his attention back to Abby, sleeping soundly in his lap now. He didn't deserve her. Her arm draped across his chest, ugly marks that he gave her littered her skin.

He never wanted to hurt and he didn't hash out a plan to do so. Tom knew that she had to be upset, she had to cry actual tears. The woman had to believe she was upset. He had to do it. Tom wished he'd never have to do it again.

And he promised himself and her that he won't. From this point on he'd do everything in his power to keep her and their baby safe. He wouldn't be much of a man if he didn't. And Tom was most definitely a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if guys CAN pee on a pregnancy stick and get a negative result. I don't think that's something you should google, so, for all intense purposes, you can totally do that. 
> 
> Also, shit's about to get interesting. I finally have an end goal direction for this story. Hurray!


	13. Chapter 13

The process of elimination was generally a very delicate thing but this circumstance was like fine china built out of sand.

Tom had to get this right the first time because there won't be a second chance. He could either secure their freedom or it could all come crashing down upon them. 

Standing back he allowed Abigail to wander off with another group of girls she seemed to be friendly with. No matter how much he wanted to Tom couldn't prevent her from being social with another woman. Abigail was slowly starting to become depressed once more and he was worried about her. 

"I know what your thinking." A soft British voice broke the silence. 

Tom slowly turned his head and took in the body of Hardy, casually leaning against the wall beside him. Tom took a step away from him and internally fluffed his feathers, carefully crossing his arms over his chest defensively. 

"No" Tom dismissed "You have no idea what I'm thinking."

Hardy shook his head with a light smile and sighed. "You want out" he finally spoke, mirroring Tom's posture. "You need a trustable connection thought."

Tom scoffed at him, turning his head to actually acknowledge him. The glare that he gave the other man was sharp enough to cut through you. Still, Hardy was unmoving as he just stood there with a stupid soft smile on his face.

"I know what you're trying to do," Tom announced, "You're trying to get me into trouble so you can weasel your way in and take Abby from me!" His voice was dark and challenging. He found himself taking a defensive posture over the shorter man and his hand balled into a fist.

Hardy stood up straight and matched his posture. The guards across the yard having taken an interest in them. They waited until someone threw a punch before intervening. 

"Listen, mate" Hardy addressed, his voice still soft and completely unbefitting of his outward appearance "She's a great girl, ya? But I have my own partner I'm more interested in. I'm trying to help you." 

"Why the fuck would you help me?!" Tom inquired, his voice laced with suspicion. 

Hardy's features softened a little and he looked over at the guards. Grabbing Tom's arm he yanked him away from their view and raised his hand to silence him. "Look" he addressed "We're the only British chaps in this place. We don't belong here. This is an American experiment. Our government doesn't know we're here."

He had no idea why this man was telling him this and Tom was questioning whether he should still be here listening. Hardy and he had no history besides a brief bad one. They weren't buddies or even acquaintances. In the back of his mind, he still thought this was some sort of set-up, a master plan to get him removed and then steal Abigail away from him. Tom has never seen Hardy with another woman, period, and he's seen him around the facility a few times.

"So I should trust you because we were born in the same country?" Tom reasoned, scoffing at the man in disbelief. 

"No, you should trust me because I'm going to get us out of here." Hardy snapped under his breath, his handsome features darkening. 

"And how the fuck do you plan on doing that?" he asked in curiosity, his eyebrow raised.

In any other situation, Tom might believe that Hardy was capable of escaping to a certain degree but this wasn't a normal, everyday situation. This would acquire something akin to a James Bond type escape and let's face it, neither of them was James Bond. No matter how much Tom liked to think he was at times. 

"I have my ways," Hardy assured him seriously. He rose his hands up and grabbed his upper arms, fingers digging into his flesh. "You're gonna have to trust me."

Abigail was watching them now from across the yard, her hands on her hips. The look on her face was a mixture of worry and apprehension painted her pretty face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her slowly walking towards them. 

"I have no reason to trust you." Tom spat under his breath "I have no reason to trust anyone in this place."

"You have nothing to lose and everything to gain," Hardy replied, taking his hands off Tom. 

"False, I have everything to lose! If I don't have my Abigail I don't have anything." Tom corrected, stepping away from the smaller man. "I will not do anything to get her taken away from me."

"So you're going to try and escape this place by yourself with no experience?" Hardy questioned. "That's the quickest way to lose her, mate."

"Leave me alone! What I do is none of your concern! You worry about yourself and your chick." Tom snapped, turning to meet Abigail who was drawing closer.

Hardy paused for a moment and placed his hands on his hips, shuffling from foot to foot. He was looking down at the ground and appeared to be debating something serious within himself. Finally, he glanced up at Tom and inched his finger to draw him near again.

Tom tilted his head back and let out an annoyed huff of air. Shaking his head he reluctantly approached the other man again. Standing a small distance away from him he waited for the other man to say something. His irritability with this whole thing was reaching a breaking point and he hoped for Hardy's sake it wasn't something to tip him over the edge.

"For obvious reasons I can't divulge too much information but let's just say that these people kidnapped the wrong person," Hardy explained seriously under his breath. 

He was a famous Hollywood actor, who the fuck was this guy? Tom had never seen this man before in his life. Tom chuckled under his breath causing Hardy to shoot fiery daggers at him. 

"What are you, fucking James Bond?" Tom asked lightly, a smile on his face. 

"Laugh all you want but I have the means and skills to get out of here. I'm willing to help you because you're also a British citizen." Hardy blanched seriously. "Actually, I have no choice in the matter. So you can stand here and be a right wanker, or you can shut your pretty mouth and let me get us out of here!"

There was something in his eyes and the way he addressed him that made Tom believe that perhaps Hardy was serious in his claims. Swallowing his pride he stepped back and reached out behind him for Abigail, who was clutching onto his shirt from behind. Her head was buried in his back and she whimpered a little.

"Right, well we have to get out of here before the guards become even more suspicious." Tom dismissed, changing the subject. He didn't need another thing for Abigail to stress over. Hardy's James Bond-like claims were definitely something she'd stress over. 

"I'll talk to you later, mate," Hardy announced, walking casually away from them and back into the crowd of people.

Tom whipped around and grasped her hand, quickly walking her away from Hardy and away from the guards. He was trying to get out of dodge without drawing further attention to them. Having him running back inside with Abby being dragged behind him would definitely raise some suspicions. 

Once they were in the building he slowed his speed and let out a deep breath. He felt a headache coming on, no, a migraine. Pinching the bridge of his nose Tom shook his head hopefully trying to clear his brain from the rapid thoughts running through it. 

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Abigail asked him under her breath. 

"Having a conversation," Tom answered shortly. 

"About what?" Abby inquired further, her face was etched his suspicion as she tried to read his unreadable facial expression. 

"The weather," Tom lied.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Tom heard whispered lowly from behind him. Slowly he turned on his heel and came face to face with Hardy. Narrowing his brows he stepped back and tried to determine what the man was playing at.

"A gun" Tom repeated dumbly as if the very object was a foreign concept. 

"Ya, you know…you put bullets in it and it goes bang-bang, people fall over dead?" Hardy furthered. 

His face was deadly serious as he stood there and waited for an answer. A gun. Where would Hardy get a gun in this place? It finally clicked that he was actually serious and Tom tried to think of an answer. 

"How hard can it be?" He replied finally. 

"That depends on how good your aim is," Hardy spoke his voice deadpan.

"How good is yours?" Tom inquired

"Better than yours!" The man scoffed. 

Tom hadn't formally fired a weapon at an actual human being except in movies but how hard could it be real? His vision was good and so was his aim. These people meant nothing to him especially that woman who kept intruding on his life and threatened the life of Abby. 

"Probably" Tom agreed, no longer having the energy to argue with him. 

Hardy pushed Tom roughly off to the side, his side bouncing off the coarse concrete wall. Hissing out in pain. Hardy shoved his hands under Tom's shirt causing the man to flinch and push at him. What the fuck was he playing at, touching him like this?

The cool metal nozzle of what Tom presumed was a gun pressed against his bare side. Hardy's hands tucking the gun into the waistband of Tom's jeans. Tom's eyes went wide as he quickly tugged his shirt down and over the weapon. Standing straight he scanned the area, no guards were watching them. 

"It's loaded" Hardy whispered, his eyes narrowed. 

"Where the bloody hell did you get a gun from?!" Tom asked him under his breath, stepping forward and grabbing his shirt tightly, yanking him closer. 

"I have my sources!" He defended. "There're 12 bullets in the clip and the safety is on. Keep it hidden, keep it safe." 

Tom nodded his head and ran his hand over his shirt again confirming that the gun was still in place. Feeling the handle tucked smoothly against his belly gave Tom a stronger sense of protection. 

"I'll know more details in a few days but be prepared for a quick exit," Hardy added, his voice serious. 

Tom still didn't know if Hardy was setting him up to fail big time or not. Having Tom caught with a loaded gun would definitely get him in some major trouble. Trouble Tom didn't even want to contemplate, to be honest. 

Unable to think of a response he nodded his head silently and dumbly at the smaller man. 

"There's a spot in our main rooms where the cameras don't actually see. It's a blind spot. No one knows about this besides me and the people running the security." Hardy told him quietly, his eyes looking around the yard "It's the corner closest to the door where the air vent is. Hide it in there." 

That was oddly specific and it made Tom wonder if it was true. Mentally he tried to picture the rooms outlay and where the cameras lay. He worked it out that this could possibly be true. Having to take his word for it Tom narrowed his brow and swallowed heavily. 

All he wanted was to get out of here and get the hell away from these people. Far away, safely in the arms of his home country where he and Abby would be safe from the American Government. 

"Everything will be ok!" Hardy assured him, his large hands fanned out on his shoulders. Squeezing reassuringly he nodded his head, boring his eyes into Tom's "But your gonna have to trust me, mate. Now go and protect that pregnant lover of yours." 

Tom's eyes went wide with shock. He hadn't told anyone and Abigail were too soon into the pregnancy to show any signs. How the bloody hell did he know that she was expecting?! His suspicions rose greatly at the man in front of him. 

"How do you know that?!" Tom inquired, his voice laced with worry.  


He felt his body stiffen and his brain screamed "danger" Tightly Tom's fists clenched at his side's and he subconsciously took a defensive stature. Hardy didn't seem moved or threatened by this as he understood Tom's position. 

"I have my sources," Hardy answered somewhat encrypt, winking at him. "These people don't know, don't worry. And they won't know. That baby is very important." 

"It's my baby!" Tom stated possessively.

Their pissing match was starting to draw the attention of guards and other people. Unspoken they broke apart and parted ways in opposite directions. 

'That baby is very important' Tom mock repeated in his head bitterly. That was his baby! Well, his and Abigail's baby! That baby was the main drive to get out of here right now. The excuse Tom would use to justify shooting someone with the gun in his waistband. 

Swallowing heavily he placed one shaky foot forward and moved towards Abigail. Her friends hushed as soon as he approached, watching him carefully. Without explanation, he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently away from everyone. 

Abigail opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it again, following behind him submissively. Once he had her in the building Tom turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. Leaving no space between himself and her he grabbed her face and drew her in for a deep possessive kiss. 

Abby melted into his touch, the warmth of his body caressing hers. Bringing her arms up she dropped them around his neck and returned the kiss. Tom sighed into her mouth, rubbing his nose against the side of her cheek. Lips fluttered over her pulse point and he felt her shiver in his arms. 

"Now now" the woman chimed in passing "Although we encourage this type of behaviour I have to remind you not to do so in a public space." 

Tom snapped his head up and glared at the woman. It was no use because her back was all ready to them slowly disappearing further down the hallway. 

Abigail whimpered and drew his attention back to her. He smiled softly and looked down at her. Tom's hand brushed briefly across her stomach protectively. His fingers lingered over her womb, Abby's hand covered his and she laced her fingers through his. 

Unable to stand it anymore he pulled apart from her and guided her back to their room. Abigail automatically removed her shirt, tossing it onto the ground and moved to the bed. He paused a moment and moved to the spot that Hardy had directed him too. 

Curiously she tilted her head to the side and watched him stretch up onto his tip-toes and remove the grate from the wall. Perking up, Abigail sat up straight and strained her neck to see what he was doing. A flash of metal was seen being removed from the waistband of his pants prompting her to stand and approach him.

"What is that?!" she asked him in an accusing tone, her finger pointing at the weapon in his hand. "Is that a gun?!" 

"Shut up!" Tom scolded under his breath, his eyes glaring daggers at her. "I don't want them to hear you!" he corrected, softening his features a little.

Tom quickly placed the gun in the air vent and closed it off from prying eyes. Their little secret, for now. Abigail backed away from him slowly and tilted her head again. She was confused as to where or why Tom had a weapon. 

"Where did you get that...thing?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Its a long story," he replied. "But it's for our protection."


	15. Authors Note

I'm currently re-reading what I've written so far in the hopes of breaking this writers-block. I already have one chapter partially written but I need to finish it before I upload it (duh!) Now that I have the time to focus on my other unfinished projects I'll be dedicating time to this story once more, that is, if anyone's still interested.


	16. Chapter 16

Seconds ticked into minutes and minutes turned into an eternity. Tom sat anxiously on their bed partially hunched over with his arms resting on his thighs. Behind him, Abby slept softly. The sound of her faint snores breaking the unbearable silence of the room.

2:15am, sharp. That was the time that Hardy had given him. Tom didn't know what exactly that meant or entailed but it was slowly ticking to that time. 

Tucked under his leg was the gun, safety off and ready for him to grab for self-defence. Beside her protests, he refused to let Abigail see it. He didn't even want her touching it. In his mind, the deadly weapon would taint her naive being. 

2:13am and the faint sounds of a ruckus outside in the hallways were heard. Tom was on high alert as the sound grew closer to their room. Sitting up straight he strained his ears to try and decipher just what the hell was going on. With his heart beating a mile a minute he darted his eyes between the door and Abby. 

Hardy had warned him that he'd have to literally grab Abigail and run. All day he was going through different ways of doing this in his head. Unlike cartoons or even movies, it was a lot harder to just pick up another human being and run out the door with them. Abigail was no shrinking violet and she wasn't as light as a wafer. 

He had made excuses to randomly pick her up throughout the day in various ways. Tom concluded that he could in fact pick her up and also that Abigail didn't like it very much. He doubted she'd like it any better when being picked up while asleep. 

Tom managed to throw back the blankets just as their door was opened violently from the outside. The sound of the heavy metal door slamming against the wall had startled both Tom and Abby. She sat up in a flash, confusion on her face. 

"Grab her let's go!" Hardy yelled. 

The man was dressed in black from head to toe. He had a piece of material covering the lower half of his face that made him look more criminal than a hero. In his hand was a gun much like Tom's. 

Tom had to admit that he was stunned into stupid. Instead of picking Abby up right away he stood there and stared at the smaller man. My god. He wasn't kidding after all. Behind Hardy where two other men dressed in a similar fashion but they had larger guns. 

Gun fire snapped him back into action and he quickly grabbed hold of Abigail's night shirt, lifting her up and awkwardly slamming her against him. Holding his lover like a large toddler he walked towards Hardy with his gun in his free hand.

Hardy stepped aside and allowed Tom to exit the room. The two heavily armed guards took their place on either side of them. Much to Tom's dismay, there were two more behind them. They were exchanging gun fire with government employees. Tom had stepped out of a nightmare and into a James Bond movie.

Abigail clung to him tightly, her fingertips digging into his shoulders as she shook violently from fright. No doubt being woken in such a manner added to the confusion and trauma. 

"There's a helicopter outside! We have approximately 2 minutes to make it outside and into the copter." Hardy yelled over the gunfire and yelling of other people. 

"Right!" Tom agreed, nodding his head firmly. 

He had no plans to deviate from Hardy's instructions and it was never his intentions to complicate things. They had breached the first layer of security and went through the fenced off area into open fields. Tom could see the helicopter as they approached it but unfortunately for him, he had to put Abigail down in order to get them in it. 

A young wide-eyed girl close to Abby's age sat pressed against the helicopters wall. Her hands were flat against the metal and bracing her weight. Tom recognised her from around the building. She must be Hardy's girl. 

Amongst the noise and confusion, Tom placed Abby down onto the ground. The moment her bare feet touched grass and his protective hold on her body lifted, she ran. Abby ran hard, fast and in the complete opposite direction. Both men stood there stunned as they watched her disappear into the darkened forest that bordered the facility.  


Tom was at a loss for words. He can't believe she just did that. All that stood behind was the rustling leaves where her body made contact and pushed them aside. 

"Go get her!" Hardy instructed. "Keeping moving straight ahead and as quickly as possible. I'll come back for you." 

He didn't even know what direction straight ahead was or even if Abigail stayed straight ahead. It was the middle of the night and dark in the woods. Tom couldn't even see past the outer layer of foliage. Finding her in these conditions would be next to impossible. 

As he started to jog in the general direction she went, he couldn't help but think how incredibly stupid she was. They had a helicopter right in front of them and she runs off into the woods, barefoot and pregnant in the middle of the night! It wasn't as of she didn't see the blood helicopter because Abby ducked down to avoid the blades as she stumbled awkwardly towards the woods. 

His body broke through the shrub and bush like a bullet through the sound barrier. Nimble branches slapped back against his bare arms causing his skin to sting and Tom to cry out.  


"Abigail!" He yelled, moving forward. 

Tom's eyes tried to adjust to his surroundings but it was next to impossible. Everything was a hazy dark bluish grey colour or black. He could only make out the bare minimum of outlines to anything. His brain demonstrated this perfectly as he tripped over a log and fell forward, hands and knees smashing into the forested ground. 

Oh god. Had Abby fell?! She was pregnant she couldn't be falling all over the place. Her safety worried him greatly. She wasn't answering to her name being called and Tom's eyes were starting to play tricks on him.  


"Abigail!" He yelled again. 

The sound of men behind him yelling and a helicopter taking off sent Tom into a blind panic. He had to move but his head wasn't connecting with his feet. It was hard to run when you were in a blind panic. The people behind him had guns and they were very upset. What happens if they catch them? Surely Tom and Abigail, if he could even find her, can't outrun these people. 

Taking refuge behind a large fallen tree Tom crouched down and tried to hide as best he could. He tried to think as to where Abigail would have gone. If he knew his Abby, Tom would assume she'd have veered off to the side and not ran completely straight. He feared that she'd get herself lost out here and no one could actually locate her. 

"Damn it, Abby!" he cursed under his breath. 

Freedom was so close he could taste it, he could touch it! They were so close to getting out of here. If she hadn't of ran off they'd probably be in a bed right now sleeping or halfways back to the UK. 

Behind him, he could hear the men approaching. Fearing that they had night-vision Tom shakily stood and made a rash decision to veer off the trail and go to his right. Which, if his geological memory serves him correct would lead him deeper into the woods and towards the mountain rang. 

"Abigail!" he called through his teeth. "Where the bloody hell are you?!" 

The only comfort he had at this point was the gun tucked safely into the waistband of his jeans. At least he had some form of protection from these people and wild animals. That didn't help Abigail though, she had no weapon and was virtually defenceless. 

Straining his hearing he found that he couldn't hear anything except the distant calls of an owl and the occasional cricket. The people either gave up looking for him, for now, or he had run so deep into the woods Tom actually lost them. 

Lowering himself behind a large rock he collapsed, using the large solid face as a backrest Tom clutched his head. This was truly a nightmare. Exhaustion was starting to take over and he felt his eyes droop. Logic demanded that he get up and find an adequate shelter than this. He was exposed to all the elements and exposed to being found. Tom couldn't make his body move anymore and he ignored what his brain was telling him. 

At this point without his Abby, he didn't care if they caught him. His reason for living wasn't here anymore and he didn't know where to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail! Now why did you go and do something so stupid?


	17. Chapter 17

A thin layer of dew covered her skin as birds chirped in the background. Flickers of sunshine peeked through the trees and she found her body starting to stir. 

The pain from last night's events came over her slowly. At first, it was a dull throb but it gradually increased into a raw stinging. Shakily Abigail pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Unable to push herself further Abby embarrassingly collapsed onto her stomach and fell asleep on the forest floor. 

Her bedding choice for the night was starting to show just how foolish she had been. Indents of sticks and little stones littered her body and she prayed that her child was alright. 

Carefully sitting on her bottom she brought her foot up for inspection and took an overview of what she was working with. Her feet were slightly swollen and cut from various articles she had run across. Last night she hadn't of felt any of this until she had collapsed. The pain helped lure her to sleep.

"Fuck" she cursed under her breath. 

She didn't know where the hell she was. Abigail remembered running straight and then taking a sharp right in the hopes of ditching whoever was chasing her. Not exactly the smartest move she could have pulled. 

It was never her intention to run in the first place. In fact, Abigail didn't know why she ran. Her brain wasn't in control of her feet, or if it was, she wasn't in control of what it did. Many times she tried to stop and turn around only to find herself running faster until she was far away from everyone. 

Feeling helpless she lowered her feet and drew her knees up to her chest. Whimpering Abby placed her head down and began to cry softly. She was tired, cold and hungry. Most importantly she wanted Tom. The last she saw of him is that he boarded a helicopter and left. He'd be back for her, right? Tom wouldn't leave her alone out here, or would he?

Abigail couldn't blame him if he had. She had every chance in the world to end this horror movie and instead she took the complete opposite path and ran straight towards the boogeyman. 

Taking a deep breath she slowly unravelled herself. She had to move or find food. Abigail couldn't do either until she took care of her feet. Slowly she removed her shirt and tore it into two even pieces. Taking her foot she wrapped the material around it and tied it off as best she could. With her makeshift shoes, she stood and began to walk towards what she knew was a blackberry bush. 

"You're grazing like a deer, my dear." she heard from behind her. 

The soft British accent was a dead giveaway and turning with a handful of berries in her hand she came face to face with Tom. Tom had an even bigger look of relief on his face as he looked at her. Blue eyes scanned her from head to toe before he swooped down and picked her up. Clinging onto him for dear life she cried into his shoulder. 

"Oh, it's ok." Tom soothed, his hands coming to caress her back. "I've got you now."

Tom lowered them onto the ground and adjusted her so that she sat in his lap. Pressing herself against him she rested her head over his heart and took comfort in the fact that he hadn’t left her after all. 

“I thought you left.” She told him truthfully, popping a berry into her mouth. 

“No” Tom confirmed, “I’d never leave you. I ran right after you. I woke up before dawn and started walking. Praise god I found you.”

They sat in complete silence eating their breakfast, both content with each other’s presence. Abby knew that they were putting off the inevitable which was finding a means to escape. They were out of the facility but they were far from in “The clear” 

Abigail didn’t want to wander anymore in the woods. She wanted to go to bed and take a shower. If it weren’t for her moronic actions they’d probably have both of those things by now. Abby wondered if Tom hated her for it. She essentially made a bad situation worse. 

“Hardy is coming back for us. We can’t wander too much.” Tom told her finally, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I have no idea how far we’ve strayed but I can assume it’s several miles…in the wrong direction.”

“Is he a spy?” Abby naively asked him. 

“That’s a good probability.” Tom agreed. “Although I have no idea how the American government managed to capture a British spy and place him in this facility unless it was intentional.”

“I could have had sex with a spy…” Abby muttered to herself.

Tom scoffed at her realisation and adjusted his arms around her body. They were sitting on a grassy patch of ground in a bit of a clearing and she doubted that they were going to move unless they saw a threat. 

She shivered causing Tom to pull away from her and take his shirt off. He offered her the garment, which Abby accepted right away. Placing the warm material around her body she took a deep sigh. Tom’s scent and body heat enveloped her. Carefully Tom placed her down on the soft ground beside him and adjusted himself.  


Lounging he stretched his long legs out and used his arms to support his upper body. Abby curled onto her side and used his thigh as a pillow. Smiling Tom watched her from above as she lay there trying to rest and get her strength back. She was still completely exhausted and found herself yawning. With Tom now beside her, Abigail knew that she could actually sleep.

“Go to sleep for a bit” Tom encouraged. 

A ray of sun peeked through the trees and fell down upon them. The added warmth helped further lure her into sleep. Her eyes were only closed for what seemed like moments when the unexpected sound of another man’s voice broke through. 

“I told you to go straight!” Hardy snapped. 

He was dressed in the same type of outfit as last night except he had a large black assault rifle on him. Hardy looked dangerous and he looked pissed off. In annoyance, he pushed the black material down from his mouth where it bunched around his neck. 

“I would have gone straight but she didn’t go straight!” Tom defended. 

“I know that! I was going to get you first then look for her. Instead, I and my men are wandering around the bloody wilderness looking for two wayward people!” Hardy hissed. “Right, well, get up! I’m getting you out of here like I said I would.”

“Men” Abigail muttered faintly. Her eyes scanned their surroundings and she couldn’t see anyone else. It was amazing as it was to know that Hardy had snuck up on them without a single sound. But to think that there were actually others hiding in plain sight was terrifying. 

Tom stood first and helped her up off the ground. With Hardy’s instructions, they followed behind him and back into the woods. Out of nowhere three other men came out of their hiding places and joined them, circling around the three of them as they walked straight ahead. Abigail’s head was swimming. How the fuck is this her life exactly?

Abby stumbled a few times, her feet sore and swollen. Tom paused and picked her up like a toddler. With her legs securely around his waist and her arms looped around his neck he continued to walk through the woods. Hardy didn’t say anything and neither did the rest of his men. Abby was too frightened to ask anything - there were something’s better left unknown. 

Finally, Tom plucked up the courage to ask the simplest question; “Where are we going?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” Hardy replied flatly. “But it’s a safe place, I should know. I put my love their last night.” 

“The girl in the helicopter?” Abby asked, her memory vaguely showing images of an equally frightened young woman around her age. 

Abby had seen her around the facility but she was shy like her. She didn’t really talk to anyone or go out of her way to make friends. Abigail had smiled at her in passing but didn’t want to bother her so she reframed from speaking to her. 

“Yes,” he replied cautiously.

“Is it in this country?” Tom asked him, prying for more information.

“Stop asking me questions on enemy territory,” Hardy replied seriously. “Patience is a virtue, we’re close to the vehicle.”

They walked straight for another 45minutes before the forest started to thin and the beginnings of a dirt road came into view. A big black SUV was parked on what looked like an abandoned logging road. Having stepped foot on gravel Tom placed her down and stretched his back. 

Hardy picked up a walkie-talkie and said something into it before waiting for a confirmation and putting it away. The doors were opened and Hardy instructed them to get in the backseat, in the middle. Neither of them knew why until both armed men sat on either side of them. Large scary guns resting against their laps. Hardy got into the passenger's seat and lowered his gun to the floor out of sight while the last man got into the driver's seat and did the same with his weapon. 

All three men responded to their walkie-talkies at various times. Having everyone accounted for the engine was started and they began to drive down the road.

“Can you tell me now where we’re going?!” Tom asked him, his concern mounting the more they drove away from their original spot. No doubt he was anxious and nervous about going into the unknown.

“A safe house,” Hardy informed him finally. “Agents have taken over the property and you’ll be surrounded by protection until we can get you out of the country safely.” 

“I told you he was a spy,” Abigail whispered to him, playing with her hands anxiously.

“I’m not a spy, love.” Hardy corrected, “I work for the British government.” 

“MI6?” Tom pried, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Tom knew that it existed but he had never seen anyone from that branch of government before. 

Hardy in reply just stared at him through the rearview mirror. It was clear that he had gotten his answer. Oddly enough that knowledge did nothing to ease Tom’s anxiety. If anything it only made it worse. Hardy, by all means, was just as deadly as the establishment they just escaped from. Cautiously he dragged Abby closer to him and tucked her into his bare side. Perhaps they were better off at the facility after all.


	18. Chapter 18

“Why were you in the facility?” Tom asked him, adjusting a sleeping Abigail in his arms. They were walking up a long driveway to what he presumed was the safe house. For whatever reason, the SUV had parked at the end of the driveway. There was a locked gate with a code pad. After typing in some impossibly long number code Hardy raised his walkie-talkie to his mouth and requested verbally to be let in. After that, he gave a password and the gate had opened.

It was a good thing that Abby was sleeping because they were met by two armed guards walking down the driveway, side by side, with guns in their hands as they met them. Hardy exchanged casual talk with the two men before being allowed to proceed up the driveway. It was around this time that Tom realised Hardy really was serious in his silent claims of being a government official.

There was no way that this was all made up. It was too detailed, too extensive. They didn’t even do this in the movies. These men weren’t playing around and they weren’t in some make-believe fairy-tale. 

“That’s classified,” Hardy told him. “But it was for good reasons.”

“Are we in danger?” Tom asked him.

“Not mortal, well, not at the moment no,” he replied. “They won’t kill you because you’re too important to them. They want you back though and that’s a problem.”

Tom was worried that he had placed Abby in danger and not realising it until now. If they had stayed in the facility all they had to worry about was whether she had a baby or not. Now he had to worry about two governments trying to gain possession of them and the baby. What was worse is that Tom still didn’t understand why he and Abby were in this position in the first place. 

“Can you at least tell me what the hell they want with my baby?” Tom asked him.

“Once we’re inside,” Hardy replied.

They reached the front door and Tom was promptly stopped by more armed guards. Grudgingly he placed Abigail down and held onto her shoulder as she swayed sleepily beside him. Carefully the two of them were padded down by one of the guards before some weird baton-like device scanned over them. Giving the all clear the two guards stepped aside and allowed them to enter the house.

The only thing inside the house that would alert them to something wrong would be the people typing robotically on computers. They were dressed like actual government officials – stiff, prime and uptight. They refused to make eye contact as they passed by them and chose to focus on whatever documents they were typing up. Occasionally you’d see someone with a gun tucked into his or her waistband wandering around. Thankfully the scary tactical looking men were kept outside.  


Everything was pretty quiet throughout the house and it smelt like lemon disinfectant. Besides the zombies wandering around you’d never know it was occupied in the first place. 

Beside him, Abigail walked cautiously. She looked around the rooms as best she could and slowly took in everything. Every once in a while, she would tug at his hand to gain his attention. The curious looks from a woman agent as he walked up the stairs after Hardy made him realise that he was still shirtless. Blushing lightly he nodded his head and continued on his way. The woman followed him with her eyes until they disappeared into an upstairs bedroom.

Hardy opened a door and stood to the side until both of them were in the elegantly decorated room. The bed was large and comfortable, a large ornate headboard and footboard framed it. Lush throw pillows and blankets covered it. 

“Through that door is a full bathroom and over there is a closet.” He pointed. “The remote for the TV is on the side table and there are clothing in the closet for the both of you.” 

Abigail immediately disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. Both men could hear the shower go on.

“I’ll have some food brought up for you. I don’t think you really want to leave the room just yet; you can if you want too. You cannot leave the house, stay off the Internet and no unauthorised phone calls are to be made – period.” Hardy explained to him. “As of right now you’re both in the protective custody of the British Government.” 

All this information was making Tom’s head spin. Sitting on the edge of the bed he ran his hands through his unruly hair and let out a heavy breath. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his thighs for a while before remembering the gun in his waistband. Sitting up he took the weapon out and handed the gun to Hardy. Hardy then tucked it into his pants. Tom didn’t think he needed that anymore.

“Abigail isn’t British,” Tom told him dumbly.

“But she’s carrying the child of a British citizen. Therefore we can grant her citizenship.” Hardy informed him. “Plus, we are the fucking government and we can do whatever we want.” He added with a chuckle.

“Right right” Tom agreed, forgetting briefly that Hardy was MI6. “How long are we going to be here for?” 

“Classified,” Hardy replied. “I’ll leave you be for now. Go take a shower with your girl, mate, relax – watch some telly. I’ll have food brought up for you two and ring a doctor for Abby’s feet.” 

“Thanks, ya,” Tom answered still in a somewhat dazed.

Once the door was closed and Hardy had gone Tom stood and entered the bathroom. Abby’s dirty clothing was thrown about on the floor, her body sitting on the showers floor as the hot stream of water fell onto her. Kicking off his socks he shimmied out of his pants and entered the shower. Abby looked up at him and smiled weakly. 

Tom wetted his body down before sitting down beside her. His long legs came to rest on either side of her body and Abby scooted back so she rested against him. Tom lowered his head and kissed her wet temple. His arms wrapped around her body as he embraced her protectively. 

Sorely she turned in his arms and placed her legs over his, her head on his chest. Tom could kind of see the bottom of her feet and it made him cringe. At least she had the good sense to wrap her feet in her shirt preventing any more injury or infection. Reaching up he grabbed the soap and wetted the bar. Having his hands soapy he cleaned the bottom of her feet carefully. Gently his fingers massaged the bruised bottoms with Abby moaning and groaning in distress.

“I know love” he sighed. “I’m just trying to help.” 

“Hurts” she grumbled, pulling her feet away from him and under her body. 

They finished bathing and Tom helped her walk back to the bed. As Hardy had said, he had food brought into the room. On one of the bedside tables, there was a platter of various sandwiches and wraps, fresh fruit and water. Shakily she crawled under the blankets and sunk down into the comfortable bed. Tom went to her and helped propped her back up with pillows so that she was able to eat and watch TV comfortably. 

“Here, eat some food,” Tom suggested, placing the tray between the two of them. 

He opened the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt, getting dressed before joining her under the blankets. Hungrily he picked up a sandwich and began to eat. Abby was following his movements while blindly changing the channels. In one hand she had a thick chicken wrap and in the other a remote. 

They both had been deprived of outside contact of any kind that when they actually turned the TV on their attention became transfixed. Almost mechanically they ate their food and watched the TV. Tom wasn’t even sure what they were watching and he wasn’t sure how many sandwiches they had eaten either. 

Their trance was broken when someone knocked on the door loudly. Hardy entered first with an older man trailing behind. 

“This is Dr Alexander, he’s here to look at your feet and bandage them,” Hardy announced.  


Abigail didn’t volunteer to move; instead, she manoeuvred her feet out from under the blankets while keeping the rest of her covered. Abigail didn’t even bother to stop eating either as she grabbed for her third sandwich from the tray. Hardy chuckled by this but the doctor was less impressed. He gave a quick look to Tom for permission before gently picking up one of her feet and making his assessment before doing the same with the other. 

“It all seems superficial.” The doctor informed them. “Lots of little cuts and bruising. I’ll clean them, place an anti-biotic cream and wrap them.”

Annoyed she looked around the Dr to see the TV completely ignoring him and what he was saying. Tom memorised what the man had said though. Once the Dr was done and Abby had stopped eating she stretched and stuck her feet back under the blankets before turning onto her side and burying her body against Tom’s. Hardy dismissed himself and left the two.

“If you need anything, let me know. I’m in the room next to you.”

“Thanks” Tom smiled, his arm coming to hug her to him. 

“Get some rest. You two are very secure here.” Hardy added, “I would have never brought Emma here if I didn’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not British (I wish), I'm actually a moose-jockey so I may be completely wrong with some terminology, government practices and whatever else is British. I'll do my research and try my best. But be forewarned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*
> 
> Pairings: Tom/Abby

Soft giggling into his chest woke Tom. Grumbling he rolled onto his side and dragged Abby closer to him. She held her breath in an attempt to stop the giggling but wound up snorting like a piggy instead. 

Nose twitching in distaste Tom yawned and mumbled: "What's so funny?" 

"Listen" Abigail replied in a soft whisper.

He kept his eyes closed as his hearing strained to hear what was so funny. It didn't take him long to identify the tell tale sounds of sex. The walls weren't exactly thin but they could hear Hardy and Emma making love in the next room. 

"It's really not that funny" Tom chastised through a grumble. "The man's allowed to have sex with his lover, it's not a crime." 

"Wow," Abby commented in amazement. She sat up partially and looked at the wall separating them. "He's really giving it to her hard. Should we be worried?" 

Every once in a while, the bed frame would hit the wall and they'd hear a loud gasp or moan. Mainly it was Hardy making all the noise until Emma loudly moaned and begged him to go deeper. 

"No" Tom replied after hearing Emma. "Sounds like she's enjoying it. Now go to bed and stop being immature." 

Mumbling a few choice words under her breath Abby did as he instructed. Carefully she adjusted her feet under the blankets and stretched out against Tom's front, her bum fitting perfectly in the crook at his waist. 

Right away his hand came to touch her hip. A reassuring squeeze was all she got from the man before he seemingly fell back asleep behind her.  


In the dark, she lay there and tried to block out the noise from next door. Emma was lucky - she was practically fucking James Bond. Abby would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous because of that fact. Dangerous handsome men had always been a bit of a turn on. 

Unable to get comfortable she adjusted her legs, her bum rubbing against Tom's groin. He must have mistaken her uncomfortable position for playfulness because she felt him moan into the base of her neck and grab hold of her firmly. 

With his hand grasping her hip he rubbed himself against her, rotating his hips and bucking against her bare bottom. Giving into temptation she loosened out a bit and moved right back against him. Slowly Abby could feel him growing harder against her. His shaft pushing up between her bum cheeks and creating a dry friction. 

Tom groaned loudly and quickly threw back the blankets exposing the both of them. Submissively she rolled into her back, arms loose above her head and her thighs parted generously. 

"You're in the mood" Tom cooed, capturing her mouth as he slid into place between her legs. "Must be all the pheromones in the air." 

"Speak for yourself" she purred back, raising her leg and rubbing her foot against his thigh. 

Abby could feel his stiff cock poking at her entrance. Raised his hips and pushed forward, rubbing himself between her folds and over her swollen clit.

"Stop teasing" she moaned, her fingers digging into his hips. 

"Your so wet!" He praised "Drenched!" 

"Tom!" She whined with wanton need loudly enough for other people to hear. 

Tom smirked and pushed his hips forward again brushing against her hot core. As she was about to protest once more he dipped his hips and thrust. In one smooth motion, he sunk his member in hilt deep.  


Abby gasped loudly, her breath caught in her chest. Arching her back she grasped onto him tightly, holding his muscular body to hers. Tom chuckled into the crook of her neck and waited for her to settle before lowering his body on hers, partially pinning her to the bed. 

Propping himself up on his elbows above her shoulders he took hold of her arms, loosening them out a bit. Carefully, smoothly, he ran his hands up the length of her forearms and to her hands, clasping his hands over hers. Abby shuttered into his mouth, pressing her hands against his. Tom growled and pressed back dominating her. 

Cooing with arousal she wiggled her hips and bit his lower lip, pulling it from his mouth. 

"I can be a bad boy too!" Tom growled into her mouth. 

Abby cooed and arched her hips up, her legs around his waist tightly dragging him deeper in her body. Tom swooped down, pulled out and pushed back hard into her body. She felt her body move against the mattress. An unfamiliar sound of the bed hitting the wall above her. 

Their love making had been passionate, civil, nothing like it was now. His fingers dug into her hips as Tom pulled her to him and onto his cock. Her breath was heavy, her breasts jiggled and when Tom finally released her hands she gripped the sheets for leverage.

"Careful of the baby." Abby reminded him.

Tom slowed enough to reposition himself above her so that his stomach was no longer bumping into hers. The strain of his forearms holding his weight up caused his muscles to flex. Turning her head to the side Abby wrapped her hand around his forearm and held on. 

"Cum on" he cooed "Cum for me!"

Abigail's arms fell above her head once more and Tom took advantage of that. The arm she held stayed planted firmly beside her while the other smoothed its way up to her arms, his fingers wrapping around her thin wrists and holding her in place. 

The sound from the next room had stopped. No doubt they were now listening to them making love. The very thought had Abby blush furiously. Tom grinned, knowing full well what had her flustered. Carefully he dropped his hips down a little and took her deeper, the head of his cock brushing lightly against her sweet-spot.

Short deep thrusts caused the knot in her stomach to tighten. A spring winding up. Both legs delicately wrapped around his waist drawing him closer to him. Tom lost his footing and fell forward a little, catching himself before his full weight landed on top of her. Pulling himself up he knelt between her legs, his hand coming to slap the side of her thigh.

"Come on, ride me, love," Tom asked her, moving beside her and leaning against the headboard and adjusting the pillows around him.

Carefully she straddled his lap and took hold of his slick cock, holding it up in place so she could slide back down. Hissing out in pleasure as her softness moulded around his girth. Bracing herself she leant back with her hands on his thighs. Carefully with Tom's help Abby pushed herself against him, back and forth. Tom's large protective hands were gently grabbing hold of her hips and making sure that she wouldn't fall. 

Throwing her head back Abigail groaned loudly and flicked her hips faster. Tom raised his hips up to meet with her movements, connecting and strengthening their connection. 

Tom's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became laboured. She watched as his muscular toned chest risen and fell before her, a small bead of sweat gracing his forehead. His movements were becoming uneven, erratic. Below her, he withered and puffed, his orgasm near. 

Smirking devilishly Abby ground her hips down and deeply causing him to cry out in pleasure. Lowering herself against him she pressed her body to his and allowed Tom to pick up the slack. His strong arms encased her as he drew his knees up and cradled her on him. 

Abby found herself shuttering and clutching at his sweaty chest. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, her eyes closed as the sensations overtook her body. 

"Come on gorgeous, I'm gonna cum!" Tom whispered in a huff, his voice strained. 

"Yes," she replied just as shaky. 

They both came at the same time, crying out at the same time. Tom bucked up once more, holding himself firmly to her. His arms tightened around her protectively as she rode out her own orgasm. 

She felt him flood her insides with his seed as her muscles and soft tissues clamped around his shaft, greedily drawing and absorbing his essence into her womb. Slowly Tom lowered his hips back down onto the mattress and rolled them on their sides. Abby hooked her leg around his hip and settled her head on his arm. 

Carefully Tom dragged the blankets up and over their bodies. After the body rush they cooled down dramatically and he felt her shiver in his arms. Tenderly he placed a shaky kiss to her forehead and sighed in content. 

Tom was about to speak when he realised that Abby was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Smiling he adjusted his head so that she was tucked in under his chin. Unable to fight it anymore he found his own eyes fluttering closed. Heavy with exhaustion and the aftermath of bliss from their lovemaking. 

Outside their room, he could hear soft footsteps moving up and down the hallway. Conversations that didn't involve him and he ignored them as best he could. It was difficult to let his guard down completely. They weren't completely out of danger yet until they were safe back in the UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. I've not abandoned the story or any stories. However, my grandmother passed away, and that's depressing. It was expected though so it wasn't as hard as my father passing away. Anyways ignore my tragic life and just focus on how beautiful Ralph Fiennes was when he was younger (And now, don't judge me!)


	20. Authors note

I'm not dead, I haven't abandoned anything and I'll update as soon as I can. I'm dealing with massive writers block, real life drama, stress and a variety of other things that I wish I could physically write away. Thank you to whoever is still sticking around. I still love you all and appreciate all your comments, kudos and views.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom stood firm against the wall with his arms crossed. Carefully he overlooked Hardy who was busy behind a computer. The question that bothered him the most was still not being answered and he were determined to get it. What did they want with his baby?

“You never answered my question.” Tom pointed out again.

“And what was that?” Hardy asked, half uninterested in him.

“What do they want with my baby?”

Hardy looked up from the computer and scrutinised the other man carefully. Tom used what little patients he had left for the subject and quietly waited for Hardy to answer. 

“The general consensus is that they’re trying to create the perfect genetic person. They’re experimenting with finding two people with compatible genetic traits and seeing if they’d be able to create a “super” human being.” Hardy explained. “And then from there they’d study the baby and their genetics.”

“That makes no sense.” Tom huffed. “So our baby will have a good immune system. Why is that important to the government?”

“It goes beyond just a good immune system, mate.” Hardy replied, “It has to do with playing God. They want to see if they can find a genetic superior person compared to you or me.” 

“Abby isn’t going to be giving birth to Superman,” Tom told him seriously. “It’s going to be an average baby.”

“Well, I know that!” Hardy scowled “But the government doesn’t and because of that they want to study the baby. Unfortunately for them this is illegal and they’re in violation of several Geneva codes. Hence why they’re doing it secretly.” 

Tom sat down in front of Hardy and ran his hands through his hair. He was confused and unsure of whom to trust. What if the only reason why Hardy had saved them is because his government wanted to study their baby? Hardy must have sensed his hesitation because he came around the desk and actually knelt before him.

“It’s going to be ok, ya?” Hardy told him. “Our government only has the best intentions for the three of you. They want to protect you and the baby.”

“They want the baby for the same reasons the US government does,” Tom told him bluntly. 

“Not necessarily.” Hardy assured “I don’t know their full reasoning but I can assure that they don’t want him or her for that very reason. They may study the baby, yes, but only for medical sake. The US government wanted to replicate the DNA traits of your child and perhaps modify several people.”

The protective father inside him had Tom on edge. He wasn’t so quick to believe Hardy and even if he did, it wasn’t any better than what they just escaped. Tom wanted everyone to leave his child alone. All he wanted was to raise his baby normally with no interference from anyone but family and close friends. 

“How would you like it if someone started poking and prodding your child?” Tom asked him seriously “My child is not a science experiment and I’ll admit, it was conceived in an unconventional way, but it’s still a baby…my baby. Not the government's baby.” 

“I wouldn’t like it but seeing the circumstances I’d want to do whatever I could to protect it. Having the baby in MI6’s hands is better than the US government.” Hardy told him. 

Tom didn’t believe him. Hardy was far too aggressive and protective to allow anyone to bother his child. Hardy was just saying these things because it was his job to do so. The look on his face told Hardy he didn’t believe him and he stood up straight, walking back behind the computer.

“Bullshit” Tom hissed, calling the other man out. “You wouldn’t even entertain the bloody thought! Your so quick to lead us into the fire because it isn’t your child!”

Hardy glared darkly and stared him down for what seemed like an eternity. He didn’t back down from the icy glare and instead held his ground. Hardy didn’t back down either and Tom didn’t expect him too. 

His lips pursed together almost as if he was debating on whether he should say something or not. Tom waited, crossing his leg over and folding his arms over his chest. Hardy cleared his throat and let out a shaky breath. Inching his finger and indicating that Tom was to lean in close, he did so.

“Not that it’s any of your business.” Hard addressed, placing enthusiasm on ‘Your’, “Emma is pregnant herself. I’m in the same fucking position you are but worse, because I’m an agent and I got a civilian pregnant while on duty!”

Tom was stunned into silence. He tried to keep the look of shock off his face as he digested what Hardy had just told him. Of course it never really occurred to him that Emma may be pregnant as well because the very thought of Hardy fathering anything was terrifying. Tom couldn’t see the rough agent being a father let alone paternal to anything, kind of like James Bond. 

"Don't tell anyone, please," Hardy asked him seriously. "My superiors don't know yet and Emma is a wreck."

"I...no, no of course not. But at least you really know how I feel about this!" Tom assured him.

"I knew how you felt before," Hardy told him bluntly, his face blank. "You don't have to be a father to know that the government experimenting with infants is wrong. And now that I'm in the same situation as you I feel even more firmly about this."

"Do they know that Abby is pregnant?" Tom asked him, waiting to confirm the dreadful news. 

"Our government knows, hers doesn't. Not yet at least." Hardy confirmed. "We have to give her another more reliable pregnancy test to confirm."

Tom wasn't so sure if he'd allow that. In his mind, this was starting to sound much like what they just escaped from but in better surroundings. A pregnancy test would turn into a medical exam, and although, he admits she needs one of those it would be through a government employed doctor. 

If he could, he'd take Abby and run but it was impossible right now. 

"I'd rather you leave her alone," Tom told him bluntly. 

"We have no choice. We have to make sure that she is, in fact, pregnant. The test they gave you is subject to failure. And on the off chance that she isn't in fact pregnant, we need her to start a birth-control regimens to prevent any pregnancies." Hardy explained.

"Excuse me?!" Tom yelled, his voice aggressive and his body langue stiff. "We're adults, you can't tell us we're not allowed to have children!"

The mere thought of someone, anyone, telling him he couldn't make a baby infuriated him beyond belief. Tom had every right in the world to get Abby pregnant if he chose to do so. That was part of their basic human rights and he'd be damned if the government tells them not too.

"I'd advise you not to get her pregnant to avoid this whole situation!" Hardy seethed, his knuckles turning white with tension. "Be smart about this and put your male ego pride aside! No baby equals freedom."

"Bullshit!" Tom spat with venom. "We're still together and our genetic traits would still create a supposed "Super baby" so no matter what the government will always harass us!"

"You don't know that!" Hardy defended. "For all, we know they'd lose interest in you and look at other couples that are actually pregnant, like me and Emma." The last bit of that sentence was with a strained sigh. Clearly, he was more stressed than Tom gave him credit for.

"Well, Abby's pregnant. I sort of know because when she conceived it felt...different." Tom informed him anxiously, feeling like a complete idiot sharing this with him.

"I know that feeling..." Hardy confirmed, "You can feel it somewhere deep inside you right after you've cum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks, I know. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things once more. If there's any name discrepancies, forgive me. I actually have a bad short-term memory and often have to go back several chapters for reference :/


	22. Chapter 22

"Why would I lie about being pregnant?" Abby snapped.

"We don't think your lying, love. But we have to confirm that you are in fact pregnant." Hardy explained. "The test they gave you was faulty. It could give a false positive."

"I'm pregnant!" She hissed, hands on her hips. 

Tom wasn't dumb enough to question her further on whether Abby felt she was pregnant or not. His theory was that if anyone should know, it would be her, the female that's actually carrying said child.

As Hardy fumbled through a series of excuses minimising his own villains, Tom could visibly see that Abby was becoming more flustered and frustrated with the man. Fearing for her wellbeing as well as their baby Tom stepped in between the two. Raising his hand up he blocked Hardy from speaking any further.

"I think we need to discuss this further at another time. Emotionally upsetting a pregnant mum-to-be isn't good." Tom reasoned.

The look he had given Hardy told the man he shouldn't argue with him. Tom's assertiveness was really for his own peace of mind rather than Abby's. Right now he was about at his limit for bullshit and may result in doing something drastic.

Hardy bit his lip nodded his head and turned quickly on his heel. Whether he meant to slam the door or not, Tom didn't know, but he had and Abby jumped because of it. Once they were alone he approached his lover, encasing her in a loving embrace. 

He could tell by how she still stiff Abby was in his arms she was still upset. Slowly he pulled away from her, a look of concern on his face as he looked her over. Abby's face was blank but her eyes spoke volumes. She was hurt. 

"I can't believe you think I'm lying about this!" Abby whispered brokenly. "You saw the test yourself..."

"I never questioned it. Hardy isn't even questioning it. He wants to make sure that you are in fact pregnant because if you're not, it'll be easier to get out of here." Tom explained to her, rubbing her upper arms with his hands. 

"Oh, so this is my fault that I'm pregnant?" Abby snapped, twisting her body to break his embrace. Glaring she looked him over from head to toe. If she could spit venom Tom was sure that she would. "It takes two to tango, mister! This isn't all my fault."

"No no no, you're not understanding what I'm saying, love." Tom reasoned softly in the hopes to calm her down a little. 

Guiding Abby to the bed he sat her down and massaged her shoulders. Right away Abby's shoulders drooped and her muscles became less tense. 

"I want the baby. I'm not upset that we're having the baby if we're actually having the baby. Hardy merely wants to confirm for real that you are in fact pregnant." Tom explained to her. "That way we can get you proper medical care. If you're not pregnant, then my government will release us back into the wild." 

Abby was silent for a good while which allowed Tom to continue what he was doing and do a little thinking of his own. Was she pregnant? Probably. Tom never had a doubt to actually question her on it. Why the fuck would she lie about that seeing how it would benefit them greatly if she wasn't? 

He wanted the baby, of course. Tom would never in a million years even consider getting rid of it no matter what headaches came with it. They laid down, made a baby and now he had to deal with it. It is what it is. Not idea, he'll admit that, but not the end of the world either. 

"What happens if I'm not pregnant?" Abby asked him finally. Her voice was slow and deliberate. Almost as if she was dreading the answer. 

"I honestly don't know," Tom answered, stopping his gentle massaging for a few moments before starting back again. 

Abby narrowed her brow and turned to face him partially. She pursed her lips together and became lost in thought again. All this stress wasn't good for her to begin with and he dreaded what it did to the baby. 

"Would they just let us go?" Abby asked him. "I mean, if they do...what is going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked her curiously. In the back of his mind, he already knew what she meant. Abby was fearful that he'd leave her at the first taste of freedom. "I'm not going anywhere," Tom assured her. "You're not going anywhere either." 

His assurance did little to convince her. Reaching out to grab her Tom took hold of her shoulders and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Abby was stiff at first and her lips refused to move. After a little coaxing and determination, Abby returned the intimate gesture. 

Tom's hand cupped the side of her face, cradling it and tilting for the perfect angle. Abby moaned into his mouth, slowly becoming bolder. Her teeth grazed along his bottom lip causing him to groan, his skin flushing red hot. 

He felt Abby raise up a little, her hands pressed against his firm chest. Every nerve, every fibre of his being knew that he was about to get lucky. His desires for love-making were slashed when a sharp knock was heard on their door. Abby grumbled into his mouth and pulled away from him. 

Abby's cheeks were flushed and her chest was heavy. Still, despite being broken apart there was a faint glaze of lust covering her eyes. Slowly she licked her lips and fixed her shirt, inching apart from him. 

"You should get that," Abby told him just as another knock on the door was given. 

Honestly, he didn't want to get the door. His blood was raging and he was half hard. Whoever was bothering them wasn't going to like him very much right now. Tom had an itch that only Abby could scratch. 

Grabbing the back of his neck he massaged the tense muscle before releasing a heavy sigh. Standing he approached the door, opening it and taking in the sight of Hardy holding a medical specimen cup in his hand. 

"She needs to pee in the cup, Sorry mate, I'm only following orders. The bosses want to make sure that she is in fact pregnant so they can make proper accommodations." Hardy explained, handing him the cup.

Tom soured and snatched the cup out of his hand. Hardy gave a look of offence before huffing his disapproval. Rather than argue with him he chose to leave. Tom closed the door with a flick of his wrist and went back to the bed and back to Abby. 

Tossing the pee-cup to the side he recaptured her lips, fingers gripping her jaw tightly as he held her in place and dominated their kiss. Abby moaned, her body falling forward a little against him. 

"Are we going to get disturbed again?" Abby moaned, pulling away from him. 

"Oh, I hope not!" Tom groaned, leaning forward and recapturing her lips. 

"There are condoms in the bathroom, do we need one?" She asked innocently. 

Instantly he stiffened against her. His lips were still touching hers but they were no longer kissing. "No, of course not! Why would I use one of those?"

"I might not be pregnant?" Abby murmured. 

"I don't need or want to use one. I don't like how they feel, never have." Tom reasoned, his hands cupping her breasts through her shirt. 

He was offended that she'd even ask him that question. Condoms. Honestly. He wasn't a teenage boy fumbling his way through life. Tom was a grown man with the means to look after a baby if they had one. 

"I just thought I'd ask." Abby defended, her own hands coming to his chest and running along the plains of his solid chest. 

Tom felt like deliberately making sure that Abby was pregnant just to show Hardy and the government that he could do what he wanted, when he wanted, and they weren't going to tell him differently. Hardy's questioning his ability to actually get her pregnant was a challenge to his manhood. 

Grinning he shook his head and gently placed her down on the bed. Abby fixed her legs and spread herself out under him, her arms above her head loosely and waiting for his command. Propping himself above her he smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"I couldn't not cum inside you, my love." Tom cooed. "It's the sexiest thing in the world, so hot." 

Abby blushed a deep red and turned her head a little, Tom's lips falling on her pulse point. Slowly he manoeuvred himself between her parted legs and fell into place, raising his hips and rubbing himself against her core. 

The feeling of his trapped erection pressed against her clothed mound made Abby gasp, raising her hips up off the mattress and pressing herself into him. Tom growled, nipping her lower lip and pulling it away from her mouth. 

Small hands trailed down his back and under his shirt, grasping and massaging tight skin and muscle. Soon her legs draped around his waist loosely as Abby further enticed him to continue. 

Tom reared up on his knees and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side beside the pee-cup. Blunt nails scraped down his chest, around his nipples and to his hips where she grabbed hold of him and pulled him to her. 

Releasing his hips briefly Abby took it upon herself to remove her own shirt, braless and completely nude from the waist up made Tom drool. 

"I love your titties!" he groaned, lowering his head and eagerly capturing a nipple between his lips. 

Abby interlaced her fingers in his curly locks, bucking her chest up into his mouth out of encouragement. "They love you too!" she cooed in response, watching as his tongue danced around the pert rosey bud. 

Tom smirked and lowered his gaze, slowly crawling down her body. His mouth trailed a long line of kisses and licks to the front of her pants. Adjusting himself between her legs so that he was facing her crotch. 

"I love this even more!" he groaned, his accent heavier with lust. 

Playfully Tom bit her quim through the material of her pants. Abby giggled and instinctively rose her hips, his hands coming up to place them back down. Keeping his hands on her hips he bit her again, tongue trailing between her clothed folds, teasing her. 

Hooking his thumbs into the fabric he pulled the material down her hips, over her thighs and off her legs. Adding Abby's pants to the pile on the floor he was left with a frustrating pair of pink panties. 

"Panties" he muttered, "You're not allowed to wear panties anymore." 

"No easy access?" Abby giggled, holding her hips up for him to remove the inferior piece of fabric off her body. 

"Forever easy access!" Tom growled playfully in response. 

Abby rose an eyebrow and reached for the small bit of waistband material peeking out from his jeans. She placed a finger under it and snapped it back against his skin. 

"Brat" he cooed, biting her bare mound. 

"Your pants need to come off!" Abby chimed, wiggling her bottom while her foot rubbed against his thigh. 

"But of course, my love."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Smut

Abby had never actually played coy before. Smiling deviously she inched back a little from Tom and raised her leg, her foot pressing against his stomach. Tom recognised the game right away and smirked, a Cheshire grin spreading across his handsome face as he pushed her foot away and moved between her legs. 

"Little games, hum?" he hummed, his mouth falling on the side of her neck, teeth biting lightly into the flesh. "Do you think playing games is a good thing right now?" he teased further, "I'm very horny."

She giggled and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back a little. Carefully she flipped onto her stomach, legs spread wide as she wiggled her bum and looked over her shoulder. Tom growled and placed his hands on her shoulders, trailing them down her back, over her bum and back again. Strong hands grasped her plush bottom, massaging and squeezing before he lowered his head and bit the soft cheek lightly. 

"Oh!" Abby cooed, her head raising up at the feel of teeth grazing across her bum. 

Tom smacked her bum gingerly and took hold of her hips, propping her up and adjusting her for his access. A pillow was placed under her belly as he rubbed and stroked the inside of her thighs, across her lower back and over her bum. 

Nimble fingers spread her flushed lips apart exposing her wetness. The cool contact with heated flesh had caused Abby to gasp, goosebumps covering her skin. Shuttering at the feeling of his fingers tracing along her slit and over her clit had caused Tom to smile deeply. 

He paid close attention to what he was doing. Inspecting, caressing and touching every inch of her, committing it to memory. A probing finger at her entrance reminded her that they were about to make love. Easily Tom slipped a finger inside her aching pussy. He moved it inside her a few times before adding another, then a third. 

Raising her hips a little she moaned, a heavy breath escaping her lips. Rotating her hips on his hand she slowly gradually started to rock herself back and forth on his fingers. 

"That's it" Tom groaned, his voice filled with lust. "Fuck my hand!"

Tom allowed her to continue for a while longer until the unbearable urge to be inside her became too hard to ignore. Taking his hand back he grasped her one hip and took hold of his throbbing cock, lining it with her entrance. Leaning forward he watched as the tip disappeared into her body followed by his shaft. 

Slowly he paced himself, inch after inch seated inside her hot wetness. Once he was fully inside her they both gasped, pausing a moment for Abby to adjust. 

Looking over her shoulder he could see her clutching the blankets in her hands, knuckles white. Slow steady breaths left her mouth and he felt her body shaking. 

"So full!" Abby moaned deeply, lowering her upper body and creating a deeper pronounced dip in her spine. 

"Are you in pain?" Tom asked her. 

"No" Abby replied in a shaky voice. "Move, please!"

Tom waited for a few more moments before slowly pulling back and pushing back in. The sound of skin against skin and the unmistakable quenching of her arousal coating his cock was the only sound in the room. Every once in a while, she'd moan or Tom would groan. Faint paints and the adjustment of the mattress under them also helped their sympathy of lovemaking. 

Feeling her back start to ache she reared up, breaking their connection and throwing Tom off rhythm. He knelt on the bed with a dazed look on his face. Quickly she turned on her bottom and placed either leg on either side of him, leaning back and waiting for him to resume. 

Tom fell between her legs, his forearms flexing by her head as he supported his weight. Lowering his hips down he easily entered her body once more. Inside her welcoming quim, he hooked an arm around her middle and dragged her down under him better, Abby's back pressed to the mattress. 

He was nearing his release when she stopped. Her sudden movement made Tom question whether he had hurt her or not. Once she submitted to him once more he felt his arousal peak. 

Raising himself up a little he was able to see how Abby's hand lazily made its way between their bodies, fingers ghosting over what little shaft was left outside of her body. Without thinking, she placed two fingers on her swollen clit rubbing. 

Seeing her fingers glistening with their arousals and easily working over her clit made him nearly come undone. Breathe heavy he darted his eyes from her face to her pussy and back again. 

Abby's eyes were closed tightly, her lips slightly parted and a flush over her cheeks. She looked to be in pure ecstasy. 

"Cum on" Tom encouraged, covering her body slightly. His lips ghosted over hers, lightly nipping and touching. "Cum on my cock, cum hard for me. I wanna feel it." 

"Cum in me" Abby replied, her legs resting around his waist. 

She moved her hand from their connection and placed it on her chest. Tom adjusted himself above her, took hold of her hand and raised it to his mouth. While she watched he placed every finger in his mouth, licking and sucking them clean from her arousal. 

Tom fluttered his eyes closed and moaned, the taste assaulting his senses and bringing feral emotions to the surface. For good measure, he repeated himself until he was certain that every drop was cleaned from her hand. 

Abby's head was cocked to the side as she watched him with arousal, her eyes fogged over from pleasure and her chest flushed with red. Breathing steady but hard. He knew that she was close, he could feel and see it. 

Her quim was becoming tighter, her nipples perked and she clutched at his sides. Tom could feel his own orgasm coming to the surface. A tingle started at the base of his spine, his sac tightened and he felt his movements become irregular. 

Planting himself deeply inside her body he hooked his arms around her back and held Abby to his body protectively. Their intimate embrace was sealed when he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. 

Pushing into her a few more times he braced himself as jet after jet of cum left his body and coated her insides. Abby's quim throbbed and burned around his member, begging for more cum. 

She gasped into his chest, her whole body seizing against him. Leg's tightening around him out of instinct. Abby's little gasps of pleasure were interrupted by gasps and short breath. 

Fearful that he may be placing too much pressure on her stomach Tom reluctantly pulled away from her body, dragging her to his side. 

Abby took a few more shaky deep breaths and adjusted herself beside him. Her head rested on his chest and her hand cupped over his softening member protectively. 

Tom turned on his side, enveloping her in his protective embrace. Letting out a deep breath he relaxed in the post-coitus bliss. The feeling of her warm soft body against his and the smell of sweet pheromones was drawing him asleep. 

Feeling her shift in his arms he slowly cracked an eye open and observed her yawn. Abby's own eyes were half drawn as well, a sleepy happy smile on her face. 

"Go to sleep" he murmured, kissing her forehead lightly. 

As she rested in his arms he could feel his cum leaking out of her quim and onto his thigh. If she wasn't pregnant before he most certainly was now. Tom made sure of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Tom felt tight fingers grip his wrist right before he was pushed up against the hallway wall. Stunned he stiffened his body and adjusted his eyes taking in the faint outline of Hardy. The stockier man kept his hold on Tom's wrist but stepped back away from him.

"You had sex, didn't you?" Hardy asked him in a harsh whisper. His voice in an accusatory tone. 

"That's not against the law," Tom replied, yanking his arm out of Hardy's grasp. "Abby may be younger than me but she's legal and it's always consensual."

"Did you at least use condoms? I had a box placed in your bathroom." Hardy pressed, his voice with a deep hiss as he narrowed his brows and glared.

Tom glared right back at the other man and puffed his chest out. Taking a dominant stand he clutched his hands together at his side. "No! Why would I need that?"

He could feel the tension and muted hostility oozing off Hardy as the two stood there, a showdown of egos and masculinity, in the hallway just past midnight. The house was oddly quiet and it appeared as it should be, void of human activity. Even the blinding light from the computer monitors was turned off leaving the downstairs in relative darkness. 

The light from a window was what made either man relatively visible in the dark gray murkiness. 

"Are you fucking daft?!" Hardy hissed, grabbing Tom by his shirt. "What part of "Do not get her pregnant" didn't you understand?! Why would you deliberately do that?!"

Tom took great insult to that. He shoved Hardy off him and stepped forward in a way that would indicate he was willing to fight. 

"I have every right in the world to get her pregnant if I so choose. And besides, she's already pregnant so why would I use condoms?" Tom sneered. 

"But if she wasn't pregnant before that means you can get the hell out of my hair!" Hardy reasoned with the same amount of aggression. "You could have actually knocked her up! Which means you'll never fucking leave!"

To him, his logic didn't make any sense and Tom wasn't going to stand in a hallway all night long having a pissing match with another man. He shook the man off, rolling his shoulders in agitation and then stepped off to the side and away from Hardy. 

"Leave me alone, mate. I don't tell you what to do with your woman. Don't dictate what I do with mine." Tom warned him. "And don't make her feel bad about being pregnant either." 

"Use your fucking head, mate!" Hardy spat in response "And not the one between your legs! Think about the big picture and what it means for the future!"

Tom raised his hand and shook it at Hardy in a dismissive manner before disappearing back into the bedroom, closing the door and officially forgetting Hardy for the evening. Despite their quiet argument Abby was awake now and clutching the blankets to her chest. She looked like she heard every word of what was uttered.

"Is he mad?" she asked.

"He's always mad." Tom snickered, pulling the covers back and getting into bed. "Don't let him bother you." 

Abby gave a worried look and shimmied back down the bed until her head touched the pillows. Covered in the blankets she turned on her side and snuggled into Tom. Outside the wind was howling and whipping the branches of trees so violently Abby was fearful one would snap. 

The rain came down in buckets, a loud thundering thump akin to water torcher was actually somewhat soothing. 

As her head rested on Tom's chest the rise and fall of his steady breathing helped calm her a little. A warm hand rested on her upper arm, fingers stroking her cold flesh. Nuzzling her nose into his side she tried to show a bizarre amount of affection and loyalty to him. 

In a way, she felt guilty for actually being pregnant in the first place. The first time really wasn't her fault but perhaps she should have been more forceful with him using protection this time. How would he react to that exactly? Tom had never been exactly crossing with her before but she didn't want to test the waters and make him. 

"If I'm not pregnant, I don't have to become pregnant do I?" Abby finally asked him, biting the bullet and ready for it to explode.

"No" Tom replied shortly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you are pregnant, it is what it is. If you're not, there's always time in the future." 

She didn't believe him. Abby was certain that he genuinely wanted any baby from her and the mere thought of it not happening bothered him deeply. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

"You're upset" he commented, grabbing her arm in comfort and reassurance. For added measures he dragged her closer to him, turning to face him so more of his body hid hers. "What's bothering you my love?" 

He was sincere, sickly sweet and still a concerned husband. Well, as close to a husband as he physically could be without the piece of paper. 

"I don't know. I'm just confused as to what I want." Abby confessed. "I honestly just want to go back to my old uneventful life of library hopping, coffee drinking, boringness." 

"Sounds nice" Tom commented softly, his hand stroking her back. 

"Before my biggest issue was whether my jeans fit right at the end of the month," she added. "Now I have to worry about either being pregnant and the government wanting my baby or not being pregnant and the government still harassing me to become pregnant. I don't even really want kids..."

That last little bit caused Tom to stop breathing temporarily. Abby was one of those people that just assumed that she'd never have kids because she'd never find anyone. She supposed her age had a lot to do with her current mindset as well. Abby wasn't exactly approaching 30 and had a subconscious need to get pregnant. 

The idea wasn't completely dismissed, though. Obviously, if she were pregnant it would grow on her and she'd eventually want to be a mother. But when she peed on that test and it became positive she internally freaked out a little. A panic surged through her body and she nearly had a heart-attack. 

"Well, obviously right now isn't ideal but eventually you want kids...right?" Tom asked her, propping himself up a little with his arm. 

Abby pursed her lips together and forced herself to nod her head. Tom wasn't an idiot, he saw through it. Suddenly he gave her a grim look and his eyes darkened a little. It was almost as if she had rejected him and it hurt him deeply. 

"What the hell do you want from me? I'm 18 years old! Any sane 18-year-old doesn't want a baby. It's no reflection of you!" Abby snapped. 

"I thought we had a plan here?" Tom snapped right back, sitting back up and turning his body so he sat cross-legged beside her. "We planned for a baby."

"The government planned for a baby. I didn't." she gently reminded him, her hand protectively on her stomach. 

"What happens if you are pregnant? Then what?" Tom inquired. 

"Then I guess we're having a fucking baby! Duh!" Abby told him in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not going to go psycho and kill the baby in its crib while you're sleeping if that's what you're worried about!"

"Well, that's good to know!" Tom hissed, venom dripping from his voice. 

Abby was left to sit there, alone in the dark, as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Off in the distance, she could hear heavy footsteps moving down the stairs and towards the front door. Shortly after another pair of feet joined the first and followed Tom out the front door. Hardy. At least she felt a little secure knowing that Hardy was tailing Tom to keep him protected from whatever hid out in the woods, waiting, watching, for them to leave the safety of this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is death more complicated than life? Seriously. I honestly don't think anyone who's died (Obviously!) realizes how difficult it is to deal with the remnants of their existence. It's so hard physically and mentally to slowly delete their lives off the face of the planet. Every paper-shred, government call, form filled out and even the disbursing of their personal belongings is one more step of them actually no longer existing. They were here, living, breathing, they had a life. Now they're just gone. This has been really hard for me to deal with. As I'm sure its the same with anyone else that's lost someone close to them. Until now I've never had to actually dive so deep into the human theory of life. It's a scary place.


	25. Chapter 25

Tom didn't know where he was going but he knew for one thing, Hardy was following after him in a hurry. In stocking feet, he marched down to the end of the driveway only to be met with a closed gate and an unimpressed guard. The man grunted and stepped in front of the gate. Both hands on his gun which was pressed to the length of his upper body. Shaking his head "No" prompted Tom to take a sharp right and head towards the grass. 

"Don't be a fucking idiot," Hardy called from behind him. 

Tom turned and glared at the man, his feet sinking into the soggy grass, water moving between his toes and making him uncomfortable. Pausing for just a moment he placed his hands on his hips and looked around at his options. 

Anywhere but here would be best at the moment. Unfortunately for him, he had no real options for escape unless he childishly ran towards the back of the house and disappeared into the forest. Even then he didn't think his travels would take him far enough away from here. 

"I told you not to leave the house!" Hardy hissed, grabbing his arm for a second time that night and violently jerking Tom around to face him. 

"Let go of my arm!" Tom warned darkly, eyes narrowing. He attempted to take his arm back but was met with resistance. 

"Why are you being a bloody wanker? The whole house heard your argument with Abby! You're being a prick, mate!" Hardy informed him seriously. "Knock it off!" 

Tom stood on his toes to make himself appear even taller than before. Puffing out his chest he pressed himself forward and invaded Hardy's personal space. The shorter man didn't release his arm or back down. In all honesties, Hardy could and would probably kick his ass but his male ego refused to admit that out loud. 

"Get back in the house!" Hardy growled, pulling at him. 

He faltered a little, composing himself to an upright position. "I don't have to go anywhere. I'm not a child, I'm a grown man!" Tom replied. 

"Then stop acting like a child and get back in the fucking house before someone knicks you in the ass with a bullet! What part of 'the government is looking for you' don't you understand?!" 

Glaring off into the distance he scanned the darkened foliage for any forms of threats. Tom was kidding himself seeing how it was impossible to make anything out without night vision. Hardy's face remained blank but firm as he waited for Tom's little temper tantrum to be over. 

Embarrassment flushed over his body causing his skin to heat and his stomach to knot. He felt childish and a complete asshole. Tom never meant for anyone else but him and Abby to hear that argument. Knowing that Hardy and everyone else probably thought he was a chauvinistic pig made him want to vomit. 

"She doesn't want a baby." Tom finally spoke, his chest heaving with emotion. 

"Can you blame her? This isn't exactly the ideal situation for baby making." Hardy replied, releasing his arm. 

Tom gave a blank look before taking a deep breath "No, I mean in general." he added.

"She's young, her mind will change in time. It always does. Woman their age aren't even contemplating having babies."

Tom didn't feel that was the case. He was honestly worried that she didn't want to ever have one. This was probably why their age difference wasn't compatible on all levels. 

"Come on, let's get in the house before we catch a cold," Hardy suggested, tugging on his shirt hem. 

Reluctantly Tom followed the other man back into the quiet house. All the lights were off and not a peep of noise was heard. Hardy nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen and plugged in a kettle for Tea. Admitting defeat Tom placed his bum on the stool and pulled himself up to the kitchen island, his hands folded on the counter. 

"You can't take off like that," Hardy told him once more. "It makes my bosses nervous. You don't want to appear unpredictable because unpredictable people are kept on short leashes." 

"I just want to go away, you know? And I don't particularly care where either." Tom told him honestly. "I feel like a caged animal."

"You'll get more freedoms, I promise. Eventually, you'll be free to come and go as you please." Hardy promised. "Despite your current impression you're not that great of an interest to MI6. Hopefully, they'll get bored of you and move onto something more spectacular." 

"You do realise that I'm losing money because of this, right? I've probably defaulted on two signed contracts for films which mean I'm out of a lot of income." Tom told him seriously.

Usually, he didn't care about money that much but seeing how he had someone else to look after now and a potential child on the way, money was becoming a great importance. Children weren't cheap and neither were spouses. Especially since he'd prefer Abby to stay at home and raise their baby as a posed to relying on nannies and other outside interference. 

"Your getting paid for this, I'm presuming." Tom pointed out, "I'm not."

"You're a millionaire, I'm not." Hardy pointed back.

"You're retirement package is probably amazing. I'm dependant on my acting abilities and popularity." 

"You're rather argumentative tonight, aren't you?" Hardy asked, dismissing his claims. "You're looking for a fight in all the wrong places, mate."

That was a warning Tom took for more than face value. Accepting his tea he sat there quietly and stared off into space as he thought about life and where it was heading. 

"When are we flying back to the UK?" Tom asked finally breaking the silence. 

"Within the next few days. We're just finishing up the girl's paperwork." Hardy answered. 

"And then what?" Tom pressed, unsure of whether he wanted to actually know the answer. 

Hardy leant against the counter and cupped his tea in both hands he gave Tom a seriously look before responding "I honestly don't know, I haven't been briefed on that. I'm presuming another safe house in the country." 

"Great" Tom muttered. "And then we'll be hostages in another country."

He finished his tea and turned to go back upstairs to Abby. It was now that he decided to do something drastic and probably suicidal. Tom was going to plot out his escape. Well, their escape. 

Tom wanted out, he wanted to be away from everything and anyone. There had to be a way to break out of here. 

Closing the door behind him he locked it and turned to see Abby sleeping in the bed under a pile of blankets. Leaning his back against the door Tom pondered if she really was pregnant. He had to make her pee in that cup to confirm. The results of the test will dictate whether he actually breaks out of here or not.


	26. Chapter 26

"Just, pee in the cup and get it over with." Tom huffed under his breath, a look of pain written across his face. 

Abby rose and eyebrow and snatched the cup out of his hand roughly before turning promptly on her heel and marching off into the bathroom. Tom lingered by the door but reframed from pressing his ear to the door itself. He wanted to give her some form of privacy. 

After what seemed like an eternity she emerged and handed him the cup filled half-ways with pee. Mildly grossed out he made a sour face and then handed the cup to Hardy who was standing out in the hallway. The shorter man disappeared into a room he presumed they kept the medical stuff.

Abby sat on the side of the bed with her arms cross and a scowl on her face. Every once in a while, her nose would twitch as Abby continued to brood. Their second real argument in less than 24hrs had her ticked off more than normal, especially since she didn't win it. 

"I already told you I was pregnant. I have no idea why you insisted on me taking that test!" she snapped, her foot bobbing up and down while her legs crossed. 

Tom bit his lip and held his breath until the urge to yell at her subsided. Once he was calm, cool and collected Tom approached her, kneeling so that they were eye level. Grasping her hand in his he raised it to his lips, kissing the soft top.

"Listen" Tom whispered, "If your not pregnant we're getting out of here." 

"What?!" she asked in confusion, her eyebrows knitted together as Abby scanned his face for any signs of playful mischief. 

"I'm breaking us out of here if you're not pregnant. We're not staying here any longer, I refuse." Tom told her. 

Abby was still looking for any hint that Tom was fucking with her. He honestly couldn't be serious? How in the hell did he even think to attempt this? The last time they escaped they got lost and walked aimlessly in the woods until Hardy showed up and rescued them. 

"And where are we going to go?" Abby asked him, her tone of voice and face indicating that she wasn't impressed with his declaration. 

"I haven't figured that out yet," Tom told her, biting his lower lip in a pensive manner. 

Abby snorted and shook her head, leaning back on the bed. To the best of her calculations, they were surrounded by nothing but forest and mountains. If they actually managed to hop the fence and disappear long enough to escape they'd be stuck in the wilderness. She loved Tom but Tom wasn't a wilderness outdoorsy kind of guy. 

She didn't even know enough to survive outside of general camping and he wanted to take off into the unknown. 

"First, Hardy and his men would catch us and prevent us from actually leaving. Second, even if we do manage to get out of here and into the woods...where are we going to go? We can't scale a fucking mountain, Tom. It's impossible." Abby told him hoping that her logic would get through to her. 

"Well, it's not impossible..." he smiled, somewhat dismissing her reason. 

"Tom, be reasonable." Abby sighed heavily. "It's better to just...stay here." 

His face fell with her omission. Tom was about to argue with her except a knock on a door interrupted him. Quickly he stood and opened the door, revealing Hardy and a large envelope. Hardy handed Tom the paper and much to their distress he stayed, closing the door. 

"The results," Hardy informed him. 

"Why do I have a feeling that you already know before we do?" Tom asked him bitterly, handing the envelope off to Abby to open. 

Abby opened the envelope and pulled out the paperwork. Scanning over the medical jargon she finally found the little bit that was most important. 

Her nose twitched, her lips pursed together and she remained silent. Tom looked at her, waiting for any form of response desperately trying to search her an answer. 

"Well?" Tom asked her, coming over and taking the paper from her. "Negative" he muttered to himself. 

Hardy gave them both a sad look and quietly dismissed himself from the room thinking that they'd need a moment. In all actuality, it was probably a bad move seeing how Tom was plotting an escape. 

"So you got your wish, you're not pregnant," Tom told her emotionless.

"I never said I didn't want the baby!" Abby snapped. "Stop being a fucking dick! I was so positive that I was in fact pregnant. It actually hurts." 

Abby's omission had Tom by her side. He held her in his arms and slowly pushed her back so they were laying down properly. Bundling her up in his arms Tom kissed the side of her head and then tucked Abby under his chin. A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he tried to calm down a little. 

"I'm sorry" Tom apologised sincerely. "But we're still getting out of here." 

"Good luck with that." Abby murmured into his chest, completely dismissing his claims. 

If Tom actually managed to pull it off she'd be impressed, then upset because that means she'd have to follow her handsome idiot into the woods. Where they'd get lost in the great wide wilderness. 

"I have a good idea as to where we are," Tom commented confidently. "I'm not going to just lead us blind." 

No comment. Abby thought this was a stupid idea and he was being irrational. The longer they stayed in somewhat captivity the more Tom seemed to loose touch with reality. 

Abby would tell Hardy of his plans but she was fearful that it would make him worse. Hopefully for now Tom would only keep it as a plan and not actually act on it. 

"I can't keep subjecting you to this." Tom murmured into the side of her head, "I don't know, I just have to get you out of here."

"I think it would be safer to stay here." Abby spoke, "At least we have a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat. Especially since I'm not pregnant they'll leave us alone sooner." 

"We had unprotected sex last night. You could still become pregnant and the test didn't pick it up." Tom reminded her. 

Of course she didn't even think of that. There was a hint of hope in his voice as he spoke about their encounter last night. Maybe a baby would make things a little better between them. At the very least Tom would stop being harsh with her.


	27. Chapter 27

It had taken her a few moments to recognise what she was hearing. The gentle tap tap breaking the dead silence of their room was quickly identified as computer keys.  


Computer keys?

Curiosity had driven Abby to sit up in the bed. Half asleep her eyes tried to adjust to the ominous glow of a laptop screen perched precariously on Tom's lap. His face was shadowed and the concentrated look on his face made him appear maniacal. 

After rubbing her eyes and yawning a few times Abby felt herself wake up a little more. Besides the glow from the computer everything else was dark. What felt like a good few hours of sleep turned out to only be 2 hours, much to her distress. The little digital clock on the bedside table showed the wee hours of the morning. 

"Where did you get a computer from?" Abby asked wearily, noticing the throw blanket covering the small crack between the bottom of their door and the floor. No doubt to keep the computer light from seeping out.

"Took it from downstairs," Tom replied almost robotic-like, never taking his eyes off the computer. Abby didn't even think he blinked.  


Feeling a bit disturbed by his behaviour Abby inched away from him. She kept a good distance without seeming too suspicious of her feelings. 

She wanted to know what he was doing. Surely he couldn't be dumb enough to actually look for a way of escape through a government computer. That thing was probably bugged and some intern back in the UK was watching his every move. That thought alone made her anxious. 

"What are you doing?" She pressed, cramming her neck to get a better look at the screen. 

"Looking for a way out," Tom replied flatly. 

Oh, Jesus, he was actually going to do this. Abby felt her stomach drop somewhere near her feet and a large hard lump formed in her throat. Threading her brows together she made a faint whimper and studied the same map he was. 

They both could see the house and surrounding property through a program like Google Earth. The more Tom zoomed out the more she realised they really were fucked. There was nothing but dark evergreen and smokey blue mountains. Abby's depth perception and her general idea of miles were off but it looked to her that they'd disappear into hundreds of miles of nature. Even when Tom super zoomed out the closest town is about a few hours drive away. 

"I'm not hiking through the woods like Big Foot" Abby stated firmly. "This is nuts, give it up."

Slowly Tom turned his head and looked right at her. He blinked a few times, his handsome face twisting into something ugly while his eyes burned embers. 

"Give...it…up?" He spat angrily. "I am not giving up our freedom, our lives, Abigail!" 

"So what are we going to do, run away and become woodland elves?!" Abby asked him seriously, her voice a harsh whisper. "Even if we did manage to escape and allude Hardy we have to surface sometime!" Tom glared at her silently, his eyes burning a hole right through her. "I am not trekking through the mountains in the middle of winter! We'll die! You're not James Bond and this isn't an hour and a half movie plot! This is real life, surprisingly enough, and people don't live through what you're proposing!" 

"Then what do you propose I do?!" Tom asked her exasperated. 

"Nothing" Abby bluntly replied "If we try and escape or we do and we're caught, because eventually we will get caught, our lives will be a million times harder. Just relax and a few days from now we'll be in the UK and they'll probably let us go."

Abby inched forward a little more and boldly grasped his hands. Interlacing her fingers through his she leant forward and kissed his mouth. Tom pulled back and gave a suspicious look. 

"You actually think the government can protect you better than I can! I looked after you, I protected you from that woman and everyone else! I have your best interest at heart, not them!" He added, his voice low and dark. 

"No, it's not..." She started, getting cut off mid-sentence.  


"Then tell me why you don't trust me!?" Tom snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his body. "I know what I'm doing! I have this all planned out. I just need you to trust me!" 

Tom released her arm and she swayed back. Automatically she rubbed her arm and glared at him. Abby was convinced that he had officially lost his mind. How the hell was she even supposed to respond to that exactly? 

He snapped the lid of the computer down and stood up, pacing back and forth beside the bed. She watched as he grabbed his head in agitation and paused, turning to face her. 

"We need to get out of here and I don't think you understand the seriousness of it!" Tom hissed under his breath. 

"If we leave, they will find us, and they will never let us go!" Abby hissed right back, pursing her lips together and glaring devilishly at him. "Neither I or you are equipped to survive outside in the forest overnight or for an extended period of time!" She added, "We have no ID, no money, and no means of shelter, Tom!" 

"That's because the government made it that way on purpose!" Tom snapped "We're getting out of here and I'm taking you with me regardless! I'm the best person to protect you, Abby, I love you! I can't have you subjected to any more government bullshit!" 

Why was she even arguing with Tom still? It was clear the man was hell bent on doing something incredibly stupid no matter how noble the cause. On one hand, she can see where he's coming from but on the other Abby was terrified of the outcome. The fear of the unknown and the repercussion from the government was a big deterrent. 

Tom dropped onto his knees in front of her, grasping her hands in his. He looked desperate, his eyes were wide and frantic. Silently she studied him, watching Tom carefully. Despite his erratic behaviour Abby still didn't fear the man. Tom was the last person in the world to attack and hurt her. His insanity was directed towards protecting her and their potential baby. Tom was literally a man driven to protect her at any cost no matter how insane the actions were. 

"Baby, please! I know what I'm doing. Trust me, ok? Everything is going to be ok!" Tom pleaded. 

Reluctantly she nodded her head in agreement. His face only softened a little as a weak smile broke through. Abby couldn't find it for her to reject him so badly by saying "No" In her mind's eye Tom had already gone through so much and she feared for the toll it had on him mentally. Abby didn't want yo be the one that tipped him completely over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captivity has made Tom come down with a nasty case of Cabin Fever, it appears.


	28. Chapter 28

Her eyes darted back and forth between Tom and Hardy. Since last night Tom's mood had shifted once more having deferred back to his normal chipper self. 

Abby, however, was jumpy and on edge. Something that Hardy had noticed right away. A few times she had seen him stop talking mid-sentence and observe her. Tom would look over at her, a warning look was given, before he went back to doing whatever he was. 

Unlike the last few days, Tom had been more social outside of the bedroom. Hardy thought it was because the man was coming around finally. Abby knew Tom was outside the room and being friendly because he was testing the waters, looking around and trying to figure out an escape route outside of the house. 

With Hardy being trained so well it was a wonder why the man wasn't more suspicious of his sudden change in behaviour. 

"We'll be leaving before Friday," Hardy announced, pushing a glass of water across the kitchen counter and towards his own lover. She bashfully accepted the water and began to drink. 

Abby had tried to speak with Emma a few times and perhaps make a friend beside Tom, but she wasn't very social. Abby had realised that the young woman was very shy and anxious, her personality was nervous like a squirrel. To be honest, she was a perfect match for Hardy as Emma was the complete opposite. And apparently, they attracted. She and Tom were a prime example of this.

After trying to strike up a conversation numerous times only to be met with awkward small talk, Abby had given up altogether. She suspected that Emma liked it that way anyways. 

"That's good" Tom replied, a small smile on his face. "I'm getting sick of America to be honest."

She sat there quietly, doodling, as Tom went into great conversation with Hardy about when they were leaving, what he was going to do and agreeing to things Abby knew he had no intentions of actually doing. All it would take was one uttered sentence and perhaps she could save her lover from pure madness. 

Running away into the woods was something Abby knew Tom would regret the moment he had done it. Once the adrenaline wears off and the realisation of what he had actually done kicks in. 

Instead, she just sat there like a lump on a log and let her lover continue to spin a well-weaved lie to a British government agent. 

If she thought about it, it was actually pretty psychopathic. 

"You're rather quiet," Hardy commented, nodding his head off in her direction.

Unlike Tom, Abby wasn't a very good liar and she was fearful that something she said to him would tip off Hardy. Gaining her composure she smiled and turned in her seat, facing Hardy. 

"Not feeling good" Abby replied casually. 

"Oh? Flu's going around apparently." Hardy answered. "We should give you a flu shot."

"Good idea, I wouldn't want her being sick during our flight," Tom spoke. "Is it a private plane or commercial?" 

"Private" Hardy assured, nodding his head. 

They both watched as Hardy leant across the kitchen counter and placed his hand lovingly on Emma's cheek. He smiled warmly at the young woman, leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. Abby smiled, it was a very beautiful scene. Despite his rough exterior and brutish personality Hardy really was tender and gentle with Emma. Almost like a vicious guard dog with its owner. 

Tom was also moved by the show of affection and in turn, he moved towards her, grasping her hand and holding it to his mouth, lips dancing across her knuckles. Abby hoped this didn't turn into a pissing match between the two men,

Emma hopped off the stool and gently padded out of the room, Hardy following behind her. Shortly after they could hear two sets of steps moving up the staircase leaving her and Tom officially alone in the kitchen. Quickly he dropped her hand and the smile on his face disappeared. Abby was taken back by the rapid change and leant away from him, looking up at him with worry. 

"Get up" Tom whispered darkly. 

Had she done something wrong? said something wrong? Abby barely uttered a word the whole time they were down here. When she didn't get up he grasped her shirt and tugged lightly, prompting her to stand beside him. 

Tom gave her a warning look before quietly making his way to the door. Peeking his head out he looked around before striding to the kitchen cabinets, opening a drawer and pulling out a small revolver. Abby felt her jaw drop in disbelief and she was speechless. 

He gave her a smirk before tucking the gun into his jeans waistband. Picking her hand up he dragged her to the back door, stopping briefly to unlock it. 

No no, he was doing this all wrong! It was still broad daylight! They couldn't escape in the middle of the afternoon. They should wait till the night where the darkness could cast a protective blanket over their misdeeds. 

Digging her heels into the floor she refused to be moved out the door. Tom stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, looking at her with complete confusion. Blue eyes scanned up and down her body for hints of why she wouldn't be moving. 

"Are you nuts?!" Abby hissed condescendingly. "It's the middle of the fucking day! We'll be caught before we scale the bloody fence!" 

They had quickly realised that the house and property were protected by a large metal chain-link fence with a barbed wire looped along the top. They would have to physically climb the fence and pray to god that the barbed wire wouldn't cut them too badly. This task was impossible to achieve during the day. They needed time to do it right.

Abby didn't want to escape but she had no choice in the matter, she had to follow Tom. If she stayed behind while he left Abby would be terrified that he'd expire on his own outside in the wilderness. At least if he was with her he had a better chance of living. Although not a nature expert Abby had some knowledge of the outside and survival skills. 

Tom must have believed what she said because he entered the house and closed the door without a word. Nodding his head in agreement he locked it before drawing her in for a hug. 

"Your right, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I just wanna get out of here so badly baby." Tom explained, his arms coming around her body in a gentle yet protective embrace. 

"We should sleep," Abby suggested, fueling his madness. "That way we're well rested for tonight." 

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea." Tom agreed, nodding his head. 

Swallowing down the guilt and fear she had Abby followed suit, up the stairs and into their bedroom. Tom closed the door and locked it. She drew back the blankets and tugged off her clothing. Perhaps Tom will oversleep and forget about this insane idea of escape. Or maybe she can somehow pre-occupy him with something else until they actually leave with Hardy back to Europe. 

Highly unlikely but a girl could dream.

Settling into the bed she waited for him to join her. Tom hesitated by the door, lingering a few more minutes before pulling his shirt off and approaching the bed. Once he was nude Tom settled in beside her, his arm encasing around her waist and dragging her against his firm body. 

Tucking her in under his chin Abby's lover sighed deeply in content. The idea of telling Hardy about what Tom was planning still bounced around in her brain. All she had to do was say something, anything, and the idea would be squashed with probably minimal consequences. And yet Abby felt her eyes droop and couldn't fight off the stronger urge to sleep. Her mind and body exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this story is going anymore. I had an idea before I got writers block and now that I've started writing again it's changed directions. I have always relied on the characters to write the story, I'm merely the idiot that writes it down for them. So it's not up to me. It's up to Tom and Abby.


	29. Chapter 29

Being violently shaken from a dead sleep wasn't ideal for anyone let alone her. Confused and ready to fight she woke to Tom standing over her in the dead of night. He had only stopped shaking her once he had seen her eyes snap open.

Placing her back down onto the bed he flicked the main light on, blinding her temporarily as the scorching brightness assaulted her sleepy senses. Raising her arm Abby covered her eyes and tried to get her bearings straight. 

Tom picked up an empty backpack and tossed it to her. Because of her sleepy state the bag hit her in the side of the head, landing on the bed. Abby glared at his back intensely as he went about stashing clothes into his own bag. 

Rubbing her eyes Abby stretched and placed her legs over the bed's edge. With shaky hands, she picked up the bag and stared at it as if she hadn't seen the foreign object before. Tom turned to her from across the room, he had a look of confusion on his face. 

"Why aren't you packing?" Tom asked her. "Get up and put some clothes in the bag," he added. 

Grumbling under her breath Abby slowly started to place clothing in the bag as well as other items she thought she'd need. 

Once their bags were packed Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Abby wasn't even sure if her feet touched the stairs as Tom dragged her towards the front door. 

Much like before the house was suspiciously quiet. The only light that illuminated the house was from the kitchen, the light above the stove. Tom didn't even bother to close the front door as he guided them through the door, around the side of the house and towards the back. 

Stopping at the fence he finally released her hand. She observed him throwing a towel that he had previously held under his arm up and over the barbwire as a makeshift barrier between them and the skin tearing metal. 

"Go on, up you go." Tom encouraged. 

Abby wasn't a climber of anything let alone a chainlink fence with barbwire on the top. She gave him a scrutinising look before nervously glancing over her shoulder back to the house. Slowly Abby placed her hands on the cool metal, fingers hooking around the chain link. Gripping the fence with her weight she hoisted herself up, her shoes slipping a little as she struggled to find proper footing. 

She slipped a few times before working herself into a somewhat rhythm of climbing. Tom's hands pressed into her bottom as he stood behind her, supporting her weight and assuring that if she were to fall he'd catch her. 

Her fingers still strained with the weight of her body and the narrowness of the fence. She looked and saw that the colour of her fingers were turning purple and white. The pressure adding pain to an already complicated task. 

When she reached the barbwire Abby had to pause a moment. She couldn't figure out where to place her hands and how to hoist her body up and over without tearing her skin. Tom was of no use as he only uttered general words of encouragement as a posed to actually offering advice. Abby didn't think he knew either and wouldn't admit it so he chose to remain silent. 

Biting the bullet big time she finally just placed her hands above her head and gripped the barbed wire. The towel only acted as a minor barrier between her and the wire. As Abby struggled to push herself up and over the fence she felt the barbs dig into the palm of her hand. At least she can be thankful that they didn't cut her as deeply as they would have if the towel wasn't there. 

As about as ungracefully as one could get Abby pulled herself up and over the other side of the fence, losing her balance and grip she fell face first into the mud on the other side. Tom gasped and grabbed the fence, pressing his body into it as he observed her getting up off the ground. 

"Fuck" she hissed, sitting on her bum and brushing the dirt off the front of her shirt. 

"Are you ok?" Tom asked her with concern, his brows knitted together.

"I think I broke my ass!" Abby grumbled, pushing herself up off the ground. 

Tom said something under his breath and started climbing the fence after tossing their bags over landing next to her on the ground. Standing she brushed off the mud and watched as he ascended the fence like a bloody Marine. Of course, he'd be able to actually climb a fence like a normal human being seeing how he was physically fit.

The barbwire was a sticky subject for Tom as well because he paused before placing his hands similar to where she had, hoisting himself up and over the fence. Tom, of course, landed on his feet.

As she scanned over Tom's body and made sure that he was in one peace she witnessed Hardy storming towards them. In his hand was a handgun and on his face was a look that went beyond pissed off. 

"Tom, you're making a big mistake!" Hardy warned, his body coming into contact with the fence and making a loud rattling noise. 

Tom's hand rubbed over his clothed stomach a few times. Abby stepped back with wide eyes as she watched that same hand move towards the waistband on his jeans. The gun he had stolen earlier came into view as he grabbed it and pulled it out, turning on his heel to face Hardy. 

Hardy in response drew his own weapon and pointed it right back at Tom. The two men stood face to face with only a thin barrier of metal between them. Guns were drawn and pointed right at each others' faces. Abby felt her eyes go wide and her jaw dropped before walking back away from them. There was no doubt in her mind that Tom was unhinged enough mentally to actually pull the trigger. 

"I strongly suggest the both of you get back over here, right now!" Hardy warned, taking the safety off his gun. 

Tom growled lowly in his throat and flared out his nose, his anger written all over his face and in his body language. He mirrored Hardy and cocked the safety back, raising the weapon like he was going to fire. Abby was paralysed with fear and unable to form a single word. Her mind was completely at a blank. 

"You gonna shoot me, mate? A government agent? It would be your fucking head on a stick!" Hardy threatened. "Think about that. They won't hesitate to kill ya or throw you in a fucking hole for the rest of your life. That's like treason, mate!" 

"I told you to back off!" Tom replied, his voice dark and menacing. "I told you I wasn't having my love being subjected to your bullshit anymore!" 

"Get back over here!" Hardy repeated, ignoring Tom's speech. "I suggest you do so before the US government get's a hold of you. And if they do, I can't save you a second time!" 

"They're not coming for us!" Tom hissed, adjusting his arm and looking through the eyepiece of the gun as if he were actually going to shoot. "The only one playing fucking games is you, mate! And at this point, I'm not above shooting you." 

"Tom, Hardy, put the guns down!" Abby finally spoke, temporarily drawing both men's attentions to her. 

Hardy's smokey blue eyes fixated on her and his brows narrowed. She saw his muscles tense under his sleeping shirt, his feet bare in Hardy's haste to chase after them. 

"You!" He addressed, pointing the gun right at her. Tom didn't take too kindly to this and in response placed his finger on the trigger, extending his arm to get a better shot at the other man. "You're the last fucking person I'd think would do this! What the hell are you thinking!?"

"Get your fucking gun away from her right now, Hardy!" Tom warned. 

"No!" Hardy snapped "Abby's an accomplice and obviously isn't as innocent as I thought!" 

"She doesn't have a weapon, you wanker!" Tom reasoned, eyes darkening a little more. 

"I don't know that!" Hardy replied. 

As if Mother Nature herself was tired of their bullshit the heavens opened up and it started to rain, hard. Thick fat droplets poured over them and soaked their clothing. Hardy looked even more terrifying as his hair matted down and the tight t-shirt he wore became a second skin. His muscles and impressive physic on display. Tattoos she didn't know Hardy had were now barely visible through the material of the white fabric.

Slowly Tom backed away from the fence never taking his eyes off Hardy. The gun was still raised and pointed at the man, Hardy extending the same courtesy. Once he was able to actually touch her he stopped, a single arm outstretched behind him and pressed against her in an act of reassurance. 

Abby wanted to go back inside the house where it was warm and safe. Where there was a bed and not endless miles of forest. Even if Hardy lowered his weapon and gave them that offer she knew that Tom would never accept it. He had made up his mind that this was what they were going to do and he was going to act on it. 

"What are you going to do for ID?" Hardy asked them seriously. "The government has all your documentation and cut access to your money. Even if you do make it out of the forest alive you'll be broke. Homelessness isn't a good look, Tom. Especially when your trying to keep that little brat safe." 

"I have contacts, I have ways," Tom assured him firmly. 

"We'll find out who and how squashing it before you get a chance to use any of it to your benefit," Hardy warned. "Oh, and by the way. We lied. Abby is pregnant after all. Have fun wandering the woods with a pregnant girlfriend, mate. I'm asking you one more time, get back over here. For the babies, sake if nothing else." 

That was the wrong thing to say. She saw all his back muscles strain under his wet shirt. His posture straightened even taller than before and Tom stepped forward a foot or so. One strong arm remained behind him awkwardly as he physically touched her, his hand clutching her shirt reassuringly. 

"Get the fuck away from us!" Tom hissed, every word uttered punctuated with hate.

Abby could see that Tom had slipped into protective father mode. Every instinct he had in his body to keep her and their apparent child safe had kicked in and unfortunately Hardy was on the short end of that stick. 

"Their baby" Abby muttered under her breath, tugging on the back of his shirt. 

In passing, Tom had told her about Hardy's expected fatherhood. She didn't want Tom to shoot the man and kill him for the same reasons she didn't want Hardy to shoot Tom. Tom turned to look at her, a look of indifference on his face. 

"He's posing a threat to you and the baby, why should I give him some special treatment?" Tom asked her, dismissing her and turning his attention back to Hardy. 

"Will you both just...put the guns down and we can talk about this?" Abby urged. 

"Sorry, love. You forfeited that right the moment you scaled that fence. There's no talking anymore. You made your beds, sleep in it." Hardy replied to her, his voice still firm but with a hint of sadness. 

Deep down he had to of known that she wasn't the mastermind behind this. Abby was only going along with what Tom had wanted. And unfortunately for her, that meant doing something rather dumb. Now they were alone, in the wilderness with one government agency searching for them and the other cutting ties to them. 

Whether she was actually pregnant or not was yet to be determined. For all, she knew Hardy could have said that to get them back over the fence. Normally that would be something that someone would respond to in a positive light. A baby should make one pause and actually think about what they're doing. Instead, it just pushed Tom further away from the whole idea. 

Mirroring each other once more both men slowly lowered their weapons. Once they were placed back into their waistbands Hardy gave her one last sad look before turning away from them. He walked away, a look of defeat written in his stature as he slumped back to the house leaving them in the pouring rain. 

Tom turned to her, a smug look on his face. He winked once before grabbing their bags and taking her hand. Blindly she allowed him to lead her into the forest and away from the house. A house she didn't want to leave in the first place. 

"It'll be alright, I have this figured out." Tom assured her gently. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now but I'm doing this for your best interest." 

Abby had to take his word for it and pray he didn't let her down.


	30. Chapter 30

After walking for hours in the forest, her hand tightly held by Toms as if he was fearful she'd run from him, Abby had to seriously ask if she should entertain his madness anymore. Her current situation she didn't have much of a choice but to rely on Tom and his promise to keep her safe. 

"We have to stop," Abby stated, stopping herself from moving forward. She could feel the tension from Tom's still moving body as he continued to move forward, the momentum forcing her to be tugged forward. Once Tom realised that she wasn't moving anymore he turned and looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "I'm tired" she added.

"Right, right," Tom agreed, nodding his head. "We should find shelter." 

Abby remained silent and allowed Tom to take charge and prove that he could, in fact, look after her and it wasn't just smoke being blown up her ass. 

Tom placed his hands on his hips and looked around their current area. Abby followed his line of sight and traced it back to a clump of rocks upon a sloped hill. Abby raised an eyebrow up and curiously questioned him silently as her lover just stood there and thought deeply. 

"I bet there's a cave up there." Tom pointed out, raising his hand and pointing to an opening between the rocks. 

Great, they were becoming cavemen. Unwilling to fight with him anymore she faked a smile and nodded her head in agreement, following behind him as they precariously climbed the slope. 

Once they reached the top it appeared Tom was right after all. There was a cave, barely, with enough space for the two of them to sleep and get out of the rain. Tom entered first and made sure that they weren't intruding on a sleeping bear or wolf. Once he had given it the all clear she followed behind. 

Uncaring whether there were leaves and dirt on the ground, she found herself sinking down to the ground, legs folded under her body as her back rested against the rock. Tom knelt before her, placing both bags in front of them and rummaging through them. He handed her a small bag of trail-mix making her wonder how much food he actually had stashed.

"We won't be out here long. Tomorrow, when it's daylight, we'll navigate to a road. I have a good idea as to where we are and how to get back to society." Tom assured her. 

"And then what? Neither one of us has money, which is kinda ironic, to be honest." Abby commented. 

"I have my ways," Tom muttered, pulling out a sweater for himself. 

"You're not robbing a bank." Abby blanched, fearing that his madness would extend to the outside world. 

"What?" Tom bocked "Why would I rob a bank?!" 

"Why wouldn't you?" Abby replied seriously. "I can't tell anymore what you're capable of." 

Tom gave her a hurt look at her confession. Slowly he sat himself down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He took her hands up to his mouth, light kisses to every knuckle were given before he lowered them back to his lap. Abby was numb. Numb from coldness, exhaustion and more importantly numb mentally. She wanted to go to bed and sleep for a million years.

"I'm not going to rob a bank, I'm not a bad person." Tom pleaded softly. "I'm just a man trying to do what's best for him and his lover." 

"And the baby?" Abby pressed.

"I honestly don't think you're pregnant. It's something Hardy said in order to get my guard down. Hardy's good at manipulation. He's trained in it." Tom confessed with a deep sigh. "I mean, I wish you are and he was telling the truth, but it's unlikely." 

That was exactly what she thought as well. At least they saw eye-to-eye on something. 

"Hardy, the government, it's all a bluff," Tom told her. "They're trying to scare us into actually doing what they want. And I'm not going to be their puppet, and neither are you." 

Abby massaged the back of her neck, the tension creating a headache. She sat there, wet, cold and miserable. In front of her was probably the most beautiful man she's ever laid eyes on. In any other circumstances, this would make a really good movie. But this wasn't Hollywood and they really were screwed. Whether Tom wanted to acknowledge it or not. 

At the end of the day, they were just people. Strip away the fame, the fortune and the career and Tom were just a man, with no ID, money and as far as the government was concerned, didn't exist. Just like her. 

"But you do realise that we don't exist right now, right?" Abby asked him seriously. "We have no documentation as to who we are, well, I don't. You have face-value." 

Tom closed his eyes and fell forward a little, his forehead resting against hers. Carefully she placed her arms around his body and held him as he quietly sobbed. His breakdown was unexpected but welcomed. It showed Abby that he wasn't out of touch with reality like she had suspected. 

All she could do was rub his back as the man wept on her shoulder. Perhaps he had second thoughts about what he had orchestrated. 

"We can go back." Abby soothed. "I'm sure Hardy is pissed off with us but he'd accept us back. I don't think his bosses will be happy with losing us, again." 

He stiffened in her arms, his sobbing stopping almost instantly. Abby feared that perhaps she had said the wrong thing. Slowly he pulled himself away from her and gave the dirtiest look she had ever witnessed. 

"Do you honestly think Hardy is just going to drop this?" Abby added, sadly. She made sure that her voice was soothing, calm and not threatening. "He's either going to bring out the backup like before, or he's going to tell his government and they'll take it upon themselves to capture us." 

"Why are you questioning my ability to keep you safe?" Tom asked her, his eyes narrowed and his voice low. 

"I'm not questioning that." Abby assured, "I'm just concerned for our future and trying to think of the best solution to this unexpected...hiccup...in life." 

Tom just stared at her quietly. She was waiting for him to say something, anything really. Instead, he just sat there, his hands resting loosely in his lap and stared at her. It was unnerving, unsettling. Should she say something, do something or even do nothing at all. 

"So, in other words...you don't trust my ability to keep you safe and protected," Tom repeated slowly, his head cocking to the side. "What's changed exactly from before to now. You had no problems relying on me when we were still in that facility and now all of a sudden you can't trust me with the simplest fucking task!"

The last bit was punctuated with venom causing her to flinch. This wasn't what she wanted to achieve at all. Tom had interpreted what she was saying wrong. 

The only way she could think of to make Tom realise she did, in fact, trust him was physical. Rising to her knees she fell into his stiff body, her lips following on his passionately. Small, cold, hands grabbed hold of his cheeks and held him in place as she continued to kiss him. Tom remained unmoving at first until he fell victim to her charms. 

Dominantly his lips pressed against hers, dancing and fighting for control. Abby lessened her aggression and allowed him to take over, her hands falling to his shoulders where she used his sturdy body to support herself. 

"If I didn't trust you to keep me safe I wouldn't have left with you in the first place!" Abby explained between kisses to his lips and along with his jaw. "I trust you with my life." 

"I honestly love you!" Tom confessed his hands on her hips. Softly he smoothed them up and under her damp shirt along with her sides and over to her breasts, cupping them protectively in his hands. "I'm not a spy, I'm not some magical immortal being. I'm trying to do the best I can for us." 

"We need to go back!" Abby pleaded gently, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "It's not a question of your manhood to admit that perhaps this was a mistake. It's a test to your character in your ability to make smart decisions."

Tom continued to hug her lovingly, his body heat making her shiver. Abby was cold, hungry, tired and just wanted to sleep in a proper bed after taking a hot shower. Tom couldn't be fairing any better than she was. 

"Do you honestly want to go back?" Tom asked her, his voice low with defeat. 

"Yes," Abby urged. "I honestly think it's the best thing for the both of us or the three of us." 

"I don't like being wishy-washy," Tom warned. "Going back means my credibility is going to be poor and questionable. I'm a man of my word. This is very hard for me to go crawling back to Hardy. I want you to know this." 

"You're not crawling back to anyone." Abby sympathised, pulling back a little and brushing his hair out of his face. She understood what he was saying and could sympathise with the war that was going on in his head. She didn't like the idea of admitting defeat either but they had no choice. "You're doing the best thing for the both of us. I doubt Hardy would say anything to you in that regards." 

"Whatever you want, love," Tom whispered, kissing the base of her throat. "We'll wait till the rain stops."


	31. Chapter 31

By the time it had stopped raining Abby fell asleep. Her head was using Tom's thigh as a pillow while the rest of her curled tightly in the fetal position. It was a lot colder than any of them anticipated and a rock cave did little to insulate their body heat. 

As a show of affection and chivalry, Tom draped all the clothing he had packed over her in an attempt to keep the cold away. It didn't work. Granted, Abby was warmer than she had been. Her muscles were still stiff and achy from the temperature and position of her body. 

Tom wasn't doing much better although he won't admit it to her. She could feel him shiver and adjust himself uncomfortably under her. The coldness from the dirt ground seeping in the both of them. 

"We should go," Abby murmured into his thigh. 

"Ya," Tom replied, his fingers stroking through her hair. "I'm just buying time." He added, "I don't want it to seem that we're running back right away."

'Stupid' she thought mentally, 'As if Hardy would care either way!'  


"I'm cold, and wet." Abby reminded him, sorely adjusting herself out. 

Their clothes had remained damp to the point of clinging to their bodies. Abby had to pull her shirt off her skin and away from her body. And even then it stuck right back to her. Tom's jeans wedged awkwardly on his hips. The heavy material hanging with the added weight. She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable that was. 

"My skin is clammy," Abby added, sitting up between his legs. 

"Alright, we'll go back." Tom sighed. 

With his help, Abby stood on two feet. Tom set about repackaging their bags as she leant against the cave wall for support. Nervously she chewed on her lower lip and fiddled with her fingers. Swallowing heavily Abby tried to choke down the adrenaline bubbling in her body. 

Tom knew that she was nervous, he was nervous. No man wanted to go back on something they truly believed strongly in. If it wasn't for Abby's safety and health he'd have continued on his mission. Pride and ego refused to let him believe that he hadn't won. No, he wasn't going back because he had too. He was going back because he wanted to. Perhaps if Tom kept telling himself that he'd trick himself into truly believing it. 

Beside him Abby stumbled, she fell or bumped into a few things causing miscellaneous bruises or marks. He felt awful. She was in worse shape now than when they left. His duty as a man and her lover was to keep her safe. Leading her blindly through the forest and allowing her to stumble like a baby deer wasn't doing that. 

He had to stop a moment and let himself compose. They were about 20 minutes away from the house and Tom was trying to come up with a mental attack. The answers to argumentative points Hardy would throw at him. Tom wanted to win the battle of wits if anything. 

By his side, Abigail continued to look up at him with questioning eyes. Her blind faith in him was staggering. He couldn't say for sure he'd share the same feelings if the roles were reversed. The way she looked at him was what drove him on. Abby was depending on him to keep her safe as he promised many times before. If he didn't, who would? Hardy? No, he snickered at that thought. Hardy was too preoccupied with his own agenda to give a shit about them.

Smiling warmly at her he could see her legs wobbling. Tom feared that she was going into shock. Catching her before she fell again he bit the bullet and picked her up bridal style. Adjusting her weight evenly he then continued to walk towards the fence. 

While they were gone it appeared that Hardy cut a large hole in the fence itself, a safe gateway for them to return. It stung to know that the man knew he'd be back, and what's worse, he knew he'd need help coming back. Grumbling a series of insults under his breath he navigated his way through the cut fence and cautiously approached the house.  


Tom half expected a lot of soldiers to hop out of the woods and surround them like before. Instead, he was met with silence and alone on the front stoop of the house. 

Abby wasn't asleep but she wasn't speaking either. Her head rested against his shoulder but her eyes were wide. Fear of the unknown had them both on edge. 

Almost as if on queue Hardy opened the door before Tom had a chance to knock. The stockier Brit sneered, his eyes dark and narrowed as he stepped aside and let them in.Tom, as a show of force, snarled right back and shoved his way into the house. He made sure that their shoulders came into contact as he pushed past Hardy and marched up the stairs. 

Once they were back in their bedroom he wasted no time in stripping Abby of her damp clothing and placing her in the tub. She looked at him, grateful for him taking her back "home" nodding his understanding he left her to warm up with a hot bath. 

Hardy was standing in front of the closed bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner. Tom ignored him, peeling off his own wet shirt and grabbing something dry. He knew the man wasn't going to leave so he continued to get re-dressed, uncaring of whether Hardy saw him naked or not.

"You're lucky I let you back in the house!" Hardy hissed. 

"You're lucky I came back!" Tom replied with defiance. "I don't think your bosses would be too happy to know you lost us, twice."

There was no reply to that because they both knew it was true. Hardy never told his bosses of his escape because if he had, his own head would be on a stick somewhere. 

"Give me the gun," Hardy demanded, holding his hand out for the weapon. 

"I don't have it." Tom lied. Unwilling to give up something he was so hesitant to even hold before. 

"Bullshit, mate, give me the bloody weapon. I can't have you armed and dangerous." Hardy replied.

"I need a way to protect myself and Abby." Tom defended with reason. "I can't always count on you pulling the trigger."

"First off, I would pull the trigger if I had too. Secondly, if you follow the rules and behave you won't need to protect yourself because I and the government will do that for you." Hardy spoke in response, wiggling his fingers as a form of encouragement for the weapon. 

Tom didn't budge. Instead, he just stood there blank faced and quiet. Hardy softened his stance a little and put both arms down to his side's. 

"Listen, I understand what you're going through, ok? I'm lucky enough to be in a position where my training allows me to carry a weapon. How about I allow you to have a gun when we're transporting you, just for peace of mind." Hardy bargained. "But in the house, I'll hold onto it?" 

Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That sounded far-fetched, to be honest. You'd think when they were being moved Tom having a gun would be the worst thing ever. 

"I don't trust you," Tom told him bluntly. "I don't trust anyone but Abby. And I'm sure you don't trust me either." 

"Trust has nothing to do with it. I was expecting you to attempt an escape, I wasn't actually counting on you doing it." Hardy explained. "Psychologically speaking it's to be expected so I can't fault you on it, to a degree." He added softly. "But I will be watching the two of you closely from now on. Now give me the gun." 

"No. Let me keep the gun with only one bullet in the chamber." Tom bartered, his own arms coming across his chest defensively.  


"Fine," hardy sighed heavily. "But you have to hand it over for me to take all but one bullet out." 

"No" Tom smiled devilishly, biting his lower lip and shaking his hand. "You'll take the gun, period. I'm not stupid. I'll do it myself and hand you the bullets." 

He beat the agent at his own game because Hardy paled when Tom pulled out the gun from his bag and proceeded to do exactly as he said. With a handful of unspent bullets, Hardy watched as Tom safely placed his weapon in a bedside drawer on his side of the bed. 

"It's late, I'll speak to you more in the morning. I suggest you two get some sleep. Food is in the kitchen. I know you won't leave again since Abby is settled." Hardy announced, yawning. Before he left the bedroom he paused and turned to Tom. "Listen to Abigail, Tom. She's your voice of reason and lighthouse through the fog. You need her as much as she needs you." 

With that Hardy left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Tom stood stock still as he stared at the now empty door. He had to shake himself back into reality as Abby called for him through the bathroom door. 

"Coming, love!" He replied. 

Hardy was right, he needed her. Badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, where is this going. Is it going to turn into a cluster fuck? Is it worth reading? I dunno. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/4tv3b0j7h/)  
>    
> [free uploader](https://postimage.org/)


	32. Chapter 32

Tom had to give her credit, she was patient with him. Abby stood in their bedroom with a large fluffy towel wrapped around her body as she observed his insanity peak. 

As she bathed he got the bright idea that their current sleeping setup wasn't safe. He didn't feel comfortable with the bed being in the middle of the room. Tom wanted a solid wall against her side of the bed so that way Abby would be wedged between him and the wall. No one could steal her from him or hurt her if Tom was blocking their way. 

In order to do this, he actually had to physically dismantle the bed somewhat and rearrange furniture. It wasn't his intention to make a lot of noise but some things are unavoidable. 

Hardy had come in demanding to know what he was up too. Tom explained and the other man appeared to understand if not reluctantly. After telling him to be quiet, he had woken Emma, Hardy left him to his task. 

One final shove and the bed frame was against the wall. Now he had to place the mattresses back and remake the bed. 

Abby just stood there, her eyes watching him carefully as he did this. She never bothered to ask what he was doing, she already knew. All Abby cared about right now was probably sleeping in a warm bed. 

"Alright, in you get," Tom announced proudly, his hands on his hips as he admired his handiwork. 

Slowly she crawled into the bed, her back towards the wall. Tom moved beside her, adjusting his pillows and getting comfortable. Yes, this was much better. He had a better sense of protection now. 

She curled up into his side, hand on his tummy and the other on his chest. He, in turn, draped his arm over her back, his hand holding her side. Tom was grateful that after his last stunt she even cared enough to cuddle like this. He was expecting a negative backlash from it. 

Turning his head a little Tom placed a kiss to the side of her head. His lips lingered for a while as he enjoyed the affection between them. This wasn't ideal but he had to accept that his timing was wrong. It was mid-winter, cold and wet out. An escape would be best during the summer. Tom still believe what he attempted to do wasn't wrong. He had every right in the world to at least try. 

Tom felt like his back was still to the wall and he had danger coming at him from all angles. It was unsettling and unnerving to feel this way all the time. This whole situation was slowly driving him to madness and luckily for him Abby wasn't going down with the ship, yet. Abigail was still here to knock some sense into him and bring him back down to reality. 

Her loyalty and patience with him were staggering. Tom would never leave her, ever. He knew he'd never find someone else even close to what Abby meant to him. 

Turning on his side Tom embraced her to his bare chest. Strong arms encased his precious bundle securely. He tucked her head under his chin and let out a heavy sigh. Tom's mind was racing and he couldn't sleep even if he allowed exhaustion to win. 

Tom was fighting human instincts he suspects were long buried since the stone age. He couldn't decide if he should run, stay, carefully plan a new line of attack or let anxiety win and allow Hardy to take the lead. The lock on their door and the gun on the bedside table were the only things keeping Tom from pacing back and forth in front of their door, active guard duty. 

"Go to sleep" Abigail murmured into his chest sleepily, her face pressed into his torso. "Even secret agents need their sleep."

"Right," Tom muttered, unconvinced. 

"You did a good job." She praised, yawning and adjusting her head a little. "I feel safe." 

He hoped that was true and she wasn't trying to sooth his ego. Rubbing her back with his hand a few times he then pushed her closer to him. Abby's leg intertwined with him and if she got any closer Abby would be sleeping on top of him. 

Tom would be a liar I'd he didn't admit that he was jealous of Hardy's ability to protect his lover better than him. Tom had learnt how to fight during training for movie roles but he wasn't a secret agent and certainly wasn't James Bond. There was only so much he could do physically and that bothered him, immensely. 

Abby moaned, fingers clutching at his chest drawing his attention back to her. She trusted him with her life and that was a tall order. 

"Hold me" Abby whispered, inching closer to him. 

He rolled onto his back and watched as Abby physically crawled upon his body, her legs on either side of his hips. Carefully she lowered herself and clutched onto him, her head on his chest. When it was clear that Abby was actually going to sleep like this he placed both arms under her bum, holding her in place. 

Slowly and with skill Tom inched backwards, propping himself partially up with pillows so his breathing wasn't hindered. Abby grumbled, adjusting herself before falling back asleep. His arms held her protectively under the blankets, a dead grip that Satan himself couldn't break. Every so often he would kiss the tip of her nose or her forehead. In response, she'd wrinkle her nose or make a sweet murmuring sound making Tom smile. 

A heavy rain beat down on the roof and bounced off the window making him glad they came back when they had. He would admit that they were unequipped with proper clothing. One gently knock on his door had Tom's head snapping in the doors direction. 

"It's locked" Tom replied in a grumpy voice.

Abby licked her lips and moved her head on his chest. Tom feared she'd wake up. Seeing how she's nude Tom didn't want her around anyone else. 

Alarming enough the door opened regardless of whether it was locked or not. His eyes became wide at the idea of not being as safe as he thought they were. Hardy appeared, pocketing the key in question. In one hand he had a glass of water and the other a bottle of Tylenol. 

"Thought you'd have a headache," Hardy announced. A lucky deduction because yes, he did, in fact, have a headache. "Poor thing" Hardy sympathised "Exhausted little thing, huh?" 

"Is she really pregnant or are you fucking with me?" Tom asked, unable to not take the 'what ifs' anymore. 

Hardy paused a moment, placing the water and pills down beside Tom. He stared at Abby quietly until Tom became uncomfortable and he adjusted the blankets around her securely. If he could, he'd shove her off him and hid Abby behind him and away from Hardy. 

"Ya, congratulations, mate" Hardy answered after what felt like a million years. His voice was low and hesitant, almost as if he was saddened by this. 

"For sure," Tom pressed. 

"On our Queen mums head, she's expecting a little one. Hormones indicate you got her pregnant the first few times you made love." Hardy confirmed, nodding his head. "I wasn't supposed to tell you. But I'm reaching out from a soon-to-be dad to another."

"Fuck" Tom gasped under his breath, disbelief and a few other mixture of emotions running rapidly through him. 

Hardy looked unsure as to what he was going to say or do next. Was Tom happy, mad or in shock? Tom took the knowledge of her not being pregnant very hard. Having been told that he was lied to hurt, a lot. Tom didn't know what to think or how to feel. It would take longer than a moment for him to sort this out. 

Hardy wisely excused himself and left, closing the door but not locking it. Tom was left to hold a sleeping Abby and stare at the wall in front of him. His eyes wide with shock as it started to dawn on him, she was actually pregnant. There was a baby in her belly, his baby. Tom had successfully impregnated his lover and on the first try, it appeared. 

Tom couldn't help but smirk at that. His cheeks flushing bright red and warm with the gloat and pride of knowing his essence was that strong. Tom's masculine pride died down a few moments later when he started to actually think once more. 

Suddenly he was worried about Abby sleeping on her tummy. His parental instincts were kicking in and the urgency to protect his mate and their child was in overdrive. With due care and gentleness, he manoeuvred her off him and on her side. Spooning up behind her Tom's arm came across her front body, a large hand fanned out over her womb in a feeble attempt to protect the child growing in there. 

His other arm rested her head on the pillow, hand interlaced with hers. Abby murmured and tucked her head in a little. Tom took a deep breath and fluttered his eyes closed, willing himself to sleep. 

This baby was definitely a game changer.


	33. Chapter 33

When Abby woke she witnessed Tom walking calmly in their bedroom. Slowly he was folding their clothing and rearranging the various items around them. He'd stop every once in a while and smile at her before continuing with what he was doing. 

Slowly she sat up in the bed, the blankets bunched around her shoulder and her back propped up against the headboard. Her muscles ached, her feet were sore and Abby had no intentions of actually moving today. 

"Morning, love." Tom gushed, looking at her with pure affection in his eyes. 

Abby nervously smiled in response, taken aback by his behaviour. It was as if Cupid had shot him in the ass with an arrow. Tom had never been this...smitten with her, ever! It made her wonder if something had happened while she was asleep or if he was up to something. Another escape attempt was frightening to her. 

To prove her point about affection he smiled broadly and knelt on the bed, hovering over her and delivering a kiss to her mouth. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abby asked calmly, her voice hiding her suspicion and uncertainty. 

"Nothing" Tom gloated, sitting down beside her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach over the blankets. 

Abby looked down at where his hand rested, nothing how his fingers were fanned out possessively over her womb. Raising an eyebrow up she glanced at him. Tom just sat there smiling at her. 

"There's something," Abby asked, probing for an answer while adjusting her hips on the mattress. Tom's hand never budged and continued to stay on her stomach. 

"Well, sweetheart..." Tom smiled nervously, unsure of how to break the news to her that she was pregnant. The irony of this situation was killing him. Normally it was the mother that struggled to break the news of a pregnancy, not the father. "You're ugh, pregnant." 

Tom swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck out of stress as he waited for her to respond. Abby was emotionless as she sat there and blinked, rapidly. He knew that she was in shock or she was about to deck him. 

"No" Abby replied, with a wide nervous smile, shaking her head, "I'm not pregnant. The test said it, Hardy said it and even you said it."

"Hardy was being a wanker." Tom scowled. "He was ordered to lie. You're pregnant. I apparently got you pregnant the first time we made love." he added with a chuckle. 

Abby was smiling but her head was shaking 'no' rapidly as she took her hand away from Tom and scooted a little away from him. 

"Are you serious?" she asked him through gritted teeth. 

"You're upset." Tom blanched. 

"I...ugh...I'm a little in shock," Abby replied anxiously. "I was told one thing and I believed it. Now I'm being told something completely different and I can't decide if it's true or not." 

"Why would I lie to you, love?" Tom asked her, his voice calm and even. "I only told you what I assumed to be the truth. I've seen the real paperwork while you slept. It was positive."

She nodded her head in agreement. Tom had never lied to her before and she was sure it wouldn't be within his best interest to do so. All they had was each other and pissing her off wasn't going to make his life easy.

"A...baby huh?" Abby questioned curiously. Her body language was nervous and calculated. He saw her jerk a few times as she tried to settle her eyes on something other than him. 

"Now don't fret my dear!" Tom dotted, fluffing the blankets around her. "Here, lay down, relax. Let me put your feet up."

Abby allowed him to pick up her two feet and prop them up on several pillows in front of her. Because he had moved the bed last night the tv that once stood mounted on the wall in front of them was now off centre and Tom had one of Hardy's grunts re-position it in front of her, so her neck wasn't at an awkward angle. 

Once Tom was satisfied that she was comfortable he deposited the remote on her chest and fluffed the blankets around her. He leant down and kissed her forehead, lingering for a few moments before dismissing himself. Abby was vaguely aware of Hardy wanting to speak to him about their little vacation in the woods. 

Pregnant. Abigail honestly didn't know how to feel with being told she was pregnant. So far she was told yes and no so many times that it honestly didn't mean anything right now. Which was a very scary way of thinking? Perhaps it was a self-defence mechanism her brain had created in order to not get her hopes up once more. 

Medically, Abby hadn't gotten her monthly visitor before being paired with Tom but she assumed that it was due to stress. Carefully Abby placed her hands under the blanket and held her stomach in her hands. Nervously she threw back the blankets and pulled up her loose shirt. She couldn't tell if there was a baby in there or not. Then again, it was only a month and she had a bit of a soft stomach. Grumbling at her lack of visual confirmation she pulled the blankets back up to her neck. 

Honestly, she didn't know if she wanted to be pregnant or not. She did because it was Tom's baby and Abby knew how much Tom wanted a baby. But she didn't because she was still so young and being a mother before she's had time to travel or even go to college wasn't on her bucket list. 

A knock on the door changed her train of thoughts and she looked up, expecting Hardy. Instead, she was met with Emma. Nervously she lingered in the doorway waiting for a response. Abby smiled and padded the bed beside her. The young woman shuffled towards her, sitting down with her legs stretched out alongside Abby. 

They had worked out a normal routine where Emma would come and watch TV with her. Sometimes they would talk, most of the time they wouldn't. Abby was happy to just be in the company of someone her age and same gender. Being in the same position also helped her relax. 

"Apparently I'm pregnant too." Abby finally spoke softly, looking at the other woman briefly. 

"I know" Emma smiled softly, "Tom had told me." 

At first, it was hard to hold a conversation with Emma because she'd refer to Hardy as Tom and Abby would get confused and think she meant her Tom. Abby had to keep reminding herself that there were more than one Tom's in this house. 

"We'll probably have a baby around the same time, give or take a few weeks," Emma added, rubbing her stomach. 

Much like Abby, Emma had a soft tummy and her baby bump wasn't showing either. But that didn't stop the young woman from rubbing her stomach much like pregnant women do. Abby hadn't done that yet, although she suspects she'd start soon. 

"I hope mine's a boy," Emma commented. "I can't see Tom being a dad to a little girl." 

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me you don't want your little girl to shoot a gun?" Abby giggled. "May come in handy when she starts to date."

Emma giggled back "Right, I wish I knew how to shoot a gun with some of the men I've dated."

"I'm hoping for something healthy," Abby spoke, rubbing her stomach subconsciously. "I know my Tom will be dotting on anything we have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's safe to say the writers-block is officially broken. I'm pretty sure that's either a blessing or an annoyance. I'm going to try my hardest to make this story end in this story and not make it a 2-parter. That's a lot of commitment and I already have two stories to work on in that regards. One isn't even done. After this is complete I'll finish Sanctuary. So I don't know how many chapters it'll be all together but obviously it'll be a lot.


	34. Chapter 34

"My bosses aren't happy with you," Hardy announced, resting his forearms on his desk and clutching his hands. 

"Bullshit. You never told them I escaped." Tom challenged boldly, leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face. "Or else this place would be swarming with security and you'd be ten times more pissed off." 

Hardy narrowed his eyes, internally his feathers were ruffled but Tom knew he wouldn't admit that he was right, Hardy was lying. No one knew they escaped and if they did no one's told higher up. That wouldn't make Hardy look too good with his bosses if they learned of their escapades. 

"Regardless, what you did was a dick move, mate. I'm trying to be as easy as possible on you and you return my kindness with escaping? Not very nice, Thomas." 

"I only came back because Abby wanted too. I didn't come back for any other reason." Tom informed him, "So consider yourself lucky."

"I'm lucky?" Hardy blanched in shock "You should be the lucky one because I could make your lives difficult, very difficult! If you keep it up we'll place a tracking device so deep inside your body you'll never get it out." 

"Fuck off. If you were in the same position as me you'd do the same. Can you blame me? Your an agent of the country. I'm a fucking nobody, a civilian. We're not on the same level." Tom defended adamantly. 

Both men glared at each other never wavering in their challenge. Hardy would fluff out his feathers and Tom would follow. Neither man was willing to back down from the other and they continued to lock onto each other for a while longer. 

"Why did you lie to me about Abby being pregnant?!" Tom asked, his voice heavy with accusation.

"I didn't lie to you. I gave you paperwork I was ordered to give." Hardy defended adamantly, "The government didn't want you to know because they felt you'd be more complaint about going into their protective custody." 

Tom leant back in his chair, his head shaking in disbelief. Of course, they'd think that. But they hadn't planned on Tom not being cooperative, to begin with. 

"I'm only being cooperative for Abby and the babies sake," Tom announced boldly,

"I don't care," Hardy replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The more uncooperative you are the harder your lives become."

"Unlike you, I'm not ready to roll over and submit because someone tells me too!"

Hardy smashed his fist down onto the desk so hard that Tom found himself jolting upwards in his seat. Heart racing he automatically went on the defence and took careful observation of the man before him. 

His eyes were darkened with anger, body tense and his breathing had become heavy. There was no doubt that the man was very upset. Tom had apparently hit a raw nerve. 

"I am not rolling over to anyone!" Hardy snapped, "I'm doing what's best for Emma and my child. I'm in more shit than you are because I got the person I was supposed to protect pregnantly! We're not supposed to get involved with targets, period!" he added with venom. "Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, we're in the same fucking situation!"

"You love her?" Tom asked dumbly, hoping to change the conversation before Hardy blew his top completely. 

Hardy gave him a 'are you serious, mate?' look before taking a much needed deep breath and leaning back away from Tom. 

"Of course I do, you idjut! Just like I'm presuming you love Abby. Which, unlike you, is forbidden in my line of work. I'm fixing to get sacked for this!"

"Just as well. You can't be James Bond with a baby at home, can you?" Tom sassed. 

A woman came into the room unannounced and dropped a small pile of folders in front of Hardy. She gave a curt once over of Tom before leaving just as quickly as she appeared, never uttering a word. 

Hardy looked at Tom once before opening a file, thumbing through it. He tried to get a peak at what Hardy was reading but the man caught on and moved the folders upwards so he was blocked. 

"What the hell do you do anyways?" Tom inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" Hardy asked, looking up over the folder at him. 

"Are you a field agent, assassin? What is your job title? You at least owe me that. I already know about the "secret" branch of the government you people keep denying exists..." Tom pressed firmly, his voice filled with curiosity. 

The other man sat there for a moment silent in thought. Tom could see him moving his lips, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get him in more trouble than he already was. 

"I'm not an assassin and I don't own a license to kill," Hardy told him slowly, his voice deliberate and low. "I'm like an undercover cop but my police station is the government and my benefits are better." 

"So a field agent?" Tom asked. He had played one of those once in a movie. Hardy would have made a more believable secret agent though compared to him. 

"Sure" Hardy shrugged, unable to argue or give more details to Tom. 

He did something unexpected and stood up from behind the desk. Hardy passed Tom, who had turned in his seat to watch the man in suspicion and curiosity. Hardy paused for a moment before leaning forward, both hands on the wall bracing his weight. Carefully Hardy pushed a painting off to the side and grabbed a recording device, turning it off and leaving the two of them in complete security. 

For added dramatic effect Hardy tossed the now dead recording decide to Tom so he can inspect it. It never even occurred to him that this room was bugged. It made him wonder if their bedroom was bugged. 

Almost as if Hardy knew what Tom was thinking he answered the question, "Bedrooms aren't bugged and neither are the bathrooms. Everywhere else is. So watch what you say." 

"Why are you telling me this, you're not supposed to..."

"I like you," Hardy announced bluntly. "Even though your a pig-headed jackass that makes my life and job difficult. From day one I've broken the rules to try and make your life easier. Please don't continue to throw it in my face?"

Tom shook his head in reassurance that he wouldn't. Until now Tom wasn't sure if the man actually liked him or was just putting up with him. He definitely knew he liked Abby. 

"Our government was made aware of what the US was doing and that they had British Civilians in there, including you. I was sent to investigate and report back for future action." Hardy explained, his arms crossed over his chest. "We had no idea it went as deep as it did. I say did because we, along with other governments within the EU who had captive civilians present, have basically dismantled the program." 

"If it's no more than that means we can go home, right?" Tom answered, his voice filled with hope. 

"Wrong." Hardy sighed. "We've dismantled their program but the people running it are bitter, they'll still try and obtain their "research" meaning you and Abby, as well as other people, for some time. We're hoping they'll give up eventually. To achieve this we have to move people like you away from them and back to their home countries." 

That gave Tom a lot to think about and tied up a lot of loose ends. He raised his hand and rubbed the side of his face, nodding his head as if he understood the situation. It was still difficult to swallow even with Hardy explained it in black and white. Tom was scared to ask questions, he was scared to give it deeper thought. 

"Questions? You may as well ask since I've turned the recorder off." Hardy announced, stretching and showing a bit of toned belly under his shirt. 

"Once we're back in the UK, then what?" 

"Once you're on the home ground you and Abby will be moved to a safe house somewhere in the country. From there we'll evaluate the situation and monitor the pregnancy." Hardy told him, "There was evidence from other couples that the US used unidentified drugs on the women before and after they were pregnant." 

"What?!" Tom blurted out in concern and show, unaware of this development. Not it became a little more clear as to why his government was concerned with Abby's pregnancy. "I didn't...how?! I never saw her given anything to swallow!"

"Injections, mate," Hardy spoke grimly. "Emma got at least two from what she's reported."

"What is it thought?!" Tom asked in a panic, standing up and pacing in a manic order. 

"We don't know. Any blood tests that we've given had showed nothing because the times between the injections and when we interfered was so vast. It could be anything really from hormones, vitamins and maybe something developed just for them. We don't know. That's why we're so insistent on looking after your child." Hardy explained trying to calm Tom down. "If whatever they gave them had any affect on the baby, it would be present at birth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I envisioned Tom's physical stature in this story (Minus the bruises)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/5qcum08wb/)  
>    
> [photo upload sites](https://postimage.org/)


	35. Chapter 35

Tom held his hand against his chest as he leant against the bedroom frame. The door was open enough for him and Hardy to take a look inside. 

There, on the bed, both Emma and Abby slept side by side. Between the two sleeping beauties was an empty bag of potato chips. A remote control rested on Abby's stomach where it gently moved up and down as she breathed. The scene was so sickly sweet it was nauseating. 

Shaking his head in disbelief he left the two and headed back downstairs. Hardy followed close behind completely indifferent to what he had just witnessed. 

Emma and Abby had begun to slowly forge a bond, With the two of them close in age, situation and sharing similar features it was like looking into a mirror. Tom didn't think Abby would take the news of being separated once they were back in England too well. 

"I take it that you two won't be in the same house as us?" Tom inquired, looking in the fully stocked fridge. 

"I don't know," Hardy replied. "I'm not briefed that far in advanced."

"How along is Emma?" Tom questioned, his voice low and his body language guarded, mindful of not having people overhear him.

The other man stood up straight and coughed to clear his throat. Brushing down his shirt he murmured "About the same time as Abby" 

Normally Tom would have asked the man to repeat himself but seeing how he looked unsettled he reframed. Until now Tom was under the impression that Hardy had told his bosses that she was pregnant and they were pissed off with him. He had no idea that Hardy hadn't said anything yet. 

A look of worry washed over his face as he violated Hardy's personal space in a bid to secure their privacy. Hardy flinched a little before stiffening. 

"Mate, you gotta tell them. She needs medical attention for that..." Tom spoke with concern. 

"As soon as we get back to England." Hardy dismissed casually, looking around the room. 

Hardy scooted out from between Tom and the kitchen counter, placing space between the two. 'What a strange little man' Tom thought mentally. 

It was times like these when Abby was sleeping that Tom found it hard. He didn't know what to do with himself, he got bored. Often he found himself wanting to wake Abby up on purpose just so that he'd have someone to talk to or interact with. 

"How much longer are we going to be here, again?" Tom asked, idly playing with an empty coffee mug. 

"A week tops," 

"You have got to give us something to do," Tom informed him. "We can only watch so much TV. We're bored to tears."

"Like what?" Hardy shrugged as if the whole concept was stupid. 

"I like to read and Abby likes to colour. Get her some felt pens and a few colouring books." Tom suggested, "I'd like some books and a couple crossword books." 

"I'll see what I can do." Hardy nodded.

"Please, because if my mind is pre-occupied with something I'm not sitting around making up escape routes." 

Hardy snapped his head up, eyes glaring at him from across the room. Tom honestly had no real intentions of escaping on his own free will but he needed an extra push to get what he wanted.

Tom cocked his head to the side a little fighting Hardy back with equal amounts of challenge. 

"I said I'd see what I can do. If I were you I wouldn't be a cocky sod." Hardy snapped, both hands landing in the countertop with a smack. "It's not like I can just pop into a Barnes And Nobles. I have to clear everything through my superiors." 

Sometimes he forgot that everything wasn't that easy anymore. Before Tom could say he wanted something and someone would go out and get it right away. Sighing in defeat he rubbed his temples and reached for a new cup. 

Hardy carefully observed him like the man often did. Every single move he made Hardy seemed to mirror it. If it came down to a gun draw fight Hardy would win, hands down. That man's reflexes was amazing. Tom's mind couldn't process half the shit Hardy's did. 

"You'd shoot me if you had too, wouldn't you?" Tom asked him curiously. 

"Only in the leg so you couldn't run away from me further," Hardy answered truthfully. "I wouldn't kill you, but I may beat the shit out of you." 

"Good to know" he huffed, letting out a deep breath and a look of disbelief on his handsome face. 

"You asked." Hardy shrugged, leaving the kitchen and Tom to his thoughts. 

That's right, he did ask. Tom had to make a mental note to not ask any more questions like that. With his cup in hand, he made his way back to the bedroom. This time the only one sleeping in his bed was Abby. She lay curled up on her side, her body hugging around Tom's pillow. Smirking he shook his head a little and quietly patted towards the bed.

Abby moaned a little and stretched, turning away from him. Tom took the opportunity to spoon up behind her, his hand moving under her shirt and to her tummy, where his hand fanned out over her womb where their child rested. Protectively he pushed Abby closer into his body and tucked her in under his chin. 

She stayed like that for a while before growing tired of it and moving onto her back. Tom only raised his hand up off her stomach enough to reposition it. Sleepily Abby fluttered her eyes open to the feeling of Tom rubbing her tummy lovingly. 

"My little boy is in there," Tom commented, his eyes bright with joy. 

"What happens if it's a little girl?" Abby yawned, stretching slightly. 

"Then we're going to have to figure out how to feminise Thomas," Tom cheekily replied, bringing his index finger up to her nose and lightly tapping it. 

"Who says we're going to name him or her Thomas?" Abby asked in amusement, her eyebrow raised up. 

"The world needs more Tom Hiddleston's, my dear." Tom cockily replied. 

They remained silent after that for a while, both revelling in the fact that there was a baby in her stomach. Tom continued to rub and stroke his knuckles across her womb protectively, his blue eyes filled with love. 

"Emma's worried that Hardy won't want the baby if it's a girl." Abby confided softly, her face saddening a bit. 

Tom knitted his brows together in worry and kissed the side of her head. "I don't think so, Hardy would be protective of anything he fathers. He just looks like he'd be an asshole because of his job title and outwards demeanour. Behind closed doors, he's actually quite caring." Tom assured her. 

"Like a fake persona?" 

"No, he really is a badass. I'd say his softer side is just reserved for people he really cares about. Almost like a protective shield."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead. Unfortunately. And I haven't gotten writer's block either. Although have been alternating between several stories. Two of which are not published and probably won't be until they're completely done. One's a supernatural-ish storie and the other is a dark thriller.


	36. Update

I'm sorry for slacking in the updates, especially since it appeared that I was posting regularly again. I suffer from depression and it's not a seasonal thing, it's on going, but usually managed/manageable. With loosing my father earlier in the year this Christmas is a lot harder for me to cope with than usual. I've honestly tried to write but I end up staring at a blank open word document for an hour or so. I can't seem to find the words to get the ball rolling, and that in itself is depressing. I'm going to try and relax this weekend and concentrate on writing. Writing is normally a form of therapy for me.


	37. Chapter 37

“Oh no, no your not!” Tom spoke defensively. He placed himself between the bed and the bedroom door. A strong arm was raised and further acted as a blocker. “Don’t you fucking touch her!”

A strange man dressed in black with a bulletproof vest on stepped forward despite Tom’s warning. With his hackles internally raised Tom stepped in front of the man and blocked his next move, arms crossed over his chest as the two exchanged glares at one another. 

“I told you to back off, mate!” Tom hissed, raising a little to make himself look taller. 

Being startled out of sleep would get you on Tom’s bad side to begin with, but attempting to rouse Abby out of bed, physically, would only make it worse. The moment he saw the scary looking military man headed towards Abby he literally threw himself out of bed and stood to block the interference. 

Tom had no idea who the people were or what they wanted. Let alone why it was so important to wake him and Abby out of a dead sleep at 2 am. Hardy sheepishly stepped into the bedroom from outside the hallway, giving him a completely grim expression. 

“Elliot” Hardy addressed, “Leave it alone. This one’s a pit bull.” 

Elliot scoffed and pushed past the other similarly dressed men only to disappear into the house. Tom turned slightly to observe Abby only to see her pressed firmly against the headboard, blankets dragged up to under her nose. Sensing her fear and unease he steadied himself before sitting on the bed, an arm coming out behind him so that he could touch her physically. 

“Pack your shit, we’re heading out,” Hardy warned them. 

“Get the fuck out of my room,” Tom replied, not at all amused with the night's events. His patience was about to wear out completely. 

“Pack your shit,” Hardy replied with a low growl, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Tom. “I expect to see the two of you downstairs in 20 minutes.”

“Get out” Tom hissed, punctuating each word with venom. 

Hardy glared once more before turning on his heel and marching out of the room, his men following behind him. It was clear that Hardy wouldn’t win the battle of wills tonight and silently admitted defeat. Tom’s male ego was inflated with this win and he found a renewed sense of masculinity in controlling the fate of their lives and actions. 

Once the door was shut he leant back and turned his head, capturing Abby’s lips. Sighing heavily Tom rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed they enjoyed the closeness. 

“We need to get you all packed up,” Tom spoke softly.

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” 

“Neither do I but we have no choice. Once we’re in England everything will get a little better.” Tom assured her, standing up and reluctantly moving to the bathroom. “I’ve been told we’ll have our own home, our own space.” 

Abby set about packing their clothes while Tom dealt with the bathroom. Having been here for a while they actually accumulated stuff. Randomly Hardy would have various items placed in their room for their use. Stuff that he didn’t even think they needed but Abby would be upset if he left it behind regardless. 

“Are you ok?” Tom asked her, dropping a duffle bag by the door. 

His arms looped around her waist, drawing her in for an embrace. Abby placed her head on his shoulder, her body shaking slightly from fear. Tom could feel his body start to tense in reaction to her emotional state. As a second thought, Tom leaned to the side and retrieved the small gun, tucking it into the waistband of his pants. 

“It’ll be ok, yes?” Tom assured her once more, pulling away from her a little and brushing hair away from her face. Carefully he overlooked her and drew her back in for a hug. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise. I’ll protect you every step of the way.” 

“I know you will, I trust you.” Abby smiled weakly, her lips pressed against his pulse point. “You’re me and the babies protector.” 

Their intimate moment was disrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Hardy opened the door, poked his head in and roughly announced they needed to go downstairs now to get ready to leave the house. Tom scowled darkly over Abby’s shoulder at the other man and mouthed, “Fuck off” before patting Abby on the bottom prompting her to slowly walk behind him. 

She was timid like a deer; right on his heel as they descended down the stairs and to the front foyer. Even when they stood and waited for further instruction she hid behind him, her nose pressed against his back while her hands clutched his shirt tightly. Hardy tried to get a look at her only to have Abby dodge his eyesight. Tom supposed being startled awake didn’t go over too well for Abby either. 

”Right, this is the plan. I strongly suggest you stick to it and not run off in different directions.” Hardy warned, pointing at the two of them. “When we exit the house we’ll be heading straight to the black SUV parked in front of the house. Once we’re inside the SUV we will proceed to the next approved location. For your safety, you will not be told about the location until you’ve arrived and settled. Understood?”

“Yes,” Tom answered for the both of them. He was making sure that he remembered every detail Hardy told him. 

“You will be escorted by three armed guards in the SUV. They will be with you until I personally dismiss them. Emma and I will be following behind you with the same amount of guards and the same sets of rules to follow.” Hardy added before stepping to the side and allowing Tom and Abby to exit the house. 

As soon as they stepped foot outside they were instantly surrounded by three armed men, one in the front and two in the back. Tom and Abby were wedged between two armed guards as the third sat in the passenger's seat. The way everything was conducted so far and Hardy’s behaviour made Tom suspicious as to where they were going. In the back of his mind and buried somewhere deep in his gut Tom had the feeling that they weren’t heading to an airport. 

His anger was actually bubbling and it made the tension in the car unbearable. Abby shifted in her seat uncomfortably, her hand protectively over her stomach. Tom noticed her behaviour and lessened his tension a little. Carefully he placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. 

Somehow Abby managed to crawl into his lap, her face tucked into the crook of his neck while her hands rested flatly against his chest. One of the armed guards handed him a blanket to drape over her. Thanking the man Tom did so. Once she was tucked in and nice and cosy he relaxed a little, his arms encasing her protectively. Lowering his head he kissed the side of her head, resting his chin on the top of her head.

The windows were black except the front windshield preventing Tom from seeing where they were going. As Abby slept in his arms comfortably the minutes ticked on and he lost track of how long they were actually in the car for. It seemed to him that they were driving further inwards, deeper into the mountains and further away from any means of actually exiting. When the car stopped and the two guards got out of the car it was confirmed that they weren’t anywhere near an airport, furthest from it. 

What Tom was looking at had raised his anger ten-fold. Hardy had lied to him.


	38. Chapter 38

"Right now, I wanna see your fucking credentials!" Tom demanded with fury. To make his point he slammed his fist down so hard onto the table Hardy himself flinched. "Give me proof that you are who you say you are. Because right now your bloody lying to me!" He accused. 

"I'm not lying." Hardy defended casually, avoiding eye contact as he sat down behind a makeshift desk. "I never once said we were getting on a plane. You assumed we were getting on a plane." 

Tom could feel the rage bubbling up inside him and he began to shake. Behind him, Abby quite literally had her back against the wall as she observed the situation nervously. Her eyes would dart from Tom to Hardy and back again. 

"Why are we here?! Why are we at a new house!?" Tom hissed, his palms flat against the desk as he purposely leant forward and invaded Hardy's personal space. With his nose nearly touching the other man's, Tom added: "Why aren't we back in England?!" 

Hardy cleared his throat nervously, leant away and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "Classified" he spoke. 

That one thread holding his sanity must have finally snapped because Tom found himself flying over Hardy's desk, a single hand gripped tightly around the other man's neck. With a sickening thud both men ended up on the floor with Tom on top of the Agent. His hand was still tightly around the other man's throat as he sneered. 

"I'm sick and tired of your government bullshit!" Tom growled, teeth clenched and his brow lowered. "I want fucking answers and I want them now!" 

Hardy raised his hand and wrapped his fingers around Tom's wrist in a bid to pull the extremity away from his neck. It only served for Tom to tighten his hold. A deathly squeeze before repenting and letting go. The moment he let his guard down Hardy took charge, easily pinning the other man to the ground. Hardy's forearm came across Tom's neck, his full weight pinning the other man until he calmed down. 

"We were compromised!" Hardy hissed. "We had to move you and Abby because your previous captures found out about the plans. They were preparing an ambush to get you back in their custody! You ignorant jerk!" He explained.

"Let him go!" Abby interjected from above. 

Tom stood quickly and manoeuvred himself between Hardy and Abby. His arms crossed over his chest he tried to determine if this was the truth or not. It was plausible after all given the circumstances. 

"I wanna see your papers. ID, a badge, anything that would prove you are who you say you are. It shouldn't take this long to transport someone back to the UK." Tom reasoned, stone-faced and stiff as a board. 

Abby looked at Hardy for some response from the man. With great hesitation, he slowly withdrew something from his back jean pocket. Tossing it across the desk he stood there, waiting, watching. Tom took hold of the black leather bound book and opened it. 

Neither of them had seen such a thing before. If it wasn't for the security seal and stamping they'd think it was a movie prop. There was no way anyone would go to this great of length to forge such a document. Satisfied that it was real and Hardy did, in fact, work for MI6 Tom handed it back to him. 

"Why are we still here? I wanna go home!" Abby whined, voicing her distaste for the first time. "I'm so tired of being captive like a zoo animal. My anxiety is through the roof!" 

Tom took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. And the sign of hostility was washed away as he looked down at her lovingly. He knew she was distressed and concerned but didn't realise it was that bad. 

"I know sweetheart, ok?" Hardy sympathised, his eyes softening. "I want to leave too but we can't right now. We conducted a test run of our initial plan and the SUV's were ambushed by armed men at the private airfield. There was a leak of intelligence and we're trying to figure out who did it. Neither party was made aware that the transport was a test and you weren't present at the time."

"Oh well, that's just great!" Tom huffed in disbelief. "So if we leave, or you release us back into the wild, we'll be jumped by armed men and taken hostage. But if we stay in your "protective custody" we run the risk of a rat selling out our escape plans and getting abducted as a result?!" 

"One Mole isn't going to do anything if there's a group of 20+ men actively keeping you safe," Hardy assured them, sitting back in his seat. "Right now, in here, you're safe like the Mona Lisa. Outside, outside is no guarantee. We're trying or hardest to fix that. Please believe me when I say I want to go home too." 

They weren't getting anywhere but frustrated so Tom cut the conversation short and allowed one of Hardy's henchmen to show them their new room. 

This place was larger, deeper into the forest and farther away from civilisation. Tom hated it. Their bedroom was on the third floor, larger then the last and the view was much nicer. The first thing Tom noticed was the bed and how it was centre to the room, again. 

Tapping his foot down on the hardwood flooring he scanned the room. Abby slowly sat on the bed, a look of defeat on her face as she stared blankly ahead. 

"I want to go home." She whispered sadly.  
For the first time since he's met her, Abigail cried. It was soft little sniffles at first that lead into deep gasping sobs. 

Falling onto his knees before her Tom reached up and embraced her in a warm hug. Abby cried into his shoulder, her body shaking from emotion. Tom tried to sooth her with gentle rubbing to her back but it did little to stop the flood of emotion. In the end, he decided to just let her cry and get it out of her system. All that pent up emotion wasn't good for her and Tom was previously waiting for the floodgates to open.

"It's ok, love. Let it out, that a girl." He soothed, rubbing circles on her back, "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." 

"I want to go home!" Abby whispered, her eyes red and puffy.  


Softly Tom wiped away her tears with his thumbs, a sad look on his face. "I know, but I can only push Hardy so much." 

"I'm so tired. When will this nightmare end?" 

"I honestly don't know. I'm scared too." Tom admitted, "I never thought in a million years I'd every find myself in this position outside a script for a movie." 

"It's so fucking surreal," Abby told him, her voice filled with disbelief as she looked out the window. 

"You should try and get some rest, love." Tom offered.  


Abby nodded her head in agreement, standing up to strip down nude. Tom's looked her over from head to toe, a familiar stirring felt in his pants at the sight of her nude body. Licking his lips he placed his hand on her bare hip, trailing upwards and following the curve of her hips to her waist. 

"Let me sleep first?" Abby asked him unsure of herself.

"Yes, of course, love." Tom agreed without hesitation. 

He tucked her securely under the blankets and sat on the ground beside Abby until he knew she was asleep. Tom reluctantly left the room, closing the door tightly behind him. He needed to find Hardy. Their conversation wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I managed to write out about 10 chapters over my Christmas "Holiday" Bad news. I managed to literally cut the very tip off my predominant index finger off, so editing will be a slow, painful process. Moral of the story? Vegetable mandolins are terrible Christmas presents for RubberDucks. In the next few chapters I've been able to actually write out a bit of background information on Hardy and what/where he works. I know that's important and often overlooked. Cheers, and happy New Years.


	39. Chapter 39

Carefully Tom took the stairs one at a time. His eagerness to confront Hardy in person was dwindling as he walked into the unknown. 

People worked quickly to re-establish the same set-up as before in the living room. Women on cellphones speaking various languages and dressed in business suits whizzed by him leaving Tom dizzy in their wake. 

Wandering eyes scrutinised Tom as he stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to get his bearings straight. Scanning the room he concluded that Hardy wasn't present and forced himself to move further into the controlled rush around him.

Uncomfortable wasn't even the word to describe how Tom felt at the moment. He felt almost like an outsider at members only club looking for the person who brought him in as a guest. Everyone around him was suspicious and Tom could feel their eyes burning a hole right through him. 

Swallowing heavily he came to a stop outside a room, popping his head into space he quickly deduced that Hardy wasn't in there either. Was he even still here at all? Usually, by now Hardy had spotted him and barked some kind of order. 

"I strongly suggest you go back upstairs, mate." Hardy addressed in passing. "Abby needs attention, Ya?"  


Spoke too soon. 

Hardy strode by him with a series of files tucked under his arm. Tom noted the very prominent gun holstered at his side as well. Determined to try and accomplish the task at hand Tom chose to follow the other man into a room that served as a sloppy make-shift office. 

Hardy certainly wasn't the most organised of lads on the best of days but as of right now it appeared a tornado swept through the room. Stacks of papers, files and even books were piled on top of each other. 

Barely an inch of actual unused desk space peaked out between a pile of loose papers and precariously stacked file folders. Tom thought this room was an accurate description of what's inside Hardy's head at any given time. 

"You honestly have to start listening to me. Or at least pretend to follow my command. People are questioning my ability to control you." Hardy complained, brows knitted together in agitation as he sat down behind his desk. 

"You can't control me." Tom snickered, dismissing the very idea. "Never gonna happen," he added. 

"Close my door!" Hardy groaned, signalling with his hand for Tom to do so. He did as ask. "What the hell do you want? It's a little early to be making new demands, is it not?" 

"Abigail is one month pregnant as of today. And so far she hasn't been seen by any doctor. She needs to be monitored, Hardy." Tom informed him seriously. 

"I'm trying to get someone authorised through MI6 to come look after the girls. With the circumstances being what it is, it's not easy." Hardy assured him. 

"We're dealing with...potential DNA altering here. We can't just hire any joe-blow for the job." 

Both men shuttered at the mere thought of their children being born somewhat alien to a normal human being. Tom's had nightmares wake him from a dead sleep that involved Abby giving birth to a baby you'd find in X-Men. Knowing their luck they'd get Magneto Jr. 

"Well hurry it up. I know it's stressing her out a lot with not knowing if the baby is healthy or not." Tom pushed. "Also, we need to discuss what's going to happen here long term. Neither I nor Abby intends or want to be the property of the British Government for the rest of our lives." Tom stated, his hands flat against the messy desk surface. "I'm sure your aware but my sudden disappearance from the public eye has started to alarm people, mainly media and fans." 

"If I could get rid of you now, I would trust me. Your the biggest pain in my ass since I started this job." Hardy reminded him. "The long-term goal is to let you go once the interest in you two is over. Clearly, with an attempted armed hijacking your demand is still high." Hardy explained to him, leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms over his chest. "Emma and I can't move onto phase two either until the threat is cleared. We're all stuck in limbo, Tom." 

"This is fucked." Tom uttered in disbelief, massaging the back of his neck roughly. "How does something like this even happen?!" 

"You'd be surprised what goes on behind closed doors. The stuff you don't know about is probably 50x worse than the worst shit you know about." Hardy spoke sadly. "MI6 is no stranger to controversial studies but we've never dabbled in experiments with babies."

All Tom could really do was sit there in utter silence, staring out the window just above Hardy's shoulder. The other man began to relax and casually sort through papers, ignoring Tom's presence for the time being. It was nice to be in the company of someone familiar, no matter how irritating they could be. 

"At least Emma has you. I mean, you've got special training and such. I'm just a guy that's taken a few self-defense courses for movie roles." Tom pointed out after a long period of silence. 

"You protect Abby just fine, mate. It comes from the heart, natural instinct. It's the best form of protection you can use. I don't have any natural instinct left. It's replaced by carefully crafted training programs." Hardy replied, wetting his finger to flip through a pile of papers. 

Hardy's admittance to having a fault did a little to reassure Tom's doubts but he knew Hardy was still superior to him. 

"I'm really pushing for that doctor and so far there's two up for the potential job. They're in the last rounds of background checks." Hardy told him. "When they're assigned to us, they'll stay with us. Period." 

"Good" 

"I'm thinking they'll go with the younger chap. He's been employed by our sister branch for a year now. Good credentials specialise in DNA profiling and genetics."

This was probably information Hardy wasn't supposed to share with him but he did anyways. Who was Tom going to tell exactly? Tom didn't even pass this information on to Abby. He feared it would stress her out even more. Their baby was so young and fragile. Tom didn't want her to have a miscarriage. 

"But he actually has a medical degree and not a diploma stating he's a professor of something?" Tom inquired. "Can he deliver a baby?" 

"Yes," Hardy slowly replied. "He got the medical degree first and then went on to studying genetics. He's a legitimate doctor. I wouldn't allow Emma to see anything less." 

Tom felt stupid for asking but he had to make sure. This was his future wife and baby momma they were talking about. Tom didn't want some university professor with a PHD to deliver his baby let alone look after his wife when pregnant.

"How long are we going to be here for?" 

"Couldn't tell you, hopefully not long." Hardy sighed, closing one folder and pushing it aside for another. 

"Abby's getting depressed. She needs a cat or something to take her mind off this situation." Tom demanded out of the blue. 

"Where the bloody hell am I supposed to get a cat, mate?!" Hardy asked him seriously, a look of disbelief and confusion on his face. "I can't step out the front door and call for one, can I?" 

"A kitten" Tom pressed harder, deadly serious in his demand. "Or a puppy, something alive with four paws." 

"This ain't the zoo, mate. We can't just be having random critters running around the house." Hardy spoke, trying to reason with the other man. "There's no way in hell I'd be authorised for that! And I'm not getting sanctioned for doing it without permission." 

Tom remained stone-faced and continued to glare menacingly at Hardy. Many times he had heard Abby speak about her dog or cat and how much she missed it. He figured a puppy or a kitten would do her wonders right about now. 

When he realised that Tom wasn't going to drop the subject and probably make his life a little more difficult, Hardy began to bargain. 

"Look, we have lots of guard dogs. She can cuddle one of those." Hardy offered. "There's one dog in particular that injured its leg and we can't use him in the field right now. Abby can snuggle him, I'm sure he'd love it."

"Oh right, a trained guard dog. He'll probably bite her face off!" Tom replied, disgusted at the possibility.

"Only if she's a terrorist or snuggling a weapon," Hardy reassured him. "He likes women, although, he may try to take a bite out of you." He added with a half smile. "Ruckus is the best I can do. Take him or leave him." 

"Ruckus" Tom snickered. "His name is...Ruckus. and you're trying to convince me he won't eat my future wife?" 

"Oi! don't judge the dog by the name, mate. Ruckus is a good boy. He's caught quite a few bad guys before he became injured." Hardy defended adamantly. "I'll have her introduced to him tomorrow. In the meantime while, get the fuck out of my office and go back upstairs to that gorgeous girl of yours."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Smut

As of late making love was a rather tricky task. Tom had no problems performing it was finding the correct time to do so. Neither of them wanted to be interrupted halfway through the act. Abby was very adamant of this ever since they were in that institute. 

As Tom's hands smoothed along her lower back and up her hips Abby couldn't help but feel anxious. They weren't settled yet in the new house and the bustling activities outside their bedroom had her on edge. She was paranoid someone would burst in and catch them in a compromising position. 

"Raise up," Tom spoke, his voice filled with lust.  


Submissively Abby raised her hips and allowed a fluffy pillow to be placed under her stomach carefully she lowered herself down, scooting back a little and curving her back for more elevation. Tom's hands took hold of her hips and she felt the bed move under his weight. 

Their bare flesh touched as he used his height to hover above her, careful to not place too much weight on her. Lips tickled the side of her neck as Tom adjusted his hands on the bed beside hers. Abby could feel the hot breath ghost over her skin as his heartbeat against her back. 

"So beautiful," he murmured into her ear before sucking her earlobe between his lips. 

"Let me please you?" Abby cooed over her shoulder. 

"Not tonight sweetheart," Tom replied lips pressed to her shoulder. "Tonight we make soft slow love." 

Abby shuttered at his omission and mentally traced his hands as they made their way down her body back to her bum. Slowly he lowered her bottom back to the mattress followed by soft kisses peppering across her hips. Teeth grazed her plump bum cheek playfully. 

"Turn over," Tom spoke, padding her bottom with his hand. 

She did as he asked. Before her back touched the mattress Tom had her scooped up in his arms, her front pressed to his. Strong, protective, arms placed themselves around her and he easily lowered her to the bed without breaking their intimate embrace. 

Instinctively Abby rose a leg up and rested it against his hip, hands smoothing and feeling his body. Across his chest, down his stomach and to his back. Muscles contracted and goosebumps rose over Tom's skin at the intimate touch. 

Lips fought for dominance as to how much territory they could claim. Abby found herself arching in his arms, her neck exposed as Tom's mouth sucked at her pulse point, hands desperately grasping at whatever he could. 

Easily he slipped between her nude thighs, hands following to her bottom as he cupped her cheeks and pushed her up onto his lap. Abby placed her legs around his waist and in turn Tom's mouth trailed down her chest and to her breasts. Lips and tongue worshipped her, ultimately settling on Abby's right breast. Eagerly Tom tugged and sucked on the perky peak, tongue swirling and flicking her until she was cooing and moaning in his embrace. Tom smirked into her breast before moving to the right, paying that one equal attention. 

Tom's mouth travelled down her front, peppering kisses gently as he went. When he came to her stomach he inhaled deeply, holding himself above it for a few silent sections. Ever so gingerly Abby felt his lips pressed to where her womb would be. The Englishman spoke but his words were too mumbled together for Abby to hear. 

"My baby" he whispered faintly, almost as if he didn't believe it himself. 

Tom nuzzled her with his nose slightly before forcing himself to move on. On top of her mound, he gave one kiss, then to the inside of her thighs, teasing and taunting her aching core by ignoring her completely.  


Annoyed Abby rose her leg and nudged him with her foot. Smirking, her lover inched down the bed and little. Strong, powerful hands held her hips in place as his tongue traced along her slit. 

Once he had established a rhythm those same hands roamed the plains of her body. Abby fluttered her eyes closed, soaking in the added affection. Tom had never touched her like this before, they never had the time. He was making her feel so special, so worshipped. 

"Yes!" Abby hissed, fingers gripping his short hair as he continued to move his mouth between her legs.

Tom gave her aching sex one last lick, slow and steady from her opening to over her clit before pulling away and seductively slipping between her shaking thighs. 

"You taste amazing," Tom moaned, his teeth grazing along her jaw until he reached her lips, crushing his own to hers in a slow fevered show of dominance.  


She took this opportunity to explore his body as well. Small feminine hands smoothed down his biceps and forearms before moving back up and across his chest. Toned stomach muscles twitched and contracted under her fingertips as she teased her way down to the base of his stuff manhood. 

Abby moved her hands above his groin and to his hips, massaging and feeling the muscle toned flesh before going to the small of Tom's back. Abby's lover moaned, groaned and encouraged her exploration of his body. Despite not having access to a gym Tom remained creative and worked out almost daily. As a result, he was able to keep his lean, muscular physique. 

Strong arms placed themselves around her back, locking Abby in an intimate embrace. Naturally, she looped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, kissing and subtly taking in the smell that was distinctly Tom. 

Carefully he pushed her hips up with his thighs and lowered himself. Without letting her go Tom managed to line himself with her body and push in. Abby gasped into the side of his neck at the sudden contact, her body moulding around his shaft. 

"Relax," Tom cooed in her ear. 

Small legs came to rest at his hips as she relaxed into the mattress allowing him to push further. Tom lowered himself to Abby a little more and sunk down filling her. He was unrelenting in his hold on her and continued to press himself against her as he began to pump into her body. 

Timidly Abby pressed her mouth to his. Tom responded with soft sweet kisses that were so light it felt like feathers. His arms remained behind her and their chests were touching. She noted how he raised his back a little so he wasn't pressing directly onto her stomach. 

Fingers found their way to the nape of his neck, intertwining and stroking through short curls. Tom moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss to let off a pant. 

"I love you," Tom told her. 

"I love you too," Abby replied, kissing his slightly parted lips. 

Tom's movements were slow and deliberate. Abby felt every stroke, every push in and pull out. Her quim ached with need as he pleased her lovingly. 

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Tom asked. 

"Yes!" 

Much to her dislike Tom moved his arms out from under her back and placed her down on the bed properly. With his hands-free, he was able to stroke, touch and embrace her like he had before. As he continued their steady rhythm of love-making, his fingertips traced along her jaw, across her lips and back down her throat. Abby moaned her skin on fire with sensation, an unfamiliar tingling being left behind. 

Fluttering her eyes closed she tilted her head back exposing her neck a bit better. Tom's fingers traced down her pulse point, across her chest and to the tops of her breasts. Instantly her nipples perked once more, begging to be sucked and played with. 

"Until now I never got the chance to fully commit your beautiful body to memory." Tom declared lustfully. 

Full hands trailed up her sides as he now knelt between her legs, keeping their connection and increasing his pace a little more. The sound and Snell of sex in the room was becoming more prevalent as time went on. 

Tom covered both her breasts in his hands, massaging and rubbing the fat globes. He admired their shape and how they looked in his hands. Playfully he tugged and pinched her nipples causing Abby to moan loudly in delight. 

Stretching Abby grasped the sheets and pushed herself back against Tom. When he pulled back she pushed down. The friction caused both to cry out in pleasure. Fingers curled around her hips as he pulled and pushed her away from him. 

"That's it!" Tom encouraged, "Fuck me good! Just like that!" 

"Yes, so good!" Abby moaned in response. 

Draping her legs over his hips once more she locked her ankles around the small of his back and dragging Tom back over her body. Strong arms rested beside her head as he boxed in her under him protectively. Sharp, harder, thrusts pounded into her aching core. Abby's wetness coating him liberally and making his movement smooth and effortless. 

Abby pressed her mouth to his first, the kiss dominant and urgent, teeth pulling and nipping, tongues tracing along swollen lips. Tom moved away for a moment catching his breath. Breathing heavily he panted against her mouth. 

She could feel his thick member spreading her open and her tissues clutching around him as he pulled back, desperate to keep him inside her. The sensation was causing her to burst on the inside. A rush of pleasure travelled down her spine causing her to shutter and dig her fingernails into Tom's shoulders. 

"The rooms sound proof, be as loud as you want to love." Tom panted, his breathing strained as he raised up a little. 

The allure of witnessing their union was too much. Fingers spread her open and he licked his lips as the view of his cock moving in and out of her pussy was too much. 

Fingers ghosted over her swollen clit causing Abby to cry out in surprise. Tom grinned like a predator and repeated himself, stroking short and fast over the little bundle of nerves. She found her teeth clattering together as her hands desperately gripped the sheets. 

Huffing and whimpering Abby felt her thighs start to shake, her pussy became flushed with heat and a building of pressure at the base of her spine. 

"Cum on, cum for me." Tom urged lustfully, his accent low and smooth. His voice cut through her like a hot knife thru leather. "I want you to cum so hard everyone in the house hears you. I want you to cum around my cock, nice and wet for daddy!" 

"Oh god, yes! Faster!" Abby begged, rotating her hips under Tom's hand. 

Tom's fingers rubbed her faster as she asked until the floodgates opened and her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. All her muscles tensed at the same time and  


Abby found herself arching off the bed, her eyes wide and her mouth half open. Breath was fleeting and her heart beat rapidly. She could feel Tom's hands back of her hips as he held her in place, his own hips slamming hard against hers. 

The bed smacked against the wall as the last few thrusting movements were given. The sound of wet sex and the smell filled the room as well as Tom's loud cries of pleasure. His own orgasm taking over. 

Slamming into her body once more he buried himself as deeply as he could. Seated at the root Tom's swollen cock remained firmly inside her body. The sex organ throbbing as his seed was being released inside her body.

Abby, still in a haze, reached blindly for her lover, drawing him back down on top of her. Arms placed themselves around his sweat-slick body as she hugged him. Through his chest, Abby could feel his heart pounding. Heavily he panted against the side of her neck. 

Once Tom composed himself a little better he moved up off her a little, his nose nuzzling against hers, trailing across her cheek and her jaw where lips lovingly suckled the sensitive skin. Abby shuttered and cooed, tilting her head back a little. Tom continued to pepper her with kisses as he made sure that his lover was alright. 

Assured that Abigail was alright Tom slowly disentangled himself from her body. Falling at her side Tom turned on his side, instantly grabbing hold of his lover and tucking her into his front. Awkwardly Tom drew the blankets up over them. Abby stretched in his arms and nuzzled her head into his chest, eyes drooping with exhaustion. Abby using came, then went. Sleep immediately taking her pleasure wrecked body. Tom knew this and was quick to prepare the ideal setting for her to do just that. 

Now it was his time to relax and hold her while she slept. Abby and his baby safe in his arms, protected and well guarded. Tom prided himself in being able to do this within the confines of his own space, his own territory. Outside was Hardy's world but in here it was his - Abby and their child being the centre of it.


	41. Chapter 41

"Is Tom aware that you've slipped his protective bubble?" Hardy asked, looking up briefly from his stack of papers. 

Her foot touching a weak spot on the floor caused the agent to be aware of her presence. When he looked up at her Abby could tell that the man was exhausted. Bags rested under his eyes and Hardy's normally handsome face was white-washed with a sickness that on my lack of sleep, food and water gave. 

Despite Tom's insisting Abby knew that Hardy was doing everything he physically could resolve what was happening. 

Cautiously Abby entered the room, closing the door behind her. Sitting in front of Hardy she placed her legs up defensively on the chair, resting her chin on her knees. 

"What can I do for you, love?" Hardy asked, shuffling some papers before folding them in front of him and patiently waiting for her answer. When she just sat there and blinked at him Hardy added: "I don't have all night, love."

"When are we leaving?" Abby finally asked gently. 

"I'm not sure," hardy replied. 

"Don't bullshit me!" Abby sighed heavily. "I know you're aware of a more…set date." 

Hardy smirked, eyebrow raised at her demeanour towards him. "I…do...but, your not classified for that information." 

"I'm pregnant," Abby stated seriously "I need to see a doctor." 

"I know, love." Hardy agreed, "I'm working on it, I really am. I just can't hire anyone off the street. Soon we'll have someone in here to look after you, girls."

Abby paused a moment and watched the man carefully from across the desk. She was trying to get a feel for this man, see what he was about. Up until this point, Abby had been fairly sheltered from Hardy by Tom. 

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me," Hardy spoke, leaning forward a little. 

"I'm not here for you," Abby assured.

The look Hardy gave her told Abby he didn't exactly believe her. Although there was some history between them it wasn't defying. At least she didn't think it was. 

"Whatever you tell yourself, love." Hardy nonchalantly replied. 

"You have Emma." Abby pointed out. "Who's pregnant with your child." She placed an emphasis on 'your' 

"And you have Tom," Hardy replied. "Doesn't mean I have to like or accept it. But fate is a weird thing. Is there anything else I can help you with?" He added, dismissing her. 

Abigail stood in front of him, her hand on her hips and the dirtiest look she could muster. "The only reason why Tom and I haven't left is because of the baby. Don't feel smug in regards to my presence. My loyalty lies solely with Tom, not you. If I wasn't pregnant I'd be helping him escape!" 

"Is that right?" Hardy asked, curious with her confession. 

"I'm not a fucking idiot." Abigail hissed, "I know you're deliberately stringing us along and only saying things to appease Tom! I'm only keeping him here and grounded because, at the moment, it's the best thing for our baby." 

"Smart girl" Hardy spoke lowly. "A pregnant woman can't be running from the government with no resources."

"Oh, and another thing - you need to spend more time with Emma. She won't admit it to you but she's feeling neglected." Abby added. "And she's unsure about the baby and whether you even want it." 

On her way out of the room, she kicked her chair. The wooden object slammed against Hardy's desk followed by the slamming of his door. Abby was pissed that Hardy presumed she was a dumb silent wallflower when in all actuality it was her preventing Tom from doing some real damage.

Abby calmed him down. Abby talked him off the ledge and made him see things rationally. If Abby sat down with Tom and hatched out an escape plan she knew Hardy wouldn't catch them. But they couldn't be doing such foolish things. They had a baby to think about. The baby was innocent, the baby deserved some form of stability even if it was through Hardy. What choice did they have?

Huffing she stormed past random workers and stomped her way up the stairs rather immaturely. Abigail didn't care if people were staring at her or if she was acting like a big child. Abby was frustrated with this whole situation. 

Taking a few deep breaths Abby waited just outside her door for a few moments before entering. Tom was awake in the bed, the blankets pooled around his waist as he sat up against the headboard. A worried look etched on his handsome face which only lessened when he realised she was back. 

"Where did you go?" Tom asked, suspiciously, eyebrows knitted together. 

"I spoke to Hardy," Abby told him truthfully. "It's was uneventful, don't worry." 

"It usually is." Tom snickered, stretching before slouching down in the bed. "What did he say?" 

Abby began to undress and then laid down on the bed, draping herself over his legs. Huffing in annoyance she rubbed her stomach, glaring at the roof. Tom sat up again and leant forward over her. His hand joined hers in rubbing, careful soft circles. 

"That we'll get a doctor soon and even though he sort of has a date for when we leave, he's not telling me." Abby huffed. 

"I don't know why you even bothered with that wanker," Tom told her seriously. "You know he'd never actually give you anything useful."

She was careful to leave out anything that would cause a physical altercation between Tom and Hardy, so instead of telling him about Hardy's somewhat advances, she spoke about Emma. Tom silently sat above her, rubbing her stomach and agreeing when it was appropriate. 

Abby vented about her frustrations, something that she hasn't actually done before. Tom seemed surprised at her demeanour but didn't outwardly show it besides a few choice facial expressions. Normally he's the one pacing about the room in a fluster about something. 

A train whistle sounded off in the distance disturbing their peace. Instantly Tom's eyes brightened and his posture became stiff. Abby rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. It was now 2 am and she was tired. 

"That train always comes by at 2 am every night." Abby yawned. "I think it's a freight train."

"How do you know about the train and I haven't heard it until now?" Tom asked her curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character development! It appears that our little Abigail isn't as docile and meek as we first thought. 
> 
> Also, I read and appreciate everything everyone comments. I don't always have the time to address all of them but just note that I do care, read and appreciate everything you guys say and think. Don't feel intimidated to ask questions, give constructive criticism or even ideas.


	42. Chapter 42

The sound of thumping outside their bedroom door startled Tom awake. Sitting up he strained his hearing to see what the ruckus was. Protectively he held a hand on Abby's body as she lay beside him stiffly. Half asleep he glanced around the room and noted the time, 6:30 am. They had slept for only a few hours - no wonder he felt exhausted. 

"Thomas! Abigail!" Hardy yelled through the door, his fists banging on the door. "Rise and shine, we're bugging out!" 

"Bugging out?" Tom repeated to himself, unsure of what that meant exactly. 

Hardy's voice was serious and a little urgent. Suddenly wide awake he got up out of bed and opened the door for the other man. Hardy walked into the room with a black backpack in hand, tossing it to Tom. He was dressed all in place, black cargo pants, black bulletproof vest and a black tight long sleeved shirt. 

"What the bloody hell does 'Bug Out' mean, exactly?" Tom asked, opening the bag to take a look at its contents. 

"I believe it means leaving under sudden circumstances." Abby offered, a sheet warped tightly around her nude body as she grabbed a set of clothes and darted off into the bathroom. 

"Right, so we're leaving for England?" Tom inquired. 

"Not exactly. We have to hike a few miles to a ranger's station. From there I'll summon a helicopter to come and get us. Then we'll proceed to phase 2." Hardy replied. "Get dressed in something warm, bring the bag. If it's not sentimental, leave it. Everything can be replaced." 

Once hardy had disappeared Tom rifled through the bag's contents and set every item on the bed. Rope, a stun gun, black leather gloves, a bowing knife and what appeared to be some type of flash grenade. Items that weren't typically given to the likes of him. It made Tom seriously question whether this Bug Out was scheduled or if Hardy had gotten fed up and was making a runner, taking them with him.

"What the hell is that?!" Abby asked, standing by his side. "Are we robbing a bank or something on the way to England?" 

"I don't know but I want you to promise me you'll stay by my side, no matter what, ok?" Tom replied with uncertainty, repackaging everything in the bag. "Throw on a thick jumper, we're doing some trekking in the woods." He added. 

Abby gave a worried look and nodded her head, doing as he asked. Once they were dressed Tom and Abby went downstairs as instructed where they were greeted with only Hardy and Emma. 

Emma looked terrified, which was nothing new. Abby had discovered Emma's personality was meek like a mouse. Not exactly to her approval or liking but she was the only female companion she had. So Abby acted as the go-to between Emma and everyone else. Emma trusted Abby to inform people of what she wanted instead of doing so herself, much to Abby's disdain. 

"Am I right to assume that no one in this house except us knows about this little...adventure?" Tom whispered to Hardy, low enough for neither woman to hear. 

Hardy but his lower lip and pondered that question for a few silent moments. Instead of physically confirming what Tom suspected he went in a completely different direction. 

"Right, once we leave the house we'll travel north into the tree lines. I'll give further information at that time. Don't stray, stay close and be observant of your surroundings." Hardy instructed. 

Outside the house, it was calm, too calm, a calm before the storm. Tom couldn't even hear a cricket chirping in the long dew coated grass, a bird singing or even the trees rustling in the cold northern wind. Nothing. And nothing, he knew, was no good at all. 

There were no other agents dressed in black with large assault rifles. No ominous SUVS, no cars at all. Come to think of it, they didn't even see anyone else in the house. The various computer equipment and other secret spy stuff were present but dormant of human activity. 

Did hardy snap and kill everyone? No, it was impossible…wasn't it? The uncertainty of this all made Tom grab Abby by the hand, a tight reassuring squeeze before he drew his lover close into his side. If it was virtually possible, he'd carry her like he would their future baby, but he couldn't. It would be foolish. Tom needed to conserve whatever energy his late night escapes and little sleep afforded him. A two-hour hike into unknown territory, up the side of a mountain, no less - was exhausting. 

The before knowledge of microphones and listening devices hidden in walls and behind precious artwork afforded Tom the idea in which why Hardy refused to discuss what was happening in the house. He was certain that once in the thicket of the forest he'd elaborate a bit more. Hardy had too, he owed them that much. 

Hardy and Emma were in the lead, Emma hanging onto his arm for dear life. Even though Hardy appeared cold at times he knew that behind closed doors Emma was just as important to him as Abby was to Tom. 

"You didn't kill everyone in the house, did you?" Tom asked finally to break the silence. 

"No, of course. That's physically impossible. They're all being briefed in a meeting." Hardy volunteered, stopping and observing their surroundings. 

A nasty assault rifle hung off his shoulder while he had dual handguns on either side of his hips. Knowing that he was armed was somewhat of a relief. 

"So…they don't know we're gone, then?" Abby asked, clutching Tom's hand tightly. 

"Nope," Hardy spoke. 

"Then how the fuck are we going to get back to England?!" Tom asked, his voice strained with agitation. 

"I have my ways," Hardy assured them, continuing to walk forward. "Your not the only one who doesn't play by the rules, mate." 

Abby and Tom shared worried looks before following blindly behind Hardy. Tom didn't know what to make of that cheeky response. It sounded dangerous and danger was something Tom tried to avoid. 

"This isn't smart!" Abby exclaimed in shock and disbelief, "Where are we going to go, what are we going to do?! Pissing off the British Government isn't wise!"

"Especially since the US is also gunning for us!" Tom added.

Hardy stopped abruptly, rolling his shoulders in agitation. Slowly the man turned to face them. Emma cowered a little behind him, head bowed low in a submissive manner. 

"I have everything under control, we'll be ok. I promise you this!" Hardy spoke, pointing to Tom and Abby. "There are different branches of MI6, it has layers. We're simply...jumping levels." 

Abby wrinkled her nose and placed her hands on her hips, head tilted to the side as she tried to decipher whether this was bullshit or not. Neither one of them knew anything about this and for all, they knew Hardy could be lying for whatever reason. 

"What?!" Tom sneered "I just wanna go home, mate!" 

"And what, you think I enjoy this? No, no I don't. So less arguing and more walking. I want to place as much space between us and the other agents as possible." Hardy snapped, grabbing hold of Emma's hand and bringing to his lips, kissing it affectionately.


	43. Chapter 43

Two hours went by particularly slow when you were trapped in an abusive cycle of "What if's" and "What now's" 

Abby's feet throbbed as they hiked through the uncharted forest and what appeared to be a slow incline mountain range. Hardy wasn't kidding when he said remote rangers cabin because this place was definitely in the middle of nowhere. 

Somehow she and Emma ended up between Hardy and Tom. Tom being in the back and Hardy leading the way. When the path wasn't so narrow the men would come to their sides walking side-by-side. No one really spoke the entire journey. Abby suspected Tom didn't have anything nice to say anyways. She knew her questions were bordering dangerous territory. 

"Does this new branch work with your previous one?" Tom asked finally. 

"No" hardy answered bluntly. 

"Then why do they know about you?!" 

"Because I'm a damn good agent and my reputation perceives me?" Hardy replied sarcastically. "Honestly? They want us, badly. It's a medical division, it's not central intelligence. Not only will they protect us but they'll provide all the medical we need and more." 

Abby turned to look at Tom while still walking. He simply nodded his head and ushered her to pay attention to where they were going. 

"Central intelligence was playing games with me. I don't like games. So I've gone rogue long enough to jump branch." Hardy added, stopping for a breather. 

For the moment they had placed enough distance between them and where they left. This afforded them the opportunity to sit down and take a bit of a break. With two pregnant women who had sore and swelling feet, this was a major bonus. Abby immediately kicked off her shoes and began to massage her feet until Tom shooed her hands away and took over. Hardy followed by observation and lovingly massaged Emma's feet as well. 

"You worked for central intelligence?" Tom asked, his voice filled with curiosity and amazement.

"I'd go in undercover and infiltrate a specific situation, gathering information and evidence for MI6. Usually, it was domestic terrorists or large scale crime syndicates." Hardy explained. 

"Then what can you do in a medical division?" Abby asked his description of previous employment not void for the new task at hand.

"Protection, muscle, making sure someone gets from point A to point B without either dying or kidnapped," Hardy answered. 

"Why wouldn't central intelligence just give us to the medical division in the first place?!" Tom huffed in frustration, gently grabbing Abby's other foot. 

"Because neither branch wants to share it's bounty. There's an internal competition between them. Who can do the best job with the greatest results, regardless of whether they're equipped in dealing with it properly? Central intelligence was trying to secure one of the medical divisions doctors for their use in regards to us. The medical division wouldn't give up a doctor without either having access to us or at least shared info. I wouldn't agree to that, therefore stringing me along further." The agent answer.

It was all starting to make sense now as to why it took so long for a doctor to see them. Tom looked like he had an "A-ha!" Moment as he stared off into the forest, mindlessly massaging her spent feet. Abby didn't care as long as she wasn't in this country anymore. The more distance she could place between her and her parents was better. 

"Who contacted who?" Abby asked. 

"I think we should keep walking," Hardy replied, ignoring her question. "We're close to the cabin. Once we're inside I can call for a helicopter."

Slowly Abby put her shoes back on, standing on wobbly feet. Walking then stopping was a bad idea because all the pain of being out of shape bitch-slapped her hard across the face. Not only did her feet throb but her legs ached and she was sure a butt muscle was pulled. Abigail felt exhausted now than she had before she sat down. 

Stretching, Abby begrudgingly started marching behind Emma once more, eyes down at the ground watching her feet trudge through the forest floor. Every once in awhile Tom would grab her bum in a cheek manner or playfully slap it causing Abby to giggle and Emma to look at them funny. 

"What are the odds of us getting caught before we're rescued?" Tom asked him seriously before they reached the break in the trees. 

"50/50" hardy answered, holding a thick branch back and allowing everyone to enter the clearing where the cabin lay. "Here, take this for good measure," Hardy added, handing him one of the guns attached to his belt. Tom eagerly took the weapon and tucked it into his jeans waistband, pulling his shirt out to cover it. 

The clearing itself was definitely large enough for a helicopter to land but it was nowhere near what Abby had built up in her mind. Mentally she envisioned a large meadow on top of a mountain with a cute cabin. Instead, she got a somewhat run-down cabin with a piece of land that was obviously cleared by men. Dirt patches and tree stumps made up for the wildflowers, how depressing. 

"They're coming to get us tonight, right?" Tom asked as they approached the door.

"Tonight or tomorrow," Hardy replied, opening the door to everything they all envisioned once seeing the cabin. 

Well, it was old, and the furniture was definitely dated but it appeared no animals lived in it. Abby was sure if you smacked the couch a million years worth of dust would explode into the musky stale atmosphere that was the cabin. 

"Bloody hell," Tom complained, rubbing the back of his neck as he took in the entire space. 

There were no rooms in the cabin, just…space. A small kitchenette rested against the far wall while a useable rock fireplace sat in the middle, separating the kitchen area from the sitting area. No bed or beds were to be seen, which was alright. Abby didn't think anyone would actually lay on the mattresses anyway. 

"This is...interesting?" Abby smiled anxiously. 

"It wasn't my first choice." Hardy defended. 

"We don't even have a pot to piss in," Emma stated sadly. "Where are we supposed to go...you know?" 

"Outside?" Abby sighed, it was more of a question than a statement. She really didn't want to pee outside. 

"We're not living here forever!" Hardy exasperated, "Jesus, we'll be gone hopefully in a few hours! Until then you girls stay in the cabin while Tom and I collect wood for the fire. Abby, love, you look like you could use a gun. Tom, give your gun to her." He instructed. Slowly Tom did as he asked. "Don't let anyone but us into the cabin. No one, and I mean no one is authorised to be here until I make the call. Do you understand? I won't make the call till we get back."

"Understood" Abby agreed, reluctantly taking the weapon. 

The only experience she had with a gun was a pellet gun she'd go shooting with her dad. Abby was a good shot. All she had to do was envision the enemy as an old beer can sitting on a post. 

Tom kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before forcing himself to break free. Hardy showed a similar amount of affection towards Emma, his fingers tucked under her jaw as he held her in place. Faintly he whispered something against her lips making the other woman blush. Sealing their cherished moment with a kiss Hardy broke apart, winked at her cheekily before grabbing hold of Tom's shirt and dragging him out of the cabin.

Emma looked to her for guidance and the only thing Abby could think of doing was to air this place out. Slowly they opened every window they could while the front door remained wide open. A cold mountain air whipped through the cabin and taking the dusty, stale air with it. 

Whatever they could move outside they did, smacking it against the side of the cabin to try and clean it a bit. The end result was a lot of sneezing and a disturbing brown spot on the cabin's wall. 

"I wonder if there's food?" Emma asked her. 

"I wouldn't trust anything in this cabin but I'm sure Hardy packed some. They'll be back soon, we'll wait." Abby assured her friend. 

There was no way in hell Abby would go snooping in a secret agents backpack for crackers. Who knows what's inside there?


	44. Chapter 44

"Alright, don't bullshit me - who contacted who?" Tom asked him seriously, bending down to gather a piece of wood. 

"The director of the medical division figured out who I was and contacted me. They offered, I accepted." Hardy volunteered. "And I wasn't bullshitting you, mate. There's certain things the women don't need to know." 

Tom grunted in response, gathering more kindling for the fire. Of course, neither of them had an axe so actually cutting blocks of wood was out. Fat sticks and broken pieces of tree would have to do for now. Once the sun set it would be in the negatives and Tom didn't recall seeing any blankets in that cabin. 

"We're still going back to the UK, right?" Tom asked him seriously. 

"No, Germany." Hardy corrected slowly, unsure of Tom would react. 

"Ge…Germany?! What the Fuck is in Germany?! My family is in the UK! We agreed on the UK!" 

His rage bubbled over somewhere inside his gut and travelled to the logical part of his brain, dulling the valuable aspect. For reasons Tom didn't quite understand he dropped the wood and abruptly punched a tree, hard. Hardy watched him carefully as he cried out in pain and brought his hand back immediately, cradling throbbing extremity to his chest. 

"The medical division is in Germany, it's still a British program, though. That's just where it's located. Central intelligence is located in Scotland. So no matter what you weren't going directly to London." Hardy explained, grabbing his hand for an inspection. "There's a German doctor employed through us, Dr Fassbender I believe, he's going to looking exclusively after our girls. He specialises in genetics and DNA." 

"The one you were telling me about before?" Tom asked through a hiss as Hardy slowly extended each of his fingers and wiggling them to see of anywhere broken.

"Yes," Hardy confirmed, "C.I. wanted him to go to Scotland but Germany wouldn't allow it, for obvious reasons." 

"We should get back." Tom groaned, taking his hand back. 

Luckily for him, nothing was broken but he'd be bruised and swollen tomorrow. This was a stupid mistake to make. Now he only had one hand to protect Abby with. How was he supposed to fire a gun with one hand? 

"I want to see my family," Tom admitted in defeat. 

"In due time," Hardy assured. 

"I'm an actor, you know." Tom reminded him desperately. "I have a public, fans...contracts...I have money, and things, and awards!" 

Hardy stopped walking and turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Your house in London is being maintained as is. Your money is still in your bank accounts, granted, frozen for the time being and your public can wait." 

"What about our ID, our wallets, our birth certificates, passports?!

"Currently in the possession of the medical division's director. He obtained the original copies from a US agent. Those will be given back to you upon your release, whenever that will be." Hard answered. 

Tom gasped "You mean to tell me C.I didn't have our papers?!" 

"Nope" 

"What, how, why?!" Tom stuttered in shock. 

"Because the US agents wouldn't hand them over?" Hardy offered, "Look, central intelligence has a reputation for being a wanker when it comes to other branches. It's rare for anyone to cooperate with them fully, apparently."

"Is that why it was taking us so long to get out of here?!" Tom asked, suddenly realising the situation and how it made sense. 

"We may be MI6 but we can't ship undocumented people across international waters. It's illegal and a massive no-no. The UN would have a heart-attack." Hardy explained. "I've never had to deal with the paperwork aspect of C.I. before. I had no idea it would take this long or be that difficult." 

As they approach the cabin Tom thought about how difficult and complex this thing really was. It was like a multilevel spiders web. They definitely didn't elaborate this in any James Bond movies he's ever seen. 

"Why would MI6 have different divisions in different countries?" Tom asked confused.

"Would you place all your eggs in one basket?" Hardy replied with cheek.

"True…it just seems...off." Tom murmured. 

"It's the same as having an American embassy in China." Hardy shrugged. "Other countries use various parts of the UK for their intelligence. Normally we share Intel unless it's something top secret. It's how we stop bad guys from blowing up the world." 

Tom had a headache, no - scratch that, he had a migraine. The more he realised that what Hardy was saying is true and not some made up a storybook line from a movie script, the more his anxiety grew. It was simply mind boggling that any of this was really let alone made perfect sense to Hardy. 

"You are calling them tonight, right?" 

"As soon as we get back to the cabin. I have a radio. I'll contact them." 

"Well, good. Good." Tom asserted, puffing himself out a little. 

The walk back was uneventful and silent leaving Tom to his thoughts. His thoughts were pretty right now. This situation was starting to wear on him mentally. Tom felt his defensive walls breaking down over things he couldn't control. His feeling of inadequacy over protecting Abigail and their child properly made things worse.

"Anyone tell you you'd make a good agent, Hiddleston?" Hardy commented, almost as if he knew how he was feeling. "With some training, I think you'd make a good agent. It's a shame your face is famous so you can't do undercover. with your acting abilities, you could chameleon your way into any role." He praised. 

"Is there...ugh…any way I can be trained in fighting, you know?" Tom asked awkwardly. "Purely for protection purposes." 

"Basic self-defence stuff?" Hardy asked further. "Because I can teach you hand to hand combat myself. Anything else that's sanctioned through MI6 would require you actually applying to become an agent and once accepted you'd be given that training." 

"Oh," Tom replied, shocked. "I have no experience, I don't think they'd accept me." 

"It depends on the person really. Not everyone has a copper background." Hardy explained. "But then again, we don't pick people up off the street either." 

"Dare I ask how you got involved?" Tom cautiously inquired. 

Hardy dropped his wood off on the deck before nodding his head off in the direction of the woods, Tom hesitantly complied. Defensively his fists were balled up and resting loosely at his side's. Hardy disappeared into the woods first leaving Tom to question whether this was wide. Hardy made him nervous on the best of days. 

"I was a bit of a pratt when I was younger. My mum signed me up for the military. From there I went on to become a sniper in a special ops force. I did one tour of duty overseas." Hardy explained. "Someone saw me and suggested I became a potential for MI6. After that, well, you know - classified and stuff." 

"Wow," Tom exclaimed. "That's amazing!" 

"I reckon I'd be in prison or heading there if my mum hadn't of dragged me off to the army." Hardy chuckled. 

"Is that where the tattoos came from?" Tom asked curiously. 

"Basically, plus I just like them. Emma doesn't seem to mind them either." Hardy gloated. 

Tom chuckled to himself at Hardy's story of wild youth. He definitely looked like the hooligans in his neighbourhood that would drink out at the soccer field, cursing and scrapping with whoever came by. Tom did everything to avoid these types of blokes and here he was not only socialising with one but trusting him with his life and the life of his loves. 

"We should get back to the girls," Tom suggested, accepting another arm full of wood from Hardy. 

"Right" hardy agreed. "I wanna be out of here by tomorrow morning. It's supposed to snow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for overactive imaginations! I literally have no idea if any of this is true or not, I'm basically making it up as I go so don't quote me on accuracy.
> 
> *Edit* I do use a spell check/grammar program that edits my work. However! I noticed that there's still minor errors like an "If" instead of an "Of" I'm sorry for that.


	45. Chapter 45

"The Geese have nested, I repeat, The Geese have nested," Hardy spoke into the large, black bulky radio.

"Understood, await further instructions." A female's voice replied, crackly and a little broken.

"Understood,"

There wasn't much of anything they could do besides wait. With the crackling fire heating the small space Abby found herself sitting in front of Tom, her back against his chest as long legs lay beside her. Emma and Hardy mirrored the exactly same position beside them except Abby was sure that Emma had actually fallen asleep. 

Nobody was saying anything but she knew what they were all thinking. It was unanimous that they all feared a pending snowfall outside. Being in the mountains and a higher elevation ment that snow would be thicker, harsher than down below. Clearly not the ideal conditions for a helicopter to land and pick them up. 

Despite not wanting to use them, it appeared they'd have no choice. Abby and Emma took all the blankets found inside the cabin and gave them a good beating outside earlier, before allowing them to air out over the rails for a good while. They didn't look particularly dirty but anything sitting around for god knows how long isn't exactly great, is it? 

"If we get snowed in, do we have food?" Abby asked finally. 

In her head, Abby had already worked out the bathroom situation and how to acquire water from the snow itself, but food, food she drew a blank. Which was a problem because Abby was naturally a planner. She was the type of person to sit and think of a plan for ever situation imaginable, realistic or not. Aside from Hardy and Tom hunting for food like cavemen outside, she had nothing. 

"I have beef jerky packed as well as dried soup packets we can heat over the fire. Don't worry love, I won't let us starve." Hardy assured her. "And if need be I'm sure I and Tommy boy could go hunt something down."

Soft snores confirmed what she thought, Emma was asleep. Much to her dislike Hardy picked her up and placed her on the sofa behind them, draping her in a thick quilt. Carefully he sat back down and turned to face the couch, strong hands stroking loose strands of hair away from her fair. In return Emma cooed, subconsciously nuzzling into his hand causing the agent to smile fondly. 

There was a naive innocence about Emma and even though they shared the same ages Abby couldn't help but take the role of a protective bigger sister over the smaller female. 

Leaving Hardy to his intimate moment she turned back to face the fire. Tom, not wanting to be outdone wrapped his arms around her middle and tucked her head under his chin. Her lover sighed heavily and adjusted a leg. One now lay flat on the floor while the leg closest to Hardy was folded and acted like a barrier. 

"Grey Goose, The Eagle will land in 3 hours, I repeat, The Eagle will land in 3 hours, over." The radio relayed.

"Copy that, thank you. Out." Hardy answered.

"Understood, over." The radio replied.

"Grey Goose?" Tom snorted, "I always fancied you an ale kinda man."

"Ya? Well, your code name is Golden Goose, so shut up, mate!" Hardy sassed back. 

"Fitting," Abby smirked. 

"Thanks for that!" Tom mock-complained, nudging her playfully. 

3 hours was a lot of time for something bad to happen. They were here already for 4 hours and Abby was sure that C.I. knew they were gone by now. Her anxiety was heightened by the very real prospect of them coming out of the forest and getting them back. Their trail wasn't foolproof or remotely genius. Hardy didn't do anything to hide their tracks so in theory, tracking them should be easy. 

With that thought, Abby clutched Tom's knee tight as her body tensed. Eyes strained she stared off into the woods and watched for any signs of an ambush. 

"You'll be ok," he whispered, pressing his cheek to the side of her head. "I know you're scared but we'll get through this, Ya?" 

Tom always seemed to know what she felt internal and all the right words to make her feel better. Relaxing a bit she took a deep breath and fell back against his chest. Off to the side Hardy was still facing Emma, stroking her forearm and the tip of her hand. Every once in awhile she'd murmur and adjust her head. It was hard to believe someone who appeared to be so hardened and serious could break down his defences and look at his lover like she was the key to his salvation. 

Abby was glad Tom wasn't the only man to look at his lover like that. She worried about Emma, a lot, and was relieved to see Hardy actually paying her the attention she needed. Unlike her, Emma wasn't strong mentally and was liable to crack under the pressure a lot sooner than she would. 

Tom was aware of Emma and Hardy's late night escapades, Abby was not. Abby was a heavy sleeper and unlike Tom, she was able to shut her brain off long enough to actually sleep. 

There was always some type of indication heard whether large or small. Honestly, it didn't bother Tom, never had. In an offbeat sort of way he found it to be nice. It was the signs of two people loving each other and being intimate. The shocked look on Abby's face when seeing Hardy being soft and gentle towards Emma made him smile. Personally, he found it absurd that he wait till the cover of darkness to be affection towards her, but that was just Tom. They obviously had different comfort levels and when you really analyse it, it was a defence mechanism. 

Hardy didn't want the world to see that Emma meant the sun and moon to him. If the enemy had a target they'd go after it.

"Poor thing hasn't been sleeping well lately," Hardy explained, stroking the side of her head. "She's stressed," he added. 

Emma whimpered and turned to face the back of the couch. In turn, Hardy left her alone and resumed his previous position beside them. He had about a hundred years of stress etched on his face as he stared down the fire. The most stressed out of all of them would be Hardy. Abby didn't think Tom truly and honestly gave the man enough credit. 

"Once the helicopter arrives, where are we going?" Abby timidly asked. 

"We'll be dropped off at a secure apartment in the city. Once we're checked over by Dr Fassbender and cleared, all of us will board a plane and leave for our final destination." Hardy told them. 

"Dr Fassbender?" Abby asked in confusion. 

"He's going to be looking after you and Emma," Tom explained. 

"How long will we be in the city for?" Abby asked, curiosity spiking. 

"That depends on your health I suppose. If all is good no longer than one night. If not, for however long it takes until whoever is medically cleared for international flight." Hardy answered. 

Abby just wanted to be settled. A long term place anywhere where she and Tom could relax and try to keep some type of normalcy up. Washing the dishes, cooking, even having arguments over toilet seats being left up. She didn't even care if their four walls were hidden in some government facility as long as it was her four walls. 

That goal was enough to pull her up off the ground and yet again blindly follow the father of her baby. After all, she trusted Tom to lead her in the right direction and so far he's done no wrong.


	46. Chapter 46

As the first snowflake fell the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air broke the silence. Unsure she hid behind Tom, her hands clutching his shirt tightly in a bid to stay unseen. A rush of adrenaline combined with fear hit her, hard. 

"It's ok," Tom assured, reaching back to grasp her hand. 

The helicopter was void of any distinctive features or identifying marks. It looked like a normal, black, helicopter. The clearing was just enough space for it to land. When the blades stopped the door opened and they were greeted by two armed guards and a man dressed in a white doctor's coat. 

"Good evening," the foreign man spoke happily, his German accent noticeable right away. "I am Dr Fassbender, I am here to accompany you!" 

Hardy scrutinised the man carefully before giving the go-ahead and letting everyone approach the helicopter. Carefully she and Emma were secured into the flying machine with Tom and Hardy quickly coming in behind them, sitting beside their respective partners. The good doctor sat facing them on the other side wedged between two armed guards. 

"So nice to finally meet you! We will be touching down in 30 minutes. You may call Michael if you wish." He grinned, nodding his head. 

Abby narrowed her brow and looked at Tom with worry. She was stressed as the copter took off from the ground. Emma, from what she could see was terrified. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her stare was straight ahead. If the pressure of Emma's hold on Hardy's hand hurt, he didn't say anything. But Abby could see where she was white-knuckled. 

"I'm Tom and this is Abigail." Tom offered, extending his hand for Michael to take. 

Michael eagerly accepted and shook it. "Oh yes, I'm a big fan. Nice to meet you, Mr Hiddleston!" 

"Thank you," Tom blushed, sheepishly looking away. 

30 minutes apparently went by slower than she thought in mid-air because it felt like an eternity before they landed again. They had passed over an endless forest, small towns and farmland. Slowly the trees gave way to the sea and they were above water. Water moulded to an urban city and much to her horror they landed on top of a newer apartment building in the middle of a busy city. 

From down below people on the street pointed and gocked at the helicopter wondering who was using such a thing. It made her embarrassed. Emma, on the other hand, had decided to play opossum half ways through the trip making Hardy carry her out of the helicopter and into the stairwell. He tried to place her down but she refused to let go. It was her only defence really.

Tom's hand never left the small of her back as he guided her to where they were going. He was so close that Abby could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. When they stopped, he bumped into her. She found it surreal to be walking down an average apartment hallway with two armed guards and a doctor. Abby fought the urge to run like before and instead took Tom's hand. He gave her a reassuring smile and hand squeeze, stopping to allow the guards and Michael in the room first. 

The apartment itself wasn't spectacular but it was better than a cold government building. Without promoting Abby kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch, turning her body to look out the glass windows and upon the city. This was the most social interaction she's had in over 2 months. Abby was starved for stimulation. 

Tom sat next to her and mirrored her actions, ignoring everything else in the room. Through the glass reflection, they could see Michael observing their behaviour in a medical manner. Emma would still have none of it. Her alarming behaviour drew Michaels attention away from them. Abby turned her head in time to see Michael usher Hardy and Emma into a bedroom before closing the door. 

"She's an odd duck, isn't she?" Tom commented, watching a man get out from a taxi and walk down the street. 

"It's complicated," Abby sighed sadly "She's had a rough life." Because they were close in private Abby and Emma shared secrets about their childhood and family life. Abby knew things she doubted even Hardy did and there was no way she'd tell anyone either. 

"Oh? I didn't know that. Poor thing," Tom sympathised. 

"Yea, she's better off with Hardy. And that's all I want to say on the manner." Abby told him truthfully. 

"Hardy is a solid bloke." Tom agreed. "He really does love her except his training makes it difficult to show it outside of private." 

"I get that," Abby replied, "And I'm trying to get her to understand that." 

"I feel in time and with help, Emma will work out her psychological issues," Michael spoke from behind them.

Neither had heard him re-enter the room let alone come to stand behind them. As a result, Abby jolted upright, startled a little. Tom whipped around, tense and ready to strike out. 

"When your ready I'll examine you two. I need a urine sample and a blood sample." Michael explained. "I requested the same from Hardy and Emma." 

"I'd like to take a shower first, change my clothes and eat before that." Abby timidly requested. 

Tom sat up straight and silently challenged Michael to say anything besides "ok" Michael smiled and nodded his head. The polite German was probably willing to do anything at this point to appease them. 

"Of course, your bedroom is through that door," Michael raised his arm and pointed to the hallway off from the kitchen area, "And it has a private bathroom. Fresh clothes will be laid out for when you get out." Michael smiled, "Dinner will be ordered in accordingly." 

"Thank you," Abby smiled, getting up off the couch. 

Tom, of course, was quick to follow her into their bedroom. He closed the door, locking it from the inside. Slowly he turned and watched as Abby undressed out of her dirty clothing. 

He didn't have to physically say anything because Tom's eyes spoke novels worth of romance. Blushing she dropped the last bit of her clothing and seductively walked towards him, her hips swaying from side to side. 

Tom was hypnotised by how her hips moved towards him. Arms around his neck she stepped up on her toes and captured his mouth. Eagerly he returned the affectionate gesture, his fingers threading through Abby's hair and holding her in place. 

"You're hard," Abby giggled into his mouth. 

She could feel the stiff outline of his manhood against her upper thigh. The hard sex organ trapped in his jeans, throbbing and heated with arousal. 

"I wonder why," he groaned, slapping her bum playfully. "Let's get in the shower, love, I'm aching for you since we left the house."

"Come on big boy," Abby cooed, grabbing hold of his shirt and leading him to their bathroom. 

"Oh, I'm going to ravish you, love!" Tom growled, quickly removing his shirt. 

"I hope you do," Abby giggled, opening his belt. 

Tom leant back against the counter and allowed her to open his belt. Abby unzipped the front of his jeans and pushing the material to the side. Much to her delight, Tom had gone commando, his cock springing free and directly in her line of vision. 

"We should…umm...turn the water on..." Abby groaned, mesmerised by the fat sex organ in front of her. 

"Right," Tom chuckled at her response. "That sounds like a good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That ending was evil, I know.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> *Smut x10*

"Here, let me!" Abby cooed. 

Tom pressed himself flush against the showers wall, his lustful gaze watching her carefully. Protective hands held the side of her face, fingers threading once more through her hair as Abby skillfully took him in her mouth. 

Bobbing her head back and forth she slowly took more of him in her mouth. Raising a hand Abby grasped the base, increasing her pace and tracing the head with her tongue. Tom gasped loudly, head falling back as she nibbled her way down his shaft and back before taking his inflamed head between her lips. 

"Fuck, yes!" Tom hissed, bucking his hips out a little. 

"Ya?" Abby teased back, licking him from top to base and back again. 

"Get up here!" Tom huffed, arousal making his accent darker than usual. 

Abby submissively stood in front of him and was immediately encased in a hug. His lips attacked the side of her neck and moved down to the tops of her breasts. Leaving back in his arms she pushed her chest out, offering her nipples for his wandering lips. 

Lowering his head Tom eagerly suckled a hard nipple into his mouth. Pulling and tugging, tongue lapping and teasing. A smirk spread across his face as she moaned loudly, whimpering and shaking in his arms. 

Tom abruptly turned her, her hands coming out flat to stop from falling completely forward. Soft lips smoothed down her spine to the base of her bum. His hands came to the inside of her thighs, prying her legs open a little wider. Rough open mouthed kisses fell across her plush bum-cheeks and down the backs of her thighs. 

A strong tongue swiped hungrily between her folds causing Abby to cry out, hands clutching at the wall frantically. Slowly he teased her, the tip of his tongue flicking over her swollen clit and around her opening. Abby found herself curving her back, her bum pressed out and her legs opened wider. 

She found herself wiggling her bottom in his face encouraging him on. Tom grasped her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he held her still. Her lover moaned loudly into her aching quim, tongue tracing over her opening. Mentally Abby willed him to press further, he did. 

"Fuck you taste amazing!" Tom moaned between licks. 

"Fuck me!" Abby begged through a groan, wiggling her bottom again.   
"Please!" 

Tom stood, pressing his solid body against hers. A sharp slapping sound rang in her ears as his hands landed on the wall above hers. For a moment all he did was breath heavily in her ear. Teeth grazed against her ear lobe as Tom slowly rotated his hips against her bottom. 

"Wicked little minks!" Tom groaned "How bad do you want it?" 

"Bad!" She shuttered against him. 

Quickly Tom took seize of her hands and placed them further above her head. Fingers locked between hers rendering Abby submissive. Teeth bit lightly into the side of her neck as he lowered his hips trying to a line himself with her entrance. 

Without warning, he bucked forward spreading her wide. Slowly he pressed more of his length into her body, inch by inch he disappeared. Abby pressed her cheek against the cool wall, Watkins water falling down her back and between their connection. Tom waited for a moment before releasing one of her hands and using it to hold her hip and Abby in place. 

"Yes!" Abby gasped, pushing her bum out to meet his thrusts. "Oh daddy, right there! Yes!" 

"Just like that?" Tom baited, slowing himself a little.   
His fingers parted her folds and danced across his shaft and to the stretched softness encasing him. Smoothing his hand around her front, down her tummy and cupping her sex he lingered for a few moments before skilled fingers slipped between her partially parted folds finding her swollen clit easily. 

"Cum for me!" Tom huffed in her ear, the pads of his fingers rubbing delicate circles around her sensitive bud. 

Abby shuttered and gasped with the lightning jolts of pleasure shooting from her pussy up her spine and to her breasts. She felt the strain on her back, her calves started to shake. Unable to hold the position any further Abby broke it, feet flat on the ground. Tom turned her around, his hands on her hips. Without warning, he picked her up and pressed her flat against the wall. 

Legs wrapped around his waist as she desperately grabbed at his shoulders, terrified of being dropped. Tom's strong hands supported her weight by holding her up by her bum, fingers fanned out and holding onto her soft cheeks. Once she was secure he pushed forward, entering her body once more. 

"Relax," Tom huffed, "I'm not going to drop you, press your back against the wall." 

Unsure about this foreign position Abby did as he asked with reluctance. Once her upper back was touching the wall he stepped back and adjusted his hands. Abby found herself cradling securely and the fear of him dropping her lessened. 

From this position, Abby could see where Tom's cock rested deeply in her pussy. As he thrust into her Abby witnessed his shaft moving between her puffy pussy lips. Moaning at the arousing scene she moved one hand down to where their bodies connected, fingers stroking his shaft and to her lips, parting them to see a little better.

"Oh fuck that's hot!" Abby moaned. 

Tom grinned and pulled out completely. His cock slapping right against her pussy, slick and wet with their arousal. Teasing her he rubbed himself against her womanhood, his inflamed head stroking her clit. 

He pressed his head against her opening and slowly placed it in her body. When it disappeared inside her body Abby cried out in pleasure. She could feel the fat head stretch her open and just witnessed it as well. 

"Just fuck me!" Abby cried, rotating her hips against him. 

Tom obliged and started to pump into her, hard. "I want you to watch me cum in this pussy!" He hissed. "Or should I pull out and let you watch me cum all over your pussy?" 

"Cum on my cunt!" Abby gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders as she bucked back against his thrusts. "Coat me in your cum!" 

Tom gave her a surprised look at Abby's choice words before going back to his task. Fingers rubbed against her clit roughly. He could feel his own orgasm building in the base of his spine, his balls started to tighten and he focused on making her orgasm first. 

"Cum on!" Tom cooed, "I'm gonna leave a big load on your pussy. Thick and hot, sticky and sweet! Spread it between your folds, over your clit and finger fuck it into your quim!" 

"Oh god yes!" Abby shuttered against him, the mental image sending her over the edge. "I'm gonna cum!" 

As soon as Tom felt her tightness clutching around his cock he pulled out and precariously balanced Abby so he could use one hand to jack himself off a few times. Making sure that his lover was watching Tom pressed his head down and began to coat her in jizz. 

Abby cried out in pleasure at the sight of thick white ropes landing on her womanhood. Tom huffed a few more times before releasing one last stream of cum, dropping his cock and focusing on the mess they created. Just as he said he ran two fingers through his jizz, spreading it over her clit and moving down to her opening. Taking a large glob of cum he coated two fingers before eagerly inserting them, fucking her hard and fast. 

Fingers curled and he easily found her sweet spot, stroking over the hidden patch with accuracy. Abby stiffened, her fingers gripped his upper arms as she surrendered to an unexpected orgasm. Tom could feel her insides clutching around his fingers, pulling him inside her deeper.

"Fuck, you kinky little thing!" Tom chuckled, smiling at her. "What other hidden secrets do you have, hum? And here I thought you were shy!" 

"I've never done anything like that before...but when I saw it in porn I liked it," Abby confessed meekly with a blush. Once the arousal wore off she found it hard to believe that she spoke like that to Tom. 

"It's definitely something for us to explore." Tom agreed to himself, head nodding as he helped her back down.

"I'll look pregnant soon so I doubt we'll have that much time." Abby sighed. 

Tom knelt before her, his hands cupped with water. Carefully Tom cleaned her off of his essence and made sure that he wasn't rough on her. Smiling he leant forward and kissed her tummy where their little one was resting. Lovingly he nuzzled her with his nose, lips lingering again. From where she stood Abby could see Tom murmuring sweet nothing's to their child but it was so faint Abby couldn't make it out. 

"Just because your pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to stop making love to you." Tom smiled up at her. "The only way you'll get me off you is on your death bed." 

He shut the water off and stood back up in front of her, capturing her lips with his own. With the cold water gone, she began to shake and shiver in his arms. Tom kissed her once more and gave a sympathetic look. Pulling away he brushed wet hair out of her face.

"Come, love." Tom smiled, "Let's get you dried off and some dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the smuttiest thing I've wrote in a while.


	48. Chapter 48

Tom pulled the clean shirt over his head and stood protectively in front of the door, blocking it from any outside interference as Abby took her time dressing. 

Their clothing was always cleaned but this was the first time that the clothing was somewhat akin to what they'd wear normally, and Abby was savouring the smell and feel of the material. 

"Just so we're on the same page, do you trust Hardy?" Tom asked her curiously. 

Slowly Abby turned to face him and shook her head 'no' Sitting on the bed she pulled on her socks and elaborated on her answer. 

"I don't trust anyone here except you, and maybe Emma," Abby explained. "You've never given me a reason to question you. Well, besides that one time we tried to run away." 

Tom scowled at the memory of their failed freedom attempt. Their conversation was cut short by the light knocking on the door. His blue eyes scanned her from head to foot before giving the verbal all-clear for whoever to enter. 

Not surprising it was Michael with two folders tucked under his arm. He too had changed his clothing into something a little less intimidating than the white coat and dress pants. 

"Hello!" he smiled. "If you are ok with it I would like to do the general examination and review your files." 

"Knock yourself out." Tom dismissed, sitting down next to Abby on the bed possessively. His poor behaviour got a dirty look from Abby. She nudged him in the ribs and tisked him. 

Michael was unfazed by his bad attitude and pulled a seat out in front of them, opening the file on the top. He sat there quietly and read for a long moment, never looking up from the written print. It made them wonder what the heck he was reading and how he got it. 

"Abigail Marshall, you are 18 years old, no known sicknesses or disorders." Michael read out loud, confusing them on whether he was actually addressing her or not. "This would be your first child, that we know of." he continued. Abby shot him a dirty look for that statement, Tom was quick to follow, ruffling his feathers internally and puffing himself out. Michael continued to read silently for a little while more before closing the file and switching them out. 

"Thomas Hiddleston, 33 years old, no known sicknesses or disorders." He read out in a uniform fashion. "And I definitely know this is your first baby." 

"It's my first child too!" Abby snapped, adjusting herself on the bed. 

"I wasn't questioning your promiscuousness, my dear, I know from your background file that you're a bit of a shy wallflower in the prime years that a teenage girl would become pregnant." Michael smiled. "It noted how you liked to read quietly in the library at lunch time when in high school."

She blushed furiously, her cheeks burning as Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, amused to learn this bit of information. To soothe the embarrassment Tom leant over and kissed her forehead, assuring his love for her. 

"Obviously I can't do too much medical wise here besides the basics. Once we are settled back in Germany and at the facility I have access to my lab, medical equipment and even in-depth computer files." Michael explained. "From what I have read so far though it appears that genetically you two are very compatible and the likelihood that any offspring are born with a genetic disorder or even disfigured is maybe 1 in 5 million. Which is perfect because sick babies are a horrible thing," he added sadly, closing Tom's file. "However, that makes things a little tricky meaning that you're a little too genetically compatible and the likelihood of you two making a baby while engaging in unprotected sex is 1 in 3. So whether you like it or not you have to either use condoms or Abby, be placed on a contraceptive injection." 

Abby was not thrilled with this knowledge however Tom was rather prideful knowing that he could get her pregnant with child so easily. His male ego must be swimming with how powerful his fertility was. The smile on his handsome face only furthered her suspicions. 

"What about strength or even special abilities?" Abby questioned cautiously. Michael and Tom looked at her unsure of what she meant. "I mean...there has to be a reason why the American government matched us together, you know?"

"Ah, I think I understand what you mean." Michael smiled, nodding his head. "That is where I need my lab and special equipment. Yes, you are right genetics prove a very large part on determining things like talent, strength, health and even physical appearance." 

"Our child is going to be gorgeous." Tom gloated, smug with himself once more and placing a possessive hand on Abby's clothed thigh.

"I would agree. You and Abigail's features compliment each other very nicely." Michael agreed. "Now, I would like to examine Abigail first." 

Tom instantly went back to protective mode as Michael stood up and held a hand out for Abby to take. Abby cautiously took it, standing before the german doctor. Michael started with checking her balance and her fine motor skills. Once he had concluded that everything was up to par he picked up a pen and started making notes in her file. 

As soon as Michael actually placed physical hands on Abigail Tom stood up beside her. He was so close that Tom was practically breathing on Dr Fassbender's face. Again, the man didn't seem fazed as his careful fingers probed over Abby's glands and around her neck. Seeing how Michael wasn't really a threat he placed a protective hand rested on the small of her back as Tom stepped back a little. 

"I need to draw blood and I need a urine sample," Michael told her. "I want to see how pregnant you really are my dear." 

"She's about a month and 2 weeks," Tom answered for the two of them. 

"I don't doubt that but I still need to do a test for my own results." Michael gently assured him. "Abigail, can you lay back on the bed and lift your shirt exposing your tummy. I'd like to do a quick exam of your stomach and pelvis area." 

Abby looked to Tom with uncertainty before scooting up the bed and placing her head on the pillows. Tom raised her shirt to where he thought was appropriate, manoeuvring her loose sweatpants down a little to the bottom of her hip bones. Not wanting to be away from her side he settled himself beside Abby and watched with eagle eyes as Michael rubbed his hand over her stomach. 

"Be careful!" Tom insisted seriously, his own hand coming to rest on her stomach above where Michael was examining, 

Michael probed carefully across her hips and around Tom's hand as best he could. Towards the end, he politely asked Tom to remove it which he did, grudgingly. 

"Any tenderness?" Michael asked her. 

"No I'm ok," Abby told him truthfully. 

"Have you experienced any pain, cramping or bleeding?"

"Our baby is strong!" Tom defended.

"I don't doubt it but it's not immoral and we can't control mother nature," Michael answered just as firmly. "Abigail is in a very fragile stage that even a fall could cause her to miscarry. We are trying to prevent that."

Abby was staying out of this argument. She just wanted to eat and go to bed. The faster these two men work out their clashing egos the sooner she can do just that. 

Tom crinkled his nose and refused to argue with Michael anymore. He knew his baby better than this man did and he knew that their kiddo was a fighter and tough. They had to be, Tom had warriors blood in his genetic make-up. 

"Alright," Michael smiled. "I just need my blood and urine samples." 

She offered her arm and looked away from the pending needle about to pierce her skin. Tucking her head into Tom's side Abby squeezed her eyes closed tight. Michael warned her lovingly before he pierced her with the small needle. Tom covered her partially, his hand rubbing her upper arm as he whispered words of encouragement, 

"Good girl. I know needles are no fun. I don't like them either." Michael sympathised. "Here, fill this as best you can. Tom, if you would, please stand?" 

Abby got up off the bed and took the cup in hand, disappearing into the bathroom before Tom had time to follow her. She wanted to get this all done and over with so that they can settle down and rest for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Papa Bear


	49. Chapter 49

Tom's examination went uneventful, mind you, it was him the doctor was examining not her. When everything was said done Abby was left to rub her sore arm and scowl. Needles weren't exactly her favourite thing in the world. Tom took his blood withdrawal more like a man, stiffly and glaring at Michael.  


"Bloody hell!" Tom complained, sitting down on the couch in the living room area. 

Abby looked up from the floor where she and Abby sat, doodling on pieces of paper and making conversation. Both of them had changed into baggy shirts and comfy sweatpants. With large cups of hot tea, both women were settling down for the evening and trying to relax as best they could. 

Hardy was in and out of the apartment all night long placing Emma on edge and Tom in an irritated tizzy. He wanted to know what was going on, where Hardy was going and why wasn't he involved in it. So instead of trying to wrangle Hardy long enough to question him, he chose to sit on the couch in a huff. Every once in a while he'd passively aggressively adjust his legs or cross and uncross his arms.

Still, Tom wouldn't budge off that couch because he was guarding them. Abby and Emma where the sheep and Tom was the sheepdog. 

"It'll be ok, Emma. I promise." Tom assured her, loosening his body out on the couch in a less defensive posture. 

Emma looked up from her picture and nodded her head quietly before going back to it. Abby reached out and reassured her with a soft squeeze to the arm. It was clear that the young woman wasn't doing so well mentally. 

They shared worried looks before Emma went back to her drawing, a fresh pack of felts split between them courtesy of Michael. The doctor himself hadn't been seen since after he took blood from them. Abby suspected that Michael was in another apartment and that was where Hardy kept wandering off to. 

"I'm so tired," Emma yawned, sitting up on the floor properly. 

"Me too," Abby agreed. 

Tom just yawned and adjusted himself once more on the couch, a leg anxiously jiggling up and down. Abby stood and went beside him, turning her body to get a good look of the outside. It was dark out now and the reflection from the lights inside the apartment was casting a distracting glow, hiding some of the outside world from them. 

With every ounce of her being Abby longed to be outside and walking down the street with the sea of other people. She wanted to do it so bad Abby could taste it. Abigail didn't even care if they allowed her to wander down a back alley.

He must have sensed that she was upset because Tom placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing it affectionately. Sinking lower into the couch Abby rested her chin on the back, trying hard not to cry. Was there even a deck at this apartment? Perhaps they'd let her out on the deck? This apartment was pretty high up and she doubted anyone would be able to snatch her up. 

"I want outside." Abby pouted.

"So do I," Tom huffed in annoyance. 

"We should just go for a walk, like, leave." Emma sheepishly piped up from the floor. 

Abby and Tom looked at her with surprise. That definitely wasn't something neither of them expected her to say. That was something Abby would suggest. Perhaps they didn't know Emma as well as they thought. 

"I wonder how far we'd get?" Abby inquired. 

"We're not going to find out." Tom sighed. "No one is leaving this apartment, period. Neither of us can afford the consequences of that."

"I bet we'd make it to the front door, max," Emma spoke, ignoring Tom's statement. 

"Only if no one else summons the elevator," Abby added. 

"Knock it off, the both of you." Tom scolded gently. "We're finally getting set in the right direction. I don't want anyone to think we're planning a master escape."

"Fine," both women spoke in unison. 

Abby dragged herself off the couch and went back to her drawing. Just as she started to settle down on her stomach, a pillow under her tummy at Tom's insistence for added protection, Michael and Hardy entered the apartment. 

"I have vitamins for you girls to take." Michael smiled.

Tom sat up straight right away and suspiciously looked the two men over. Before he allowed Abby to take anything he'd have to inspect it firstly. She knew that Tom was becoming protective towards Emma like a big brother and if Hardy wasn't in the room he'd have given Michael grief over her medication as well. 

The doctor happily poured out pre-natal vitamins and showed Tom. Once he was happy that the doctor wasn't pulling any funny business he nodded towards Abby, allowing her to take them. 

Hardy mirrored Tom for the first time and then did something similar except he physically handed the pills to Emma. 

"I should have the results tomorrow," Michael informed them. "If anything major comes up I'll inform you right away. I will be staying in the apartment across the hall. If you need me, come and knock on my door, yes?" he added, dismissing himself for the night. 

"I wanna go to bed." Emma frowned, addressing Hardy. 

"Come on then," Hardy smiled, lowering his hand for her to take. Once she clutched it he hoisted her up off the floor and placed his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head. "Night guys. Oh, and in case you have the urge, there are undercover agents everywhere. No midnight walks in the moonlight."

Tom glared and flipped him off before placing both feet on the ground and resting back on the couch, Abby stood before him, hands on her hips and waited for him to notice her. Slowly his eyes opened and he observed her carefully. 

"Yes?" he smiled, "Can I help you?" 

"I wanna go to bed and watch TV," Abby demanded, leaving him no room for argument. 

Dramatically Tom got up off the couch and shuffled behind her into their room. Without thinking Abby flopped down onto the bed, belly first. As a result, Tom shot her daggers from his eyes and leant down, smacking her ass hard. She felt the sting and burn of the hit. Startled at his brute behaviour Abby quickly turned around defensively and hid her bottom from her. 

"Be careful of that baby!" Tom snapped, taking his shirt off. "You're too clumsy. I don't want to lose my child because you're monkeying around! You heard what Michael said earlier!"

"Sorry," Abby apologised, her voice shaky. 

As soon as Tom realised what he had done his expression softened significantly and he sat down beside her. Touching her leg he stared at the wall not saying anything or moving. 

"I...No one knows this except me and my ex-girlfriend, but, I was supposed to be a father before I got really famous. She lost the baby, I was devastated. I can't go through that again, it'll break me." Tom confessed sadly. 

Abby heard grief and sadness in his voice, she feared that he would cry. Sitting beside him her arms wrapped around his body, her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Abby sympathised, "I'll be more careful. I don't feel pregnant so it's hard for me to actually connect mentally that I am." she explained. 

"Just...please. I can protect you from the outside world of danger but I can't protect you from yourself." Tom sighed deeply, tilting his head and resting his head on hers.


	50. Chapter 50

"Tom, Tom it's not that bad, please!" Abby begged, grasping his arm as hard as she could. The heels of her feet dug into the carpet as she tried with all her strength to stop the angry bear marching towards the door. "Tom!" Abby grunted again, "Stop, don't start anything!"

Tom brushed her off verbally but he couldn't shake her physically. Despite her somewhat compact size Abby possessed a strength he wasn't aware of. Her grip on his arm was legendary and if he were a weaker man it would have hurt.

Just as he reached the door she swooped in around him and pressed her body flat against it. For added dimension Abby rose her arms and stretched them out, blocking him completely. Now if Tom wanted out that bedroom door he would have to physically remove her. Something that Tom didn't want to do, period.

"Abby, move!" Tom soured.

"No, you need to calm down. It's not that bad!" Abby replied seriously, standing firmly against the wall.

"Abby, move!" Tom snapped under his breath once more.

What had set Tom off was understandably rattling. Abby sympathised with what was happening but he couldn't blow up at Hardy. Abby doubted that Hardy had any doing with it.

They were watching TV in bed, all snuggled up and comfortable. Abby was about to fall asleep when the entertainment part of the news came on. Of course, she didn't think anything of it at the time. Tom, however, had become noticeably stiffer than before. Then she heard it, the thing that woke her up completely and sent Tom into an angry mess.

**"Actor Tom Hiddleston is still a no-show during this award season. He had been noticeably missing from the entertainment scene for the past month. His agent accredits it to exhaustion. Rumour has it he may be in rehab. Reports haven't been confirmed. Wherever Mr Hiddleston is, his light is beginning to fade in Hollywood."**

It was harsh, it was petty and it was everything she expected the bleach blonde bobblehead to say in her report. None of it was true, but Tom was sensitive to any form of criticism right now.

"Tom, Tom, you have to calm down. You know it was going to come down to something like this. People like you don't just disappear without a reason. The reason is typically something like that!" Abby sympathised, touching his cheeks with her hands.

Tom stared at her as if she had two heads. Unfazed by his behaviour Abby continued to stand there between him and the door. Her hands rubbed his cheeks and down to his shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. Slowly Tom relaxed a little and began to breathe at a normal pace. Once Abby was sure that he wasn't a ticking time bomb Abby wrapped her arms around him, hugging her frazzled lover protectively.

"You have me, and you have the baby. You're very talented with what you do. It doesn't matter what some dumb-ass thinks!" Abby told him, kissing him. "Once everything is sorted out, which eventually it will be, Hollywood will welcome you with open arms again."

"I don't know if I want to go back," Tom confessed with defeat, pulling away from her and heading back to the bed.

Abby followed him and turned the TV off, sitting down beside him on their messy bed. She remained silent and waited for him to talk once more.

"Even if we are cleared and set free I can't be sure that you and the baby would ever be safe," Tom added,

"You can't be around us 24/7," Abby told him seriously, "It's not healthy. We can't be coddled for all our lives. And besides, what are you going to do for work?"

"I have investments and Hardy assures me that they're still safe," Tom informed her. "I was thinking about a career change altogether."

"You're not becoming a secret agent," Abby told him firmly, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Nothing like Hardy," Tom spoke, disappointed that Abby wouldn't even entertain the idea.

"Nothing like anyone!" she exasperated, working herself into a somewhat serious frenzy. "No more danger!"

Tom took her hand in his and brought her back down onto the bed fully. Allowing her to cool down and softened his features and took a deep sigh.

"Listen, I'm just really confused right now, ok?" Tom confessed, "I don't know what I want anymore. The only certainty I have is you and the baby."

She fell into his side, her head coming to rest on his chest. Slowly Tom laid them both down on the bed and they stayed like that, his arms encasing her lovingly. Neither of them said anything they just enjoyed the silence. It was hard to say anything when the answers weren't forming.

As it was they had so much to deal with and think about right this moment and now Tom was thinking about his future career.

"One thing at a time, ok?" Abby finally spoke. "Let's just deal with what's immediately in front of us."

"Ya, you're right," Tom muttered. "It just upsets me that it's rumoured I'm in rehab. I've always been careful with my health and reputation. I've never done drugs or had a drinking problem, ever!"

"I know," Abby sympathised. "You don't have to tell me. Everyone here knows that. I'm sure that Hardy didn't have any say in what was put out there."

He only grumbled as a response, clearly not entirely believing that Hardy hadn't any say in their expose for his absence. Abby wasn't going to argue with him further. She had a headache and was beyond exhausted. This day was long and heavy with no end in sight.

"I love you?" Abby offered unsure of whether it would make a difference or not.

"I love you too," Tom replied almost robotically.

"We should go to bed." She offered.

"We should," Tom replied.

Abby turned on her side away from him, reaching over to shut the light off. Encasing the whole room in the darkness of night, she set about getting comfortable. Even with the curtains drawn the lights from the busy city centre shone in and draped the room in a dark orange.

Tom's stubbornness only lasted for a short while because his arm was soon around her waist and his chin above her head.

"I miss the countryside," Tom grumbled, his chest rumbling against her. "It's actually dark out, and quiet."

"It is noisy." Abby agreed, yawning, her hand coming to rest over his. Tom's hand now rested against her tummy, holding it and protecting their baby.

"Apparently we're going to the German countryside."

"I always wanted to go to Germany." Abby admitted in defeat, "Not like this, though,"

"As soon as we're released we're heading back to England. I'm not thrilled that our child is going to be born in Germany." Tom soured. "I want our child to have a UK birth certificate.

"Germany is part of the EU," Abigail reminded him. "Despite the foreign birth certificate your a national and they'll let our baby in with no problem."

"That's not the point..." Tom complained.

"Ya? And how do you think I feel? Regardless of where the baby is born, it won't be my home country. So no matter what that baby won't have my country of birth on the certificate!" Abby complained right back, ticked off that he even had the balls to bring that up.

"Point taken," Tom admitted in defeat.

"Go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day!" Abby snapped in annoyance.

"Yes, momma." he replied, afraid to argue with her any further.

 

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

"Do you know anything about babies?" Abby asked Michael seriously. "Or have you delivered any babies before?" 

Tom watched the other man waiting for an answer, and hopefully it was an answer to both their liking. Michael smiled and nodded his head, closing the file on his lap and placing it on the table. 

"I went to medical school for gynaecology and obstetrician. So yes, my dear, I know all about babies and how to deliver them. After I obtained that medical degree I went on to study genetics and DNA in regards to babies." Michael informed them. "I can't think of anyone in the world more qualified to look after you and Emma than me," he added, looking at Tom. 

Tom pursed his lips together as if he was thinking about that answer. Almost as if Michael knew what the other man was saying he told him "When we get back to Germany I can show you my medical degrees and some of my research." 

"Good, thank you." Tom 

"Yes, but how many babies have you delivered?" Abby asked him, placing emphasis on delivered.

"Oh geez, you're really going to have me try and come up with an actual number?" Michael smiled, playing a little bit with the all too serious mother-to-be. Abby cracked a half-smile. "If I'd have to make a solid guess I'd say I've delivered around 100 babies and that includes home births or hospital setting. You're in good hands, if not the British government wouldn't have trusted me to provide medical attention to you." 

Abby was impressed and she believed the friendly doctor. That was a high number of babies and it set her mind at ease a little. With being a new mother these were things that made it hard to sleep at night. 

"Alright, now, results," Michael announced, clapping his hands together lightly. He pointed to Tom and said, "Your results are good, except you need to take vitamins because you're lacking in a few categories. And you my dear, everything is exactly where it ought to be. As for baby itself, you are currently 1 and a half months pregnant."

"Which means the first time we made love, I got you pregnant," Tom informed them both, a smile on his face, proud of himself. 

"Correct" Michael agreed, having already done the math beforehand. 

"When can we see the baby on an ultrasound?" Abby asked, her hand on her tummy protectively. 

"As soon as we get back to the facility I can do an ultrasound. It'll be 3D so the definition will be more vivid." Michael told her. "However, I'm not sure if you'd know this but the baby will pretty much look like an adorable jelly bean." Abby nodded her head understanding what he was telling her. "Once we are settled back in Germany I will go over the stages in which the baby develops and what to expect when seeing the ultrasound monthly." 

"Thank you!" Abby told him truthfully. 

Her exact knowledge of babies pretty much extended to how they were made, how long it took for the baby to be developed and that labour is supposed to be the most painful thing in the world. Before now her interest in the actual development and growth of the baby was pretty much nil. It was completely different if it was your baby, though. 

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Michael asked the two. 

"When can we tell what gender it is and will you actually tell us?" Tom asked him curiously. 

"4 to 5 months is usually when we are able to detect what gender the baby is, and yes, of course, I can tell you what gender the baby is." Michael answered "The British government isn't concerned about the gender. We are concerned about what the US may have injected you and Emma with. Of course, we are also interested in the baby itself because you and Abby are such a remarkably genetic match. But essentially we are concerned with what interference the US may have committed." he told them sincerely. They could tell that he genuinely cared about the baby and them and this wasn't just a job. 

"What happens if they did give me something funky which affects the baby?" Abby asked Michael, worry in her voice. 

Tom grabbed her hand and gave it a loving squeeze, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. Micahel smiled at the show of affection and waited for Tom to finish. The protective father was gently talking to Abby in the hopes of soothing her nerves a little. 

"If I am able to determine that while in the US governments care they deliberately injected you and other women with drugs that affected the health of the child, The British government will press charges on the doctors and anyone else involved." Michael addressed them seriously. "Make no mistake, they are already facing various charges. What they did is essentially crimes against human nature. You cannot hold human beings hostage and force them to breed. Especially under the conditions that they had you and the other participants." he added. 

Tom tried to not cry with Michael's acknowledgement with what had happened to them. To certain people, it wouldn't seem like a big deal but it was traumatic and he was having troubles processing it. Tom was happy that he was paired with Abby and he didn't have any hard feelings with having a baby with her. It was everything else including having to be here, right now, and not somewhere stable and safe. Abigail was one hell of a woman to be able to handle the stress of this and still keep a healthy baby. 

"It's ok to cry," Michael sympathised. "If you need so we can provide the best psychologists or you can even talk to me. I don't have a degree in it but I'm a good listener and I won't judge you." 

Abby rested her head on Tom's shoulder in a comforting manner. She knew that he wouldn't physically shed any tears in front of her and Michael but he did show the physical movements. Silently his body shook against hers. Abby and Michael shared a knowing look as Tom came undone. 

She wrapped her arms around him, hand touching the side of his head as Abby embraced him. Turning her body Abby held him, his head on her chest. Michael didn't seem to mind that Tom was now pretty much sleeping in her arms, his eyes closed and his breathing softer than before. 

"Do you have any idea as to what they gave me and the others? I received three injects before I met Tom. Well, the last one was before we were actually a couple. They said it was vitamins, I didn't believe them but I couldn't very well argue, can I?" Abigail informed him. 

"Do you remember what colour the liquid was?" Michael asked, picking up a notebook and pen. 

Tom adjusted himself in her arms once more forcing Abby to adjust her whole body. With one leg pressed against the backrest of the couch and the other stretched out in front of her. Tom laid on the couch, between her legs with his head on her chest. He was careful not to place any pressure on her stomach, hand anchored on her thigh and against his own chest. Abby was sure that the man was sleeping. Michael looked at the scene with admiration and affection. 

"It was clear but it burned like a son-of-a-bitch and it made me dizzy. Sometimes I threw up." Abby told him truthfully, worry etched on her face. 

"That definitely wasn't vitamins," Michael told her, extending the courtesy and being truthful with her. 

"A hormone maybe?" Abby suggested. 

"Not unless they were grossly overdoing the dosages," Michael told her. "Do you know if all the woman received the same injections?" 

"I know Emma did. They'd come in when we were in "class" and have all the women line up for it. So yes, I'm assuming they did." Abby replied. 

Michael gave a heavy sigh, writing down everything that she told him. 

"It's difficult to treat you, or even figure out if you need to be treated because we are not given the knowledge of what you were injected with," Michael explained. "The only reason why we know that you have been given drugs is because it was reported over and over by many men and women rescued by the program. The US government made no mention in their report findings of such a practice." 

"That's illegal," Abby stated. 

"Yes, it is. That's why they're being charged with various crimes. Hopefully, the doctors involved will inform us of this information. Until then I have to do my best to come up with an answer from sparse clues." he sympathised. 

Tom adjusted himself further and scooted down a bit, his head now in her lap so that Abby could run her fingers through his ginger curls. So he was awake after all and listening to the conversation. Just as well, at least she didn't have to repeat what they discussed later. 

"The good news is, whatever they did give you hasn't had any adverse medical effects. I'm hoping and praying that whatever they did give you had little to no effect on the baby." Michael told her seriously. "Because we have you in safe custody your child will no longer be subjected to that, the baby is safe."

"Good" Abby nodded her head. "What about the others?" 

"To my knowledge, their governments are doing the same as we are to you. Each country will be pressing charges against the US as well accordingly. Your involvement with the British government is because of Tom alone. Personally, I think you'd both be better off if it was the German government but you can't help where you're born!" Michael smiled playfully. 

"I agree!" Tom complained from her lap, adjusting himself on his side. 

"If the baby is born in Germany won't it be a German citizen?" Abby asked him seriously. 

"Normally that would be the case but the place in which you and Tom will be staying in, and having the baby in, is British territory. If the baby is born outside the facility it'll have dual citizenship." Michael explained. "Honestly, love, at this point in time I won't place you, Tom and the baby in more grief than necessary. What is happening from now and forward is good, yes? You will be fine, you are in good hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring chapter. Things will be moving along quickly. I'm making the transfer between US and final destination rather quick, for their sake. 
> 
> *Also* I know nothing about babies besides they look like angry old men when born, cry, poop and eat a lot. So basically all my baby information is from Google.


	52. Chapter 52

It was Tom's time to be the pillow as Abby curled up beside him, her head on his thigh. Tom's hand lay protectively on her side as Michael and Hardy settled in the small space. 

They had been woken a few hours ago by Michael and some other uniformed looking government agents. Unlike Hardy's method they actually had time to wake up, pack properly and even have a cup of tea before leaving. 

The private plane they had acquired for the long flight to Germany came with a small private bedroom in the back which boasted a big enough bed for four people to lounge comfortably, depending on the position, and a chair at the end of the bed which Michael took willingly. 

Hardy sat beside him on the bed with Emma sound asleep between his legs, her head dangerously close to his clothed groyne. Tom's back was against the headboard and Abby lay between him and Hardy. It wasn't exactly a position that he wanted but he had no choice. At least Hardy wasn't touching her. 

"So, babies, huh?" Hardy asked him, adjusting his leg beside Emma. 

"Yes, babies." Michael agreed, nodding his head. 

"Are there many men in your field of research and medicine?" Tom asked, having never recalled a male gynaecologist before. 

"I like babies. I am a big brother to 5 younger siblings. I always looked after babies." Michael explained with a faint smile, recalling the memories of when his siblings were still in diapers. "I may as well make money on something I enjoy, yes?"

"Makes sense," Hardy shrugged. "I'm an only child." 

"I have a sister," Tom told them. "Do you have any children?" 

"No" Michael replied sadly, "Not yet anyways. I have the lover but not the time." 

The jet's engines made him think back to a time where he was flying somewhere for a movie premier or even a filming location. Now it meant something completely different, something unenjoyable. 

Their flight had Tom nervous. He was nervous because there was no guarantee that they were actually going to where Michael and Hardy said they were. Tom wouldn't actually know until he touched the ground and by then it could be too late. When you were lied too before and told half-truths trusting what anyone said was just plain hard. 

Michael, for the most part, sympathised with him but he didn't truly understand what they were going through. The only other person besides Abby was Hardy and Hardy wasn't speaking about it. In fact, Tom didn't have much time to speak with Hardy lately. The man had either been giving all his attention to Emma or in and out of the apartment doing his new 'job' It made him feel lonely actually. He loved Abby but sometimes Tom needed to talk with another man. 

"What's going to happen when we land?" Tom asked the two men, completely out of the loop of information. 

"The plane will touch down by the facility so we won't have to travel anymore," Michael answered. 

Well, that was good. 

"Are we going to be staying in a hospital type room or have our own space?" Tom asked in a somewhat snarky tone of voice. 

Personally, Tom was getting fed up without having his own private space and that didn't mean a single bedroom. Even when he was filming he had his own suit in a hotel that had a private kitchen and bathroom. 

"It's a multi-level facility," Michael explained. "The top level has been converted into apartments. You two will each get your own apartment away from each other." 

"Thank god!" Hardy spoke in relief. 

"Do you live there?" Tom asked him. "I mean, what happens if one of the girls needs medical attention?" 

"I have my own apartment there as well, however, I do have days off and I leave the facility. I am not there 24/7 although I make a point to be around if I feel it's of utmost importance," he answered. 

Abby groaned and stretched until her back popped, she turned onto her stomach and buried her head in the pillow. Presumably, she fell back asleep because she didn't move or speak. 

As if on queue Emma mirrored Abby except she turned to face the opposite direction, her hands clutching at Hardy's thighs. According to Michael, they were close in conception dates. It wouldn't surprise Tom if they had their babies the same day or within a day or two. 

"Can we leave?" Tom asked, his body language indicating that he's perked up at the prospect. 

"Not right away, mate," Hardy answered. 

"We have to get you settled and I need a complete medical report on the two of you," Michael added, explaining the situation further. "Once that is done we can try and see if it is viable to go in public or not."

"We're not fearful that you'll escape but we're worried for your and our safety," Hardy spoke. "People are still pissed off with the breaking up of their program. They want their subjects back and are willing to use force to achieve this." 

"Lovely," Tom murmured bitterly. 

"Plus, your famous mate. It's not like you can go to a grocery store and not get recognised. We don't want paparazzi photos of you surfacing. Bad for business, ya?" Hardy added.

Tom scowled at that statement. He couldn't help being good at his profession. He was being punished because the governments didn't want to admit publicly that these things really do exist. Whether they liked it or not he'd always be famous to a certain degree unless an asteroid came and wiped out the population. 

"What are you going to do, move us to Antarctica?!" Tom snapped. "I'm always going to be recognised to some degree! You can't isolate me and Abby forever from the public because you won't admit that programs like this exist amongst the government!" Tom defended, a possessive hand resting on Abby's hip. 

"I understand that." Michael attempted to sympathise and sooth the situation before Tom blew up. "These type of things aren't common and we're still trying to work the kinks out ourselves." 

"I can assure you, mate, that we will try and give you some semblance of a normal life once we have it all sorted out. We are trying to see if a controlled release into public would be acceptable at achieving that." Hardy told him, his own hand resting on Emma's shoulder, a glare on his face. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tom snapped.

"That means, perhaps, placing you at a movie premier or another even that is out in the open with private protection," Hardy informed him. "Trust me, we wish you were just a normal pain in the ass and not a famous one. It would make our jobs easier." 

Michael cleared his throat and glared at the both of them for arguing like this, especially since the two sleeping beauties weren't sleeping. He could tell by their breathing that they were awake and stressed with the tension. Stress and babies don't mix well and his main mission right now was to keep mother and baby safe, healthy and happy. 

"Stop fighting!" Michael scolded, his german accent thick and scary. "This is not the time for that sort of thing! Right now you need to concentrate on your health, partners and babies. Everything else is redundant and can be fixed in time. Be patient. Once you're settled in your own apartment, with your own things, and fall back into a regular routine you'll realise that the situation isn't so bad anymore. You are going to be thousands of miles away from immediate danger. Now you heal and become parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6z7cd6sdl/)  
>    
> 


	53. Chapter 53

As soon as the cold night air kissed across her face Abby fought her fight-or-flight instinct. Wiggling in Tom's arms she bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes closed. Perhaps if she didn't see the outside world the urge to become one with it wouldn't overcome her. 

Tom sensed her distress and padded her bottom with his hand as he awkwardly adjusted her in his arms and carefully walked towards the large building. 

The building was everything you'd think a generic government building would be. It was plain in colour, an off concrete colour. Four stories high and ominous with no distinguishing marks, writing or signs. A shiver ran up his spine as he approached the large doors. 

Two armed guards stood stock still, guarding the closed doors. The building itself was in a clean, well looked after compound. A tall metal fence surrounded the boundaries with thick barbwire curled on the top. The only exit that Tom could see was a gate manned by guards. It was something you'd see at a military base. 

Michael placed his hand on Tom's shoulder and brought him back to reality. The door was being held open by one of the armed guards as he impatiently waited for him to enter. Taking a deep breath he put one foot in front of the other and forced himself into the warm building. 

Inside the building wasn't any different than the outside. It was very, well, government like. The hallways were plain and the lights were bright. Doors littered both sides but were closed giving no clue as to what was behind them. 

Michael led them to an elevator, summoned it and quietly waited for the doors to open. Stepping inside he closed the door, hitting the 3rd-floor option. When the doors opened again Tom was looking at what he'd perceive to be a hospital. Women that looked like nurses walked briskly buy with files under their arms. The smells, the sights, equipment and even the set up looked exactly like a hospital floor. 

Tom went to exit the elevator as well as Hardy only to be stopped by Michael. Michael smiled and shook his head "This is just a preview to see that we are not lying, yes?" he spoke. "We're going to the apartments first." 

Both men watched as he produced a key and inserted it into the elevator panel. When he turned it the button for the fourth floor became available. He hit the button and the door closed leaving them moving once more. Abby slipped out of his arms and sleepily stood beside Tom, confused and curious at the same time. 

A ding of the door signified that they were on the floor and the doors opened. Once more, they were faced with something unexpected. It looked exactly like an apartment floor. The hallways were carpeted and soft mood lighting aligned the hallway walls. Tom stuck his head out and counted 5 apartment doors complete with apartment numbers tacked onto the wooden doors. 

They certainly went with every known detail they could to make it feel like they were in an apartment building and not a secret government facility. 

Michael proceeded out of the elevator with four people on his heels. He paused a moment, handed Hardy and Tom a key before explaining; "Hardy, you are in 3 and Tom you are in 5. I am in apartment 1. I will leave you to get accustomed to the new home and I'll come by in a few hours to explain the rules and what is to happen now, yes?" 

"Is there anyone in apartment 2 and 4?" Tom asked curiously. 

"Not yet," Hardy answered. 

Abby looked up at him with an anxious look on her face waiting for him to do or say something. He nodded his head and nervously lead her to the apartment door. Shakily he placed the key in the lock and opened the door. 

Tom heard Abigail physically gasp with what saw before them. She started to cry softly while entering the apartment, her hand raised to her mouth to cover her quivering lips. 

He was stunned, it was perfect, it was gorgeous. It was everything that he wanted but never expected to get from the government. 

"It's beautiful!" she gasped, sitting on their new sofa. "I've never lived in such a nice place before! Tom, is this for real? Or a trick?"

"It's real, beautiful." Tom smiled, happy that she was so overcome with good emotions. "And it's not going away once we're out of here either. It's only the best for you and our child for the rest of your life."

This is what Tom was used too, this is what he liked. He locked the door completely and kicked off his shoes. Throwing down their bags he entered the living room and sat down next to Abby. Being "Home" meant that Tom could resume what he'd normally do. Much to Abby's amazement, he raised his hips, loosened out his jeans and quickly got rid of them leaving him in his boxer-briefs and t-shirt. 

"I don't wear pants at home unless I have company," Tom explained, easing onto the couch comfortably. 

Abby got up and did the same, getting rid of her pants and lounging in her undies and shirt. This felt nice, it felt right. Now she wanted to explore her new home. 

Tom didn't bother to get up off the couch as she went exploring. The apartment was small but beautiful and modern. The bedroom was remarkable but she didn't like the mirror on the wall facing the bed itself. Tom finally got up and joined her, bypassing the bed altogether and sitting in the adorable little office nook aligned with book shelves and bright big windows which lit the room with natural light. Cautiously Tom turned the computer on and much to their shock it worked. 

Her hands rested on his shoulder as Tom explored the computer further. Their access to the internet was limited but they could still play games and surf the internet. Abby was excited at the prospect of binge reading news sites about what was happening in the world. 

Unlike before they didn't have a bathroom in their room but the one they did have Abby wasn't complaining about. She was itching to get into that bathtub. Tom, to her amusement, ignored all the fancy features and settled into doing what he did best, be Tom. He actually walked past her into the bathroom and peed in the toilet before washing his hands, smiling and going back to the living room. 

It was clear that he was comfortable and that he had officially claimed this as his territory. Abby thought it was strange how he behaved as if he'd never left the apartment in the first place. 

"Is there any food in the kitchen?" he asked her from the couch, picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV. 

"I...don't...know?" Abby replied, watching him carefully as she made her way to the kitchen area. 

Tom watched her from the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. In the background was some german game show but his attention was solely on her. Logically there should be food in the fridge but you never know. Maybe there was a cafeteria on the second floor that they all ate at. He shuttered internally at the thought. 

"There's food alright," Abby informed him, stepping away from the fridge so he could see. 

"Do you want me to cook or do you want to do it?" He asked sincerely. 

"We can do it together?" Abby suggested, nervous for her cooking abilities. 

"Deal" he smiled, getting up off the couch. 

Tonight was going to be the start of the second phase of their lives, and Tom was beyond excited. He was ready to jump into it with two feet. For the moment they can make believe that this was just an apartment he purchased for them and they were back in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitmately don't have the brain capacity right now to physically write out a description of the apartment so here's some pictures I found that roughly match what I pictured in my mind. I figured they deserve something nice after all the shit they've been through:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/sfx8e0mcj/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/a4m0rd1dl/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/d9d6dris9/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/ngqzdzlwz/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/bpd83l5rn/)  
>    
> [](https://postimg.org/image/lzca03fuf/)  
>    
> 


	54. Chapter 54

"Where are we going to put the baby?" Abby asked him, stabbing a tomato onto her fork. She looked at it briefly before popping it into her mouth. 

"What?" Tom asked, picking up his glass of wine. He still hadn't put any pants on and in fact had taken his shirt and socks off somewhere between the time it took to make dinner and sit down to eat it. 

"The baby, there's no nursery in this apartment and it's one bedroom." Abby pointed out, her eyes scanning over Tom's strong upper body. 

"I'm sure the baby can stay in our room. We're not staying in this apartment forever." Tom assured her.

"But I want her to have her own room." Abby pouted. "I want to design and shop for nursery stuff, and baby stuff." 

"Her," Tom replied with a small smile, his eyebrow raised at the prediction. "I'm sure that Michael would allow us out of captivity long enough to shop for the baby regardless. And she or he won't stay in the bedroom forever. If need be I can personally convert the office nook into a makeshift nursery." 

Abby nodded her head and went back to the meal they both prepared. It was odd to actually stand in a kitchen and cook food. They had been given meals for so long now that it took her a few moments to remember how to cook. The end product was pretty good actually. 

She was looking forward to taking a long hot bubble bath and going to bed. The jet-lag was starting to drain her physically. Yawning she pushed her finished plate to the side and patiently waited for Tom to finish his meal before leaving the table. Unlike her, he was actually taking his time and savouring the food. Abigail just sort of shoved it in her mouth as politely as possible. 

"You can go take that bath if you want. I can clean up when I'm done." Tom offered, stretching lazily in his chair. 

"Ya?" she questioned. 

"Yep, go on. You deserve to have a good soak," Tom urged, shooing her away with his hand. 

Reluctantly she got up and casually walked towards the bathroom, disappearing from his view. Tom had only moments to himself before a knock on the door was heard in the apartment. Sighing he stood and grabbed the plates, putting them in the sink for now. 

Without bothering to get dressed he unlocked the door and opened it for Michael. He knew that this was the only one knocking on his door, he and Hardy had enough of one another for now and were taking a break from each other. 

"You're comfortable, this is good!" Michael exclaimed happily, completely uncaring about his partial nudity. "Abby is?" he added, looking around the apartment for her. 

"In the bath." he explained. 

"Ah!" Michael nodded his head, standing by the door until he was offered a seat in the living room.

For modesties sake, Tom placed his shirt back on and took a seat next to Michael on the couch. The two sat in silence for a while before Michael turned to him. 

"I will speak and you can relay it to Abigail, yes?" Michael asked. 

"Of course." Tom agreed, nodding his head. 

"There are rules for being here, mainly for your safety." Michael addressed. "You are able to go outside for exercise and fresh air however you must inform me or another doctor beforehand. We will notify the guards and they will keep a distant eye on you."

Tom liked that idea. This property seemed rather vast and there were grassy fields and spaces to jog in.

"Clearly you can't leave the property without being escorted by me and a guard. Eventually, we will venture into town and you can resume normal day-to-day living." Michael added. 

"With you and a guard?" Tom waited patiently for a response, unsure of whether they'd ever be granted freedom of their own. 

"Yes, but the guard and I will be far enough away from you to give you privacy," Michael assured. "I will be dressed normally and so will the guard. It will be conspicuous." 

"What about money? Hardy said my money is frozen in my accounts. I need money for my baby and her needs." Tom told him seriously. His paternal need to provide for his offspring bubbling up to the surface and tugging at his moral upbringing. 

"Right" he nodded his head, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. 

For a moment Tom's heart sank as he jumped to the conclusion that perhaps his money was gone for some reason and Tom was left penniless. 

"I don't know exactly what is going on with that, Hardy would. I am just a doctor assigned to look after the two of you. I know some things but I cannot be quoted on certain things." Michael explained, "But, I am told that there is a...how do you say? Substantial compensation coming your way from the US government for emotional trauma." 

Never in a million years did it ever cross his mind that they'd get anything out of this whole ordeal, well, anything positive besides his love with Abby and their child. Tom was stunned and Michael was aware of this. He instantly took Tom's hand and turned it over, pressing two fingers to his pulse point to make sure that he was breathing properly. 

"You are shocked?" The german doctor asked curiously. 

"I just ugh...I never thought that they'd..." Tom stuttered, his heart fluttering and his stomach dropping somewhere in his feet. 

"They won't usually but your government is pissed and they're demanding compensation for your human rights. A bit...odd, to be honest." Michael agreed. "But a blessing nonetheless." 

"Ya, I mean...wow." 

"Anyways, getting back on track, There are five floors in this building. The basement has the gym, swimming pool, hot tub and sauna. Physical fitness is important here." Michael told them.

Again, Tom was surprised to hear this. 

"The ground floor is mainly a guard station and administrations. The second floor is my office, laboratory and houses all the medical equipment I need to monitor your health. The third floor, as you've seen, is the hospital wing. We have rooms if need be to house a sick person, umm, just like a normal hospital. Abby and Emma will be having their babies on that floor and for the first 24 hours will be monitored closely there." Michael explained with a small smile. "There is medical staff besides me on that floor. But, I am assigned to look after you two, if you need medical attention you must seek me out or go to someone and they will summon me." 

"Ok" Tom agreed, nodding his head and waiting patiently for the good doctor to continue. 

"The fifth floor, which we occupy, has the apartments. This is self-explanatory. You have unlimited access to the basement suit, the hospital wing and the fifth floor. Everything runs 24/7 so you could work out at 2 am if you wish." 

"What about cameras?" Tom asked him, having seen a few on the way into the building and a few dome cameras in the hospital wing. But the hallway on their floor appeared to be cameraless. 

"There are cameras for personal security on every floor except ours. The apartments, I can personally guarantee, have no cameras or microphones." Michael explained seriously. "None of the bathrooms on either floor or changing area have cameras either. We are a medical facility above everything else and our only goal is to keep people safe, not spy on them. We respect privacy."

Tom's slight paranoia wouldn't allow him to believe Michael completely until he himself can confirm that there were no hidden cameras or microphones in the apartment. As soon as Michael left Tom was going to search the apartment much like he had the first room he and Abby had shared. 

This was his home now, his and Abby's personal space. It was imperative to him that he keep it private and secure in his own right. Tom had locks on the front door, several, but he didn't have his gun anymore. Armed guards walking around or not didn't mean much when they weren't in your apartment. It was only him and Abby. If he got rid of anything that would invade their privacy that means he's secured their space as best he possibly could. 

Michael looked at him as if he knew exactly what Tom was thinking. He didn't say anything to him about it. 

"Umm, Abby is inquiring about a nursery and baby shopping," Tom spoke, running his hand over his face before yawning loudly. 

"No nurseries, sorry. Ironically enough we haven't had any babies born here until now." Michael frowned, genuinely upset about that. Tom could hear it in his voice. "Baby items will be bought once the pregnancy progresses past 3 months. We like to take it easy in the medical world until 3 months when the chances of a miscarriage are greatly lowered." 

"And we can do this on our own?" Tom inquired cautiously.

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "I would hope so I don't know what you want for your little one," he added, chuckling lovingly. 

"Thank you for speaking to me tonight," Tom spoke sincerely, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "It's cleared a lot up so far." 

"Good, good I'm glad," Michael replied. "Is there anything else I can answer?" 

"I know Abigail has questions. We can wait till she's out of the tub." 

"Ok" Michael smiled, nodding his head. 

"Would you like some tea? I think we have tea in here." Tom offered, which Michael eagerly accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/4rqnp4fhf/)  
>  If I was to be immortalized as a cartoon character, Crazy Aunt Gayle from Bobs Burgers would be me. In fact I'm fairly certain that is me.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is smutty and this is smut. 
> 
> *NSFW or public places*

Tip-toeing softly into the bedroom Abby made sure not to make a peep. Tom was sleeping on his back, his arms casually just above his head as his breathing was soft. Smirking to herself she slowly knelt on the mattress. 

Taking advantage of his position she carefully straddled his hips, lowering her body on top of his. Tom began to stir, moaning lightly in his sleep and adjusting his arm. She couldn't tell if he was still sleeping or playing dead. Either way, she leant forward, her lips falling in the middle of his chest. 

A smile broke across his lips and his arm rose, draping it around the small of her back. Playfully she wiggled her hips against him and inched down, lips following and invisible trail down his chest, across his toned tummy and to his hips,

Tom growled and sat up a little, pushing the sheet away from his groin and watched as her teeth grazed across the jutted bone. 

"Jet lags cleared then, love?" Tom moaned, his hand reaching down to cup her bare breast. 

"Something like that," Abby replied with a smirk. 

The sheet fell off his body completely leaving him just as nude as her. With his member hard and twitching against his thigh she inched down even further, her feet hanging off the end of the bed. 

Gripping his thighs Abby snaked her tongue out and ran it along the length of his cock. From base to swollen head and back again. Tom shifted his hips anxiously and tried to force more of him in her mouth. She smirked and grasped him at the base, holding him up. 

Without hesitation, she wrapped her lips around his shaft and slowly engulfed him within her mouth. Tom's eyes snapped closed, lips parted slightly and his head tilted back as pleasure overtook him. Her lover's groans and pants urged her one, forcing more of him into her mouth. Tongue lapping and swirling over hot solid flesh in a teasing manner before jerking her hand up the amount of shaft her mouth couldn't reach.

By chance she looked up and caught him with his head turned, eyes focused on what she was doing in the mirror. Frozen with uncertainty she kept his cock in her mouth as Tom gently guided himself up and down between her lips. 

"Fuck that's hot!" he moaned, adjusting himself to get a better view. "Best bloody porno I've ever seen in my life." 

Abby didn't like the mirror. Generally, she avoided them at all costs because she wasn't a fan of her body, despite what Tom said. Now that she was about 5lbs heavier with baby weight the self-consciousness of her curves was higher. 

"Look at yourself, love." Tom encouraged, fingertips lightly brushing her jaw and turning her head so that she was now facing the mirror.

Once he had her attention Tom raised his hips and slide his cock between her lips. The fluid movement visible in the dark light casting sensual shadows over the both of them. He used this opportunity to stroke and rub her body, cupping and massaging her breasts and grabbing hold of her bum. 

She focused on what they were doing and found eroticism in it. Turning her head to the side a little she eagerly moved her mouth allowing Tom to rest and watch the show. Dramatically popping him out of her mouth they equally moaned loudly as his cock slapped heavy against his thigh. The thick sex organ throbbing and twitching from lack of attention. 

Wetness flooded her pussy as she leant forward and licked his cock roughly. When Tom gasped and bucked his hips up she smirked and repeated herself, slowly and sensually. Lips nibbled their way down his underside to the top of his smooth sack. Lust blown pupils watched her from above, forgetting about the mirror for the time being. 

Abigail had never done this before, well, not with Tom anyways. She wasn't particularly skilled with this but it couldn't be too hard to please, right? Holding his member with one hand she lowered her lips to the smooth skin and began to suckle lovingly, nipping and pulling a bit for added effect. Tom's breathing had become laboured and she noticed him moving his legs anxiously. Smirking into the smooth vessel she traced her tongue along the plains. 

"Fuck, Abs. I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." Tom announced through a huff. 

Her eyes met his as she continued to suckle and tug at the loose flesh, thumb pressed into the bottom of his inflamed head while running circle over the delicate skin. Winking cheekily she gave him one last lick before repositioning herself on top of him. Tom eagerly sat up and crushed his lips to hers, pushing her up and onto his lap better with a strong arm under her bum. 

"Horny," Abby confessed, pulling his lower lip a little with her teeth. "Fuck me?" 

"With pleasure!" Tom growled possessively. 

Abigail found herself laying on her back, arms above her head submissively as Tom grinned widely from between her legs. He adjusted himself and pulled her under him, legs circling around his waist to hold her lover in place. She felt him thrust against her a few times before slipping easily inside her wet pussy. 

He paused, savouring the feeling of her tightness around his shaft. Allowing her to adjust he raised up a little and pulled out, pushing back in slowly. Abby moaned, fingernails scraping down his back lightly as she rotated her hips against his, forging their pace and rhythm. 

She could feel him moving inside her body, thick shaft splitting her open and filling her completely. Abby's arousal acted as the perfect slick guiding him easily in and out. Every once in a while, Tom would lower his hips deeply and stroke over her g-spot causing Abby to cry out in pleasure. 

Lips found her pulse-point as he feverously worked kissed and embraced her body while keeping their rhythm up. Abby stretched herself out, grabbing the headboard with one hand and knocking a pillow off with the other. She turned her head and looked at them in the mirror. 

Tom's body dominated her, pressing her to the mattress without much effort. He turned to look at the mirror as well, his eyes directly at where they connected. Legs blocked the detailed view but he could tell that he was fucking her. With her attention on their reflection, he lowered his lips to her breast, engulfing her hardened nipple with his lips, sucking and tugging. Tom's soft warm tongue flicked and lapped at the pink bud, smirking when she moaned and arched her back forcing more into his mouth. 

"That's it, gorgeous!" Tom moaned seductively. "Look how perfect you are naked and stretched out on the bed. Look at how our bodies mould together as one!" 

Reluctantly she turned to face the mirror again, watching as he moved on top of her. Tom placed his forehead against hers and observed their soft lovemaking as well. Adjusting her hips on the mattress she kicked away the blanket and then repositioned her leg flat on the bed while keeping the leg further from the mirror around his hip. 

They were able to see a bit of his shaft plunging between her folds, disappearing and then reappearing with a slick sheen from arousal. Abby was fascinated with what she was seeing. Her hand came between their bodies, fingers gently looping around his cock. Tom raised up and popped out from her body allowing Abby to stroke and squeeze his member, watching her in the mirror. 

"Good girl!" Tom moaned, kissing the side of her neck. "Touch me, watch yourself." 

Teeth nipped and scraped across her skin as he bucked lightly into her hand, mimicking what he was doing between her legs. Abby moaned deeply, a guttural somewhat feral sound she didn't know she could make. Tom growled in response, jerking his hips forward roughly and biting the side of her neck. 

Hands clutched his shoulders as she pressed herself against him looking for re-entry. Abby could feel her quim throbbing and ache for him once more. Her lover chuckled into her bite mark and took possession of her hips once more. A strong arm hooked around her lower back propping her up. With his free hand, he took hold of his manhood and guided it to her dripping entrance. 

"Please!" Abby whined impatiently, her foot stroking his upper thigh while her fingers kneaded his shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into his flesh. "Tom, please!" 

"Please," he playfully mocked, slipping between her folds and back inside her body deeply. 

Abby shuttered under him, her skin prickling with goosebumps as his speed gradually increased. The smell and sounds of sex filled the room making them both coo and purr. 

The longer the strokes the better it felt. His fat head kissed up against her cervix and she was given a little jolt of pain followed by incredible pleasure. Clutching her intimate muscles Abby held him deeper inside her refusing to let go. Tom gasped, his eyes wide with the unexpected talent she was hiding. Smirking she flexed again and allowed him to cry out, rotating his hips deeply. 

"Fuck!" Tom shuttered, "Do that again!" 

Biting her lower lip to suppress a smirk she did as instruct, holding onto him longer as Tom darted his cock into her body. Subconsciously she grabbed her idle breast, massaging and tweaking her own nipples. With favourable results Abby held the other in her hand and closed her eyes. 

Hard, soft, hard soft, she clutched at him as he pounded into her. Abby felt her quim shake with pleasure. Lightening bolts of sensation affected her nerves as her pussy slowly started to get warm and flush. Abby could feel it at the base of her spine flooding into her quim and then her nipples. 

A strange possessive hand gripped her upper thigh and raised her leg. Tom's hold was dominate as he concentrated on their connection. His movements were uneven and she knew he was close. 

"Cum on," Abby cooed lustfully, tilting her head and looking up at him. "Cum in my pussy, cum hard!" she encouraged. "I want you to cum in me." 

"Ya," Tom asked, his strokes becoming deeper and firmer. 

Abby felt her teeth chatter together as the pleasure became too much. The muscles inside her thighs started to tighten and twitch and she felt herself coming to the peak. 

"I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Tom murmured hotly into her ear. "Kinky little kitty trying to milk me for all my cum, hmm?" 

"Yes!" Abby gasped, her back arched a little as an intense wave of pleasure washed over her. 

Tom came to an abrupt stop above her. His fingers instantly wrapped around her wrist and he pinned it to the mattress before crying out loud, lowering his hips and planting himself firmly inside her body. Abby felt a thick heavy rope of cum flood her insides and around his cock. 

His pants became less against the crook of her neck as his release came to a dull throb. Keeping his softening member inside her body Tom lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly and nuzzling his nose against hers. 

Gentle fingertips ran up and down his back as she slowly adjusted herself under him. Propping himself up by his arms he continued to kiss and nibble on her skin in a bid to make sure that his lover was alright. Abby moaned and tilted her head back allowing him to trail his mouth down the front of her throat and across her collarbones. Licking her lips Abby groaned and thrust her hips up letting his now soft manhood to thrust into her once more before falling out. 

Reluctantly he moved off her body and left the bedroom leaving Abby to wonder if she had done something wrong. When Tom came back with a wet washcloth her worries were lessened. 

Tom adjusted her legs on either side of him as he sat there, fingers spreading her folds open. Gently he pressed the cloth to her sex and began to clean her up. Comfortable and at ease she relaxed into the bed and sighed softly. 

"Are you sore?" he asked her lovingly, inspecting that he cleaned her up completely. 

"No, just tired." she smiled. 

He leant forward and placed a kiss on the top of her mound. Tom's kisses moved up to her tummy and he kissed along her womb. She watched as her lover sighed heavily and pressed his cheek to her stomach. 

"I can't wait for this little one to start kicking," Tom confessed in a lovey tone of voice. "I know they're in there but I want physical confirmation." 

"Soon." Abigail smiled, her hand coming to the side of his head, strumming and stroking through his curls.


	56. Chapter 56

The tension in the room was so thick between Michael and Tom that you could cut it with a butter knife. 

Abby lay on her back with her shirt pushed up under her breasts impatiently waiting for Michael to scan her womb and show them the new life growing in there. For whatever reason, Tom had decided to be standoffish and snappish towards the doctor, who, in turn, didn't take kindly to the unwarranted treatment. 

At this moment Abigail was powerless to change Tom's behaviour without actually triggering him further. He was in one of his funks and would have to simmer down on his own. Non-verbally Abby apologised to Michael through the expression in her eyes. He must have accepted it because Michael proceeded with the examination. 

Slowly but surely the vivid image of a newly formed baby showed on the screen and whatever animosity Tom was holding washed away. Abby heard him gasp and then watched as he covered his mouth in awe as he studied the image carefully. 

"There is your little one." Michael smiled joyfully. "Everything looks to be developing normally."

"Is there only one?" Abby inquired, elated beyond belief to see the fruits of their labour finally. 

"Only one," Michael confirmed. "One very healthy looking little one." 

"Thank god," Abby sighed in relief. "I can only handle one." 

"I bet," Michael agreed. "Twins are a blessing but tough. Especially since they're normally on the same wavelength." 

Tom blanched at the idea of two babies at the same time. But on the screen, in this moment, nothing else matter but that. A bomb could go off and Tom's attention wouldn't be drawn away from his baby infant in Abby's tummy. Despite having been through this once before but it still felt like the first time. 

"I'll print it out for you two to take home," Michael stated, placing the viewing wand back with the unit. "Now, I need to draw blood and I need a urine test once more," he added.

"Ok," Abby replied happily. Michael had handed Tom a towel and her lover set about cleaning her off from the jelly. "

Michael handed her a test cup and unwrapped a new needle. He drew the blood just as delicately as he had before leaving no bruise or blood in the aftermath. Tom had perked up and became standoffish once more causing Michael to narrow his brow in displeasure.

"Thomas," Michael addressed firmly in his doctor's voice. "Have you been taking your vitamins?" 

"Yes," Tom sarcastically replied. 

"You know, if you want me to make sure that the baby and Abby are healthy and happy, you can't keep being cold towards me." Michael addressed, turning to face the man. "I'm not the enemy here. I never did anything to warrant this bad behaviour. Stop treating me as such."

Tom wrinkled his nose in displeasure with having been called out for his childish behaviour. Swallowing his pride he put his best actors face on and apologised. Abby honestly didn't know if it was sincere or not. For his sake, she hoped it was. Michael was being very accommodating to the both of them and going above what he was tasked with doing. 

"Good, thank you. I know you are stressed and confused still but I am not a bad guy." Michael continued. "Now, I have an announcement to make and I would have told you sooner but I honestly had no idea until last night." he explained, "I have a young doctor following me." 

"What?" Tom hissed, instinctively coming to stand in front of Abigail and blocking her from any potential unknown men to walk through the door. 

"No need to be alarmed. He is qualified despite being younger. James excelled through medical school a year early and is shadowing me as per instructions from the higher-ups." Michael spoke. 

Tom didn't give a flying shit what he aced or not. He never agreed to have a strange man around his lover and baby. Tom didn't know this man, period, and he wasn't about to just allow this to take place. As it was, there were far too many unknown people around them all the time. This was slightly different though because Tom was presuming that James would be examining Abby and present during tests. 

"Why is he here?" Tom asked seriously, his hand resting on Abby's thigh. 

"Well, he was hired by the British government," Michael spoke. "He qualified for the open position. I'm presuming they saw how good he was and offered him a job. He took it." 

There was only him, Abby, Hardy and Emma present in this whole entire building that needed medical attention. The girls more than he and Hardy. Tom had counted 4 doctors and about 12 nurses so far since he's been here. How many bloody doctors did they need to treat 4 people? Especially since Michael was tasked with their care, no one else?

"Why do you need that much medical staff?" Abby inquired from behind Tom, her hand on his side to gently push him aside. Begrudgingly Tom stepped to the side and allowed her to make eye contact with the doctor. 

Michael looked perplexed with the question and sat there in silence as he tried to come up with an answer. This placed Tom in further suspicion as to what the hell was actually happening here. 

"We have guards that we look after as well as other things happening that don't involve me." Michael defended finally. "This facility is not here just for the 4 of you," he added. "James is shadowing me because I'll need a little help with the research aspect. He is not going to physically touch Abigail or Emma but he will be present for some things. Mainly for observation and training." 

To Abby that made perfect sense, Tom, however, didn't seem convinced and didn't lessen his defensive posture. 

"It'll be ok, Tom," Abby assured him, her hand on his forearm. "I understand what Michael is saying."

Tom turned his head and glared at her before turning back to Michael, nodding his head curtly once. Not happy with being glared at she smacked him on the upper arm with the back of her hand, scoffing loudly as he turned to question her actions. 

"Don't you glare at me, sour puss!" Abby scolded. 

He knew when to drop the fight because he'd never win against Abigail. Tom had tried once before and lost miserably. His love was quick witted and had a fast tongue. Rather impressive to be honest. It was one more unexpected trait she held that Tom absolutely adored about her. 

"He hasn't been sleeping properly. He gets up in the middle of the night and paces about the apartment." Abby confessed to Michael. Again, Tom glared at her which caused her to raise her finger at him and glare right back. "Don't you dare scowl at me, you know it's true!" 

"Umm," Michael acknowledged, writing down this information in Tom's file. "How is everything else going, Tom?" he inquired. 

"Fine," Tom answered. "Except the sleeping thing." 

"Nightmares?" 

"No, restlessness." Tom corrected. "I'm anxious and don't know what to do with myself." 

"Have you two been outside yet? The weather is lovely. Fresh air will do you well." Michael suggested. "When I'm having troubles sleeping I go to the gym and smack the punching bag around for a bit or lift weights." 

"I'm bored too. When can I go into town and buy some art supplies?" Abby interjected. She had little to no interest in working out, period. 

"I can have items brought in for you," Michael told her. "I just need you to write them down and I'll pass it onto my boss." 

"Alright," Abby accepted happily. 

"Thomas, would you like some pills for the sleeping or would you like to try some alternative methods? I don't like giving unnecessary medicines." Michael inquired seriously. 

"I'll do alternative medicine," Tom answered. 

"Alright, well, we're done for now." Michael dismissed casually. "If you want or need anything don't hesitate to come and see me. And I suggest the two of you go for a walk and accustomed yourselves to the grounds, it is beautiful."


	57. Chapter 57

A month had passed with little to no excitement. Tom was starting to get anxious with the mundane daily tasks that they seemed to repeat over and over again. If anything good had come from this stable environment is that he's managed to get back the muscle mass he had lost in transit. 

Abigail had hinted that she liked his body in this form and to be honest, so did he. Tom felt more powerful with his body in top condition. Abby, much to his happiness, had gained a bit more of a tummy as their child grew. Michael had told them that their baby would be a very healthy weight and a decent size with the rate it was developing. 

Today was going to be a good day. Today was the day that Michael had authorised them to actually leave the facility and go into public. He was nervous because Tom didn't know how the public would react to seeing them. According to Michael, they were in Munich which was fairly big. Tom had been here before so he was somewhat familiar with the area. 

"What happens if someone recognises you?" Abby asked, tying her shoe. 

"I don't know," Tom shrugged. "Smile and sign whatever they want?" 

"Ya, but, wouldn't that make things difficult when it comes to media?" 

"Abby I can't control that aspect right now. I haven't spoken to my agent since I was tricked into that fucking facility. I don't even know if I have an agent." Tom told her bluntly, handing her a sweater to put on. "I'm about ready to announce my retirement, to be honest." 

She knew that this was a sore subject so the conversation ended rather quickly after that. Holding the door Tom allowed her to leave the apartment once he made sure that the coast was clear to do so. They were to meet Michael and the assigned guard downstairs on level one. 

James, the new doctor shadowing Michael, had only made one appearance so far and that was to introduce himself. Apparently, he was doing a lot of office style work rather than being physically present during examinations. Tom was alright with him. It helped that the man was much shorter in stature and younger than him. In his mind, he had a bit more power over him as oppose to what Michael held above Tom's head. 

"Come along, love." Tom encouraged, taking her hand. 

Her nerve varied from day to day. Sometimes she was strong and assertive and others she was much like she was when Tom first met her. The actual prospect of going outside and interacting with people in public for the first time in so many months had Abby nervous, anxious and hesitant. He noticed how she was very slow to walk and timid when it came to getting into the car. 

Abigail hadn't been very talkative since they left the apartment despite he and Michael trying to engage her. Finally, Tom gave up trying to force her to speak. As they waited for the car to pull into the shopping centre she leant against him, her head on his shoulder and her hand clutching tightly on his thigh. Michael would exchange worried looks with him and he made mental notes on her behaviour. 

It took a moment or two for Abby to actually get out of the car and timidly walk behind him as they walked through the car park to the main stairs. Every time a car horn would go off or someone would alarm their car Abby would jump, startled. Tom stopped, turned to her and grabbed the side of her face. 

"Abigail, you have to relax and calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen, sweetheart." Tom urged, looking her dead in the eyes. 

"You have Thomas, me and Calvin to keep you safe." Michael urged. Calvin nodded his head in agreement. The strange man friendly but quiet. His large presence wasn't missed by no means. "Breath for me, in and out," Michael instructed. 

Slowly but surely she calmed down and was able to follow them into the large mall. The supposed money they were being rewarded was still in negotiation but Hardy had his boss authorised that some of Tom's personal cash be released into an all new bank-account. 

Michael had wrestled Tom's wallet away from Hardy and promptly gave it back to him. Besides his personal ID, everything else was virtually useless. It was the novelty that counted, right? Abigail's wallet was missing in action right now with Hardy's bosses trying to track it down. 

"I need...what do I need?" Abby muttered, overwhelmed with the mass of people surrounding them in the busy shopping mall. "CANDY" she yelled, startling everyone but Calvin. Animatedly she pointed to a store selling nothing but sweets. 

Abby dragged Tom to the sweets shop leaving him no choice but to purchase her candy and whatever else she wanted. Michael had bought some sweets as well for his mysterious sweetheart he occasionally talks about but none of them had seen, yet. 

"This is so good!" Abby moaned, stuffing a wad of cotton candy in her mouth. "Here, open!" Tom submitted and accepted the sickly sweet fluff. Scowling he shuttered and made a sour face. Cotton candy wasn't his favourite. When she offered him some more Tom politely declined. 

"I need baby stuff," Abigail told him. "And some more art supplies." 

They had discovered that Abigail was quite the little artist. She was hiding a talent for painting and drawing. Michael was so impressed with her abilities that he bought one of her canvas's and placed it in his office. Tom was beyond jovial with this development and pride surged through him. At night he would sit quietly beside her on the couch and watch her sketch out future paintings or little doodles. 

"I suggest clothing or various sizes for now and leave the larger and expensive items for later in the pregnancy," Michael spoke. 

"I agree," Tom added. 

Calvin was silent, having accepted a large hunk of cotton candy from Abigail. It was amusing to see the large bear of a man eating the fluffy pink mass. 

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, though." Abigail pouted.

"Go with yellow or green?" Tom suggested. 

"Or beige," Michael added. 

"Forget it." she grumbled, "I'll just get trinkets." 

Tom wasn't going to argue with her on this. He knew how particular women were when it came to this sort of thing. 

Since there wasn't anything exceptional about any of them except Calvin's 6'5 football stature, people around them paid no mind. A few times Tom thought someone had noticed him but if they had they respected his privacy, which was typical for German culture. 

He had decided to not only keep up the muscular physic but he had grown his facial hair out a little. Although not a full beard it was more than a day worth of stubble. Subconsciously Tom was probably trying to deflect attention to himself by altering his appearance. 

"I need to get some clothes, love," Tom told her, guiding them to a men's clothing shop. 

Across the way were a shop for small kids and babies. Against his better judgement, Tom agreed to split up taking Calvin with him to the clothing store while Abby and Michael headed towards the toy and clothing shop. 

Tom made sure that she was within eyesight no matter where he went in the store. He'd eye a shirt, inspect it then shift his eyes to Abby looking at stuffed animals. Unable to handle it anymore he put the shirt on the rack and went to join her. The urge to be with her while shopping for their little one was too great. 

Thomas wanted to make sure that every single moment regarding their baby was experienced. Even the mundane things such as changing diapers he wanted to be involved. Joining her he took a stuffed bear off the top shelf and handed it to his smaller, shorter lover. Again, Michael had wandered off to the infant clothing and was actually browsing the clothing making him question whether he was expecting but had just not announced anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're on a diet but all you can think about is;
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/uwpgvjakn/)  
> Seriously, how in the hell did I get this chubby?!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild unexpected Smut*
> 
> NSFW unless you work at home or have your own office. I don't suggest reading anything I write in a cubical or public.

"You owe me a dog, Hardy," Tom stated seriously, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the other man from across the gym. 

"What?" Hardy hissed, confused as to what he was going on about.

"Ruckus," Tom reminded, "You promised me a dog and instead you went awol taking us with you." 

He rose an eyebrow up and gave a cocky smile. "Right, well, unfortunately, I can't give you the dog because he's not here. He's in good hands, though..."

"I want a dog. Abby's starting to get depressed." Tom replied. 

Tom didn't give a fuck where the dog came from as long as he got one for Abigail. Her mood has been fluctuating up and down which was worrisome to him. 

"I don't even think dogs are allowed here, mate," Hardy told him seriously. 

"I've seen guard dogs being walked." Tom pointed out. 

Hardy ran his hands through his short hair and let out a deep breath. "Right, I'll try and see if I can get one of their puppies for you. I know one of the female German Sheppard's just had a litter." 

"Thank you." Tom smiled, happy with the prospect of securing a puppy for Abigail. 

"I don't even know if Michael would allow a dog in the facility," Hardy called after him as Tom left the gym. 

"Just get the damn dog!" Tom yelled back, leaving the man to his workout. 

Michael was fearful of her mood swings as well. He confided in Tom that if she wasn't pregnant he'd start her on anti-depressant mood stabilisers and that this was a pre-curser for potential postpartum depression. Tom had tried everything in his powers to make her happy when she was sad.

There was only so many shopping trips, pieces of fine jewellery and even sweet treats you can give until it won't work anymore. Not that it really worked before but at least her moods would perk up a bit and that was better than nothing. 

Perhaps if she had a distraction and something to look after her mood would change. A puppy was just like a baby in regards to making people automatically happy. There was just something about them that altered your brain chemistry. 

Summoning the elevator he waited patiently, stepping inside once the door opens. As long as they didn't bring the dog into his laboratory or the hospital wing he was sure that the puppy would be permitted. 

The walk down the hallway to his apartment was quiet and uneventful, just how he liked it. When he opened the door Abby was laying on the couch watching TV. She raised her head up and smiled at him, sitting up and adjusting the blanket around her. 

"I gotta take a shower, I'm all sweaty." Tom grinned. 

Abby stood and followed him into the bathroom, undressing alongside him. Tom opened the door and helped her into the standing area. Naked he closed the glass door and set about drawing the water, Once they were both under the spray he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for a hug. Brushing wet locks of hair off her face Tom gave her a soft kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. Abby sighed deeply, adjusting her own arms around his waist, kissing his pec muscle. 

Reaching around her he grabbed the body wash, splashing some in his hands. Slowly Tom worked his fingers over her back, massaging and kneading carefully. Abby moaned loudly, tilting her head back with her eyes closed. Tenderly Tom washed her body from head to toe, fingertips stroking over her curves, across her breasts and along her stomach. 

Smiling softly he moved onto her hair. Massaging his fingertips through her hair working the shampoo into a lather. Abby's own hands and fingers roamed across his body, over his bum and eventually cupping his semi-hard manhood. 

Their lovemaking wasn't affected by her sudden mood fluctuations but Tom always made sure that Abby initiated it. Abby didn't seem to mind as she kissed the side of his neck, soft nibbles of her lips dancing across his collar bone and to his shoulders.

He felt his head press against the back of the wall as his eyes closed. Slowly but surely her mouth travelled down his wet body. Looking down he saw Abby kneeling before him, her hand on his hip and the other holding his shaft. She growled seductively and traced his length with her tongue from base to tip and back. 

"Fuck," he murmured, fingers stroking through her wet hair. "Abby." 

"Umm," she hummed against his heated flesh. Seductively she sucked his head into her mouth, lips wrapped around the spongy tip. 

"Good girl," he moaned. 

Abby took a deep heavy breath and slowly started to bob her head back and forth along his length. What bit of shaft was neglected by her mouth she used her hand. Carefully Tom found himself bucking his hips forward helping her move her lips around him. 

Suddenly she stood and pressed her hands against the wall, her bum out for him. Cheekily she wiggled her bottom enticing him to mount her from behind. Tom positioned himself behind her, a hand on her hip holding her in place. Tender kisses peppered the nape of her neck and across her shoulders. 

Using a free hand Tom guided himself between her folds easily, thrusting forward and burying himself hilt deep. Abby gasped, her fingers gripping the tile wall while lowering herself down a bit more. Shower sex was awkward when they were different heights. 

Having her settled he carefully pushed in and out of her aching core. Hot softness clutched and grabbed at him, throbbing and tugging. Crying out loudly he buried himself deeper, the sound of their bodies connecting mixed with the running water. 

"Cum on," Tom urged, "Cum for me,"

His lover grunted and groaned under him, pushing back and clutching her private muscles. Tom loved how she curved her back and submitted further to him. 

"Harder!" Abby moaned, turning her head awkwardly to look at him. 

Felt his orgasm coming. A few more strokes and he'd come undone. Smoothing a hand across her belly and then under her body he found her swollen clit and rubbed it, desperate for her to cum before him. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Abby announced. 

"Yes!" he hissed, curving his back and pressing into her harder. 

Abby cried out, her body shaking violently. Tom felt her insides clutch and grab at him greedily, milking him for his cum and holding his cock in place. One last thrust and Tom himself came undone. Holding firm he took possession of her hips and steadied himself against her. Rope after rope of his cum coated her insides. 

When he was able to Tom stood on shaky legs and brought Abby back up with him. He turned her, embracing her in his arms before pulling back and making sure that she was alright. Sweet kisses on her lips and across her jaw reassured Abby that she was adored. 

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Tom asked, turning the water off. 

"Ya, I'm good." she smiled dopily. "I'll be ok."


	59. Chapter 59

"Well, go on. Pick one!" Hardy urged. 

Tom looked down at the pen with 7 squiggly fluff balls tumbling and waddling around. Tiny squeaks and yips left their little mouths as they play fought with each other. Off to the side, their mother and father watched protectively as these strange humans eyeballed their young. 

The most docile looking puppy drew his attention, the rut he was informed. Carefully he bent down and picked the pup up, holding it up and inspecting it. Tom felt bad because he was taking it away from the parents but they'd still see each other. 

"That's a little girl." The guard announced. "Best you take that one because she's too small to be a guard dog. Plus, she has a limp. Nothing serious but it's a birth deformity." 

In response the puppy grumbled and lightly nipped at his hand, nibbling and chewing like most puppies do. Smiling brightly Tom cradled the pup protectively to his chest, walking over to the mother dog and petting her lovingly. 

"She'll be around momma," Tom spoke to the older dog. "I'll make sure you see her often." He promised.

Limp or not this little girl was perfect for Abby. In his eyes she was perfect. Agreeing to take the puppy he thanked the guard and the two older dogs before leaving. 

He had tucked her into his sweatshirt and zipped it up with her little head peaking out. Being close to him made her feel safer and she calmed as they waited for the elevator. 

"Abigail is going to adore you!" Tom cooed, stroking her head gently. 

When he left she was asleep and hopefully she'll still be sleeping. Waking up to surprise puppy kisses was probably the greatest thing he could think of. It would definitely put her in a good mood. 

Sneakily he had Michael go out and get everything they needed for the pup and Tom had hidden it in the apartment. Michael was wary of the idea at first but eventually saw the benefits the animal could bring. 

"You're so beautiful!" Tom gloated, kissing the pup affectionately. 

The puppy whined and chewed on his sweater zipper, ears flopping about as she became more eager in the task. Chuckling softly at her he opened the door. Just as he thought, she was still asleep. Quietly he entered the bedroom and took the pup out of his sweater, placing her on the bed. 

Right away the curious puppy waddled over to where Abby was sleeping, falling and stumbling a bit before biting and tugging at her hair. Abby grumbled and softly shooed the annoyance away. The puppy in turn lightly bit her nose. 

Her puppy breath had fully awoken Abby and Tom watched in amusement as Abby sat up in bed groggily as the puppy climbed into her lap, hell bent on climbing upon her new mother. For a little critter with a limp, she was sure about to climb well. 

"Oh my god!" Abby cried out in disbelief. "It's...is it mine?!" 

"Yes, she is," Tom told her, coming to sit on the bed. 

Abigail began to cry with happiness as she picked the pup up and cradled her to her chest. Sweet kisses and cooing came from Abby towards the baby. Tom reached over and stroked the tiny little fluff ball with his hand. 

"What should we name her?" Abby asked, holding the puppy up like she was the greatest treasure in the world. 

"That's entirely up to you, love. She's your dog " Tom replied. 

"She's yours too!" Abby scoffed, placing the pup back on the bed. 

They both watched in amusement as she stumbled and bounced around the mattress. Tom made a smooching noise and get little head tilted to the side trying to locate the sound. Ears flopped from side to side before she took a running start towards Tom. The tiny creature leapt at him before promptly flopping over onto her side and biting his hand. 

"She looks like a Gretchen." Abby smiled, tickling the tiny creature's stomach. 

"Gretchen," Tom addressed in his best fatherly tone. 

The puppy looked up at him, one ear poker straight and the other flopped over. Gretchen snorted and rolled onto her stomach. 

"Gretchen," he spoke again. 

She ignored him. Abigail giggled at the puppies behaviour. 

"Are you hungry, little one?" Tom asked. "Food?"

Their pup looked at the both of them, sitting up straight. She whimpered and grumbled at them, yipping and squeaking. They took that as a yes. Tom picked her up and placed her on the floor. Eagerly she followed them into the living room, playfully nipping at their heels. The limp was sort of noticeable if you looked hard enough. Since Gretchen's coordination wasn't so good right now she resembled a little-drunk stumbling around. Her paws were too big for the rest of her. When she got older it would probably be more noticeable. 

"She was born that way," Tom informed her as they watched her sniff around the kitchen, limp more prevalent than before with Gretchen's slower speed. "The guard said her back leg-bone was deformed. The vet assured him it was just superficial." 

"My little misfit, just like me!" Abby smiled. 

He showed Abby where the food was and how much he was advised to give her. After Gretchen inhaled her food they were rewarded by her innocently peeing on the kitchen floor. 

"Potty training?" Abby asked him, eyebrow raised as she bent down and cleaned the mess up. 

"It's training for when we have to potty train our baby," Tom suggested. 

"I'm gonna have to take her out every 2 hours until she knows that she goes outside." Abby playfully complained, picking the furry ball up. 

"I'll help," Tom told her. 

Gretchen yawned and her eyes began to droop. Depositing the puppy on the couch between them they watched her sleep. Abby was so smitten by this tiny little creature. Never in a million years would she expect Tom to get her a puppy. Well, not in these circumstances. It made sense that her parents are trained guard dogs and she's a German Shepherd, how fitting. 

"She's so beautiful!" Abby gloated, stroking the small bundle. The puppy stretched and wetted her furry lips with a tiny pink tongue. Her head pressed against Tom's thigh as she curved inwards and tucked her tail in. 

"Ya? I wasn't sure if you'd like her. There was 7 all together. Grech was the most docile out of the bunch, and the runt." Tom confessed. 

"I'm the runt in my family and I'm kinda gimpy too," Abby smirked. "She suits us. I heard German Shepherd's make good guard dogs for children." 

"The baby and Gretchen will basically grow up together so I'm sure their bond will be strong." Tom agreed, gingerly holding a floppy ear between his fingers, stroking it. "I know how much you miss your dog and I thought she might help." 

"She does, thank you." Abby smiled. "I grew up around dogs so it's strange not having one." 

"When she gets older I've been told by the guard he can help train her," Tom informed her. "Guard dog stuff. Verbal commands when to attack, that sort of thing." 

"Good!" Abby nodded her head, petting her new pup gently. "I want Gretch to protect the baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/hb836g5ev/)  
>    
> 


	60. Chapter 60

Abigail's maternal clock had her waking every two hours to tend to Gretchen's needs. The problem was, every time she woke up to either feed Gretchen or take her outside to tinkle, Tom was nowhere to be seen and neither was Gretchen. 

It had appeared that Tom was using Gretchen to fuel his insomnia or use it as an excuse not to sleep. Waking up in a house completely silent and alone was not only eerie but it was plain unsettling. 

As she sat in the empty bed, in the dead silence, with no puppy and no lover she questioned whether Tom would do this with their child as well. Abigail was starting to become frightened at the prospect of waking up to feed their baby and the baby would be gone with Tom. 

Tom would more than likely be shuffling along outside while holding their newborn at an ungodly hour. That's where she found Tom the first and last time Abby went looking for him. He was outside at 2 am, Gretchen tucked into his sweater and walking around the compound. 

Abby had told Michael about his behaviour and she was instructed to monitor him and get back to him if he doesn't stop or gets worse. Abby was going to be speaking with Michael in the morning. Well, at a later time seeing how it was currently 1 am. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that Abby didn't even realise Tom had returned with their pup. Gretchen waddled happily towards her from the foot of the bed. Wet paws pressed against her bare legs as she climbed eagerly over her. 

"She had to pee." Tom smiled, climbing into bed beside her. 

"Are you staying in bed for the rest of the night now?" Abby asked. 

"That's the plan." Tom sighed. 

Gretchen collapsed between the two of them in a makeshift nest of blankets. She yawned sleepily before lowering her head and falling asleep. She was such a good puppy. Sometimes Abigail wondered if Tom woke her up deliberately so he could go and wander with her. 

Lovingly Abby turned on her side and began to stroke her. Soft little snores and paw twitches told them she was dreaming. Despite Gretchen having her own bed, she slept with them, between them mainly or above their heads against the headboard. Abigail was nervous for when they have the baby and the baby needed to be in between them. Gretch might not like being kicked off the bed. 

Of course, dogs and cats had always slept on her bed before and Abby had no issue with it. However, she didn't have a baby at the time. 

"Where did you two go anyways?" Abby asked him curiously. 

Tom laid out flat on his back and closed his eyes. Only a small bedside lamp lit the room beside the natural outside light. This cast haunted shadows across his face and seemed to age Tom by ten years. 

"Just out front," Tom told her truthfully. "I let her run around in the grass. That's why she's sleeping right now."

"I could have done that..." 

"Not at night, no. I want you to sleep and rest as much as you can, during the day is different." Tom explained. "Your pregnant, I'm not."

"I need you rested and fully alert, though!" Abby replied seriously. "How are you going to protect us if your exhausted and can't think fast?" 

"I'm fine, I'm getting the same amount of sleep as you!" He explained seriously. "You don't realise it because I'm awake a little bit before you are and gone by then. I'm not going to wake you up from a dead sleep so you can trudge down four floors and take this little missy to do her business."

How in the hell was she supposed to argue with that exactly? Tom's reasoning made sense but it wasn't entirely true. Abby knew that when she went to sleep Tom was beside her and when she woke he was gone. Somewhere in that time frame, he got up and physically left. Whose to say he hadn't leave right after she fell asleep and not 5 or 10 minutes before she wakes? 

One time she woke up and Tom was in the living room watching a British comedy panel show with a cup of tea. Gretchen was passed out beside him on the couch with her squeaky bear. She knew he definitely hadn't been there for only 10 minutes. 

"Gretchen did all of her business and terrorised a few wayward frogs while outside. So, she should be sleeping till we finally get up for good in the morning." Tom told her. 

"Frogs?" Abby asked, taking a soft floppy ear in her hand and stroking it lovingly.

"Gretch was attempting to catch the frogs. The frogs won, though." Tom smiled. 

"You're not going to take our baby for walks at 2 am, are you?" Abigail asked him seriously, her voice a bit darker than usual. 

"Only if they have colic." Tom murmured. "I know you think I'm using the puppy as an excuse to stay awake and not be with you, but I'm not." He explained, turning to face her. "My paternal instincts have always been strong. I'm the type of man that will take the brunt of the work to keep his lover happy and rested. I have no problems changing nappies, feed or even soothing the baby...or puppy. I refuse to let you do all the work. It's not necessary, you do enough during the day.

Jesus, he really was perfect.

"I think that's why so many new mums are knackered with infants. The dad's don't do their share of the work." Tom told her with a smile. He raised his hand and rested it on top of hers, which was resting on Gretchen's back. "I had a mate that absolutely refused to get up at night and tend to their baby. He made his partner do it. I don't know how a man can ignore the cries of their own child. I hear a baby cry and it drives me mad. I automatically wanna know why they're fussing and try to give them what they need." 

"I don't mind getting up in the night to change a diaper," Abby assured him with a gentle smile. 

"Just don't be too shocked if I get up with you," Tom told her. 

"You're really excited to become a dad, aren't you?" Abby asked.

"I'm over the moon." Tom gloated. "I can't wait for our little one to be here."

Abby still had her reservations about becoming a mum so young and under these circumstances. Michael had given her books about parenting and how to generally look after a baby. Self-taught Lamaze class if you will. Tom was reading them as well which always made her giggle. Especially when he'd subconsciously start to actually do the breathing exercises himself. 

Truth be told she was still somewhat terrified. Barely 19 and she was about to give birth to this tiny living, breathing creature that depended 100% on you to survive. Then the baby grows into a toddler and a child, again, it made her fearful. You never actually think about how much work, effort and decisions you have to give and make when raising a child until you have to do so. 

"It'll be ok," Tom told her sympathetically. She had shared her fears with both Michael and Tom before so he wasn't entirely in the dark about her mixed emotions. "Here, hold Gretchen. She'll make you feel better." 

A very sleepy puppy was placed on her chest by tom. She was awake long enough to adjust her back legs and yawn. How could anyone look at that sweet little face and feel anything but happy? A tiny little bit of pink tongue sticking out from between her lips on my made this even more perfect. Grinning Abby placed her arms around the puppy and watched her sleep. Every once in awhile her whiskers would twitch and her little nose would wrinkle. 

"Feeling any better?" Tom asked, scooting closer to her and placing his head neck to hers. A soft kiss to her temple sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, a lot better." Abby smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

"Has...Hardy been acting strange lately?" Abby asked Emma sheepishly while observing Gretchen running around in the grass.

Emma pulled up a few blades of grass and tossed them off to the side.

She scrunched her nose a little and gave a confused look. "What do you mean? He's a secret agent, he always acts strangely." Emma smiled. 

"Tom's acting weird." Abby confided in her now best friend. She and Emma were a lot alike in many ways and complete opposites in others. 

"How so?" 

"He's not sleeping. I mean, he says he is but I have no proof because I'm asleep." Abby explained. "He's covering it up by acting fine but you can tell…"

"Does Michael know?" Emma inquired, care and worry in her voice. "My Tom often doesn't sleep but it's due to work related stress. He's taking pills now to make him not think so much." 

"I don't know if he does or not." Abby sighed, getting up slowly to retrieve Gretchen. The curious pup had discovered the freshly planted flowers and was currently chewing on them. 

Emma followed after her and watched as she picked Gretchen up off the ground. It was remarkable how fast they grew. Their pup had doubled in size and weight in a month and a half. Abby herself had gone through noticeable changes as well. Close to 3 months pregnant her stomach was starting to show as well as other noticeable changes to her body. 

"6 more months" Abby muttered to herself, smoothing down the front of her shirt to cover her tummy. 

Her friend looked even more pregnant that she did with being smaller stature and lighter in weight. 

"Tom's still expecting a boy." Emma soured. 

"Well, tell him it doesn't work that way! And if he doesn't get a boy it's his own damn fault for not having a boy sperm make it over the finishing line." Abby defended. "Once he actually witnesses the birth and sees his baby he won't care what gender it is." 

"Oh, I hope so. I'm just worried that I do have a girl and he'll be pissed off." 

"Then he shouldn't be a father in the first place." Abby blanched. 

"Thomas wanted a boy too until he realised he'd be happy with either." 

"He's hard to live with!" Emma confessed. "I mean, I love him and the sex is great but he's very stubborn and overly protective. I can't even go for a walk by myself anymore. The only reason why I'm with you out here is because I'm with you."

"I understand," Abby sympathised, drawing the smaller woman in for a hug. "Thomas can be very...well, I won't say controlling because I refuse to let that happen. Tom's more...lovingly possessive? Is that even a thing?" 

"Umm hmmm," Emma hummed, nodding her head in confirmation. "It's the sweeter more romantic side of possessiveness. Not the 'If you talk to another guy I'll kill you!' Possessiveness."

"Exactly!" Abby exclaimed. 

"Tom's coined that personality trait." Emma scowled. "You know he's going to do intense background checks on anyone that comes into contact with our child more than once." 

Their conversation was cut short by Gretchen squiggling and wiggling in Abby's arms. She stopped and whined until Abby placed her back on the ground. From there she ran right into Tom who I was running laps around the compound, Hardy was at his side. It figured that they'd be close by. Gretch ran beside Tom for a little bit before getting tired and laying down where she stopped. Fearing that her dog would get run over, or, ran over, Abby retrieved her. 

"See what I mean? He's always around, he never leaves!" Emma sighed softly. 

"In a way that's a good thing. Tom's constant presence around me bugs the hell out of me sometimes. But, I'm grateful because I know he really loves me and wants to keep me and the baby safe." Abigail explained, hoping to defuse whatever tensions the couple had between them. "Think of it from his perspective; your probably the only woman he's ever truly loved besides his mother. And he's a secret agent. Naturally, he'd be worried for your safety because of that. And also, you are pregnant love. If your hubby isn't hanging around a lot while you're carrying his child you have a problem." 

"Your right." Emma agreed. "I'm just used to being alone, all the time. I was always by myself and I had no luck with men. Now all of a sudden I have a man that refuses to leave. When we were first paired I was terrified that he'd leave right after we made love. It's…it's happened before." She confessed sadly. Abby felt her heart break, taking her hand she sat back down in the grass with her friend and a sleeping puppy.  
"But he was right there beside me in the bed and he never left." 

"And I never will, princess," Hardy spoke from above starting all three of them. Even Gretchen jolted awake with hearing the rough British accent. "Come on, love. It sounds like we have some things to talk about." He added, holding his hand out. 

Emma gave her a worried look but it was quickly washed away by a rare public show of affection by Hardy. He kissed her passionately, hands on her cheeks as he held her still. Abby winked and urged her to follow him. In her heart of hearts, she knew that it would be fine. Emma just had some internal emotional issues she had to work out.

Gretchen upon seeing her daddy leapt up and began jumping at his legs demanding attention. As of right now Gretchen still had one floppy ear and an ear that stood up poker straight. It was ridiculously adorable. Her markings were changing as well. Tan crept over what was once solid black, colours got brighter and her little eyebrows were more pronounced. When Gretchen was concentrating on something she'd have one tan eyebrow raised upwards and the other down. 

"There's my girl!" Tom cooed affectionately, bending down and slapping his thighs with his hands. "Such a happy puppy!" Happy puppy indeed. 

Tom helped her up off the ground and ran his hands over her tummy, smoothing down her shirt and just enjoying the small bump. When they were in bed together or on the couch his hands would be on her stomach rubbing soothing circles or his fingers traced random patterns. Despite being close to 3 months Tom was still looking and waiting for that kick or punch that told them the baby was in there and doing just fine. 

"How's my other little girl doing?" Tom asked, looking down at her, his hands remained on her hips.

"Me or the baby?" Abby asked in confusion. 

"Who do you think?!" He smiled. 

"I thought you were sure it was a boy?" Abby questioned curiously.

"I have a feeling it's a girl." Tom shrugged.

"And if it is?" Abby asked, walking with him towards the front door. Gretchen was trotting next to Tom obediently. 

"We'll have to figure out the feminine version of Thomas, won't we?" He smirked, nudging her gently to add to the cheek.

"Oh, you think so, huh?!" Abby exclaimed with a fake upset in her voice. 

"I know so!" The stubborn man replied just as playfully. "She can be named Tommie, with two m's and an i.e at the end. Her middle name can be your first name. Tommie Abby Hiddleston." 

"That's the most hillbilly name I've ever heard besides Betsy-Sue or Billy-Sue." Abby laughed loudly. 

"That is pretty bad, isn't it?" Tom laughed as well, summoning their elevator. 

Gretchen sat patiently on her bum as they stood and waited. She and Tom had taught her to fetch, sit and of course, potty trained. Gretchen lived up to the German shepherd standard when it came to smarts. She learnt new things easily and it stuck. Instead of Gretch doing her business where she wanted, she actually came to them or woke them up to be let outside. 

"We have to talk though when we get in," Tom told her in a serious tone as they stepped into the elevator.


	62. Chapter 62

"Is there something you want to tell me? Something I'm not aware of? Because it seems that your mad at me and I don't know why." Tom asked her, his voice a little harsher than normal.

"No" Abby replied seriously, placing the puppy on the couch.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not in the mood to fight," Abby told him seriously. 

"Who said anything about fighting? We're capable of having a conversation without fighting."

"Alright, I don't believe you when you say your sleeping at night!" Abigail told him seriously, her hands on her hips. "And I don't believe you when you say 'I'm fine' I can tell in your daily behaviour that you're going through something." 

Tom stood there and stared at her from across the room. Slowly be started to take a more defensive posture as time went on. The longer it took him to reply the surer Abby was that she hit the nail on the head. 

"Well," she pushed softly. "Am I right or…" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tom lied, acting as if she had gone mad. "I'm sleeping just fine and behaving normally." 

"Roaming around outside at 2 am is not normal behaviour," Abigail told him seriously. "And neither is staring off into space for 20 minutes at a time."

"Look, I'm stressed ok. I don't want to be here and I don't want you to have the baby here. I'm scared that once you have the baby they'll take it and not give it back."

"What?" 

Of course, it was a very valid fear to have. Abby herself had thought about it on more than one occasion but it passed. The environment that Michael provided was comforting. He gave off an air of protectiveness towards her and the child. Michael himself wouldn't do anything to the baby or allow someone to take it, she was sure of it!

How was she supposed to ease Tom's mind when she wasn't certain that his worries weren't valid? Giving him a sympathetic look she walked slowly to him, hugging him tightly. Tom remained stiff in her arms as he continued to be defensive. 

"I'm not going mad. It's a very real possibility, Abigail." Tom told her seriously.

"I don't think Michael would allow that to happen." Abigail soothed, rubbing his upper arms with her hands. 

"Michael works for them!" Tom replied.  


She snorted, dismissing him. Tom gave her a dirty look and pulled back from their embrace.

"Michael works for himself." Abby corrected with a soft smile. "He's only working for the government because it affords him the opportunity to further his own research."

"Oh," Tom replied with a sarcastic look, "Because that's so much better! He may steal the baby then?!" 

"That's not..." Abby corrected with a sigh. "That's not what I mean! Michael isn't going to steal our baby either. No one is going to hurt or take the baby." 

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a scrupulous look, not believing her. Tom shook his head and tisked her. 

"You're so naive, Abby," Tom informed her sadly. "Michael is working for whoever pays him. The government would never hire someone if they thought his loyalty wavered." 

"What do you want to do exactly? We have no other options! I'm too pregnant to be trying for an escape from this Alcatraz! Plus, how are we going to smuggle Gretchen over the fence?!" Abby snapped seriously. 

"We have no choice!" Tom exclaimed. "That's the problem. We have no choice." 

"Ya, it's been like that for over 6 months now. At least for me. So I'm used to it." Abby pointed out. "You need to accept that your not in control of everything outside this apartment. You still have a say over what I do, how the baby is raised and how Gretchen is trained. No one can take that important aspect from you. And Michael is on our side, as is Hardy." Her words rang some truth because Tom drew her in for another hug. "No matter what no one can tell you how to raise our baby or the puppy for that matter." Abby encouraged him further. "And I'll listen to you, within reason." She smiled. 

Tom chuckled "I can't tell you what to do, period." 

"You can make suggestions." Abby smiled cheekily. "But in general, no. I do as I please!" 

Gretchen yawned loudly and shook herself out before jumping off the couch and trudging to her food dish. Patiently she waited to be fed, again, and when then didn't move fast enough she nudged the empty dish. 

"Thank god she'll be older when our little one is born," Abby commented as Tom went to feed her. Bending over was becoming a bit bothersome and uncomfortable. 

"Gretch is remarkably good for a puppy, you have to admit," Tom commented, placing the full dish down on the ground. "Smart as a whip. It took us, what? Two weeks to potty train her? And she only has about one accident a day." 

"Hopefully the baby will be that easy to train," Abby spoke. 

"I'm pretty laid back and so are you. I bet the baby will be as passive as a baby can be." Tom suggested, pouring himself some water. 

Their puppy finished her food and went sniffing around the kitchen area for any crumbs that may have slipped up. Happy that there was no wayward food she trotted into the living room only stopping to get her favourite toy, and jumping up onto the couch. The sounds of her toy squeaking loudly broke the silence as she chewed and pawed at it playfully. 

"You should rest," Tom suggested. "You were pretty active today outside with Emma and the pup." 

"I am tired," Abigail admitted. 

Tom helped guide her into their bedroom where she stripped naked and crawled into bed. Abby, for the most part, was able to still lay on her stomach if she propped half herself up with a pillow. He watched her from the doorway fluff the pillows and put everything where it was supposed to go. Once she was settled Tom tucked her in and kissed the side of her head. 

"I'll get Gretchen," he announced, calling the puppy. 

The bed shook as Gretchen sloppily climbed into the bed and laid out against her back. Tom was soon to follow which wasn't shocking. He requested a TV for the bedroom and actually got one. His reasoning for it was so that he could watch TV and watch over her at the same time. 

"When is your next appointment?" Tom asked, switching the TV on. 

"Next week," she yawned. "And it's an ultrasound too!" 

"I can't wait! I wanna see our little one again in real time." Tom confessed happily. 

"I can't wait until I'm not pregnant anymore and I'm not even halfway done." Abby countered. 

"I bet, your boobies are getting bigger." He pointed out with a smile. "Our baby will definitely not starve." 

Abby turned over and playfully smacked him with the back of her hand. Gretchen was sleeping between them and she got a face full of soft puppy fluff. Gretch only seemed to sleep like this during the day. At night she preferred to sleep at their feet or in her own bed against the wall at the end of the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked him. 

"Tired," he admitted, stretching and folding his arms behind his head. "I am sleeping." He admitted defensively, "But I'm not getting a lot of it." 

"You need to speak to Michael, Tom. You need to be alert physically and mentally." Abby urged, reaching across Gretchen and placing her hand on his thigh. 

"I'll tell him during your next appointment, I promise," Tom reassured her. "Now go to sleep!"


	63. Chapter 63

"Alright, ready to see your little one?" Michael smiled while picking up the viewing wand for the ultrasound machine. 

Off in the corner, James sat quietly and took notes. He has under the suspicious eye of Tom he stood impossibly close to her on the examining table. 

They were 5 months into the pregnancy now and Abby's stomach, much to Tom's delight, was more pronounced and you could tell she was with child. At night he would rest his head near her stomach, rubbing and kiss it. Abby would watch affectionately as Tom even spoke lovingly to the baby. 

"Hopefully," Michael spoke, pushing the wand over her womb for an image "Your little one will reveal their gender, yes?" 

Ah yes. The gender of their baby. Since Tom was the father it didn't surprise her in the least that the baby was rather cheeky in nature. Every time Michael tried to identify the babies gender the baby would have its back facing them or its little legs raised up blocking their view. 

"Ah!" Michael smiled brightly. 

James's attention was caught and he too took a look at the monitor. Tom strained his vision, eyes narrowed as he scanned the precious bundle trying to determine the gender. 

"That would be a little boy!" Michael beamed, "Congratulations on having a son!" 

"Told ya!" Tom told her with a big smile. He was absolutely giddy with the news of having a first born son. So much so that he nudged her with his arm.

Abby was just happy that the baby was healthy. At least now she had the chance to shop according to gender and actually come up with a theme for somewhat of a nursery. 

There was a walk-in closet in their bedroom that Tom had decided to transform into a nursery for her. He knew how important it was to Abby so during his insomnia fueled nights he drew up the plans.  
The baby in response stretched out which they watched in fascination. 

"Is he kicking yet?" Michael asked. "I know he's active because the babe is never in the same position when I check on him." 

"I can feel him turn but he hasn't kicked me yet," Abby replied. 

"When he grows you'll feel it. Eventually, they run out of room and have no choice but to kick you." Michael informed her. "As for size, he's still small but it's not an unhealthy size. There's a scale of what the baby should and shouldn't be for this stage of development and he still fits in it." 

"How big do you think he'll be at birth?" Tom asked concerned. 

Michael printed out a new image and handed Tom a towel to clean her tummy off. He got rid of his own gloves and cleaned the wand off. James had taken notes on the babies development quietly, offering a friendly smile every once in a while to Abby. She found the Scotsman pleasant to be around a quick wit. 

"Hard to tell. The baby is still growing and can have a good growth spurt surprising us all. I'd have a solid idea around the 8th month." Michael answered, handing Abby the image. "I wouldn't be too concerned with natural birth. Abigail is lucky to have wide hips which make it easy to birth a baby."

Tom nodded his head agreeing with his assessment of her body. Lovingly he helped her sit upright on the table and pull her shirt down to cover her belly. Once she was situated Abby hopped down and stretched. 

James took his notes and Michael's, leaving them in privacy. They knew Michael was going to be doing a follow-up for Tom. He had prescribed him sleeping pills but Tom refused to take them. He didn't want to take anything that would render him unconscious and impossible to wake up. Tom's reasoning was mainly a security risk towards Abby and the baby. If something happened then he couldn't defend them, now could he?

Instead, Tom changed his sleeping habits and went to bed earlier. Abby joined him for an early night along with Gretchen. She'd knit or watch TV quietly as they both slept. Gretchen doubling in size as most puppies do, stretched out at the bottom of her. With Abby being on the short side there was a gap of free space for the pup, unlike Tom's side. Often she'd use Tom's legs as a pillow. 

"How are you?" Michael asked with concern.

"Better," Tom replied. 

Michael looked to Abby for confirmation. When she nodded her head Michael nodded his and replied: "Good, the pills, are you taking them?" 

"No, I've changed my sleeping habits. I'm in bed by 8 pm." Tom answered. 

"And you?"

"Beside him, I picked up knitting once more. I'm currently working on a few projects." Abby beamed. 

"Ah, my little one crochets and knits too." 

Michaels "Little one" was the most elusive person, ever. She had the freedom to come and go as she pleased and was the type of person who literally just left as you came in. There was no doubt that Michael did have a partner because Abby caught the back of her head as she got into an SUV. She had just not met the woman formally. 

"Exercise is good, my dear," Michael informed her, going over the results of the monthly check-up. "Has your appetite increased? I noticed a 7lb weight gain in the last month and it's not all baby." 

Ya, she noticed it too. Especially when Abby was trying to wedge her butt into her once fitting jeans. Tom said she was gorgeous but he'd say that even if she rolled around in mud. 

"You should only gain 15-25lbs all together in the pregnancy. Your 5 months in and already 15lbs heavier than before." Michael spoke in his best doctors tone. "If you are stressed, low-impact exercise especially swimming helps alleviate that instead of nibbling on food. My little one does that too and you really have to watch it, it'll catch up to you eventually." 

"Are you calling her fat?!" Tom asked defensively, a look of disgust on his face. 

"No," Michael blandly replied, "I'm merely looking out for the babies best interest as well as Abigail's. It'll be hard to lose the weight after baby is born and if you gain too much weight before then it's stressful on your body and in turn on the baby." 

"I love her curves!" Tom defended. 

"I know," Michael smiled softly, "Or she wouldn't be pregnant in the first place." 

Abby blushed and crossed her arms over her chest diverting her attention away from both men. Tom shrugged his shoulders casually and gave an "I can't help it" look to the doc. 

"How am I supposed to diet when I'm pregnant?" Abby asked him seriously.

"I don't want you to diet, my dear. I want you to eat fewer sweets. Trust me, the baby doesn't need cheese puffs and candy." Michael smiled.  
"

Yes, he does!" Abby exclaimed with mock offence. "He demands it or I wouldn't have a craving for it!"

"Nice try!" 

Tom was staying out of this conversation. She already knew how he felt towards her snacking habits. Although he didn't say anything about her physical appearance he was concerned about her sugar intake. Apparently, gestational diabetes runs in his family and he was fearful she'd get it, despite Michael checking regularly for it only to have it come up negative. 

"I have to draw some blood and then your good to go." He announced, producing a new needle. 

"With the amount of blood you draw you could be a vampire." Abby pointed out, offering her arm for him. 

"I could be, yep." Michael smiled cheekily. "Just a small pinch and we're done."


	64. Chapter 64

"What the hell are you doing?" Abby asked him tiredly, a hand on the small of her back as she tried to brace the weight of their baby a bit better. 

Almost overnight their little son decided to gain weight and grow, Abby swore up and down she woke up twice the size she was the night before. Michael was thrilled with the development and so was Tom, she wasn't, for obvious reasons. 

"Will you lay down before you collapse?" Tom asked her, over his shoulder with worry. "And I'm gutting this closet so we can make it into a nursery. 

Oh, ok. That would explain why there were shelves and storage racking thrown around their bedroom and Tom was covered in sweat. Giving him a stunned look she nodded her head and waddled over to the bed and lay down, back against the headboard. 

Abby watched in amusement as Tom literally tore through the closet with a crow-bar, pulling and tugging built in shelves off the walls and placing it in a neat pile at the end of the bed. 

Gretchen was confused as to what her daddy was doing. She leapt up onto the bed and laid by her legs, furry legs draped over hers as she watched Tom cautiously. Her head would tilt every once in a while and Gretch's ears would flop side to side. One ear still hadn't perked up like the other, she looked ridiculously cute. The heavy weight of her legs and head pinning her to the mattress made her smile. Gretchen was growing and she was becoming more protective towards Abby and the future "Pup" in her stomach. 

"Are you allowed to destroy the apartment?" Abby asked him curiously. 

"I don't care actually," Tom replied, proud of himself as he surveyed the damage so far. 

"You're insane, you do know this...right?" Abby asked him, stroking Gretchen with her hand. The nervous pup still hadn't moved from her legs. 

"Oh ya, probably!" Tom grinned, nodding his head with his hands firmly on his hips. 

Quite frankly he made a mess. Thank god Tom wasn't a general contractor because he'd be fired the first day on the job. Abby didn't know anything about construction but she was sure that he had pulled stuff down and apart that didn't need to be. How the hell the racket he created didn't have Hardy pounding on their door was beyond her. 

"This is government property, by the way." Abby reminded him casually. "Destruction of government property is a federal offence."

Tom turned to her with a sarcastic look and replied "What are they going to do, arrest us? We're already in prison."

Right, well, he got her there. Abby shrugged her shoulders and reached for the remote. She left Tom to his task and tried to focus her nervous energy elsewhere. Gretchen's weight was causing her legs to fall asleep and regrettably, she had to shoo her girl off. Padding the bed beside her the reluctant puppy sauntered to her, plopping down with a grumble. 

"Good girl," Abby cooed to her, stroking the top of her head. 

"Do you have a design picked out yet?" Tom asked from inside the closet. 

"No" she called back. "I wasn't even aware that I was actually getting a nursery. I thought you bullshitting me. You were half-drunk at the time." 

"I was buzzed, not drunk," Tom corrected, popping his head out of the closet. "And I would never do that to you. I promised you I'd do the best I absolutely could. If we were in England I'd give you a whole room but this is the best I can manage to give you some normality for our first born." 

He never ceased to amaze her. Abby knew it was harder on him than her right now. This was their first time being parents and it was supposed to be special. Where they were made it limited with what they could do. 

"I have faith in your manly ability." Abby smiled, "I'm happy to be doing this with you. I couldn't manage if I was a single mum." 

Gretchen grumbled loudly, her way of talking. She was learning how to growl, bark and vocalise. Just like her father she was turning into a cheeky sod that talked back and complained. Whatever Gretchen just said they were assuming meant that she agreed with them both. 

"I don't know what I'd do without my girls." Tom smiled lovingly, leaning over her to pet Gretchen. Gretchen playfully nipped at his hand and grunted loudly. "Silly girl," he added with a chuckle. "I left the rail up for you to hang clothing on but the shelves are all gone. I'm going to purchase two dressers, one for us and one for our little man. There's enough space in there for a changing table, a crib and decorations."

"Thank you." Abby smiled, "I have to think of a theme now." 

"Or we can go out and just get a bunch of stuff that goes together," Tom suggested, taking a break and laying out beside her on the bed. 

His head was near her belly. hand rubbing the forming bump. Their son, who was yet to be named, had gained a good healthy 5lbs and 2 inches. 

"We need to name this little guy." Tom cooed into her stomach, pressing his lips to the soft skin. 

Every evening Tom would rub and massage lotion onto her stomach in the hopes of preventing stretch marks. She tried to tell him it was futile seeing how she already had stretch marks from when she was younger, they were just silver now. Abby had no idea how the man could possibly miss her tiger stripes, they weren't exactly invisible, As of right now her old stretch marks were getting their red/purple flush back and she hadn't seen any new ones. 

"I thought we were naming him Thomas," Abby answered. 

Tom looked at her surprised, eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out if she were serious or not. 

"I thought that would make a good middle name," Tom spoke. "How about Shaun" 

"No!" Abby snapped unexpected, starting both Tom and Gretchen, "My dumb-ass brother is named Shaun. Anything but Shaun!"

"Ok then," Tom replied in shock and disbelief. "What do you suggest?"

Abby thought for a moment. She never thought her firstborn would be a boy so she didn't plan out any boys names. 

"I never expected to have a boy first. I was convinced it would be a girl so I mentally planned accordingly." Abby told him seriously. "I always liked the name, Theo" 

"Theo Thomas Hiddleston" Tom rolled off his tongue. "We can add that to the potential pile,"

"Liam, Maxwell?" 

"James?" Tom suggested 

"James Thomas Hiddleston," Abigail said in full out loud. 

Gretchen raised her head and yipped at them, Tilting her head back and attempting to make a full bark. Apparently, that name met her approval. 

"The dog thinks its a good name." Abby smiled. 

"James it is," Tom agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/rvnprhg8h/)   
> 


	65. Chapter 65

Six months pregnant and on a mission, Abby walked casually through the baby store with Tom by her side. Off in the distance was Emma and Hardy doing their own shopping. Michael and their guard sat outside the store on their phones in a bid to give them privacy. 

"You know," Abby spoke to Tom, looking through the various onesies on the rack, "Actually giving birth to James is the only thing I'm terrified of." 

"I can understand that. I think most new mum's feel the same way. I'm terrified of when you go into labour and I'm not pushing!" Tom confessed sincerely, holding a jumper up with an elephant on the front. 

She gave her nod of approval and it was placed in the cart along with the others. At least they were on the same page when it came to physically having their son. 

"I've been told all my life its the most painful experience of a woman's life. I'm not so sure if I believe that or not. I'm also not sure if I want to see for myself." Abby told him with worry. 

"C-sections are harder, though, Michael told us this. You wouldn't be able to bend down and pick James up due to the stitches, your recovery time is longer." Tom answered with a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'll be beside you every second your in labour. We've got this!"

Abigail was scared and had anxiety over the actual labour part of pregnancy. Having James and caring for him would be the easy part. But actually going through the birthing process made everything that more real. She had told Michael about her fears and he had assured her, like Tom, it was normal. That didn't stop her from obsessively worrying about it, though. 

"Look, If I could give birth to him and spare you the agony, I would. Unfortunately, Mother Nature didn't make us that way. All we get to do is plant the seed and look after the woman and child in turn." Tom apologised, "It's not fare but I can't do anything about it."

"I know," Abby sighed, placing another set of clothes in the cart. 

Tom expressed his "guilt" over her having to do all the work in this pregnancy. What he failed to realise though is that he looked after her and James all the time. If her feet were sore and swollen, he massaged them. If she wanted a specific food item and it was 2 am, he harassed Michael and a guard until they took him into town to get it. 

He was also fiercely protective. A lot more so than before. Abby swore he wasn't a foot away from her at all times. Tom was also becoming unusually aggressive towards strange men. There had been two verbal altercation's between Tom and some strange men because he looked at her wrong or looked at her tummy oddly. 

Michael had to give her a pelvic exam which included looking at her cervix and feeling around her womanhood with his fingers. Tom was standing right beside the man, between her legs, and watching his every move with a predator like precision. Michael, who was normally very polite and mild-mannered, barked at Tom to go sit down. He was interfering with his work and invading his private space. 

"You're doing a good job being a dad and protector," Abby assured him, looking at a few stuffed animals. "Just think how much work you can make up from when James is here and needs a diaper change?" She added with a smile. 

Abby turned to see how Hardy and Emma were fairing. The couple looked through clothing for a little girl. Hardy wasn't outwardly affectionate in public like Tom was, but, Emma had told her behind closed doors he was utterly obsessed with her tummy and their growing daughter. Hardy would kiss, rub and talk to her through Emma's stomach all the time. 

They were naming her Delilah she believed. It suited the child for some strange reason. 

"I don't think its fare you have to carry him for 9 months, deal with the side effects, then physically give birth," Tom explained. 

"Well, someone's gotta do it!" Abby pointed out, "Men couldn't handle it. If you guys get a cold or flu the words gonna end." 

"True," he agreed, reaching up and taking an outfit off the higher rack that she was interested in. 

"Can you go get Michael? I need his advice on certain things." Abby asked, stretching as best she could.

Because this was a maternity and baby store the owners had carefully placed random chairs everywhere for preggos like her to sit. Taking advantage of this she sighed in relief as the pressure was alleviated from her back and feet. 

"Like what?" Tom asked curiously, his eyebrow raised almost comically. 

"Breast pumps, mainly. As well as humidifiers and other things he'll need to sleep comfortably." Abigail replied truthfully. When Tom gave her a scrupulous look she scoffed. "You know I'll be breast feeding James. It's not like I have a choice. My milk is already starting to come in and my boobs are getting heavier." Tom didn't say anything as he turned and went for Michael. 

Lactating was the least favourite baby side effect Abby had experienced so far. It grossed her out, yet, intrigued her at the same time. She'll never forget the moment when Michael was examining her breasts and he managed to get her to produce milk for the first time.

Tom was rather amused by the whole thing. He was always trying to massage and play with them in the hopes of getting her to leak a little milk. Abby was sure if she'd let him he'd actually suckle on her nipple just to 'see what it's like' as he once explained. 

Seeing how he was obsessed with her breasts before this it didn't honestly surprise her. Michael said it was normal and part of the male fixation with boobs in general. Abby didn't understand it fully just like she didn't get why men were crazy over boobs. They were just sacks of fat attached to their chest with a nipple. 

"This is a good device," Michael stated, reaching out and pointing to one on the shelf. 

Seeing how he was an expert on all things baby she took his advice over what was written on the box. Tom automatically placed it in the cart. 

"Normally I wouldn't suggest a humidifier but because the nursery is in such a small isolated space I would get one." Michael informed them, "The baby can't have dry stuffy air. It'll make him fussy just like if the room is too warm or cold."

Honestly, she didn't know they were so complicated and picky creatures. Abigail's mother never said anything about her early childhood besides that she refused to eat peas and was easy to potty train. 

"Their bodies are tiny and it's hard for them to regulate body temperature. So when a baby is cold they're too cold and when they're hot they're pissed off." Michael chuckled, "Above room temperature and a nice footed jumper is good for sleeping."

Abby knew that Tom was taking mental notes as to what the doctor said, just like he did back at the facility. When they were done with their appointments he would go home and automatically write everything Michael had said down in a black notebook. Tom had pages upon pages of top notch baby advice and tips. About 95% of it was a word for word too. 

"With the breast pump, I suggest you feed the baby before you put him down to sleep. Don't give him a bottle while in the crib. It develops bad habits and consequences like bottle rot when they develop teeth." Michael told them, looking carefully at the empty baby bottles. 

By this time Hardy and Emma had joined them and were mirroring exactly what Michael put in their cart for their baby. 

"They'll sleep regardless if they have a full belly." He added with a smile.

Michael's parenting advice was a mixture of old school philosophy and new age science. Abby personally agreed with what he said about baby raising. Her rotten wing-nut of a brother's child was a horrible nightmare. Abigail's niece was 4 years old and still sucking on a pacifier. With little to no disciple, she was a tornado in pull-ups. 

Tom never disagreed with anything Michael had said so far or questioned it, so Abby assumed he agreed with it as well. He had to or he wouldn't be writing it all down so diligently. Hardy, well...Hardy was Hardy and no way in hell would their child be raised badly. Abby was certain that little Delilah would be painfully polite and shy like her mother and well mannered. 

"What about lotion for their skin?" Emma asked curiously. 

"A little Vaseline is good or a baby brand lotion. Never adult lotion, especially with a strong scent. Their skin is very sensitive and the smell alone could get them fussy." Michael answered. 

"Complicated little buggers, aren't they?" Hardy commented to Tom. 

"Very," he agreed, nodding his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm stuck on brain-fart mode again. I'm probably going to pull a "Lazy turd" move and skip the next 3 months and make Abby have the baby already. Or this is going to turn into another 100+ chapter story. And no one wants that. Also, I know nothing about babies besides what google tells me. So I'm not responsible if the information in this chapter isn't correct.


	66. Chapter 66

“Honey, sweetheart, baby...I know I'm not your favorite person right now but you have to listen to me.” Tom pleaded gently, “You have to push!” 

Abby crossed her arms and turned her head to the side just as another painful contraction hit her. Crying out she adjusted her hips and grabbed into the beds armrest. 

“Oh god!” She cried out, “I hate you, you'd this to me!”

Tom was sympathetic to her plight and even though it wasn't entirely his fault he still accepted the title she gave. If it wasn't for the searing pain running through her lower half Abby would feel sorry for the crestfallen look upon his face. 

“Push please,” Michael instructed with a way to happy voice. 

“No!” She snapped through gritted teeth. “Oh god, why is he kicking me!” Abigail asked Michael, clutching her stomach. “He’s kicking me!” 

“Well, he wants out and you won't push.” Michael gently answered, gloves on both hands as he pulled up her night dress so it rested around her hips. 

“Abby, please!” Tom pleaded with desperation.

“Whether you like it or not he's going to come out and you'll have to push, you have no choice.”  


Pushing only made it hurt even more. The epidural Michael had injected hadn't kicked in or if it had, it wasn't doing any good. Close to Michael, James watched and observed, taking notes. Abby was too exhausted and in pain to protest. 

“The epidural didn't work!” She complained.

“Do you feel this?” Michael questioned, eyebrow raised. 

“Feel what?” Abigail snapped in confusion. 

“Exactly,” Michael smirked, “Push please on the count of 5. Nice and hard, use your tummy muscles.” 

Tom took her hand and waited for Abby to push. Michael counted and despite not wanting to she found herself pushing. Grounding her hips down Abby dug her heels into the stirrups and pushed until she became too light headed. 

“Good girl!” Michael praised, “You're fully dilated not long now until little Jackson is here. Again, on the count of 5 you push, yes?” 

After a few last-minute name changes they had settled on Jackson Thomas. 

“No!” Abby said through gritted teeth, eyes shut tightly as her body forced her to push during a contraction. 

Her water had broke late last night and after that she had been in labour for a good 5 hours now. Abigail was exhausted and frustrated. A little scared and apprehensive. It was one thing to learn about babies and how to look after them beforehand but it was another to actually do it. Abby was scared she’d be a bad mother like her own mother. 

“I know sweetheart,” Tom sighed, kissing her forehead. 

Abigail probably broke his hand by now with the amount of force she squeezed it. Even if she did he wasn't complaining. Deep down Abby knew that if he could Tom would switch positions with her. 

“Your doing good, lass,” James encouraged with a soft smile. “I know it's hard and you're tired but a few more pushes and your baby is here.” 

She could feel the movement of Michael placing his fingers inside her body, pressing and probing. James was looking at her privates with a very serious doctors face. The younger man was still in the last bit of his residency. Michael was teaching him about birthing babies. Tom didn't like it but he had no choice but to allow the intrusive study. 

“Push sweetheart,” Tom encouraged, his hand resting flat against her tummy protectively, the other arm came across her chest as he rested his hand on her cheek cradling her lovingly. “Come on,” 

“I'm so tired!” Abby complained, sobbing a little. 

“I know,” he sympathized “It'll be over soon and then you can relax with Jackson.” 

“Come on, push Abby,” Michael instructed, “A few more and Jackson will be out.” 

Taking several deep breathes she prepared herself mentally before pushing downwards once more. This time Abby felt the baby actually move further towards her cervix startling her. 

“Good girl, Jackson's crowning,” James informed her with an amazed look on his face. “Tom, I suggest you come here if you wanna see him being born.” 

Tom looked at her for permission to leave her side. Abby nodded her head, tilting it back, eyes closed tightly. The contractions were so close together that it was just one painful wave. Counting to 3 mentally Abigail dug her heels down and pushed.

An uncomfortable stretching followed by a burning and tearing sensation override the epidural. Crying out in pain she paused a moment only to discover Jackson wouldn't give her an reproval like before. Another wave of pain she couldn't even image not killing her in any other circumstance hit her, screaming out Abby flung her head back and pushed one last time. 

The sound of a baby crying followed by Tom crying and Michael speaking joyfully filled the room. Abby felt that void right away and she didn't like it. 

“Let me see, let me see!” Abby demanded, holding her arms out. 

Michael carefully placed Jackson on her chest and she was able to finally look at him in real life. He was so perfect that she began to cry with joy. 

Jackson looked at her and instantly quieted down. He had cupid bow lips like Tom. In fact Jackson looked a lot like Tom complete with thin ginger curls. She was vaguely away of Michael handing Tom the scissors to cut his umbilical cord until Tom stood over them and severed the tie. 

Protectively she placed her arm around the length of his back and made cooing noises. Abby was completely enamored by this perfect tiny human being. Beside her Tom came and crouched down to get a good look at him. 

“Hi buddy,” he gushed, tears still brimming his eyes, “You're so beautiful just like your momma,” 

Michael and James stepped back and allowed the two new parents their bonding time before approaching and taking his size and weight.

Jackson yawned, stretching a little and made a cooing noise. He blinked away a little of the newborn in his eyes and set his eyes on Tom, acknowledging his father's voice.

Tenderly Abigail touched his back, rubbing it softly while Tom ran his fingers through his hair, detangling the drying locks.

“I need this little one back,” Michael announced, “Tom, would you like to bring your son over to the weighing table? James, can you stitch Abby up?” 

Tom hesitated for a moment and tried to figure out how to do this. Abby moved her hands and patiently waited for Tom to pick up their son. Michael, seeing Tom's apprehension came over and showed him how to pick up Jackson. Mimicking the doctor Tom took the small infant in his arms, cradling him protectively against his chest as he moved to the weighing table. 

From where she lay Abigail could see everything. Both men were careful not to block her view. James sat on the stool between her legs and began to clean her off as well as stitch up her womanhood. He was pleasant as always and very sympathetic. Praising her for the somewhat easy birth. 

Michael and Tom looked down at Jackson then turned to face her. Their expressions made her wonder if something was wrong. Perhaps that mystery drug they injected in her made him have a third leg? Jackson’s lower half was covered in a blanket and she only got to see him from her waist up. 

“What's wrong?” Abigail inquired with great concern, her brow furrowed. 

James turned in the seat and looked at the two men waiting for an answer. Of course the young doctor was concerned as well.

“Nothing major,” Michael smiled at her softly, picking up Jackson and handing him back to Tom. 

They had cleaned him off a bit better and his color was starting to even out. Jackson looked more like a baby and less like an angry old man. Adjusting the bed so she partially sat upright she eagerly took her baby back. 

“Jackson ugh...well, he has 10 fingers and 11 toes.” Tom spoke with honesty. 

“Oh?” She smiled down at him, making baby noises at the infant. “Wait, 11 toes?” Abby repeated after it finally clicked on, confusion written on her face. 

“Yes, your little one has an extra pinkie toe on his left foot.” Michael smiled. “It's not uncommon, we can remove it if you wish.” 

Abby looked down at the now nursing infant. She had offered her breast and he easily latched onto her nipple. Jackson looked at peace curled up against her chest with the blanket around him. She maneuvered her hand and pulled the blanket back to see his little foot. Sure enough Jackson had 6 toes on his left foot. Jackson wiggled his toes, all of them. Realizing that the digit was healthy and functional sealed the deal. 

“Absolutely not!” She replied firmly. “You leave his little tootsies alone!” 

“Alright, not a problem.” Michael grinned, “It's superficial really. I wouldn't remove it either.” 

James took Jackson's left foot in his hand inspecting the tiny digit. Jackson wiggled his toes and grumbled against her breast, little fingers kneeling the flesh. 

“That's precious!” James smiled, looking at the tiny extra digit. 

“My great grandfather had 11 toes!” Thomas boasted, happy and cocky as hell that he produced such a healthy, beautiful baby boy. 

“Jackson is 8 lbs and 10 inches,” Michael told her. “Congratulations, after he's finished feeding I'll need to check his dexterity and a few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I blow the dust off this relic.


	67. Chapter 67

Abby shuffled softly to their apartment door. She had Jackson 5 hours ago and because of where they were Michael allowed her, baby and Tom to go home. 

There was knocking on the door and with Tom asleep with Jackson, also asleep, on his chest in their bedroom, Abby opened it. James smiled at her lightly, holding a clipboard. She expected to see Michael. Abigail's confusion must have been visible on her face because James cleared his throat, nervously adjusting his shirt. 

“Michael is performing a c-section on Emma, she went into labour 3 hours and was having a bit of a trouble,” James explained, stepping into their apartment. 

“Oh no!” Abby gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth. “Is she ok?” 

“She and baby will be fine. It's just easier on her to have a c-section. Unlike you, she has narrower hips.” James explained further, his voice soft so he won't wake the baby. “How are you doing?”

“I'm tired, Jackson is finally asleep with Tom.” She spoke, stiffly sitting down on the couch. “I'm sore as well.”

“You will be,” James agreed, “Luckily for you though the recovery time for natural birth is sooner than surgical. I need to see Jackson though, check on how he's doing.” 

As if on cue Tom.came out of the bedroom with Jackson in his arms. He was shirtless with the infant tucked against his bare chest. The sound of Tom’s heartbeat, as well as the feeling on his skin, made the baby relax enough to sleep. 

Wearing a diaper and with a blanket partially covering him, Tom handed the blanket to Abby where she placed it out on the couch. Very carefully the proud papa set Jackson down on his back under the light so that James could look at him. 

“Emma's having a c-section,” Abby told Tom with worry in her voice. 

“Oh wow, is she gonna be ok? Hardy must be losing his mind.” Tom responded, watching very carefully as James sat down on the floor next to Jackson. 

“She’ll be fine. Her hips aren't wide enough for a natural birth, unlike Abigail.” James repeated. “This wee one has good colour to his skin, strong grasp too.” He commented, allowing the newborn to clutch his finger. 

Both wary parents watched carefully as James made sure that Jackson’s eyesight was good as well as his reflexes. Their son had passed every test with flying colours so far. Even though he was only 5 hours old they were constantly looking for any signs of abnormalities that the mystery drug may have made. 

Abby was terrified that Jackson may sprout wings or crawl up the wall. 

“How many times has he fed?” James asked pen in hand.

“I'd say roughly every 2 hours so about 3 times. I've changed 2 diapers so far. Everything is working normally.” Abigail replied. 

“Good, good,” he acknowledged, writing it down.

Tom sat in front of Jackson, the back of his fingers rubbing his little tummy softly as he beamed with pride at the little boy. The baby cooed and reached his little arm up for him. Taking hold of his daddies hand he held it before drooling on the side of it. 

“How much is he sleeping?” 

“So far it's been...what?” Abby asked Tom  
Unsure of the exact time. 

“Basically until he's hungry. Abby feeds him and he's awake for a little bit then falls back asleep.” Tom spoke, flattening a wayward curl. 

“Good, so basically the normal amount.” James wrote down. “And what about you momma? Are you still bleeding down there?” 

“A little,” she admitted, 

“And you're able to breastfeed normally out of both breasts?” 

“Oh ya, no problem there. Jackson drains both breasts before he's officially done feeding.” 

“And you?” James addressed Tom with a smile, “How are you doing?” 

Tom had a bruise on the top of his hand from where she squeezed it during labour. She felt awful for the mark but then again, she went through labour. A bruise is nothing compared to that. Abigail had stitches for god sakes.

“Apart from feeling useless? Not bad. I wish I could do more than change diapers and get him to sleep.” 

“Well, your only a few hours into it. You'll be bathing, dressing and entertaining soon enough. When he switches to partial solids you can help with feeding.” James informed them with a gentle smile, gushing a little as he observed their baby. “Unfortunately newborns don't do much of anything except sleep, eat and poop.” 

As of right now, Abigail was using her breast to feed Jackson. If she could remember how or if she wasn't so tired, Abby would break out the breast pump and let Tom feed Jackson a bottle. That man was fussier than a nursemaid when it came to their son. 

“Michael will stop by once he's finished up with Emma and Tom,” James informed them, standing back up. “I know it's hard to part with your wee one but, I suggest placing him in his bassinet so you two can sleep properly.” 

Abigail remained on the couch with her son in front of her, kicking his little legs and looking at random points in the room. She wondered what he was thinking about. 

“Hey buddy, whatcha looking at, hum?” She asked with a loving smile. 

It was hard to believe that this tiny little human came from both Tom and her. Abby’s mind was blown every time she stopped to think about it. They had actually done it. They produced another human being and he was theirs. Jackson was absolutely perfect, 11 toes and all. 

Tom locked the door behind James and set the alarm just to be on the safe side. When he came back to the couch he sat down right where James had been so that he was just above eye level with their son. 

“He's so perfect,” Tom whispered in disbelief. 

Jackson turned his head towards Tom after hearing his father's voice. She found it amazing he already recognised who they were. 

“Did your great grandfather actually have 11 toes?” She asked him, eyebrow raise and a mischievous look on her face. 

Cradling his left foot in her hand she ran her finger over his extra toe with amusement. Abigail couldn't even fathom removing it unless it was a risk to Jackson. Especially if it was completely formed and fully functional.

“Yes!” Tom replied, excitement in his voice. “He won a lot of bar bets with it. Haven't had anyone in the family beside him born with the abnormality until now.” 

“I hope Emma's doing all right,” Abby stated grimly, relieved that her own labour didn't run into any snags. 

“I'm sure she’s fine. Michael wouldn't let any harm come to her or the baby.” Tom praised, having seen his work up close and determining that Michael wasn't a quack after all. “And she has Hardy. We should get our little one to bed, you look exhausted momma.” 

“I am,” she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Jackson took at her and yawned himself, eyes drooping. Allowing Tom to carry him to the bedroom she followed pursuit, blanket in hand. Tom placed him in the bassinet back down with such gentle care and waited until the little one fell asleep before crawling into bed himself. 

The bassinet was on Tom’s side of the bed and within reach, if he had to grab the baby for safety reasons. Since she's had him Tom’s fatherly instincts to protect his young had kicked in as well as an unusual amount of nurturing. It was either keep Jackson next to him or have Tom get up every 10 minutes to check on him. 

“He'll be ok,” Abby yawned, curling into Tom's side. Her breastfeeding had prevented her from taking any medications for pain. So, for now, she had to just deal with the tenderness and dull throbbing. Being this close to Tom, however, did hurt. 

“I know, go to sleep sweetheart,” Tom smiled, rubbing her back. “I'm so proud of you! You were absolutely amazing. I'd fall to pieces if I had to give birth.” Tom praised her, kissing her forehead. “Thank you for giving me this precious gift.” 

“No, thank you. You helped too.” Abby replied with a slight smile on her face. 

“You did all the work,” Tom mumbled sleepily. “I’m just the lucky bastard that got to plant his seed. You grew him and gave birth.”

“Go to sleep,” Abby chuckled, “Jack isn't going to be sleeping for very long.”


End file.
